


Chaennie one shots

by chaennie0107



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rose - Freeform, Smut, chaennie, jennie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 112,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaennie0107/pseuds/chaennie0107
Summary: This is where I'll post my Chaennie one shots whenever I get around to writing them, figured it was better to have them all in one place, rather than posting new stories every time.Summary for the first chapter:After a new discovery leads them to worry about their best friend, Lisa and Jisoo decide to hold an intervention for Chaeyoung, except the results are not what they expected.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 147
Kudos: 336





	1. In my Hood(ie)

**In My Hood(ie)**

“ _No!_ ”

“Mhm.”

“You’re joking!”

“Unfortunately, not.”

The two girls were seated at the dining room table, one looking shocked at what she had just heard, the other looking sad for her best friend. 

“But why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe you saw wrong?”

“ _Jisoo_ , my vision is the best of the four of us, and I was literally standing right next to her. I know what I saw.”

Lisa was on the verge of tears as she relayed today’s events to Jisoo, who was chewing on her bottom lip in between sips of coffee. 

“We need to do something, right?”

Jisoo let out a sigh. “Definitely. Imagine if we waited, and then it got worse and something bad happened? We’d never be able to live with ourselves.”

“I’m just so surprised.”

“Me too. I never expected this from her.” 

“Me neither.” Lisa practically let out a sob as Jisoo patted her arm. “What are we going to do?”

“I have a plan.” Jisoo leaned in and whispered in the younger girl’s ear, who nodded along as her unnie shared her plan in order to help their friend.

“When do we strike?”

“Tomorrow, 2 pm. Enough time to plan and arrange everything, and long enough after lunch that we can lure her in with food.”

“Should we tell Jennie? She is her girlfriend after all…”

Jisoo shook her head, “no, Jennie will freak out. We should give Chaengie a chance to explain herself first, before we go to Jennie.”

“You’re so smart.”

Jisoo nodded seriously. “I’m not just the visual of this group. Now, where’s my chocolate milk?”

//

“Is everything ready?” Jisoo whispered to Lisa who nodded in return. “Where is she?”

“In her room, petting Joohwangie.” Jisoo rolled her eyes, what was with the blonde and that stupid fish?!

Taking a final sip of her chocolate milk and fixing her hair, she gave the youngest Blackpink member a small nod. “Call for her.”

“Chaengie, can you come here pleaseee?” Lisa called out, almost using her aegyo voice. The two waited in anticipation as the door to the blonde’s bedroom opened, and she came shuffling into the dining room, pink fluffy slippers and all. 

“What is it Lis- oh, food!” she excitedly made her way over to the table and began eating the fried chicken, causing Lisa and Jisoo to exchange a look. _So far, so good_.

They sat down next to each other, opposite Chaeng, as they watched her eat heartily. “What’s up with the food? Didn’t we just have lunch?”

“Uhh, Jisoo bought too much fried chicken, and she couldn’t finish it all.” Lisa quickly lied, earning her strange looks from both of her unnies.

“Uhh, ok?” Chaeng shrugged, she’d never, ever, seen Jisoo not finish fried chicken, but maybe she wasn’t feeling to well that day. 

Jisoo, however, was furious that Lisa could even dare imply that she didn’t finish her chicken, she ALWAYS finished her chicken. She was about to cause a massive tantrum about it when she remembered why they were there in the first place. “Uhm, yeah, so full today. Too much chicken. Here, have some chocolate covered strawberries.” She pushed the plate of strawberries towards Chaeng with a slightly creepy smile. 

Chaeng just happily ate, not minding that she’d finished her lunch less than an hour prior. “What’s up, guys?”

“Well, Chaeyoung” The two girls opposite her nodded at each other as they pulled out a tiny banner – which was really just a thin piece of paper attached to two chopsticks, Lisa holding one, while Jisoo held the other. “This is an intervention.” Chaeng read the banner, which just said _‘Intervention’_ with a confused look. 

“…ok?”  


“Chaeng, we’re worried about you.” Jisoo leaned forward slightly, putting her hand on Chaeng’s arm, as if to keep her calm.

“Listen, guys,” the blonde said, slightly flustered, “if this is about me petting Joohwangie more than usual, it’s only because he’s been really stressed lately. Lily and Luca are always sitting on my bed staring at him while licking their lips, and it freaks him out. Imagine how Jisoo’s chicken feels before she devours it. I’m just being a good big sister and comforting him when he needs it.”

“Wha--?” the two girls looked at each other, both feeling extremely confused, while Chaeng looked like she was about to cry at the thought of something happening to her beloved pet fish.

“No, Chaeng, this is about you having an eating disorder.” Jisoo was back to her blunt self. They’d decided she would be in charge seeing as every time they’d practiced it beforehand Lisa’s lip had started quivering while her eyes got watery. 

Chaeng, however, had just taken a big bite of chicken before Jisoo’s outburst, and her cheeks were now at optimal chipmunkness. She looked at them with furrowed eyebrows, looking extremely confused. “Me? You think I have an eating disorder? Me? Park Chaeyoung? You know I could eat you all under the table, right?”

Jisoo and Lisa shared a look, “Denial. As we expected.”

Both girls reached out their hands now, to put them reassuringly on Chaeng’s arms. “It’s ok, we’re here for you.” Lisa was fighting back tears; of course she’d be in denial. 

“Guys, I don’t have an eating disorder!”

“We’re your best friends, we’re just here to help you, Chaeng, please listen to us.”

“Fine,” Chaeng said with an exasperated sigh and an eye roll, “tell me, why do I have an eating disorder?”

“We think, no, _we know_ , you have body dysmorphia.” Lisa nodded seriously along with Jisoo’s words, while Chaeng’s eyebrows furrowed even more. 

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“Don’t make us tell Jennie…”

“Jennie will just hit you both for disturbing her alone time with Kuma.”

Lisa finally spoke up, this was clearly going to be harder than they’d expected, but her best friend needed their help. “Chaeng, I know what you bought yesterday.”

“You mean the hoodies and the sweatpants I bought yesterday? With you literally standing right next to me, talking to me as I paid? Wow, I can’t believe you saw, oh no, my big secret is revealed.” The blonde deadpanned.

“No, stupid, that’s not the important detail here.”

“You mean the fact that I said no to the receipt? I know, I’m a monster.”

“ _Chaeyoung!_ ” Jisoo finally snapped; she needed her friend and band mate to take this seriously. “Don’t be ridiculous! It’s about the sizes – Lisa says you bought everything in a size XL, and YOU DO NOT NEED EXTRA LARGE CLOTHING!”

“First of all, thanks for bursting my eardrums. Second, seriously, that’s what this is all about? The size of the clothes? What if I bought it as a gift?”

“Oh…” the other two exchanged glances. They hadn’t considered that.

“God, you guys are so fucking stupid.” Chaeng rolled her eyes at the crackhead duo. They truly made each other dumber. “You really wanna know why I bought them?”

Both girls nodded seriously. “Mhm.”

With a sigh, Chaeng stood up. “Jennie. Come here.”

After a few seconds, the blonde’s tiny girlfriend stuck her head out of her doorway and upon spotting the love of her life happily bounced towards her. 

“Come with me.” She said gravely and grabbed Jennie’s arm, dragging her towards Chaeng’s bedroom. 

“Uhm, is this some sort of sex thing? I’m not sure I wanna see that…”

“Speak for yourself!” Jisoo replied before bouncing over the remainder of the chicken. It had pained her deeply to have to watch Chaeyoung eat _her_ chicken, while she had to sit there and pretend like she was full, all because of Lisa’s stupid lie. She’d rather die of overeating than not finish her chicken.

They were waiting impatiently for Chaennie to come back, or rather, Lisa was waiting impatiently, Jisoo was too busy eating to care.

“Are you two crackheads ready?”

“Ready!” Leaning back in their respective chairs they watched as Chaeng walked around the corner, wearing one of the hoodies she’d bought yesterday. That part was normal.

What wasn’t normal, however, was Jennie. Her head was resting on Chaeng’s shoulder/chest as her body was turned to face her girlfriend’s, so they were chest to chest. Except, she was also inside the hoodie. They could see her arms holding onto her girlfriend’s waist in a tight hug underneath the large jumper, her legs sticking out from the oversized item, as her feet was on top of Chaeng’s, like a child dancing with an adult. She looked like a baby koala, eyes closed with a content smile on her face, while her girlfriend, who’s arms were also wrapped tightly around the tiny brunette, looked at the other two with an exasperated look.

“See what I have to put up with? She ruined three of my favorite hoodies trying to do this, so in the end I started buying oversized ones so she could fit.”

Both the maknae and the fake maknae had highly amused smirks on their faces, watching along as Jennie proved once again why she was called Jendeukie. 

“I love you, Rosie.” She said in her cutest aegyo voice, the one never before seen on tv as it was solely reserved for her girlfriend, as she started softly nibbling on Chaeng’s neck.

Chaeng, however, completely melted at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice and moved her head so she could look at her adorable little munchkin of a girlfriend, albeit at an awkward angle, “I love you too, cutiepie.” They started kissing, slow, romantic kisses, still wrapped tightly in each other’s arms. 

They finally broke apart when Lisa fake coughed, staring at them with her arms crossed. “You two are so disgusting – I love it! But why the pants?”

“Turn around, baby.” Chaeng directed towards her girlfriend, who slowly, but clearly with experience, ducked back inside the shirt, twisted 180 degrees and popped her head back up through the head hole. Her arms were now in the hoodie arms along with Chaeng’s, who wrapped their arms protectively around Jennie. Her feet were still on top of Chaeng’s, who walked them gingerly back to the chair and sat down, clearly also very experienced at this. 

“The pants, Chaeng, the pants!” Jisoo was clearly high from all the fried chicken she’d annihilated. 

“Well this smol bean,” she affectionately kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, “apparently ‘just wants to be near her girlfriend’ all the damn time, so every time I wear a hoodie, sweatpants, or both, she has to be in them. Every. Single. Time.” She sounded exasperated, but they could all tell that she secretly loved it. “I used to think my pants were baggy, but not baggy enough for two, so now I have to buy clothes four sizes too big.”

“Why don’t you just say no to her?” they were all talking about Jennie as if she wasn’t there, but she didn’t care, she was attached to her girlfriend and happily nibbling on chocolate covered strawberries. With Chaeng’s arms attached to hers, of course, one hand feeding her girlfriend strawberries, the other still wrapped protectively over Jennie’s stomach. 

“I tried. _Believe me_ , I tried.”

“She did.” Jennie nodded, still not looking away from her strawberry.

“But _god_ , there were so. many. tears. ALL the tears, all the puppy eyes, all the pouts, how was I supposed to continue saying no to that? I mean, look at her!” she looked tenderly at her girlfriend, who turned her head so she could give her her signature gummy smile in return. “I clearly couldn’t, so I capitulated and bought larger clothes, and then had ridiculous amounts of makeup sex to apologize for making her cry.” Jennie (with Chaeng attached) moved a strawberry up to Chaeng’s mouth, who gladly took a bite.

“God, you’re so fucking whipped.” Lisa grinned, she was probably the biggest Chaennie shipper out there, and things like this didn’t exactly make her love them less.

“Doesn’t it get warm?” Ah, Jisoo with her logic.

“So warm, that’s why I bring my handheld fan in here sometimes.” Jennie smiled as if she’d truly thought of everything. “Besides, it’s worth it, cause it gives Chaeng access to her favorite part of me – my neck.” 

In that very moment, Chaeng was indeed leaving little kisses on Jennie’s neck.

“Which leads to a lot of sex. So, I’d say it’s a win-win for both of us.”

“Not for us,” Jisoo groaned as she watched Chaeng whisper something in Jennie’s ear, who in return nodded enthusiastically. 

“Uhm, excuse us ladies, we just need to, uhh, go change? Yeah, go change.” Chaeng stood up as quickly as she could with a baby koala attached to her front. “Thanks for the intervention, it means a lot to me that you guys care enough to do that for me, but I promise I’m ok.”

“Bye.” Jennie waved giddily as Chaeng awkwardly walked the two of them to her bedroom. Not even a minute later Jennie could be heard moaning, causing Jisoo and Lisa to exchange a look.

“I can’t believe people think she’s the scary one of this group.” 

“Right? She’s practically a child, she’s about as scary as Joohwangie is.” 

“He is a little bit scary though… sometimes he follows me with his eyes, it freaks me out…” Lisa said quietly. 

“You’re right. He’s very scary, she’s – uh- she’s as scary aaaasss the easter bunny.” 

“But some easter bunny costumes are really scary…”

Jisoo sighed. “Fine, she’s the least scary thing in the universe.”

“Damn straight she is.”

“My girlfriend would like you to know that she can hear you, and she is, in fact, the scariest of them all.”

“So whipped.” The other two both said under their breath. 

So whipped indeed. 

“Should we go out and get some more chicken? Ya know, to get away from that?” Lisa nodded her head in the direction of Chaeng’s room where Jennie’s moans could once again be heard. 

Jisoo’s eyes lit up, as if she hadn’t just had a lunch consisting of fried chicken, and then apparently a second lunch/snack also consisting of fried chicken. “Yes please!” She said it in her adorable English, and Lisa silently vowed to buy her all the chicken her heart could ever desire.

As the door closed behind them, soft giggles began mixing with the moans, “Chaengie, that tickles.”

Scary, my ass.


	2. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jennie is too stubborn for her own good. Good thing Chaeng is pretty persistent.

Chaeyoung woke up the moment the plane hit the ground, the movement causing her body to shift forwards and disturb her sleep. Her sleep had been restful, just what she needed after a long couple of weeks with her family – who had taken her to see pretty much every person they’d ever met, proudly showing off their successful daughter. She loved them endlessly, but it hadn’t felt like much of a holiday. Adding on the year of comebacks and concerts they’d done, and she felt like she could sleep for a week straight, maybe even two.

She untangled herself from the blanket and noticed that one of the air stewardesses must’ve put down the footrest and raised the seat back on her business class seat, without her noticing. She pulled out her phone from the front pocket of her hoodie, and turned it on, before turning her attention to the window. Rain was pouring down outside, hitting the window in long streaks, and Chaeng found herself tracing the drops as they slid down the window, just like she’d done when she was a child in her parents’ car, or when she and Alice had chosen different raindrops and raced each other on the living room window. 

It was almost 6 pm, but the sun had yet to set, so rather than the colorful skies of twilight the sky beyond the window was light gray, with a hint of blue in the distance, promising better times, if you remained patient, hopeful.

She was happy to be back. She loved Australia with all her heart, but this was her home now. Seoul. South Korea. This was where her heart was. Sure, she loved her parents endlessly, but she had someone else in her life now, someone who filled her heart with a different type of love and happiness.

Tearing her eyes off the scenery outside as the plane drove down the tarmac towards their gate, she turned her attention to the phone in her hand. With a single swipe of her finger, she unlocked it, her heart sinking as she saw no new messages from her love. Opening her messenger app, she typed a quick message in her group chat, ChuLiChaeng;

**Chaengie**

‘Hey, just landed. Haven’t heard from Nini in a few days, getting worried. Have you heard from her?’

**Lili**

‘I think Chu talked to her, didn’t you babe?’

**Chu**

‘I’m sitting right next to you, Lisa. But yeah, I spoke to her yesterday, she’s sick.’

Chaeyoung frowned as she read Jisoo’s message. If her girlfriend was sick, why hadn’t she told her? It’s not like Jennie was known for keeping quiet about things like this.

**Chaengie**

‘How sick? Why hasn’t she told me? : (‘

**Chu**

‘Pretty sure she got the flu’

**Chaengie**

‘What? How?! My poor baby : (’

**Lili**

‘I heard her through the phone when they were talking, sounded bad.’

**Chaengie**

‘I’m so gonna yell at her for not telling me’

‘but first I need to nurse her back to health ofc.’

**Chu**

‘I don’t need to know about your nurse fetish thanks,’

**Lili**

‘what about my nurse fetish, babe? : (‘

**Chu**

‘shh, not now baby, wait until tonight ;)’

**Chaengie**

‘*gag* thanks for the image guys. We just stopped at our gate, gtg. Thnx for letting me know <3’

**Lili**

‘tell her we said hi, and don’t call us for a little while, we’re busy…’

Chaeng groaned at the image of her two best friends getting frisky, but at the same time she was happy that they’d found someone who made them as happy as Jennie made her – when she wasn’t hiding illnesses from her, that was.

Traveling in business class had its perks; such as being the first person off the plane. She hurried through passport control, thankful that her bag was already on the belt by the time she got through.

This was one of those rare trips where the company had let her travel without a manager, so she pulled on a hat and some sunglasses and quickly made her way to the exit, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. Unsurprisingly, she failed pretty badly, and she was extremely thankful Jennie wasn’t there as she was swarmed by fans and cellphone cameras, but she got to the taxi stand relatively unscathed, jumping into the first one available.

Giving the driver the address of her destination, she sat back in her seat and pulled out her phone again.

**Chaeyoung**

‘Got back safely, omw home now.’

**Mummy**

‘Come back soon, sweetie, we miss you and I’m sure the church would love to have you in their church choir again.’

**Alice**

‘Welcome back Rosiepoo, dinner next week?’

**Chaeyoung**

‘I’m free, I’ll call you @Alice. Thanks mum, I miss you too. The church choir was lovely, but I think I’ll stay here for a bit longer xx’

Closing her messenger app, she opened her browser and did some research as the taxi inched its way through Seoul’s afternoon rush hour traffic. It was still raining, though it had lightened considerably, a darkening shade of blue beginning to fill the skies, rather than gray, as afternoon slowly turned to night.

Despite having slept for the majority of her 13-hour flight – to her surprise, she hadn’t even woken up for all the in-flight meals, and she was slightly disappointed in herself for that – she yawned widely before shaking her head in an effort to stay awake. She had important things to do before she got home, and she couldn’t allow herself to fall asleep just yet.

The taxi stopped outside her first destination, causing her to finally look up from her phone.

“Could you wait here? I’ll only be a minute.” The cab driver nodded, and Chaeng leapt out of the car, quickly entering the shop in order to avoid the remnants of rain still hanging in the air. The shop was warm, such a stark contrast to the outside world that her sunglasses began fogging up. She took them off; they probably made her look ridiculous anyways, there was clearly no need to sunglasses on a day like this.

“Hi,” she smiled warmly at the young man behind the counter, “I’m here to pick up my order, I called in about half an hour ago.”

The man nodded and turned away from her to where they were storing take-out orders. “Chae?”

“That’s me.” He grabbed the bag, ripping off the note with her name and order as he typed it into the cash register. “That’ll be 6,000 won.” Chaeyoung handed over the cash with a bow, thanking him as she grabbed the food and hurried back to the taxi.

“Where to next?” she gave the driver her next address as she settled back in the car, securing her seatbelt and the food next to her.

They were in the city now; the streets were lit up by massive billboards flashing faces of famous people as they posed for various brands. She saw a few she recognized, which made her smile. Especially when she saw Jennie’s. The pavements were wet, causing the bright neon signs to reflect off their surface as if the streets were mirrors. She took a moment to appreciate the beauty of it.

She’d grown up in a quiet suburb of a big city, but she loved living in the middle of it – it was as if the city never slept. There were always people mulling around, running to catch the bus, or on romantic strolls with their lovers. There were secret kisses on street corners, or busy men and women hurrying home to their families. There were street vendors selling food that made her drool, and expensive stores with large men in suits guarding the doors.

She’d never thought she’d become one of those people who would buy anything at those stores without even thinking about the price. In the beginning, it had felt strange, almost foreign, and she’d never forget the day she got her first brand deal. They’d given her an expensive purse, for free, and she’d been so surprised and happy that she’d cried a little when she got home.

That was years ago now, and while she’d gotten used to it, she always made sure to never take it for granted.

It was different for Jennie. She’d grown up around all of this. For her going to a store with a doorman was as natural as going to a chain store for regular people. In the beginning, she’d helped Chaeng a lot, it was nice having someone there who wasn’t as frazzled as she herself felt. Chaeng had always loved Jennie’s sense of style, but what she loved more was that Jennie didn’t really care about all of that. Sure, she could probably count the days Jennie _didn’t_ wear anything from Chanel on one hand, but she had never, not even once, judged anyone for the clothes on their back. In fact, Chae had never heard Jennie talk bad about anyone, ever. And that’s why she admired her so much.

Having met Jennie’s parents, she understood why. Jennie’s mom had always taught her daughter to be polite to everyone, regardless of socioeconomic status. You never knew what was waiting around the next corner, you never knew when you might be the one in need of help, and most importantly; you are never to think that you are better than anyone else.

Just because your closet is worth more than some people’s houses doesn’t mean you are more worthy than them.

Even to this day this was something Chaeyoung had heard her mother-in-law tell her girlfriend, and it was something Jennie lived by religiously. Of course, she had bad days, just like everyone else, but she always made sure to be polite, and around the holidays Jennie always gave generous gifts to her staff.

And Chaeyoung did her very best to follow the same mantra, just like God, her parents, and her in-laws would’ve wanted. She’d always considered herself to be a good person, but she genuinely believed that being with Jennie made her better, and she hoped the older girl felt the same way.

When the taxi finally came to a stop it was pitch black outside, except for the countless neon signs. The light pollution made it impossible to see the millions of stars that were adorning the night sky, but Chaeyoung knew they were there, and that was the most important thing. They were always there to guide her when she needed it the most.

“I’ll pay you double if you find somewhere to park and wait for me? It’ll take a little bit longer, but I’ll be as quick as I can.” She didn’t want to lug her suitcase around the store, and then have to find another taxi when she was done. The taxi driver was thankful for the generous offer, and he obviously wasn’t going to say no to sitting around and waiting for someone for twice the pay. Once again Chaeyoung hurried inside the store, grabbing a cart as she moved around the familiar aisles with ease. Her previous research in the car had told her what she needed, and she was now swiftly picking out ingredients from the shelves. The store was relatively quiet and empty, and she was thankful as it made it easier for her to move around undisturbed. She saw a young fan smile at her, and she gave a little wave back, but other than that no one bothered her. Having picked out the last item on her list she made her way towards the register to pay, hurrying back to the taxi with two shopping bags after having done so.

“Ok, final address.” She was finally heading home, and she briefly closed her eyes as the taxi made its way the short distance from the supermarket to her final destination. Once it stopped outside the expensive looking apartment complex Chaeng paid him the money owned twice over and exited the car, this time taking along all of her shopping bags and luggage. She was thankful for the ramp up the stairs to the main entrance, so she wouldn’t have to drag it all up the stairs as she entered the building. She said a quick hi to the concierge who’d come to recognize her, making her way over to the elevators.

Almost there. Finally. It had been almost two hours since she’d landed, and she was utterly exhausted, but damn it if she didn’t have a mission to complete first.

After getting off the elevator at the top floor, she hauled her stuff down the hallway towards her target, huffing and puffing slightly as she did so. Sure, she was in the best shape of her life, but usually the heaviest thing she had to carry while being this active was her microphone, and occasionally Jennie…

She grinned to herself as she thought about that one time they’d done it against the door of her dressing room; Jennie’s legs wrapped tightly around Chaeyoung’s slim waist, her arms draped over her shoulders, one gripping the hair at the nape of her neck, the other holding on for dear life, while one of Chaeyoung’s hands was clutching Jennie’s ass to hold her up, while the other was moving in and out of the older girl. They’d almost been caught by a staff member at the venue, but that had just made Jennie cum even harder. It had undoubtedly been one of the hottest sessions to date, and Chaeng swore to repeat it once they were back on tour.

She stopped outside the front door and pulled out her keys, locating the one that would open this particular door. Finally finding it, she unlocked the door and groaned as the door opened a few centimeters before stopping due to the safety chain.

She’d been the one to insist that Jennie gets it in the first place, and now it was the only obstacle between her and her sick girlfriend. What a cruel world it was.

“Jennie?” She called out through the crack in the door, hoping the other girl was awake. “Babe, it’s me.”

“Go away.” The voice was small, and Chaeng had to strain her ears in order to hear it.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Please leave me alone.” Jennie groaned as she got off her bed and moved into the hallway, stopping a couple of meters in front of the door.

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere, now please let me in.”

“I’m sick, I don’t want you to catch it, please just go home Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung frowned at the sound of her nickname; Jennie hardly ever called her Chaeng anymore, it was either babe, baby, jagi, or if they were around others Chaengie, Chaeyoungie, or Rosie. But never just ‘Chaeng’.

“I’ve missed you so much, and I haven’t heard from you in three days, now open the door.”

She heard Jennie whining, but no movement. “Do you want me to go to the hardware store and buy bolt cutters?”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Wanna bet?”

Jennie groaned once more. “Fine. Stand back.” Once she’d heard Chaeng shuffle backwards Jennie closed the door and removed the chain before stepping back another couple of meters. “It’s open.”

Chaeng opened the door once more, to find that this time it did open all the way. She looked up and locked eyes with her girlfriend who, while still gorgeous, looked half dead. “Babe…” Chae sighed at the sight of her lover.

“Don’t come near me, I tried locking you out for a reason.” She tried frowning, but her face barely moved, her muscles way too exhausted to comply.

Chae pulled her stuff into the hallway and kicked off her shoes, holding up her grocery bags, “I bought us some stuff, there’s enough food to make you chicken soup, and ramen, and lots of fruits and veggies. I also dropped by and bought your favorite mandu.”

Finally, Jennie perked up. “Mandu? Prawn mandu?”

Putting her bags down on the counter of Jennie’s kitchen island, Chaeng allowed herself to smile, at least something made her girlfriend perk up. “Yup, my second favorite; after your cheeks.” She grinned and winked at Jennie.

“Chaengieeee, you know I hate that nickname.” Jennie pouted, but didn’t move from her spot in the middle of the floor.

“I know, but it’s just so cute. Now, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Chaeng loved Jennie’s kitchen, it was spacious and bright, it always inspired her to make the best dishes she could, and her and Jennie had shared many memorable moments there. She let Jennie take some time before answering, filling up the nearly empty fridge with the things she’d bought.

“I didn’t want you to come take care of me and get sick yourself.”

“Nini,” Chaeng sent her a strict look from over her shoulder, “I promised to love you in sickness and in health, you can’t seriously expect that I’d just ignore you until you got better?”

Jennie let out a small laugh and hugged the blankets closer to her body. “Babe, those are wedding vows, we’re not married.” _Yet_ , they both thought. “Besides, I just told you, I don’t want you to catch it too.”

Closing the fridge, Chaeng finally got a good look at Jennie; her petite frame was wrapped in her comforter, a fluffy blanket covering that again, and somehow, she was still shivering. Her hair was a mess, her glasses were dirty, her face was pale and sweaty, and she truly did look half dead, but it just made Chaeng love her even more. She’d never seen Jennie this sick, and she genuinely wanted to care for her girl. Seeing Jennie do an involuntarily large shiver sprung her into action as she hurried across the hardwood floor towards the shorter girl.

“Come on baby, let’s get you seated. Do you want some food?” they slowly made their way towards Jennie’s couch and Chae ordered her to lie down before putting the comforter and blanket back on her.

“I’m not hungry right now, but I do want some Chaeyoungie cuddles.” Jennie pouted once more and how could Chaeng ever say no to a face like that?

“Of course, baby. Do you want me to hold you?” seeing Jennie nod Chaeng moved under the covers and wrapped her arms around Jennie, who nuzzled into her neck. Feeling Jennie’s face on her skin made her feel like she was burning up, but she promised herself that she’d hold her girl for a little bit longer, and then she’d get her some water, meds, and food.

“How long have you been sick?” she rubbed soothing circles on Jennie’s back, hoping that maybe she could get her to fall asleep.

“Uhm…it sort of started three days ago, I think? The days are a bit mingled in my head, sorry. I wasn’t really sick then, just a bit unwell. Then a couple of days ago, in the evening, a fever started breaking out, yesterday was awful, and today’s been even worse.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me…” Jennie could hear the disappointment in Chaeng’s voice. “I can’t believe I had to hear it from Jisoo.”

“I’m sorry.” Jennie placed a weak kiss at the slightly tan skin in front of her. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess I just wanted you to have fun with your family and not have to worry about little-old me.”

This made Chaeng shuffle back slightly so she could look Jennie in the eyes, “Jennie Kim, there’s nothing unimportant about you. I have loved you with all of my heart for two and a half years now, we basically live together – the only reason we don’t officially is because we don’t want the press to find out yet, I would walk to the end of the earth for you – would you please get all of this into your thick skull? I know you’re trying to look after me, but I’ve sworn to protect you and always be there for you, and that includes taking care of you when you can’t take care of yourself. How could I live with myself if I knew you were this sick, while I was just hanging out at home playing on my Switch? You mean the world to me, in fact, you are my whole world, and I wanna know everything that’s going on with you, even if it’s just a tiny little tickle in the back of your throat that turns out to be a cat hair from one of Lisa’s cats.”

This made Jennie burst into tears as sobs wrecked through her body and her eyes shut tightly, sending Chaeng into a state of panic. “Oh no, baby, I’m not mad at you, I’m just trying to show you how much I care about you.”

“I don’t…” sob, “think that you’re” another one, “mad at me.” She took a deep breath as more tears spilled out through her now open eyes. “I just love you so much.” She was now full on ugly crying, but Chaeng was incredibly relieved that it wasn’t actually sad tears, as she pulled her back into a tight hug.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright. I love you so much too.” She kissed Jennie’s head soothingly, her hair was full of sweat, but Chaeng didn’t care, she just wished she could’ve been there for her sooner. “How do you feel?”

“You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here; I haven’t eaten in two days, I haven’t showered in three, I thought I’d died for a minute yesterday, I’ve had hallucinations, and I have absolutely zero energy.”

Chaeng’s heart broke as Jennie finally revealed how bad it was. “Have no fear, Chaeyoung’s here – and she will be the bestest girlfriend in the world. Let’s start with some food, then we’ll clean you off a bit and change your pajamas, and then you’ll lie down and relax while I prepare chicken soup for tomorrow.”

Jennie held her girlfriend tighter as she sighed contentedly. “You’re perfect, marry me.”

Chaeng laughed, “ask me again when you’re not having fever hallucinations, gorgeous.”

Jennie yawned and nodded. “Do you want some prawn mandu, baby?” Chaeng murmured against Jennie’s forehead as she placed soft kisses on the damp skin.

“Only if you feed me.”

“I can do that.” Chaeng started getting up, much to Jennie’s protests. “Babe, I need to go get the food, I’ll be right back.” She placed one more kiss on Jennie’s forehead before walking over to the kitchen to get the – thankfully still hot – dumplings. “Can you sit up for me a little bit, baby? Just so you don’t choke on the food.”

With Chaeng’s help Jennie managed to sit up and she leaned against her girlfriend as shivers continued running through her body.

“These dumplings are delicious even without a sense of taste.” If she’d had the energy Jennie would’ve easily eaten ten of them at once, but now it was a struggle to get through one, even with her girlfriend feeding her.

It took them over 20 minutes to finish the dumplings, Chaeng stopping frequently so as to not overwhelm Jennie’s stomach that hadn’t received food in several days. “Do you feel ok? Do you need to throw up?”

Jennie held her stomach, doing a mental check of everything that hurt. “No, I’ll be ok, just no sudden movements.”

“I’ll be careful. We need to clean you up, and I need to change the sheets on the bed. Do you wanna get into the tub, or do you want me to clean you up with a wet towel?”

“Towel please, I don’t think I can sit in warm water for too long.”

Chaeng nodded and carefully moved to lay Jennie back down on the couch, a pillow resting under her head. “Stay here for a minute, I’m just gonna get the bed ready so you can go to sleep afterwards.”

Jennie hummed with her eyes closed. Even just having her girlfriend here made her feel better, but she knew it was just a placebo effect. In reality, her body was an iceberg and a volcano all at once, the two forces fighting each other for power over her almost lifeless body. Keeping herself awake was becoming almost impossible, and she wasn’t sure if it was sleep that was overtaking her, or if she was on the verge of passing out. Either way, it all went dark.

“Jen? Hey, baby?” Chaeng gently nudged her girlfriend, brow furrowing in worry as she got no response. She’d been as quick as possible when changing the bed linen, but apparently not fast enough. She gently put two fingers on Jennie’s pulse point, making sure the older girl was at least alive, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found a somewhat steady pulse. “Let’s get you to bed, beautiful.” She whispered as she carefully lifted Jennie up bridal style, carrying her into the bedroom.

Jennie’s eyes fluttered when she felt her pajama pants being removed. “Wha--?”

“Shh, baby, I’m just gonna clean you. Here,” Chaeng put the covers over Jennie’s torso as she began cleaning her legs with a damp towel before putting on some new pajama pants. She then moved the covers down to Jennie’s legs so she could remove the t-shirt, delicately running the cloth over the smaller girl’s body. Jennie smiled slightly as Chaeng put one of her own t-shirts on her; Jennie loved wearing Chae’s clothes with her smell surrounding her. Once finished, Chaeng pulled the covers over Jennie again and carefully tucked her in.

“Almost done, stay awake from me a little bit longer, ok baby?”

All Jennie could do was nod as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes open. Chaeng was thankful that she knew the apartment like the back of her hand as she moved swiftly from room to room to get everything she needed. “I got a clean towel, let me wash your face.”

Jennie closed her eyes as she felt the lukewarm towel run over her face and neck, relishing in the feeling. “There, now you look much better.” Chaeng placed a soft kiss on Jennie’s nose as her dark chocolate eyes opened again. “Now you need to take some pills, and then off to sleep you go.” She held up a few pills and a water bottle as Jennie leaned up on her elbows to follow her girlfriend’s directions, taking both pills in one go. “Let me take your temp.” They waited for the beep to be heard and Jennie watched Chaeng’s face fall as she read off the temp. “Jen, we need to go to see a doctor, your temp is 40°C.”

“No, please, I don’t want to cause a scene.” Jennie’s eyes were pleading for Chaeng to let her stay home.

Chaeng let out a sigh, “fine. But if it’s this high tomorrow I’m calling our doc whether you want me to or not, understood?” Jennie just nodded in return, thankful that she wouldn’t have to go anywhere just yet. “Get some sleep, babe, maybe it’ll help.”

“Stay with me?”

How could Chaeng say no to those eyes? “I’ll stay for a bit and then I’ll go make the soup for tomorrow.” She crawled into bed on the other side of Jennie and intertwined their fingers as she watched Jennie slip off to sleep, new beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Pulling out her phone she quickly checked her Instagram, before opening her group chat again.

**Lili**

‘How is she?’

**Chaengie**

‘not good, she should be in a hospital, but she doesn’t want to, so I told her that if her fever breaks overnight I won’t make her. Thank god I came when I did; she tried locking me out!’

**Chu**

‘she’s so stubborn’

**Lili**

‘You and her both, bb. Anything you need, Chaeng?’

**Chaengie**

‘I’m good for now, thanks. I’ll let you know, hopefully it’ll start looking up from now on. I can’t believe she didn’t tell me though, if she wasn’t so sick, I’d be really mad at her.’

**Chu**

‘Chaengie, you know what she’s like.’

**Chaengie**

‘Usually she’s the biggest baby and she’ll never let you hear the end of it if anything’s wrong, but this time she went dead silent for three days AND put the chain on the door so I couldn’t get in. I get that she doesn’t want me to catch it, but she’s clearly not in any state to take care of herself. Doesn’t she know how much I love her, damn it?!’

**Lili**

‘I understand why you’re mad, but you need to calm down for the both of you. I don’t think anyone’s ever doubted how much you two love each other, but you said so yourself; she’s really sick, she’s not herself right now. she’s not in any state to be rational.’

**Chu**

‘for once, listen to Lisa, she’s right. Of course Jennie wants you there, she just didn’t want to ruin your holiday when you were too far away to help her anyways.’

**Chaengie**

‘I hate when you 2 are on the same side…but all of this is making me think that maybe we should just officially move in together? I don’t want my own place anymore; I want home to be wherever she is. It’s been almost 3 years; how much longer will we need to hide this?’

**Lili**

‘Sounds like you two need to have a serious talk once she’s better, just know that Lisoo will be there for you 100% no matter what you decide.’

**Chu**

‘What Lisa said, and I think Jennie agrees too ;)’

**Chaengie**

‘What’s the wink for?’

**Chu**

‘you’ll see once you’ve spoken to Jennie ;) now we gtg, Lisa needs her nurse…;)’

Chaeng groaned as she put her phone on the nightstand. The girl next to her truly was too adorable to be mad at, and deep-down Chaeng knew she hadn’t been thinking rationally when she locked her out, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. She hated to think about Jennie keeping anything, big or small, from her. What was the point of a relationship if you didn’t feel you could share everything, good and bad? And what on earth had Jisoo meant when she said that Jennie agreed too? Had Jennie told Jisoo something? Ugh, she’d have to remember to ask her all these things once Jennie felt better.

Grabbing the damp towel, she wiped off the girl’s forehead again, as she leaned down and murmured a quiet ‘you’re too stubborn for your own good’ against her skin, before kissing her forehead softly.

//

By noon the next day, Jennie’s fever had somewhat broken and gone down to 38.5°C. Chaeng still wasn’t happy, but she’d agreed to only doing a phone call to the doctor, who’d told her to monitor Jennie closely, and if her temperature rose to call him immediately, or if it remained around 38°C for another day. Other than that, she was to give her lots of fluids and put some cold towels on her.

“Let’s get you into the living room, you need to eat some soup.”

“Is it your mum’s recipe?” 

“Of course, only the best for my girl.” She grinned as she lifted up Jennie again, carrying her back into the living room. She didn’t want her to stay in bed all day, opting to give her some variation, so she’d agreed to put on Jennie’s favorite movies in the living room, and some snuggle time as long as Jennie didn’t get too warm.

15 minutes later they were both happily slurping away on homemade chicken soup, a romantic comedy playing in the background, as the two sat on the couch, Chaeng sitting behind Jennie so the smaller girl was leaning against her girlfriend.

“How do you feel now?”

“A lot better than before you came, but still pretty shitty.”

Chaeng placed a soft kiss on Jennie’s temple. “Once you’ve eaten you can have some more painkillers, and a nap if you want. Just make sure you drink enough water.”

Jennie leaned into Chaeng’s embrace, letting out a content sigh, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Chaeng just hummed as she hugged Jennie tighter, all anger from the previous day leaving her body. Sure, her girl was stubborn as hell, but at the end of the day she was still _her girl_ , and that was all that mattered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rosieposie.”

//

**Chu**

‘How are you feeling now? Chaeng told us you were getting better last night.’

It was day three of Chaeng taking care of her, and Jennie was finally starting to resemble a normal, functioning human being again.

**Nini**

‘So much better, I don’t remember ever feeling that sick before.’

**Chu**

‘Good thing you have someone to take care of you, huh? :)’

Jennie cast a glance over at her girlfriend, a smile spreading on her lips.

**Nini**

‘Yeah, I’m the luckiest. Now it’s my turn to be a good girlfriend, Chaeng got a fever this morning. Gtg take care of my chipmunk <3’

Jennie grabbed the cold washcloth and gently placed it on Chaeng's forehead as she slept peacefully. She was definitely ready for the two of them to move in together, and she couldn't wait to suggest it to her girl, but first she had to nurse her back to health. "I love you, Chaengramji," she whispered, not wanting to wake the younger girl up, "I can't wait for you to become my hubby for real."


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes, but she wasn't expecting this one to hurt so much.

“Jennie,” Chaeyoung said, taking a sip of her wine as she looked down at her plate, at the food that Jennie had prepared for them. It was delicious as always, but she had a sinking feeling that from now on she’d never be able to eat this dish without bad memories resurfacing. “I’ve met someone else…”

She heard the loud sound of cutlery hitting fine china, and then silence. She didn’t dare look up until she heard the sound of chair legs scratching against hardwood floor, and then the soft sound of Jennie’s feet as she left the room.

She felt awful. She felt ashamed of herself.

But she couldn’t help it, she couldn’t control it anymore, and it was better to let Jennie know now than to cheat on her. And she supposed in a way she already had, just emotionally rather than physically. Not that it would hurt the small brunette any less. She still loved her, but it just wasn’t enough anymore.

That was the last time she saw Jennie in person.

Jennie never resurfaced from their bedroom that night, and she chose to sleep in the guest room, giving Jennie the space she needed. The space she deserved.

When she woke up the next morning, she quietly entered their bedroom, expecting to find Jennie asleep since Chaeyoung always got up first – her job started earlier, and she had a slightly longer commute – but to her surprise the room was empty.

The bed was nicely made as always, Jennie would never leave it a mess, not even during times like these. What surprised her, however, was how empty their closet was. Almost all of Jennie’s stuff was gone. Checking Jennie’s bedside table, all she found was a framed picture of the two of them, during happier times.

Upon entering the dining room, Chaeyoung found Jennie’s engagement ring on the table where Chaeyoung always sat. No note. Nothing. Just the ring she’d given her two years prior. They’d agreed on a long engagement long before she’d even proposed, but now that engagement would never turn into a wedding. She picked it up and inspected it, her finger tracing the inscription on the inside – _Forever Yours, Chaengramji._ Her heart was broken, but she still persisted that she’d done the right thing. She just hoped Jennie would be ok.

Four hours earlier, in the middle of the night, Alice had woken up to loud banging on her door. When she opened it, she was greeted with a devastated looking Jennie, eyes swollen and red as tears silently streamed down her face. As soon as Alice had opened her arms, Jennie had collapsed into them, breaking into loud sobs as she buried her face in her sister in law’s neck.

Thankfully she didn’t smell like her sister.

Her two suitcases were left disregarded in Alice’s hallway as the older girl led her to her bedroom. Alice didn’t know when, but eventually Jennie fell asleep in her arms. She hadn’t said a word since she’d arrived, neither had Alice, but she knew it had to do with Chaeyoung. She hadn’t missed the empty ring finger on Jennie’s hand. She’d noticed her sister acting strange for a while, and while she loved her dearly, she’d grown equally close to Jennie, and she had no doubt about who needed her more now. 

When Jennie finally opened her eyes, she was relieved to see that she was still in Alice’s arms, the older girl stroking her hair slowly and soothingly.

“Hey,” her voice was soft, as if speaking normally would break the girl in her arms, “I hope you don’t mind, but I called your office and told them you were sick and wouldn’t be able to come in today, and maybe not for the rest of the week. I took the day off for myself too.”

Jennie nodded. She didn’t trust her own voice enough to speak up.

“Eventually you’re going to have to tell me what’s happened, ok? But take your time, we’re in no rush. Just know that I’m here for you no matter what.”

Jennie nodded again before another sob escaped her body at the thought of what had happened just 12 hours prior. For the second time that day, Alice just pulled her in closer and soothingly whispered ‘shh, it’s ok’ as Jennie cried until she didn’t have any more tears in her, and by then she was asleep again.

_‘Hi. Are you busy? I need to talk to you’_

_‘I have nothing to say to you right now.’_

_‘oh… I’m guessing Jennie told you?’_

_‘Jennie hasn’t told me anything, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that something’s happened.’_

_‘so she’s with you?’_

_‘yes. Listen, Chaeng, I don’t know what you’ve done, but please leave her, or us, alone for now.’_

_‘ok. I’m sorry. Call me when you’re ready to talk.’_

It was past noon and Alice had finally gotten Jennie to eat something, even if it was just a dry piece of toast. The younger brunette still hadn’t said a word, and the longer she remained silent the worse Alice felt as she knew how bad last night must’ve been for Jennie to not even be able to tell her about it.

She was sitting in her lounge chair, arms wrapped tightly around Jennie who was sitting on her lap, head tucked under her chin, when she finally heard her voice.

“She met someone else.”

Jennie’s voice was laced with sadness and uneven due to the tears and sobs.

“ _Jen_ …” Alice didn’t know what to say. She wanted to kill her sister for hurting Jennie, but she also wished she could’ve done anything to fix Jennie’s broken heart. “Did she say why?”

“No. I don’t know. I left the room after that.” Alice felt wetness on her neck and knew Jennie was crying again. “She’s seemed so distant lately, so I tried really hard to make her love me again. Made her favorite food. Dressed nicer. Made more of an effort with my appearance. Tried to initiate more – obviously after so long together our sex life has slowed down, and I thought maybe that was it, but she turned me down repeatedly. Said she’d had a long day at work. That she was tired. Had a fucking _headache_.” Jennie let out a strangled laugh at the cliché excuses. She should’ve seen it coming long ago. “ _God_ , I was so naïve.”

“It’s not your fault Jennie, you did _nothing_ wrong, Chaeyoung is too fucking stupid to see have good she had it.”

“She’s your sister.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to love her. You know what they say about friends; they’re the siblings you get to choose. And I choose you. Of course, I love her, but that doesn’t mean I excuse her behavior.”

Jennie wrapped her arms around Alice’s neck and pulled herself closer to the older girl. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You can stay with me for as long as you want to. Forever if you need to. I will _always_ be here for you.” Her arms tightened around Jennie’s petite frame as she fought back her own tears. She hated seeing her now ex-SIL like this, knowing that her own sister had caused it. She hated knowing that this was it, it couldn’t be fixed. No amount of apologies could take this pain away, and if she knew her sister right, she wasn’t even sure she’d want to apologize. Maybe for the pain, but not for the actions. She knew Chaeyoung well enough to know that she stood by everything she said, which meant that all Alice could do now was help Jennie mend her broken heart the best she could.

For the third time that day Jennie fell asleep in Alice’s arms, and Alice let her. She’d always let her.

//

_‘I’m ready to talk now.’_

It had been four weeks since Jennie had showed up at her door at 3 am, and she was thankful that Chaeyoung had left them both alone since then, but she finally felt ready to hear her sister’s side of the story.

_‘Thank you. Should I come to yours after work? I can bring take out.’_

_‘That’s not a good idea.’_

_‘Oh, she’s still there?’_

_‘yes. Meet me outside my office at 7, I’ll treat you to dinner.’_

The Chaeyoung that met her that evening was considerably different from the Chaeyoung she’d last seen 6 weeks ago. She’d dyed her hair blonde. Her outfit was different from anything Alice had seen her wear before, a step away from her usual slightly conservative office attire. She seemed happy, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, and it made anger rise in Alice’s chest – why should she get to be happy when Jennie was still so completely and utterly destroyed? But she pushed it aside for now, she needed to give her a chance.

“Hi.” She gave her a quick hug, “You look good.”

“Thanks, I feel good.”

Alice didn’t like hearing that. She wanted her to hurt as much as her ex was hurting. Maybe that was bad for her to wish for her sister, but it wasn’t fair that she’d get to come out of this seemingly unscathed.

“Wanna share your side of this?” she finally said after they’d both ordered and the waiter had left their table.

“Listen, Alice, I know you’re mad at me, I get it – you love her too, but I had to do it.” The last part made Alice roll her eyes. She didn’t _have_ to do anything. “I swear I never cheated, not physically at least. I needed to end it before I could no longer stop myself.” Alice found herself contemplating how mad their mum would be if she punched her sister right then and there.

“Of course, because we all need some good cheating when we have a loving and willing partner at home.”

“ _Alice_.” It was a warning, but it didn’t make the older Park sister feel any different. “I never meant for it to happen, I loved Jennie.” _Loved_. It wasn’t even her relationship and she still felt her heart twist inside out upon hearing the past tense of the word.

How could anyone be in a relationship with someone for five years and then within a month of breaking up just stop loving them? Or maybe she’d stopped loving Jennie long before she’d broken up with her? Alice didn’t want to find out the answer to that, knowing that the answer would hurt her too much. Knowing that Jennie would most likely never stop loving Chaeyoung.

“We met at work. She was new, she’d just graduated and gotten a job on my team. It started out friendly. I never intended for it to be anything but friendly. But then we got more projects together which led to more one on one time, and we just fell for each other. I swear I never meant for it to happen. But things at home hadn’t been the same for a while, it just felt too… too _simple_ , if that makes sense? Our lives consisted of routines, nothing was new and spontaneous anymore. Nothing was exciting. She…uhm, she tried kissing me one day, but I stopped her before she could. Told her I couldn’t. She said she understood.” She tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she looked down, knowing she’d see nothing good in Alice’s eyes. “I noticed Je- her,” she couldn’t even say her name anymore, “make more of an effort, but I kept asking myself how long that would last for? A month? Six months? A year? And then what, we’d go back to how it was again? I know you hate me for it, but it just wasn’t enough for me anymore, Aly. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” Chaeyoung just nodded. She knew that, but at least it was something.

“Maybe we were just too young, you know? We just changed too much as we grew up.” Alice just scoffed at that. They’d started dating when Jennie was 19 and Chaeyoung was 18, which was young, sure, but neither had ever held the other back and you’d think you’d notice growing apart sooner than that. She didn’t believe that bullshit excuse for a minute.

“So, are you and this other chick together now?” She tried to sound nonchalant but knew Chaeyoung could hear the disdain in her voice.

“Uhm, not officially, but sort of, yeah. We’re giving it a go.”

“And you’re happy?”

Chaeyoung’s eyes finally met Alice’s and she gave her older sister a small smile. “I am. It feels like it did with _her_ in the beginning.”

_Well, we all know how it’s going to end then,_ was all Alice could think as her wine finally arrived. She had a feeling she’d need something stronger to get through the night.

//

It took Chaeyoung less than six months to realize what a huge mistake she’d made. She’d fucked up badly, and by now she was all too aware of it.

She’d kept their apartment, simply switching out a few decorative items to try and rid it of the memories of Jennie, but it was useless.

Jennie was _everywhere_.

No matter where she looked a new memory would come flooding back. After just two months she’d moved into the guest bedroom because she could no longer stand to sleep in the bed they’d shared.

All meals were eaten on the kitchen island, the dining room reminding her too much of the last time she’d seen the girl she’d once been so sure she was going to marry.

Every time she was at her sister’s place, which was considerably less often than it used to be, she’d see Jennie’s stuff even though she never saw Jennie. She knew Alice always texted Jennie, warning her not to come home. Sometimes Chaeyoung considered going on a surprise visit just so she could see her, but she knew that wouldn’t be fair. She didn’t deserve that.

The thing with the girl from the office had been good for a total of 5 weeks before Chaeyoung realized she was way too immature for her. The age gap was only two years, but she found herself feeling like a babysitter rather than a girlfriend, especially when they went out. So, she’d broken it off, and while it made work slightly awkward, she didn’t regret the decision nearly as much as she regretted ending it with Jennie. The two weren’t even on the same planet of fuck ups.

Since then she’d gone on a few dates, slept with a few girls, but none of them could even compare to Jennie. Not their looks. Not their brains. Not their personalities. Not their humor. To Chaeyoung they were inferior to Jennie in every way, and after six months she stopped trying. If she couldn’t have Jennie, then she didn’t want anyone.

//

Her and Alice had an unspoken agreement not to mention Jennie to each other. Chaeyoung because she knew it would hurt, Alice because she felt her sister didn’t really deserve to know anything.

It had been over a year now, but it didn’t make it any easier. It didn’t make the pain any less.

Chaeyoung allowed herself to look around the room as she ate the pasta her sister had made her. She noticed some of Jennie’s things missing, and she wanted to bite her tongue, but curiosity killed the cat.

“Is she not coming home today?”

“ _Chaeng_ ,” Alice said with a sigh, “she’s seeing someone…”

She felt her chest tighten as breathing became harder, but she swallowed her tears along with the remainder of her wine glass. “It’s nothing serious, right? Just a fling?”

Her sister cast her a look and for the first time in over a year Chaeyoung saw sympathy in them and it was the worst thing she could’ve possibly seen right then and there, because it told her everything she needed to know.

“They’ve moved in together.” It was barely a whisper, she couldn’t say it any louder, the look on the face on the other side of the table reminded her too much of the look on Jennie’s face a year ago.

“She’s happy then?” she broke into tears, for the first time since this had happened Chaeyoung allowed herself to cry in front of her sister.

Rather than answer the question Alice put down her cutlery and moved over to her sister, taking her into her arms. She didn’t have the heart to lie to her sister, knowing she’d be able to see right through her. But she also couldn’t tell her the truth; that Jennie hasn’t been happy for one year three months and eighteen days. 

Sometime during the evening they’d moved to the couch where Chaeyoung had finished off the wine bottle on her own.

“I fucked up so badly.”

“I know.” She was stroking her sister’s hair, trying to be there for her without being unrealistic.

“I’m so fucking stupid, why did I do that? It makes no sense. She made me so happy, she was everything I could ever need. I just fell into a rough patch, but we could’ve worked on that _together_ , ya know? And now she’s off with some other girl, happy. Without me.”

“It’s a guy.”

“What?”

“She’s dating a guy.”

Chaeyoung groaned as she opened another wine bottle. She wasn’t sure why, but somehow knowing it was a guy made it worse. Jennie had never been with a guy before, she’d always said she was a lesbian, not bisexual. But suddenly that had changed, apparently.

“Do you ever think she’ll speak to me again?”

Alice squeezed her hand. “Do you want me to be honest?” Chaeyoung nodded. “Then no. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear, but you didn’t see her back then. You didn’t see how much your actions hurt her. She lost so much weight, I basically had to force feed her. I think every dish I made for her had an entire stick of butter in it just to get some calories in her.”

Alice didn’t tell her that it hadn’t worked. That Jennie was still too skinny. That Jennie was a shell of the woman she had once been. That she hadn’t seen her genuine gummy smile since their dinner together two weeks before the breakup. That by now she wasn’t sure if she’d ever see it again.

“What am I going to do?” it was so quiet, not even a whisper.

“You need to move on, Chaeng. It’ll be hard, really fucking hard, but you have to do it. You can’t wallow in self-pity for the rest of your life. You did this to yourself, and I’m really sorry you did, I wish I could’ve stopped you, but it’s too late. We can’t change the past, no matter how much we want to.”

Tears were streaming down her baby sister’s face and Alice knew she’d been holding it in for a long time. “I’ll give you as much time as you need, and I’ll be here for you every step of the way, but we both know you need to move on.”

“How can I when I compare every girl I meet to her? And none of them even come close to her. I had everything, Alice, _everything_ , and I blew it. For absolutely nothing. All I have now is an apartment I’m uncomfortable being in and memories that tear at my sanity every waking moment and haunt me in my dreams at night. She was perfect, she was more than I ever deserved and dreamt of, but somehow, she still chose me, and _I_ was the one who screwed up.” She let out a bitter laugh as she took another swing from the wine bottle, “Guess I got what I deserved after all. Karma is a fucking bitch.”

That night was like a repeat of the night one year three months and eighteen days prior, except this time, Alice was cradling her weeping baby sister. While she’d been harboring a small amount of resentment for Chaeyoung , Alice felt that slowly fade away throughout the night the more her sister broke down. Not because she enjoyed seeing her like this, but because she knew that Chaeyoung finally understood how Jennie felt all those months ago.

The only problem was that now neither of them were happy, and Alice was stuck helpless in the middle.

//

“How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been doing ok. Work’s been busy. We’re renovating the guest room. He wants to make it into a baby room.”

“Wait, are you…?” Her eyes shifted from dark chestnut eyes down to her stomach.

“No,” she let out a laugh, the closest thing to genuine she came these days, as she pushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m not ready for that. Who knows, maybe in a few years.” She shrugged casually, maybe a little too casually.

Alice knew Jennie had always wanted to be a mom. They’d had endless conversations about it. But the way she talked about it now, not necessarily her words, but rather her whole persona made Alice question whether or not it still was a dream of hers or just something she did because _he_ wanted it (Alice never liked him).

“I miss you, you know? I feel like we don’t see each other much anymore.”

Jennie covered Alice’s hand with her own on top of the table at the small coffee shop they’d met at. “I miss you too, I promise to make more of an effort.” The smile on her face told Alice that Jennie found it painful to be around her now, that she had become a constant reminder of the past, even though they hadn’t talked about her sister in over two years. Jennie had become one of her best friends, of not _the_ best friend, ever since Chaeyoung had introduced the two seven years ago, not long after the two started dating, and she didn’t want to lose her best friend over this.

“I’d like that, I’ll make an effort too. You know I’ll always be there for you, thick or thin. I’m happy to see that you’re doing so well.”

“Enough about me, I wanna hear how life’s treating you!”

And so, Alice told her about the cute guy she’d been flirting with, the ever-present stress that came with being a lawyer, and her plans to maybe buy a car, if she could be bothered.

Once they parted ways that evening Alice squeezed the smaller brunette tightly in a hug. “Promise to stay in touch.”

To her surprise, Jennie kept her promise.

//

“I have some extra vacation days at work,” Chaeyoung announced over lunch on a chilly October day, “and I was thinking of going to see mum and dad. Wanna come? Might be fun to go back to Australia again together.”

Alice shrugged as she stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. “Sure, when are you going?”

“End of November. I know it’s sort of short notice, but I’m sure you can get off work.”

“Oh, Chaeng…” Alice’s face fell into an expression Chaeng couldn’t read.

“What?”

“I wasn’t going to tell you.” She bit the inside of her cheek. They’d been doing so well, and she knew that the next words out of her mouth would ruin all progress Chaeyoung had made.

“Jennie’s getting married in November.”

The silence that surrounded them was painful, as if it physically squeezed all the air out of their lungs and drowned them all at once.

“Oh.”

After what felt like an eternity Chaeng finally broke the silence as a frown grazed her usually delicate features. “I thought she hated winter weddings.”

_She still does_ , Alice wanted to scream at her. Because it was the truth. Everyone except her fiancé could tell that a winter wedding was the last thing Jennie wanted, but she’d agreed for two reasons; she didn’t have the energy or the will to fight about it, and it would stop her from being reminded of the wedding of her dreams, to Chaeyoung, because that would _never_ have happened during winter. And that was why Jennie was getting married in late November, on the date of her fiancé’s choosing.

With Alice as her maid of honor, but Alice didn’t tell Chaeyoung that part.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. If you don’t mind waiting a little we could go in early December? Or maybe for Christmas? It’s been a long time since we’ve had Christmas in the summer, would be nice to go to the beach again, have our family BBQ while mum religiously applies sunscreen on us?”

The childhood memories made Chaeyoung crack a small smile, but it wasn’t enough to soothe the pain in her heart. Nothing could soothe the pain in her heart.

“It just seems so fast, you know? We’ve only been broken up two and a half years, she’s only 26, what’s the rush?”

To be fair, if they were still together, they likely would’ve gotten married the previous summer, or the coming one, but that was different; they’d been together for a long time.

“Hey, let’s not talk about it, ok? Nothing good will come of it, just forget I ever mentioned it. I’ll tell mum we’re coming home for Christmas, and I suggest you call some friends and arrange a fun girls weekend in late November, how does that sound?”

Chaeyoung nodded, but they both knew that the majority of her friends would also attend the wedding. They’d somehow managed to both stay friends with the majority of their mutual friends who always made sure they were never invited to the same events, but that meant that in times like these she was left all alone. Maybe she’d just buy some good quality Soju, a few tubs of her favorite ice cream, and cry by herself in what had been their apartment. After all, what was better than alcohol to get rid of the image of another man kissing the love of your life by the altar?

Turns out Chaeyoung needed a lot of alcohol to get that image out of her mind.

So much so that she’d ended up in the hospital getting her stomach pumped after a neighbor had found her on the floor upon hearing a loud thud as she fell.

Alice, who thankfully hadn’t been informed until the next morning – so it didn’t ruin the wedding festivities, was understandably pissed and worried sick, and had made the executive decision to move in with Chaeyoung until their trip back home so she could monitor Chaeyoung’s alcohol intake.

She didn’t need to though, because Chaeyoung never touched alcohol again. All it did was make her think of Jennie even more than usual, and she couldn’t handle that.

//

Chaeyoung had countless times contemplated selling her apartment and moving somewhere she’d never been with Jennie. Get a fresh start. Maybe actually move on, as Alice had suggested all those years ago.

She’d contacted real estate agents a few times.

She’d even had an interior decorator there once who was going to stage the apartment for the photos.

But when she’d wanted to change pretty much everything Jennie had done to _their place_ , Chaeyoung had seen red and thrown her out.

She couldn’t stand the thought of someone else being happy in _their apartment_ , when she herself knew she’d never be happy anywhere else, so what was the point of selling? It’s not like a new place would make her forget the best five years of her life.

So she stayed.

The dining room still remained unused and the master bedroom had become a guest room, but it was better than permanently leaving the space they’d spent three years together in.

It had taken a while, but her relationship with Alice was finally back to how it had been before, and she’d made some new friends who had no idea who Jennie was.

All in all, Chaeyoung was doing ok. Others might characterize her as a happy young woman, but she and Alice knew better.

This version of happiness was nothing compared to before.

Chaeyoung would classify it as a coping mechanism. It was just easier to be around others when they thought you were happy, so that’s what she pretended to be.

She would’ve preferred to stay holed up at home for the rest of her days, but she still had to work, she still had to get groceries, she still had to maintain the semblance of a regular life, and she’d become so good at keeping up the act that it had at some point become her new reality.

So yeah, Chaeyoung was doing ok.

Not great.

Not wonderful.

But also not terrible.

It had taken her nearly four years to get there, and part of her was hopeful that things would get easier once they’d been apart for as long as they were together, but she wouldn’t bet on it.

Not when special days still hurt so damn much.

Like her birthday.

Jennie’s birthday.

Their anniversary.

Christmas (she missed seeing the look of pure joy on Jennie’s face when she unwrapped her presents).

The anniversary of their first kiss (which she had always thought was a ridiculous day to celebrate, but she’d give anything to celebrate it again).

Valentine’s day (which fell a few days after her birthday. To say it was a rough week would be an understatement).

And of course; the day she’d ended it all.

That last one was a special day in a bad way. Maybe the worst of them all.

Usually Alice would accompany her on those days. Sit with her in silence as Chaeyoung cried as they watched shitty movies.

Alice was the only one Chaeyoung was comfortable crying in front of. She’d stopped blaming her sister a long time ago, now she just did what she could to ease the pain, even if all she could do was sit there in silence. So that’s what she did.

Every year on any of those days Alice sacrificed her own personal life and showed up at Chaeyoung’s door with fast food, ice cream, and a weary smile.

It was always the highlight of an otherwise shitty day.

But on the day of what would have been their 9th anniversary Alice had to go out of town for work. She’d tried really hard to get out of it, but her promotion depended on her going, and Chaeyoung had refused to stand in the way of her sister finally becoming a partner at her law firm.

Instead, Chaeyoung took the day off work and drowned her own sorrows in food, all the while thinking about how if she hadn’t made that stupid decision almost four years ago, she’d most likely be married with at least one mini Jennie by now.

She wondered if Jennie had any children yet.

Resisting the urge to ask Alice, she grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed it directly into her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

She’d get through this, just like she’d gotten through all the other significant days for the last four years.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she was certain Alice had gotten out of her work thing, no one else ever came to her house.

When she opened her door, she was in stained sweatpants, a sports bra (she definitely hadn’t been working out, she just didn’t want to stain her hoodie any more than she had to), her hair in a messy bun, with whipped cream on her cheek.

All coherent thoughts left her body when she saw Jennie standing in front of her.

_Jennie_.

She hadn’t seen Jennie in three years ten months and twenty-eight days (yes, she’d broken up with Jennie barely a month after their 5th anniversary. She’d never claimed to be smart).

Jennie looked livid.

She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair could use a touch up, she was still too skinny, but Chaeyoung thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

She was also clearly intoxicated as she pushed her way past Chaeyoung and into what had once been their apartment.

In that moment Chaeyoung was glad she’d never moved.

“ _You_ ,” Jennie whipped around, her hair flowing gracefully in the air, contradicting the anger evident on her face. Chaeyoung froze, the last words she’d heard Jennie say had been ‘dinner’s ready’, and now she was finally hearing her lovely voice again. She didn’t even care that it was laced with rage.

She raised a hand, pointing a finger at her ex-fiancée, “you ruined my life. I gave you _everything_ , and you took it and left, seeking shelter in someone else’s arms. I hate you so much, Park Chaeyoung. I hate you more than I ever knew I could ever hate anything.”

Despite the anger and alcohol in her system, Jennie’s words were calm and collected, which only made Chaeyoung feel even worse. This was so much more than a drunken rant.

“And even now, after four fucking years, you still hurt me. I tried to move on, _god_ I tried so hard, I even got fucking married, and still, after all of this, my heart still longs for you. And it makes me hate you even more.”

Chaeyoung had stopped crying out of shock, but hearing that Jennie still longed for her made her heart skip a beat.

“ _Jennie_.” It was barely above a whisper as she took a step forward, causing Jennie to take a step back.

“Stay the fuck away from me. I’m not here to make friends, I’m here to tell you everything I’ve been wanting to say for the last four years, so that maybe I can finally move on and get closure.”

She crouched down as she put her head in her hands and all Chaeyoung could do was stand still and watch her. Her body screamed at her to comfort her, pull her into her arms, tell her how much she still loved her, but now wasn’t the time to be selfish. Jennie was here for a reason, and she needed to give Jennie a chance at closure.

“It feels as though you’re everywhere. Every time I go somewhere new, I find myself thinking how much you’d enjoy it there. Every time I see a stupid orange fish, I picture you petting Joohwangie. Every time I hear someone play the guitar; I think back to when you’d sing me to sleep, the soft strumming of your guitar the last thing I’d hear as I drifted off to sleep. Nothing I ever do is without you on my mind, and I’m so sick of it. I need it to stop, I need you to stop haunting me in my dreams.”

The anger in her voice was gone, only to be replaced with desperation and tiredness.

“You hurt me so fucking badly, Rosie, and I don’t know how to make the pain go away.”

Chaeyoung stepped into the adjacent kitchen and got a glass of water, carefully setting it down next to Jennie before she sat down cross legged on the floor, making sure to keep her distance.

Jennie was crying now, looking like how Chaeyoung felt on the inside, her hands still in her hair as she tried to control her breathing.

“What can I do?”

Jennie let out a bitter laugh, “geez, I don’t know, Rosie, maybe not fuck some other girl while were together?”

“I never cheated.” She was picking invisible lint off her socks now, her voice quiet.

“ha, always the funny one, you are.”

“It’s true. I never slept with anyone else while we were together.”

“How long did you wait?”

She wanted to lie. She should have lied.

“Three days.”

It was said so quietly that she wasn’t sure if Jennie had heard her until she once again heard Jennie’s laugh. It made her feel small, like a young child being scolded by their parents.

“Three fucking days. I gave you five years of my life, and you waited three fucking days until you were knuckle deep in someone else. Wow, I applaud your efforts.” She clapped her hands together sarcastically. “So brave, truly taking one for the team. Is she here?” Jennie looked around the room. “Is she sleeping on the bed we shared, perhaps, or did you get a new one?”

“I’ve never brought anyone here.”

It was the truth. She’d never had the heart to bring a girl home to the apartment she’d shared with Jennie. Not that it had mattered in a while, she hadn’t had sex in over three and a half years.

“Anyone? Wow, sounds like you truly fucked your way around town. Good on ya, nice to see one of us is living life to the best of our abilities.”

Her voice was so bitter, but who could blame her?

For the first time since Jennie’s wedding day, Chaeyoung found herself craving alcohol.

“I know you hate me, and you have every right to, but please know that I haven’t been happy since you left either. I struggle just as much as you. I haven’t dated in three and a half years. I haven’t had sex in just as long. Every day is a struggle, going through life without you is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, and it hurts so much more than I ever imagined.

“Alice keeps telling me to move on, but I can’t, because they’re not you. I don’t know how to get over you, and to be honest, I don’t think I want to. I am so sorry for all the pain I have ever caused you, leaving you is the biggest regret of my life, and I know it won’t make things any better for you, and you don’t even have to believe me, but I need you to hear it.”

“Then why did you do it?”

Chaeyoung finally looked up, making eye contact with the love of her life who hated her more than anything.

“I don’t know.”

“Wrong answer, try again.”

She cocked her head to the side as she analyzed Jennie’s face. The fire that had been present in Jennie’s eyes when she’d first seen her was gone now, instead replaced with fatigue and something Chaeyoung couldn’t quite place.

Curiosity maybe?

Understanding?

She wasn’t sure, but it didn’t seem spiteful.

“Everything I say is going to sound like a lame excuse, because in reality that’s what it is, but at the time I didn’t realize that. Hindsight is 20/20 and all that. At the time I just felt… discontented. Like our life was moving in a circle. Wake up at the same time every morning. Have the same thing for breakfast every day. Go to work. Come home. Have dinner. Tidy up. Watch tv. Go to bed. Read. Sleep. Rinse and repeat. What I was too young and stupid to realize, was that I didn’t need to change you to get more excitement in my life. I should’ve done it with you. There were so many things I could’ve done; gotten a new job, gone back to uni, gotten a haircut, travelled the world, but all I saw was the common denominator of you being there, and my mind told me that we weren’t working out anymore. That that had to be the only logical solution.”

She finally broke their eye contact as she began fidgeting with a strand of hair that had escaped her messy bun.

“So when someone new started at work, and she showed interest in me, I thought that was what I needed. I got so used to you making dinner for me, taking care of me, being there for me emotionally and physically, that I took it for granted. I took you for granted. And by the time I realized what I’d done, it was too late. I hadn’t just ruined my own life; I’d dragged you down along with me. I’d hurt the one person I’d sworn to always protect, and I’d lost the love of my life in the process. And I’d lost myself. It took me a few months to realize. At first, I thought I was happy, that I’d made the right decision, but it didn’t last for long. It was a quick high, followed by years of withdrawal. Then Alice told me you were getting married. She wasn’t going to, but I’d asked her to go away with me that weekend, and so she had to tell me why she couldn’t. On your wedding day I got so drunk I ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning… I’m still trying to navigate life without you, Jennie. But I’m left fumbling in the dark, and I still can’t find the light at the end of the tunnel. I know this is 4 years too late, and that it will never be enough, but I truly am sorry for everything.”

She suddenly felt a hand on her arm and looked up to find that Jennie had inched closer to her.

“All these years I’ve spent hoping you were hurting as badly as I was, but to actually hear you say that you are doesn’t feel as good as I thought it would. I still love you too much to ever want to see you in pain.”

Tears rolled down Chaeyoung’s eyes at Jennie’s words as she carefully placed her hand on top of Jennie’s, scared that the older girl would pull away, relieved when she didn’t.

“Are you happy with him?”

“Alice didn’t tell you?”

“She hasn’t told me anything about you since she said you were getting married. She says I don’t deserve to know.”

“No. I wasn’t happy with him. I was never happy with him. He was the furthest thing from you I could find, and I latched onto all the differences between you two. Marrying him was the biggest mistake I ever made, besides letting you go. We separated five weeks after the wedding, our divorce was finalized a few months later. A part of me hoped that once we were officially married, I’d settle, find my place as his wife, and live an A4 life in the suburbs with a husband and two and a half kids, but as soon as we got married everything got even worse. All the differences from you that had pulled me towards him in the first place started repulsing me. On my wedding night I did nothing but cry, because the only wedding I had ever imagined in my head had you waiting for me at the end of the aisle, and you weren’t there. His touches were rough on my skin, his kisses were greedy, and his temperament... He made me feel like a housekeeper rather than someone he loved. Not that I loved him, I never did. He expected me to make the bed, to cook for him, to clean, never saying thank you, just saying it was a part of my job as his wife. Seeing your happy dance as you tasted my cooking was always the highlight of my day, you made me want to be a good cook, and suddenly he took that from me. Made me want to never step foot in a kitchen again.”

She lowered her head, but Chaeyoung could still see tears pooling in Jennie’s eyes.

“I left him the day he tried forcing me into having sex with him. He’d never done that before, but he said that as his wife it was my duty to put out for him, that he had the right to take me whenever and wherever he wanted. I don’t remember much, but I managed to get out of there with Kai and Kuma. Normally I’d go to Alice for help, but the two of you were in Australia at the time, so I went to Jisoo instead and stayed with her for a while until I could get back on my feet.”

Hearing Jennie’s story made Chaeyoung’s heart break even more. All of this had happened because of her actions, and it made her hate herself even more.

“I remember Alice seeming distressed while we were home, but she just told me it was work related. Jennie, if I’d known…”

“Then what?” Jennie laughed, a sad laughter rather than the bitter one Chaeyoung had heard earlier. “I appreciate the thought, but we both know there’s nothing you could’ve done. But it’s ok,” she squeezed Chaeyoung’s hand, “I got back on my feet just fine. For a while I just sorta coped. I wasn’t living, I was just surviving. It’s been almost a year and a half since I left him, and I started doing better. Not from him, he left my mind pretty quickly, but from you. With him out of the picture you began occupying my mind again – not that you hadn’t before, just slightly less – but I fought through it for so long, keeping busy, working late, traveling, doing anything really. And then this day got closer and all the walls I’d put up came crumbling down. Jisoo and Alice both tried to talk me off the ledge, but well, here I am, so we both know how that went.” She gave Chaeyoung a soft smile that made the younger girl’s heart flutter. “Judging on your appearance I’ll guess you know what today is too.” Chaeyoung nodded. Of course she did. How could she ever forget?

“It was harder than the previous three, I wasn’t doing so well, so I ended up at a bar and got kinda tipsy. And you know how much of a lightweight I am, so I basically had one drink.” They both laughed at that, and it had been so long since the apartment had been filled with that sound; it was like music to Chaeyoung’s ears. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for almost four years now, just to understand why you did what you did, but I always managed to stop myself. I guess the alcohol pulled down those walls as well.”

“How did you know that I still lived here?”

“I didn’t. I just hoped. Thank god though, imagine if someone else had opened the door. Anyways,” she licked her lips, and Chaeyoung was relieved to see that the action still drove her crazy, “I came here to yell at you. To tell you everything I’ve been dying to tell you for years. To tell you how much I hated you for what you’d done to me.”

“Well you kinda did. Yell all those things, I mean.”

Jennie snorted, “I did, but my plan was also to leave this place just as angry and slam the door in your face, and I think we both know that’s not happening. God, I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve seen you in four fucking years and my heart still pines for you as much as it did back then.” She threw her head back in frustration because this was not at all going according to plan.

“Jen?”

“Yes, Rosie?”

“I’m gonna say something really stupid now, but something about missing all the shots you don’t take or some shit like that. I know I was reckless; I know I hurt you more than I can ever imagine, but I’ve never stopped loving you. Seeing you at my doorstep, well, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I’ve been dreaming of seeing you for years, even if it was just to have you yell at me, because at least it would mean I’d get to see your beautiful face and hear your voice again. Jen, I love you, and I know I don’t deserve you, but please give me another chance. I’m begging you.”

“Rosie…”

“Nini…”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please. You said so yourself, you still have feelings for me, let me prove to you that I’m not the same person anymore.”

“I don’t think you understand how much it hurt when you ended things. I don’t think I’d survive if it happened again.”

Chaeyoung could see the uncertainty in Jennie’s eyes, but she knew she had to fight for this. It was her turn to fight for Jennie.

“We’ll take it slow. I’m not asking you to jump back to how it was, I wanna do this right. Let’s have a new beginning? Pretend that I’m just a cute girl you met at the bar tonight. I’ll take you on a first date, and we can get to know each other again as if it’s our first time. We’ll do everything at your pace.”

Jennie could see the hope in Chaeyoung’s eyes, and she had to admit that while the thought terrified her, the idea of being with her Rosie again sent tingles through her body.

“Fine,” she sighed, “Let’s give it a try. But I have a few conditions.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t stop the wide grin that appeared on her face. “Anything for you.”

“When you say slow, I mean really slow. You need to earn my trust again, and if at any point I feel like this won’t work I will end it, ok?”

Chaeyoung just nodded. She wasn’t going to let that happen.

“I don’t want us to tell anyone, not even Alice, until we’re certain that it’ll work out. And I need us to be completely honest with each other. No more secrets. If you ever feel that same way again, tell me, maybe we can actually work on it together. I need to know the good and the bad that is happening in that stupid little brain of yours, Rosie, and in return I will share everything that is happening in mine.”

“This all sounds more than fair, and I will gladly accept your conditions. Now may I please give you a hug?”

Jennie just nodded as she moved towards Rosie, wrapping her arms around the younger girl in a tight embrace, melting into her arms when she was once again surrounded by the scents that were so quintessentially Rosie.

“I’ve missed you.” It was whispered quietly into Jennie’s dark brown hair as Chaeyoung nuzzled in.

“I’ve missed you too, Rosieposie. Don’t think this doesn’t mean that I’m not still mad at you, though, it’s gonna take more than this to make it up to me.”

“I will do everything in my power to make you happy again, I swear.”

Squeezing her one more time, Jennie reluctantly let go. “It’s getting late, I should head home.”

“You can stay here, if you’d like?”

Jennie just stared at her. “I thought we just agreed to take it slow?”

“Oh, sorry, I just realized that sounded bad. I meant in the guest room, of course. Uhm, I actually still have some of your clothes that you left behind, I think there’s some pajamas in there.”

“Oh. Well, if you don’t mind… I really don’t feel like going all the way back home now. Thanks Rosie.”

With a soft smile she stood up and moved towards what was now Rosie’s room, but had been the guest room when she still lived there.

“Actually, the guest room is over there.” Upon seeing Jennie’s frown Chaeyoung quickly explained, “After you left, I couldn’t stand sleeping in our bed without you, so I moved into the guest room and made the master the new guest room. The only guest I have is Alice, though, and one time my parents came to visit.”

“Thanks for keeping this place. I’ve missed it.”

And with that she disappeared into the bedroom, just like she’d done four years prior, except this time the tension in the apartment was considerably lighter.

The next morning Chaeyoung ate in the dining room for the first time in three years ten months and twenty-nine days.

//

“Rosie!” Jennie squealed with laughter as the taller girl lifted her into her arms and spun her around. “Let me down, you know I get motion sickness!” her tone was strict, yet playful, and as soon as Rosie stopped the spinning, she took her chance and kissed her. Rosie’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her up, while Jennie lovingly cupped Rosie’s cheeks as she deepened the kiss.

“I love you so much.” It was murmured against soft lips that hers were seemingly unable to part from for long periods of time as the two girls shared loving kisses by the waterfront.

Rosie knew all too well what it was like to miss those lips, and she’d sworn she’d never take them for granted again.

It had taken them five dates before Jennie had let Chaeyoung kiss her goodbye on her doorstep, but the sparkles they both felt made it worth the wait. They’d somehow grown even stronger than their first kiss nine years prior.

It had taken another 7 dates before Jennie had let Chaeyoung take her to bed, falling apart underneath her touch as the word ‘Rosie’ escaped from her lips in a soft moan. It had almost made Chaeyoung cry. And then she’d kissed Jennie senseless, before making love to her again, and again, and again. She was insatiable, yet so loving that Jennie didn’t mind. She’d been wanting it for so long that it had only taken a few minutes of skilled stroking from Chaeyoung’s long, slender fingers to make her climax, while the blonde left soft kisses all over her skin. It had been perfect.

It had taken them four months, and countless dates, to tell their family and friends that they were back together. Alice had yelled at Jennie, asking her if she’d forgotten all the pain Chaeyoung had put her through? If it was really worth it? She’d called them both reckless and stupid, even going so far as to claiming they were both clearly masochists. But then she’d seen how they looked at each other. How Chaeyoung took care of Jennie. How she touched her. But most importantly, how she loved her. And she realized that maybe it would work out this time around. She wasn’t the only one who was worried, obviously, everyone had seen the pain they’d both gone through over the four-year period they were apart, but they were relieved to see how much they’d changed now. how much they’d both grown up and become better people. And in the end, they were just happy to see that their friends were finally genuinely happy.

It had taken them six months to move in together. Jennie’s lease was up, and when Chaeyoung had tentatively suggested it, Jennie had jumped on her and kissed her senseless. After four and a half years, her house finally felt like a home again. They spent countless hours in the kitchen trying out new recipes together, or snuggling on the couch with the dogs as a movie played on the TV, or in bed reading, talking, stroking, kissing, making love. Jennie finally felt happy to come home every afternoon, and Chaeyoung was excited to move back to the master bedroom with the big closet and ensuite (she was happier to have Jennie next to her every night).

She beamed as her eyes and fingers grazed over Jennie’s sun kissed skin, her heart fluttering at the look of pure happiness on her girlfriend’s face as she lay on the blanket, her long hair splayed out around her.

“Thank you for this, baby.” The pads of Jennie’s fingers softly stroked Chaeyoung’s cheeks causing the blonde to close her eyes and lean into the touch.

“Were you surprised?” She kissed the palm of Jennie’s hand as she wrapped her arm around her waist.

“You have no idea. I wasn’t too happy with you blindfolding me at the airport,” she playfully frowned up at Chaeyoung, “but I love it, thank you.”

“What if I told you I had one more surprise?”

“Is it chocolate covered strawberries?” Her eyes lit up at the thought of her favorite fruit combined with her favorite treat.

“Not exactly. But I’m hoping you’ll like it.”

“If it’s from you, I’ll love it.” She brought their lips together again in a sweet kiss, trying to reassure her girlfriend that she had nothing to worry about.

Chaeyoung hummed into the kiss as she slowly stroked Jennie’s side. The sun did her good. She’d surprised her with a trip to an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and after a long day of activities they’d found a quiet beach where Chaeyoung had set up their blanket and picnic basket, along with a bottle of Champagne.

“Jennie,” she pulled back just enough to stare into her girls’ eyes. “I have loved you for ten years now, and during those ten years you have made my life better than I ever thought possible. Being apart from you was a pain I would never wish on my worst enemy, and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for all the hurt I brought you. When you came back into my life and agreed to give me a second chance, you brought along a shining light that brightens my world and will forever lead me to you. I thank God every day that he brought you to me, not just once, but twice, I am still trying to understand what I did to deserve you.

“Jennie, you light up every room you enter. Your smile is more beautiful than any view, your laughter is infectious and pure, and your personality is brave, clever, honest, hard-working, warm, and completely selfless. Jennie Kim, you make me the happiest person in the world and I never want to spend another day apart from you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Or rather, will you do me the honor of letting me become your wife?”

Chaeyoung held her breath as she awaited Jennie’s answer. She’d already done this once before, that time getting down on one knee with Jennie throwing herself at her after she said yes, but this time was different.

This time she was lying on a tropical beach, practically on top of Jennie, trying to understand all the emotions happening in Jennie’s eyes, panicking a little when she saw tears appearing at the corner of beautiful hazelnut orbs.

“ _Rosie_.” It was just a soft breath. “ _Yes, yes, of course yes_.”

They both let their tears escape as they crashed their lips together.

“Wait, I have your ring.”

Digging through the picnic basket she brought out a beautiful blue velvet box, opening it to present Jennie with her original engagement ring.

“I know it’s not a new ring, and if you want a new one I will gladly buy you one, but I knew how much you loved this one initially and I didn’t want to replace it without knowing what you wanted.”

Jennie just kissed her again. “It’s perfect. I love it as much as I did when I first saw it seven years ago.”

That was the first time they had sex on the beach.

On what would have been their 10th anniversary but was now their 1st anniversary NB (new beginning), Park Chaeyoung and Kim Jennie became engaged for a second time.

//

“Jesus, I’m nervous.”

“Well, I would’ve been surprised if you weren’t.”

“Thanks, love you too.” She rolled her eyes at the very unhelpful reply she’d gotten.

“What if she, ya know, doesn’t show up or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. She loves you more than ever, there’s not a single parallel universe where she is not showing up today. Besides, I’ve already seen her, so I know she’s here.”

She turned her head so fast she thought she might get a whiplash. “You’ve seen her? How did she look?”

There was a small knock on the door and Mr. Park stuck his head in, “It’s time, sweetheart.”

“You’ll see for yourself very soon.”

The church was filled to the brim when Mason Park walked his youngest daughter down the aisle, her bridesmaids walking behind her.

“You look beautiful, my Rosie. I hope she makes you happy.” He kissed her cheeks and wiped away the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks.

“She does, dad. Every single day.”

They shared a heartfelt hug as Chaeyoung got into position, ready for Jennie to come down the aisle.

When the church doors opened again, Chaeyoung watched as Jennie’s bridesmaids walked down the aisle, all beaming at her as she anxiously awaited her soon-to-be wife.

And finally, she saw her.

And all air left her body.

The only thing stopping Chaeyoung from crouching down to try to catch her breath (besides her tight dress), was Alice’s reassuring hand on the small of her back.

Thank god for her sister.

She and Jennie had fought over who got to have Alice as a maid of honor. In addition to being Chaeyoung’s sister, Alice was also Jennie’s best friend and the person who’d been there for her during her darkest times. Chaeyoung was about to give in when she found out Alice had been the maid of honor in Jennie’s first wedding, and despite struggling with this fact, Jennie giving in made her feel better. And that was why Alice was currently standing proudly on her sister’s left side, watching her best friend walk down the aisle towards the two of them as tears streamed down her face.

Thank god for waterproof make up.

Mr. Kim kissed Jennie’s cheeks and whispered a few words to her before he let her walk up to her bride.

It took everything in her not to kiss Chaeyoung right then and there, instead settling for her cheek. “Hi, gorgeous.”

Chaeyoung let out a shaky laugh as she tried wiping away her tears. “Hi, baby. You look stunning.”

“Let’s do this, shall we?”

Chaeyoung nodded and holding Jennie’s hand she turned towards the minister.

30 minutes later she heard the words she’d been waiting for.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife; you may kiss your bride!”

With a wide grin, Jennie took Chaeyoung into her arms and kissed her passionately as their friends and family cheered.

She’d finally gotten the girl of her dreams.

On what would have been their 11th anniversary, exactly one year after their engagement and two years after their new beginning, Park Chaeyoung and Kim Jennie became Mrs. and Mrs. Park-Kim.

//

“What is taking so long?”

“No idea, it’s never taken this long for me.”

“Do you think they’re ok?”

“Of course, they would’ve told us if they needed help.”

“Can I go home and take a nap? I’ll probably still be back before they’re finished.”

“You can nap on those chairs over there.”

“Looks uncomfortable. There must be an available bed somewhere in here.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “You haven’t even been here that long.”

“Does that mean I’m not allowed to be tired? Maybe I was busy all night?”

“Ugh, save it, I don’t need to hear that.”

Jisoo just shrugged and pulled out her phone to continue playing her games. Couldn’t miss that daily bonus.

“What is it with lesbians and always taking a long time?”

“Where did you even get that from?”

“Well, they either bring a u-haul on the second date, or it’s mutual pining for a hundred years, there’s like no in between.”

“What does that have to do with this? It’s not like they’re on a date in there. They can’t control how long it takes.”

Lisa was about to argue that yes, they could in fact control it, when an exhausted, but excited looking Chaeyoung burst through the doors.

“Well…?” Everyone were on the edge of their seats waiting.

“It’s a girl!” Chaeyoung smiled so big she thought her face might break, but she couldn’t help it, she was just so damn happy.

“Ahh!” Alice ran over to her sister, wrapping her into a big hug.

“I knew it, you owe me $20 Lisa.”

“Ugh, shut up Jisoo, I might still win the birth weight contest.”

“Congratulations, mummy! How’s mom and the baby?” four very excited grandparents gathered around, anxious to see their firstborn grandchild.

“Jennie’s completely drained, it took almost 28 hours and it was really rough in the end, but all things considered she’s doing good and she’s very happy. Baby is perfect, I’m so in love with her already. She has a little bit of black hair, and she looks so much like Jennie it’s almost scary.”

“Does she have a name yet?”

“Not yet, we’re still juggling between a few. We’re gonna try them out a bit, see what suits her best. I know you’re all anxious to meet her, but I think we need some rest first.”

“Of course, you’ve had a long couple of days already. Go to your wife and daughter, we’ll see her later.”

“Thanks mum.” Chaeyoung quickly hugged her family and in-laws, as well as her two best friends before running back to Jennie. She didn’t want to spend a minute more than she had to away from them.

“Hey babe,” she kissed Jennie’s head as she settled in on the bed next to her wife, “Hey baby.” She then placed a gentle kiss on her daughter’s chubby cheek.

“How were they?”

“So excited, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your mom so bouncy before.”

Jennie grinned as she leaned into her wife’s embrace. “She’s perfect, isn’t she?” The little girl was peacefully asleep in her mother’s arms, making her two moms wish they could stay in this little bubble consisting of just the three of them for eternity.

“She’s amazing, Jen. I’m so proud of you, I didn’t think I could love you more than I did, but the second I saw her it was like my heart expanded tenfold, somehow increasing my love and admiration for you and for her. Thank you for giving me the best anniversary present in the world.”

Jennie leaned up to kiss her wife, careful not to disturb the little bundle of joy in her arms.

“Happy anniversary, baby. I love you more each and every day.”

On what would have been their 12th anniversary, exactly one year after their wedding and three years after their new beginning, the love in the Park-Kim household increased exponentially as Jennie and Chaeyoung Park-Kim welcomed their daughter Jina 지나 into the world.

Three days later, Chaeyoung got the date 02.05 tattooed on her wrist, along with the letter J, representing the most significant date and two most important people in her life.

Almost 7 years ago she had made the biggest mistake of her life, but she had grown because of it and gotten the love of her life back. Now that they were a family of three, every second felt precious as she watched her daughter grow, and she knew that with Jennie by her side they could conquer anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wanted to end this one on a bad note with them staying apart, but I'm too emotional for that so I knew I had to fix things somehow. 
> 
> It's long and bad, but hopefully it was worth the read. Excuse any and all typos, I'll fix them if I spot them.


	4. You're Hot When You're Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie's anger is peculiar in more ways than one. For one, it's Chaeyoung's biggest turn on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the smut.

Jennie was known for being an angry little bean.

She was seldomly unreasonable, but she was frequently livid, and everyone who’d ever spent any considerable amount of time around her knew that. Some people hated her for it, while others admired her ability to bite people’s heads off, as weird as that sounds. No matter how important the person was, Jennie would gladly rip them a new one if they deserved it.

And sometimes, Jennie’s anger was quiet, all encompassing, and everyone knew that was the worst type of anger. The one where she didn’t even have the words to express how badly someone had fucked up. During those moments her face became visibly red, and if you looked close enough, you might actually see steam escape from her ears.

At least that was the rumor going around amongst the trainees at the Big 3.

If you were lucky, she’d be passive aggressive to you, rather than outright bitchy, and most people knew to treat that as a warning. You only got this if close to completely fucking everything up, but not quite there yet.

So yes, Jennie was known for possibly being the angriest and scariest person in all of k-pop, but for some reason she was still wildly admired by fans and fellow idols alike; exactly because everyone knew that if someone had gotten a verbal smackdown from the cat-eyed brunette, they’d definitely deserved it. And that was the truth.

The weird thing, however, about Jennie’s anger, was that when it came to people’s fuck ups that affected only her, she was the most understanding person on the entire planet.

Like when that intern had accidentally poked her with a needle while adjusting her outfit, or when a barista had spilled some water on her at her favorite coffee shop, or even that time their sound engineer had simply forgotten to turn on her mic for the first 5 seconds of her part.

She’d smiled at them, a genuine smile I might add, told them that everyone makes mistakes, and that it was ok. No harm, no foul.

She’d said that she herself was by no means perfect and had spilled more coffee than anyone she’d ever known, and coffee was, after all, way worse than water.

She’d told the intern that it was nice to see that she hadn’t lost feeling in her leg, after sleeping in an awkward position right before coming to work.

And with a laugh she’d assured the sound engineer that she didn’t mind, at least now people knew she didn’t lip sync.

Which meant that the only times Jennie Kim got _truly_ mad, was when something happened that affected her friends or family.

She was fiercely protective, and while she knew they were more than capable of taking care of themselves, she also knew that some of them were too shy to speak up when needed to. And she did _not_ tolerate people fucking with the people she loved.

People weren’t scared of messing up around Jennie, they were scared of messing with her friends, even if by accident.

And that’s why people loved and admired her so much. If she took you under her wing, you were pretty much safe for life, unless you yourself fucked up badly. And it had happened a handful of times; some people had said something they shouldn’t have said about one or more of Jennie’s other friends – they were permanently out of her life now. Some had done despicable acts, things that Jennie could not even wrap her head around – their names would never again touch her lips. Jennie never held a grudge. You were either in her life, or you were out. Never in between.

But the rest, they filled her heart with love, and in return the tiny little girl radiated more love than they’d ever seen. When she wasn’t angry, that was.

The other peculiar thing about Jennie’s anger, was the aftermath.

Her rage left her completely and utterly drained.

So far people had seen it last for a couple of minutes, a few hours, several days, and at its worst, four entire weeks.

It was as if her body gathered all the energy it physically possessed and expelled it along with her words (and ear steam), and once it was done, she had a deep need to sleep. The four-week sleep had happened after the incident that no one were allowed to mention. Of course, Jennie hadn’t actually slept for four weeks straight, but it wasn’t far from it. Her energy levels had dropped to non-existent levels, she was like a walking shell of herself, and it had pained everyone to see it knowing there was nothing they could do, she needed to snap out of it in her own time.

The problem was that for some reason people tended to fuck up while they were on tour. Which had led to the whole ‘lazy’ scandal. Everyone who knew Jennie knew she was far from lazy, but she had low stamina, and combined with what her friends recognized as anger exhaustion, it was a deadly combination that at times made it almost impossible for her to get on stage.

Sure, some would say that maybe she should just stop being so angry all the time, but those people clearly didn’t know Jennie. She didn’t _want_ to do this, she didn’t _want_ to be this angry, she didn’t _enjoy_ it by any means. It was like a physical thing she could not control, and she had occasionally blacked out when it happened. She was never violent, her only weapons were her words, and those cat-like eyes that grew pitch-black as her anger rose, but they stung more than enough to leave emotional scars.

And that was just how Jennie’s unfortunate anger worked.

Today’s unfortunate victim was the sound engineer at a certain show known for their sandwiches. During their run through everything had gone seamlessly, not a flaw in sight, not a note out of tune. Additionally, there had been strawberries in their dressing room, so Jennie’s mood was impeccable, basically a walking ray of sunshine (ok fine, strawberries were on her roster, and she’d have been annoyed if they weren’t there, but _still_ ).

But during the show, while performing their latest single, the sound engineer had fucked up big time.

Rosé’s mic and earpiece weren’t functioning properly, and while the tall blonde had, professionally as always, indicated to the sound guy to fix it, nothing had been done. She still hadn’t missed a beat, and her voice was as smooth as always, but her dancing had suffered slightly. Not enough for people to have noticed unless their names were Lisa, Jisoo, or Jennie, but as soon as they walked off stage to the sound of thundering cheers everyone could tell that Rosé was frustrated beyond belief.

And no one, and I truly mean _no one_ , should ever dare to do that to _her_ Chaengramji.

So naturally, as soon as her mic was off Jennie tore into him like a wolf tearing into a fresh kill.

_“Are you really that much of an imbecile? Did you not see her repeatedly indicate to you that something was wrong with both her mic and her in-ear? How many times have we been on this show now? Every single time with you as the sound guy, you should know by now how rigid we are with making sure our gear is perfect, and yet here we are.”_

_“You can’t expect me to see everything, mistakes happen.”_

_Ooooh boy._

_“Mistakes happen?” Jennie’s voice was eerily calm, “So you’re saying for the entire three minute and 51 second performance you missed every single clue she gave you, even though it is quite literally your job to pay attention? What do you expect her to do next time? Huh? Stop the show and go ‘hey, dickhead, my mic ain’t working’?”_

_“Well, for one she could stand up for herself instead of sending a fucking midget.”_

That was his last day with the show.

“I have a theory about Jennie’s anger.” Chaeng glanced at the sleeping brunette affectionally as they drove through the streets of Seoul, returning to their dorm after their performance.

“Which is?” Lisa coaxed.

“I don’t actually think she’s any angrier than an average person, she’s just so tiny that her anger becomes compact and thus more powerful. If she was just a little bit taller, a little bit bigger, then her anger would seem to be perfectly normal.”

Jisoo stared at the blonde as if she was crazy. “You know I’m actually shorter than her, right? And that my anger is nowhere near hers?”

“Yeah,” Chaeng shrugged, still not tearing her eyes off Jennie, “but you’re the youngest sibling.” She said it as if it clarified everything.

Lisa and Jisoo both stared at her as they waited for her to finish her train of thought, which she appeared not to plan on doing, or rather, in her head she’d already finished. “aaaand…?”

“Everyone knows that the youngest siblings are always the most levelheaded ones, just look at me and you. She’s an only child, she never had anyone to fight with the way we did. No one to yell at her when she took their favorite sweater or said something embarrassing in front of their friends.”

Lisa, the other only child in the car, leaned closer to Jisoo and whispered quietly. “Unnie, is she making any sense?”

“About the anger being affected by her height – absolutely not, about the sibling thing – I have no idea.”

But Chaeng didn’t care what they thought, she was sure Jennie was perfect just the way she was, and she smiled widely as she gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind Jennie’s ear, the soft touch making Jennie move slightly, but thankfully not wake up.

Chaeng never wanted to be at the receiving end of Jennie’s anger.

The third thing about Jennie’s anger, the thing that only a tiny handful of people knew about (most of which were currently seated in that car), was that Jennie’s anger turned Chaeyoung on more than she’d ever thought possible.

Every single time, without fail, that Jennie had burst into a non-violent ball of rage since they’d become a couple, Chaeyoung had found herself to be inexplicably aroused, and despite Jennie’s fatigue, it had led to some of their best sex yet.

In the case of Jennie’s rage and Chae’s arousal, correlation very much implied causation.

And today was no different. Despite the adoring look on her face as she watched her sleeping girlfriend, Chaeng felt desire rush through her body like jet fuel, and as soon as they were home, she’d have her way with her.

She’d spent quite a bit of time thinking about why that was; what was it about Jennie’s anger that turned her on so much?

So far her only conclusion was that angry Jennie, who was essentially a little Chihuahua who thought she could take on a grown ass German Shepherd (and who had successfully done so multiple times), was so different from the sweet and caring Jennie she fell in love with – the Jennie that very few people got to see – that the excitement of it all turned her on. And in a way, Jennie’s anger was also her being caring, seeing as she only acted out when it affected someone else, never herself. 

And while many saw Jennie as an angry, bitch facey brat, Chaeng saw her as a loving daughter and friend. An attentive girlfriend that somehow always knew what Chaeng needed, even before she knew it herself. Someone who had a never-ending supply of snacks in her bedside cabinet, because she knew her girlfriend got snackish all the time. 

So really, people could think whatever they wanted about Jennie Kim, Park Chaeyoung could not care less, because she knew better than anyone what Jennie was truly like. Her love for the tiny brunette had grown so quickly that Chaeng had run crying to her sister, scared that she’d end up hurt. Alice, like any good older sister, had successfully calmed her down and reassured her that of course she was more than good enough for Jennie, and of course Jennie felt the same way.

And Jennie did feel the same way. Since then the two of them had been almost inseparable, yet still cautious in order to hide the true nature of their relationship from the public.

So yeah, Chaeng loved her Nini, anger and all.

“Babe, we’re here.” Jennie barely stirred as Chaeng shook her after their van had stopped in their underground parking garage. Today’s fury must’ve taken a fair bit out of her.

Placing a hand gently on Jennie’s cheek, Chaeng leaned in and pecked Jennie’s lips. Once. Twice. Three times. Until she felt the brunette smile into the kisses as she fluttered awake.

“Mmm. Hi.” Her voice was laced with sleep making Chaeng’s heart flutter more than it already did.

“Hey cutie, we’re home.” With Chaeng’s help Jennie managed to get out of the car, and Chaeng put an arm protectively around Jennie’s waist, Jennie’s head on Chaeng’s shoulder as they walked to the elevator.

“Thank you.” Chaeng whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Jennie’s hair.

“For what?” Moving her head slightly, Jennie glanced up at the taller girl as Lisa and Jisoo pretended to discuss something in order to give the couple some semblance of privacy.

“For standing up for me today. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it. And I’m sorry he called you a midget, that was incredibly offensive of him.”

“I’m not offended he called _me_ a midget; I’m offended he used that word to begin with. I don’t care that I’m short, why should anyone care, it’s not like it’s something I had any control over. Besides, I like having a taller girlfriend who can protect me.” She grinned up at Chaeng, clearly more awake now than earlier. “And you know I’ll always stand up for you, and those two crackheads in over there.” she motioned towards Lisoo who just did finger hearts at her, thankful for the countless times she’d been their savior.

Upon entering their dorm, Jisoo immediately linked arms with Lisa and lead them both towards her room. “Let’s go put on our noise cancelling headphones and watch cat videos!” Jisoo said cheerily as Lisa nodded along; she could never say no to cat videos. It was sort of an unspoken agreement between them; whenever they came home after a rage episode Lisoo would either stay away from the apartment altogether, or they’d coordinate who went where. If Lisoo went to Lisa’s room, Chaennie went to Chaeng’s, if Lisoo went to Jisoo’s room, Chaennie went to Jennie’s; that way they were always as far away from each other as possible when Chaeyoung did unspeakable things to Jennie.

Chaeng wasn’t any slower with getting them to Jennie’s room. Lust had been coursing through her body ever since Jennie’s outburst, but it was currently on the verge of bursting through her bones at the sight of Jennie looking at her through hooded eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Fuck.” The word came out like a growl as she surged forwards, connecting her lips with Jennie’s, pulling that delicious bottom lip in between her own teeth. She might have bit down a bit harder than she intended to, but she became even more encouraged when she heard Jennie moan in response. One hand grabbed hold of Jennie’s silky-smooth locks, keeping their lips locked together, while the other deftly began working on Jennie’s shorts.

Their kiss was messy and loud, tongues moving against each other, teeth biting on lips, those same lips being sucked into mouths, it was hot and heavy, and Jennie was very much awake for this.

She knew it would happen. She’d quickly learned the effect her anger had on the usually calm and collected Park Chaeyoung, and she now made sure to catch as much sleep as possible before their inevitable rendezvous so she would be receptive to Chaeng’s advances.

Their lips were red and swollen, and Jennie thought she could taste blood as her tongue tentatively stroked the inside of her own lip as Chaeng moved hers to Jennie’s jaw line.

She yelped in surprise as Chaeng shifted them, effectively trapping Jennie against the closed door, one of Chaeng’s hands pinning both of Jennie’s above her head as the other held the brunette’s neck, pulling it towards herself, causing Jennie’s back to arch.

The room was silent with the exception of the sounds of Jennie’s breathing which grew increasingly loud and flustered as Chaeng continued her ministrations against Jennie’s neck, nipping and sucking on smooth skin. She wanted nothing more than to mark her girl; leave her with big purple bruises that showed the whole world who she belonged to, but she knew that she couldn’t. She’d settle for marking Jennie the few places she was allowed to, which were thankfully some of her favorite parts of Jennie’s body. After working her way across Jennie’s jaw line, she finally reached the girl’s sweet spot and she latched on, alternating between briefly sucking on it, and then soothing it with her tongue to ensure a bruise wouldn’t appear on the pale skin. It was a technique she’d mastered since this had begun and she’d accidentally sucked for a moment too long, leaving Jennie to lie about how Kuma had accidentally bitten her in his sleep as he’d dreamt about finally catching his tail.

She wasn’t a very good liar in stressful situations.

Chaeng was brought back to the moment by the sound of Jennie’s moans, which were now becoming more desperate. “Chaeng…”

“Yeah baby?” the vibrations against her neck made Jennie’s toes curl.

“Please,” her hands were tugging, trying to break free from Chaeng’s grip, desperate to touch every inch of her girlfriend’s body, “I _need_ you.”

Not letting go of Jennie’s hands, Chaeng pulled back and Jennie’s breath hitched as she saw Chaeng’s eyes glaze over in reaction to her words.

_Fuck._

She knew she was in for it when the blonde looked at her like that, and she felt giddy at the thought of what Chaeng might have planned for them today, causing a huge smile to appear on her face.

Chaeng cocked an eyebrow at her and finally removed her hand from Jennie’s, only to move it to her crop top, essentially ripping it in half in an effort to get it off Jennie’s body as quickly as possible.

“ _Chaeng_!” to say she was surprised would be an understatement; Chaeng had _never_ done anything like that before. “That was Chanel!”

Chaeng was already crouched down in front of her, making quick work of her shorts and panties, leaving her with just a lacy white bra on. She licked her lips at the sight of her near-naked girlfriend; she’d be damned if that wasn’t the most beautiful sight in the whole world. She hungrily stood up, grabbing Jennie’s ass as she lifted her up, causing Jennie to let out another yelp as her legs wrapped around Chaeng’s slim waist and her arms around her neck. “I don’t care, you can afford to replace it.”

_Holy shit, who even was this sex goddess in front of her?!_

Jennie was so wet she’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t for Chaeng looking at her like she was seconds away from devouring her. No time for embarrassment at a time like this.

Before she knew it her back hit the mattress and Chaeng wasted no time to settle between Jennie’s legs. She felt as though she was on the verge of dehydration, and Jennie’s juices was the only thing that could save her.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Her voice was low, but the whimper coming out of Jennie’s mouth told her that the older girl had heard her, and she smirked as her lips attached themselves to Jennie’s inner thigh.

One of the few places she was allowed to leave marks. High enough up that it wouldn’t be visible, even with those ridiculously short shorts Jennie wore.

Chaeng sucked and bit on the fragile skin of Jennie’s inner thigh, but she knew the girl could handle it. She could already smell the arousal, her face being mere inches from its source, but she wanted to tease her girl first. They had all night, no need to rush it. Jennie would get her release, and then some.

She felt nails clawing at her scalp, fingers tugging on her hair, desperate for her to move her mouth to Jennie’s core, but she resisted and bit down harshly on soft skin in protest. “Patience, my love.”

Jennie groaned in response. She had a bittersweet relationship with Chaeng’s teasing, but when the blonde was like this she wouldn’t budge until she was ready for it.

Moving to the other thigh Chaeng repeated her ministrations, leaving small marks scattered all over the canvas in front of her. Her arms had been wrapped around Jennie’s hips/legs in order to keep her still, but now she moved one to untangle Jennie’s fingers from her hair, lacing their fingers together instead.

As Chaeng kissed and sucked on the apex of Jennie’s thigh, right next to where she frantically wanted her, Jennie’s hips started moving, seeking any form of friction against her core. “ _Please_.” She was completely at Chaeng’s mercy, and it was very evident in her voice.

“Please what?”

“ _Rosie_ ,”

“Tell me what you need, baby.” Her lips were still on Jennie’s skin, but her eyes were now analyzing her girlfriend’s face, her eyes shining with mirth at the pure lust she saw.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Ask and you shall receive.

Both women groaned as Chaeng’s tongue slid through Jennie’s wet heat. The taste was heavenly to her and she craved to taste it directly from the source; nuzzling in closer to Jennie’s sex as her tongue entered the brunette. Jennie’s hand tightened its grip on Chaeng’s hair as her hips began grinding against her girlfriend’s face. All Chaeng could think about was how wet Jennie was for her as her tongue expertly pumped in and out of her, trying her best to gather all the fluids as she moved in sync with Jennie’s thrusts.

Hearing Jennie’s moans, knowing _she_ was responsible for them, was like a drug to Chaeng. Neither had been virgins when they started dating, but neither had submitted so completely, and so willingly to anyone else before. Jennie knew she’d never been this vocal with any of her previous partners, having frequently faked her orgasms and rolled her eyes when they’d finished all too quickly, asking her if it was as good for her as it was for them.

Of course it wasn’t, it had lasted 2 fucking minutes with no foreplay, idiot.

“Babe, clit, please.” She wasn’t sure how she managed to speak, but when Chaeng finally pulled out of her and latched onto her clit, she was very thankful she had. The sensation was heavenly; she was already hypersensitive from the teasing and anticipation, and by now she could already feel her climax building from deep within.

“Don’t stop, god, _Rosie_.” They often spoke English during sex, the lust causing Chaeng’s brain to turn to mush, making Korean next to impossible for her. And the fact that Jennie almost always called her Rosie in bed, well that was just an added bonus that drove her absolutely wild.

“You’ll be begging me to stop before I finish with you.”

And with that two fingers entered Jennie as Chaeng’s tongue moved in a satisfying pattern over her clit, and _holy fucking shit_ how was she supposed to hold off an orgasm when the girl she loved was doing these things to her?!

Chaeng could feel the tightening of Jennie’s walls, and slowed her pumping to focus on stroking her g-spot instead as her tongue sped up its movements. “Come for me, baby.”

It didn’t take long for Jennie to reach the edge after that, her back arching and toes curling as Chaeng coaxed the orgasm out of her, slowing, but not stopping her movements so as to prolong the feeling of pure pleasure.

“Rosie, Rosie, fuck, Rosie,” escaping Jennie’s lips in between heavy breaths, moans, and lip bites. The sight was glorious, and Chaeng almost came herself just from feeling Jennie’s walls tighten around her fingers and watching Jennie’s face as she came undone beneath her.

“Open your mouth, baby.”

Carefully pulling her fingers out of Jennie, she raised them to the brunette’s lips, letting her taste herself on her girlfriend’s fingers. It was something Jennie had never expected to enjoy, but she’d quickly discovered that tasting herself on Rosie’s fingers, combined with the sensual look Rosie gave her whenever she did it, turned her on more than any guy ever had.

Rosie moaned at the feeling of Jennie’s tongue swirling between her digits, properly cleaning them, and she pulled them out only to replace them with her tongue as she kissed Jennie passionately.

She was far from done with her; she needed to make sure her girlfriend knew how thankful she was that she’d stood up to her, and what better way than to fuck her brains out?

“Turn over, baby.”

“Hmm?” Jennie was still coming down from her high and had trouble focusing on anything other than the lingering sensation in her pussy.

“Get on all four.”

Jennie slowly got into position as Rosie moved around the room, getting her favorite toys out of Jennie’s hiding spots. Securing the strap-on tightly around her hips she got into position behind Jennie, leaving little kisses all over her perfect back as she removed her lacy bra, leaving Jennie completely naked.

“You’re such a good girl, baby girl.”

Jennie was grinding herself against the silicone, desperate for more, and Rosie truly wished they could’ve stayed locked in this room together forever, just like this.

Gripping Jennie’s hip with one hand she guided the head of the strap-on to Jennie’s entrance, carefully pushing it in, letting Jennie adjust to the size. It had been a while since they’d used it, meaning it had been a while since Jennie had had anything bigger than her fingers in her and she didn’t want to overwhelm her just yet.

“You ok, baby?”

Jennie just murmured in return, resting her head against her pillow, her back arching down beautifully.

She began moving her hips slowly, aware that Jennie was still sensitive from round one. If she wanted this to last for a while, she would have to be gentle so as to not overwhelm her all at once.

“ _Mmm, Rosie.”_

Her languid movements were more akin to lovemaking than fucking, and Jennie was clearly enjoying it.

“You feel so good. Come here.” Wrapping her arms around Jennie’s waist, she helped the girl sit up on her knees, so they were front to back as she continued moving her hips.

She moved Jennie’s hair over her shoulder, giving her access to her neck and shoulder, and she began peppering kisses on soft skin, holding Jennie to her with a strong arm as the other played with her nipples.

“I love you.” Jennie rolled her head against Rosie’s shoulder, giving her better access to her neck as one arm moved behind her, grabbing hold of blonde hair.

“I love you too, baby girl.” She whispered it into her ear before gently biting on Jennie’s earlobe. “So, so much.”

The slow strokes combined with the stimulation of her nipples led Jennie to another small orgasm, and Rosie decided she was ready for something rougher.

“Back down.” With a kiss on her girl’s cheek, she softly pushed her back on all fours.

Her favorite part about using the strap-on, was that it still gave her two free hands.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?”

“Mhm.”

With Jennie’s encouragement, her slow movements became rougher as she found her pace, gripping onto Jennie’s hips for support. “Are you ready?”

She saw Jennie nod as she excitedly picked up the vibrator she’d discarded on the bed next to her. She could see Jennie’s body physically react as a low humming sound filled the room as she turned it on, opting to start on a low setting.

Never breaking her pace, she moved one arm around Jennie’s hips and began teasing her clit with the vibrator.

“Fuck, Rosie, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Her moans were overshadowing the humming now, but she was unable to overpower the wet sound of the silicone dick sliding into her wet heat. Funny how much better sex is when you’re actually properly aroused.

After a few minutes of softly stroking Jennie’s back, Rosie added her other hand to the mix as she began teasing the other girl’s nipples. Jennie wasn’t entire sure how she didn’t combust right then and there as her nipples, clit, and pussy were all being thoroughly taken care of.

She collapsed onto the bed, leaving just her ass in the air as she buried her face in a pillow, no longer having the energy to keep herself up.

“You are so fucking sexy, I’m completely insatiable around you. You drive me wild, Jennie.”

She was rewarded with Jennie’s muffled moans as she felt her walls tightening around the dick, making it harder for her to thrust in.

“Come for me, baby girl.”

Waves of pleasure crashed through Jennie’s body at her words, Rosie watched her back tense and arch as the orgasm washed over her, before relaxing again as Jennie panted heavily.

“Are you okay, baby?” her voice was soft and comforting as she slowly pulled out of her girlfriend and turned off the vibrator, throwing both toys in a pile on the floor. Lying down next to Jennie, she pulled the smaller girl into her arms, placing soft kisses all over her face.

“Hmm.” Jennie couldn’t even open her eyes, only responding with a satisfied purr, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

“You’ve been such a good girl today.”

“So sleepy.”

“I know, I’m gonna let you sleep soon.”

Cracking open an eye, Jennie stared at her in surprise. “Soon?”

“Mhm.”

“No, Rosie, I-I can’t handle any more, please.”

Rosie just smiled at her before kissing her temple and running her hand through Jennie’s hair. “Shh baby, it’s ok. I know you can handle it.”

A shudder ran through Jennie’s body at the thought of coming for the nth time that night. She was so sensitive and overstimulated, but there was no stopping Rosie when she was on a mission.

“Just lie back, beautiful.” She guided Jennie down, following her so she was on top of her girl, placing needy kisses on her lips. With a moan, Jennie granted her access, too tired to fight her as Rosie’s tongue explored her mouth.

Slender fingers stroked soft skin as they continued making out unhurriedly, just taking the time to appreciate each other.

“Such a good girl.” It was whispered into Jennie’s ear as she blonde began moving down her body, leaving trails of kisses as she moved.

“ _Rosie_ ” her back arched off the bed as the kisses went down her body, need and desperation pooling in the pit of her stomach despite her exhaustion.

Rosie latched onto Jennie’s clit, flattening her tongue as she stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her eyes sparkled with satisfaction as she watched Jennie grip the sheets, hips buckling into her mouth. Fuck, her girlfriend was sexy.

Jennie’s legs were quivering around her head, and the sounds that were coming out of her mouth told Rosie two things; Jennie was getting close, and she’d truly pushed her to her limits.

Letting go of Jennie’s thighs, she reached her hands up and laced their fingers together, stroking the pad of Jennie’s thumb with her own as she made her killer move, guaranteed to bring Jennie to the ultimate climax.

Sure enough, a minute later Jennie reached the pinnacle and fell off the edge, a silent scream escaping as she squeezed Rosie’s fingers tightly.

As soon as she came down from her high, she collapsed on the bed and for a second Rosie was worried she’d killed her. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Jennie breathe heavily and felt her tugging on her fingers, telling her to lie with her.

“You taste so good, baby girl” she pulled the comforter over them and held Jennie closely, leaving little kisses all over her face and hair.

“I need to…” she was almost falling asleep in her girlfriend’s arms, “repay you…”

“Nuh-uh, not now baby.”

“But you didn’t come.”

“I didn’t want to, this was all about you, baby girl. You can help me out tomorrow. Now sleep.”

Jennie didn’t have to be told twice, pushing into Rosie’s neck, the sweet scent of her girl lulling her to sleep.

Rosie continued stroking her back until she felt Jennie’s breath even out, indicating she was asleep.

“I love you so much,” she whispered into Jennie’s hair, “Thank you for always standing up for me.”


	5. Green Hair and Green Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé's hair is about to turn green with jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this story turned out a lot different than I had imagined when the idea developed in my head. A lot longer too. So, it’s not exactly what I wanted, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it, nonetheless.

There were few things Rosé loved more than being on stage and performing in front of a sold-out crowd night after night.

(Food was one of those things)

The feeling she experienced as she heard their loud screams and saw thousands of pyongbong’s light up the darkness gave her a high she never could have imagined when she’d sat in her childhood bedroom playing cover songs on her guitar.

It was strange to see herself as a celebrity, but with 23 million Instagram followers, countless sold out shows, and the status as the biggest girl group in the world, she had to admit that she’d made it.

It was a dream she didn’t even know she had until her dad encouraged her to audition, but she was forever grateful that her parents had seen the potential in her (and gotten annoyed with her endless singing).

The countless hours of training and sleepless nights were well worth it when she walked on stage night after night all across the world, her three best friends by her side through it all.

She was living the dream, and she was truly thankful for that.

That being said, there were two songs Rosé hated performing.

Just because she had to sing them, didn’t mean she had to enjoy it.

The issue had started a while back, but it had only gotten worse and worse until reaching its peak during their show that night.

They had finished night one out of three in a city somewhere in the world, and overall it had been undeniably spectacular, the crowd being one of the best she’d ever experienced. She had truly enjoyed herself, until they got towards the end of the show, and the first of those two songs came on.

She loved Dua Lipa. Really, she did. She was so proud of the song they’d done with her; it had always been one of her favorites up until recently. But now, she hated it. Especially when performing it live.

She hated it because every time Jennie sang _‘How about we leave this party? ‘Cause all I want is you up on me’_ she’d dance sexily against Lisa, the two touching each other and giving each other certain looks that drove the crowd wild, but made Rosé green with jealousy.

There was only one other thing that made Rosé as jealous as seeing the two get it on during Kiss and Make Up, and that was seeing the two get it on during Boombayah.

Once again, when Jennie sang _‘_ 네 눈빛은 _I know you wanna touch, Like touch, touch, touch_ 뚜루룹바우 _’_ , Lisa would be all over her like a dog in heat.

It was disgusting, and she was begrudged that no one else seemed to feel that way.

Night after night she had to hear the cheers grow considerably louder as soon as the brunette and the maknae got it on, so loud that she could hear it over her in-ear, and she knew she was getting close to snapping. It was so unlike her, but she just couldn’t help it. It was so inconsiderate of them to do it right in front of her like that, completely ignoring her (unvoiced) feelings.

Sure, she got Jennie for part of Really, but some innocent cheek kiss (that didn’t even touch her cheek 9/10 times), a hug, and some hand holding could not be compared to what was practically giving each other sex eyes on stage.

The Boombayah issue was pretty new. Previously, Jennie had jumped into their arms. When that ended, they’d just awkwardly stood around her, Jisoo and Lisa touching her shoulders and hips. But more recently, the two had gotten bolder, with Jennie frequently grinding against Lisa.

_Uuuuughhhh._

Kiss and Make Up had always been an issue. _That part_ would come, they’d walk closer to each other, and wham, bam, thank you ma’am. Sometimes Lisa would put her arms around Jennie’s shoulders, the shorter girl reciprocating by stroking down Lisa’s front, other times they’d dance front to back or back to back.

And every time, Rosé would laugh it off.

But on the inside, she was seething. To the point where she was scared that her hair would actually turn green (it can happen when you bleach your hair, ok!).

And then she’d go online after the show and see all the Jenlisa posts with gifs from the show, making everything ten times worse.

So, on night two she took matters into her own hands and went between them during Kiss and Make Up, disrupting their little display of public indecency. Seriously, by the looks they were giving each other, they might as well have ripped their clothes of right then and there. At least that was what it looked like to Rosé.

With a ‘playful laugh’ (she really should get an Oscar for her performance), she’d pretended to break it up before it got too hot and heavy and was satisfied when it had worked.

That was, until the show finished, and she went online.

People on Twitter were going WILD, a video of her stepping between them having been seen several thousand times already.

Turns out, her little move had made things worse.

Thanks to her involvement, people assumed she was stepping in because Jennie and Lisa got too close to revealing their relationship, and Jenlisa shippers were now more convinced than ever that the two were, in fact, an item.

She felt jealousy surge through every inch of her tall body as she flicked through tweet after tweet, photo after photo, video after video. It was never ending (ok, fine, she was on the Jenlisa tag), and it took everything in her to not throw her phone at the wall. Or at the ‘couple’ sitting opposite her.

To make matters worse, Jennie and Lisa were sitting on the couch opposite her, laughing at something Lisa had just said. They were sitting closer than Rosé was comfortable with, and with Jisoo in her own world playing on her phone, she felt excluded. And she hated it.

She was quiet in the car ride to the hotel, pretending to be tired as those two continued laughing.

She was quiet at the hotel, hurrying to the bathroom to take a shower.

But when Lisa, wearing nothing but a towel, began jokingly giving Jennie a lap dance as Jennie laughingly held her hips, she snapped.

“ _Get the fuck off my girlfriend_.” She hissed through gritted teeth, digging her fingernails into her palm to stop herself from attacking her supposed best friend.

“Woah calm down! I was just playing around.” Lisa quickly got off Jennie’s lap as the shorter girl stared at her girlfriend.

“She is _mine_ , she is not yours to put your hands or ass all over, do you understand me?”

This caused Jennie to stand up as she stared pointedly at Rosé. “I am not your fucking property, Chaeyoung. You’re acting completely unreasonable; you know damn well that Lisa and I are just friends.”

“I didn’t know friends put their hands all over each other for the whole world to see.”

“I’m literally just doing my fucking JOB, Rosie!” Jennie was clearly exasperated with her girlfriend, throwing her hands in the air as she spoke.

“I can’t believe you’re not seeing my side on this.” Tears were pooling in her eyes as she left the room and went into the adjacent room where Jisoo was.

Jisoo was thankfully in the shower, and Rosé sat in the armchair crying, both relieved and disappointed that Jennie hadn’t followed her.

She was Rosé Park, for god’s sake. Yves Saint Laurent muse and everything. She’d been described as edgy and ethereal at the same time, both the girl next door and the girl at the rock show. And she was all those things.

Really! She was!

But now she was just Rosie, crying alone in a hotel room; anger, jealousy and despair fighting for dominance within her.

She loved Jennie, and she knew Jennie loved her too. Or, at least she thought she did. She’d say it all the time. But seeing the two behave like that, not just on stage, but off stage as well made her question herself. Jennie just seemed so much playful and confident around Lisa, slapping her butt, or letting the taller girl slap hers. Acting disgusted when Lisa would kiss her face, but also having moments where she’d stare at Lisa and lean in for a kiss.

She never did anything like that with Rosé. Their moments were softer, more innocent. Skipping around on stage, hand in hand. Hugs in hot air balloons, or cute sounds directed towards her. But never in the same way she was with Lisa.

While Lisa and Jennie’s interactions were stone cold sexy, sensuality essentially dripping off them both, Rosé and Jennie’s interactions were more akin to those of a sexually promiscuous girl with her innocent, naïve friend who still wasn’t sure how sex worked. Rosé being the naïve one, of course.

But she wasn’t. Naïve that is. She’d had a lot of sex with Jennie. Good sex. Excellent sex. Mind blowing sex.

And Jennie wasn’t even the one who took her virginity.

But even though she felt that their sex life was more than satisfactory, what if Jennie didn’t agree? What if Jennie thought it was vanilla at best, about as exciting as her favorite milk ice cream?

What if she was only with her because Rosé was kindhearted and warm, which might seem exciting in the beginning, but what if Jennie had grown tired of her? What if she just stayed with her because of how awkward it would be if they broke up? What if Jennie had a thing for Lisa now?

Oh god. She’d have to leave the band if the two got together after Jennie broke her heart. She couldn’t handle that.

She knew she was getting too caught up in her own thoughts, but she couldn’t escape them. She was digging her own hole, and she suddenly felt more alone than ever.

“Oh!” She looked up to find a very dressed up Jisoo exit the bathroom, clearly not expecting anyone to be there as she stopped her humming. “Are you ok?”

She frowned with worry as she saw the state Rosé was in.

“Don’t ask.”

Jisoo just nodded as she put on her watch. She knew better than to push the blonde. She’d come to her when she needed it.

They both turned towards the door that linked the two rooms when they heard a knock. “Yeah?” Jennie and Lisa entered the room. “You ready?” Jisoo nodded as she put on her high heeled boots. Rosé suddenly noticed the dressed-up state of all three of her bandmates and she frowned. They hadn’t mentioned going anywhere.

“Were going out, you coming?” Jennie was looking right at her, the look in her eyes making Rosé shrink into the chair.

“No.” She shook her head for emphasis. She wanted to ask Jennie to stay. For her. But she didn’t.

“Come on, Rosie, it’ll be fun! We could all use a night out.” Lisa tried to convince her best friend, but to no avail.

“I’m good right here, thanks.”

“You sure? We’re going out either way.” Jennie’s tone was so casual. She hated it.

Rosé just silently nodded and watched as Jennie grabbed her leather jacket and shrugged as she put it on. “Suit yourself. Don’t wait up.”

And out the door they went. Not even a kiss goodbye. No ‘I love you’.

Her tears fell harder when she realized that she was probably right. That Jennie had probably grown tired of her boring ass self.

Rosé allowed herself to cry for a while, before gently slapping her own cheeks.

She needed to get herself together, nothing was going to get better if she just sat here and wallowed in self-pity, while her girlfriend and friends were out partying. The tour was far from over, which meant that for another while they’d still be stuck in hotel rooms, flights, and cars together, and she needed to toughen up if she was going to get through that.

After fixing her hair and make-up, and changing outfits, she knocked on her manager’s door. “Oppa, we’re going out.”

It was basically the middle of the night by the time Jennie, Lisa, and Jisoo returned to the hotel, managers in tow. Seeing as it was night three of their show, they didn’t have to soundcheck and practice, everything already being perfect from the first two nights. They took advantage of this by staying out all night, knowing they could have a lie in in the morning.

“You guys,” Lisa came into Jennie and Jisoo’s room as they were getting ready for bed, “Rosie isn’t in bed. Is she here?”

“No, we haven’t seen her. Are you sure she’s not in your bathroom or something?”

“I’ve checked everywhere, she’s not there.”

Jennie wrinkled her eyebrows. Rosie had said she wanted to stay at the hotel, why was she suddenly missing in the middle of the night? “How about you stay here with Jisoo, and I’ll take your bed? That way I can check on her when she comes home. Shouldn’t be long now. I should probably apologize for earlier anyways; I should’ve been more considerate of her feelings.”

Thirty minutes later Rosé still wasn’t back, and Jennie was getting seriously worried. It was so unlike her to stay out all night without telling them. Putting on a robe and slippers she padded down the hallway stopping outside her manager’s room, knocking softly on the door.

“Hi, oppa. Sorry to wake you.” She pouted at him and he ushered her into the room, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. “You didn’t wake me. Is anything wrong? Do you need anything?”

“Have you heard from Rosie? Is she ok?” she sat down, fidgeting with her hands.

“She’s ok.” Why was he always so short answered? Most of the time she liked it, but not now when she needed to know everything.

“So you know where she is?”

“She’s with her manager. He called earlier, so I know she’s safe. You don’t have to worry.”

“Is she coming back soon?” she was chewing on her lip trying to hold back her tears. She couldn’t show him how much Rosie actually meant to her, and despite his assurance that she was ok, Jennie knew better.

“They didn’t say, sorry. She’s in safe hands, Jen, don’t worry about her, ok? You know he’d never let anything happen to her.”

Jennie looked down as she nodded. They had gotten lucky with their managers; they all got along really well, seeing each other as protective older brothers and younger sisters. They cared for each other, and the managers would never let anything happen to any of the girls.

“Jennie,” he carefully put a hand on her shoulder, “we know.”

“Know what?”

“About you and Rosie.”

“Wait, what?” She felt panic rise within her. This can’t be good.

“Hey, relax, it’s ok” he sat in front of her, holding her hands as he looked into her eyes. With anyone else, Jennie would’ve been deeply uncomfortable, finding the situation inappropriate, but with him she always felt safe and she allowed herself to relax as she looked into his eyes. “it’s just us managers that know, no one else. We spend so much time with you guys that we couldn’t not notice. But you know we love you, and your secret is safe we with us.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He nodded. “I can see how much you love her. How much she loves you. We’d never want to jeopardize that.”

Jennie pulled him into a tight hug. She genuinely hadn’t known that they knew, but knowing they were on her side was comforting. Just knowing someone outside their small group knew meant that they could be more affectionate with each other even around their managers, which was something she’d craved for a long time.

“I don’t know what happened between you two tonight, but it’s pretty obvious something went down. Please don’t worry, I’m sure everything will work out. You know Rosie, she’s the sweetest person in the world, she could never stay mad at you. Please go back to your room and get some rest, ok? I’ll call him again and check in, tell him she needs to come back to the hotel as soon as possible.”

Jennie wiped her tears as she nodded sadly. “Thanks, oppa. I appreciate it. I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow.” Jennie returned to her room, getting comfy in bed as she waited for her girlfriend.

She tried staying up, she really did, but the exhaustion of the tour combined with the drinks she’d had that night took over, and she fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, groggy and grumpy as ever, she’d forgotten all about last night, and was expecting to see Jisoo in the bed next to hers. As she turned over, however, she was met with an empty bed, and her memories from last night came flooding in.

“Rosie?” she called out cautiously. No response. She couldn’t hear any sounds from the bathroom, but rolled out of bed anyways to check, groaning as her muscles ached with every move she made.

Empty.

The bed was clearly slept in, but there was no sign of her adorable, jealous girlfriend anywhere. With a pout, Jennie rolled herself into a blanket burrito again, only keeping her arms loose so she could check her phone only to find that Rosie hadn’t replied to any of her texts.

_Remind me to turn on her read receipts._

It made her even more worried though, Rosie was never one to hold a grudge or be upset for long periods of time. She was too soft for that, and whenever they had disagreements she’d always come crawling into Jennie’s bed, wrapping her long arms around her tiny girlfriend, pulling her into a bear hug. But now Jennie was all alone, and she did not like it one bit.

Rosé wasn’t at breakfast either, making Jennie so worried that she barely ate while the other two tried cheering her up. Rosé _never_ missed breakfast, so they knew she must be seriously upset. Manager oppa confirmed that she had returned at some point during the night, and she’d left again early in the morning with her own manager. He wouldn’t tell her where she was (he claimed he didn’t know, Jennie wasn’t sure if that was true or not), but that she was safe, and that’s the most important thing. Jennie wasn’t so sure.

After breakfast she crawled back into bed, putting on one of Rosie’s shirts before falling back asleep, while Jisoo and Lisa went sightseeing. She wasn’t in the mood for that, she needed to come up with a way to apologize to her girlfriend for being inconsiderate and thoughtless.

Jennie was repeatedly bouncing her foot nervously as she looked out the window of the car, absentmindedly picking on the skin around her nails. She turned towards Jisoo when she felt a warm hand on her thigh, effectively stopping her bouncing.

“Calm down, it’ll be ok. She loves you, she could never stay mad at you.”

“How can you know that? I’ve never seen her like this before! Scratch that, I haven’t actually seen her at all since last night, so I’ve never experienced her like this before. So how can I know that it’ll be ok?”

She was on the verge of tears, biting the inside of her cheek in an effort to keep it together. Rosé hadn’t returned to the hotel all day, and now the three of them were heading to the venue without her.

Jisoo let out an uncharacteristic sigh. Jennie was right; she could only hope that things would be okay, but she’d do her best to make sure it was. Squeezing Jennie’s hand, she gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “You could always buy her some food; you know she can’t resist that.”

Jennie let out a small, strangled laugh. “You’re right, the way to her heart truly is through her stomach.”

As soon as they got to the venue they were ushered into hair and make-up, with Rosé not arriving until 45 minutes after the other three, giving her just enough time for her preparations, with little down time in between.

Which also meant there was no time for Jennie to talk to her, instead sending her pleading looks that was ignored by the blonde.

Rosé didn’t like this anymore than Jennie did, and she was only trying to distance herself so it wouldn’t hurt so much when Jennie inevitably broke her heart. After tonight they’d have two days off where she could distance herself even more, either with Jisoo, or by herself.

She’d been surprised to find Jennie in Lisa’s bed when she returned in the early hours of the morning. She was relieved to find that Lisa wasn’t actually there, but she wasn’t interested in talking to the tiny brunette that she loved so much. Not yet, at least.

She hadn’t gotten much sleep that night; going to bed late and getting up early so she could sneak out before Jennie woke up. She’d had breakfast at the hotel as soon as they opened their breakfast buffet, then a second breakfast a bit later since she’d eaten so early, then lunch of course. There hadn’t been a lack of food, but the sadness within her made it difficult to enjoy it.

She’d deliberately made sure she’d arrived at the venue at the last possible moment, not wanting to hang around the other three for longer than she had to. She hadn’t missed the looks Jennie was giving her, and they undeniably tugged on her heartstrings, but every time she came close to reciprocating she’d think about the jealousy she’d been feeling for a while now, about all the fans who were just so certain that Jenlisa was a thing, and most importantly, about how Jennie had spoken to her last night.

She couldn’t give in now, she had to think about herself for once.

But despite the internal struggle she was going through, Rosé was nothing if not professional, and as soon as things got serious for the night she stepped into working mode.

“1, 2, 3 – uh”

They all said unenthusiastically, their usual way of preparing for any event, before getting into position. Neither girl were feeling 100% that day; Jennie and Rosé due to unresolved conflict and Lisa and Jisoo due to worrying about what was happening with their best friends, but either way they had to get on stage that night and do their best, even if that meant putting all personal issues aside and engage in fan service and skinship with someone you didn’t want to see right now.

Rosé took a deep breath as the live band started playing the opening tunes to ddu-du ddu-du, and the platform they were standing on rose from underneath the stage.

_Showtime._

She started out well. Amazing, really. Her emotions really brought out the best in her voice. But then Stay came on as song number three, and everyone could tell that both she and Jennie were holding back tears. It wasn’t the first time Jennie had cried during Stay, so no one thought anything of it other than it being an emotional song for them all.

But Rosé didn’t miss how Jennie looked at her as she sang “그래도 _stay, stay, stay with me’,_ or how she herself felt as she sang

‘널 닮은 듯한 슬픈 멜로디

이렇게 날 울리는데 _eh eh_

네 향기는 달콤한 _felony_

너무 밉지만 사랑해, _yeah’_

_(This sad melody resembles you_

_It makes me cry eh eh_

_Your scent is a sweet felony_

_I hate you so much but i love you)_

Because, _god_ , if that didn’t describe her current feelings for Jennie to a T. She wiped her eyes as Jisoo placed a comforting arm around her, whispering ‘are you ok?’ into her ear. All she could do was respond with a simple ‘I’ll be fine’, even though she wasn’t sure if that was true or not.

It wasn’t any easier when one song later it was time for her solo stage. She loved the three songs she’d mashed up, but for the first time in her career she wanted nothing more than to skip her own performance. No matter how professional she was, she didn’t know how to get through songs that so perfectly captured her relationship with Jennie.

Because to Rosé, this world is just Jennie.

But somehow, she got through it.

She had no recollection of it, blocking everything out from the moment she stepped on stage, until she collapsed like a sobbing mess into Jisoo’s arms as soon as she got off stage, staying there until Jisoo had to go do her own solo and her arms were replaced with Lisa’s.

The hair and make-up team were fuzzing around her, wondering what was wrong and trying to fix her make-up, and eventually, while Jennie was singing Solo (ironic, huh?), she let them.

After all, the show must go on.

She was fully set on acting shocked/surprised when Jennie and Lisa shamelessly flirted during KMU, so you can imagine her surprise when they stayed far away from each other, Jennie instead sending a wink in Rosé’s direction.

_Ok, whatever, it’s one song, doesn’t make up for hurtful words and actions._

And then _their_ song came on. The band played the intro to Really, and Rosé took a deep breath as she walked to the side of the stage, waving at fans. Her back was turned to Jennie when the older girl started singing, staying that way as Rosé sang her part.

She heard the crowd cheer as Jisoo began singing, and silently prayed that it was due to a Lisoo moment rather than a Jenlisa moment, though she didn’t dare look. She let out a small sigh of relief when she found Jennie sitting on the edge of the band’s stage, far away from Lisa. Usually she would sit down next to Jennie, but today she sat a good two meters away from her, doing her best to cope with the paradox of pleasing the fans and considering her own feelings.

_Keep it cool, Park._

She fought every instinct in her body as the four walked closer together and she draped her arm over her girlfriend’s shoulders, just like she normally would, the skin contact sending shivers up her arm.

Her hand instinctively went to Jennie’s hip as they walked forwards, Jennie doing a finger heart at her as she sang ‘ _If you really, really want me_ 말해줘’. They made eye contact for the first time that night, Jennie’s eyes searching Rosé’s for a sign, _any sign_ , but Rosé just smiled widely as she did a finger heart back, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. This was slightly outside their usual act, but she needed to do her job, as Jennie had put it so eloquently last night.

She was just about to pull away from Jennie and walk away when her girlfriend **really** surprised her.

She had no idea what went through Jennie’s head in that moment, but next thing she knew Jennie had moved her hand to Rosé’s head and gently pulled her in. Their eyes stayed locked the entire time, their faces just inches apart as Jennie moved her arm down to Rosé’s shoulders, while Rosé put her hand on Jennie’s exposed waist.

It only lasted for about five seconds, but during that time it felt like there were no one else in the room but them. All the screaming fans were gone. Lisa and Jisoo were gone. The band was gone.

It was hard to say who wanted to kiss who the most in that moment.

But then Jennie suddenly realized where she was, and what she’d just done, and she pulled away in a gay panic, not even finishing her lines.

Rosé, feeling just as shocked as Jennie, just laughed it off as she moved towards the side of the stage as she always did during this part of the song, but she still couldn’t wrap her head around what had just happened.

It was so fast, and so slow, and so unlike Jennie. Or rather, so unlike Jennie with her. It seemed more like something Jennie and Lisa would’ve done with each other, but it had made her heart flutter, nonetheless.

She wasn’t surprised when Jennie did her silly run into her arms, but she did notice the hug being tighter than usual as their bodies essentially melted together.

And her eyes definitely widened with surprise when she felt Jennie gently bite her jawline.

She knew Jennie was a biter, but to do it in front of a sold out crowd? Unheard of!

She felt confusion overtake anger as her primary emotion. Honestly, why did Jennie have to be such an enigma? Rosé might be gay, but she was no Alan Turing, and this was way too complicated for her to understand.

They were both thankful when the show finished without a glitch, and without more inappropriate touching between any of the members. Jennie was anxious for them to finally talk, while Rosé was anxious to get away from everyone.

“You’re coming with me.” Before she even had time to grab her usual after-show water bottle, Jennie grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards their private resting area, as everyone around them, include Rosé herself, watched in confusion.

“Sit.” Jennie all but pushed her down on the couch as she moved to straddle her, pinning the blonde to the couch.

All anger and will to fight left her body as dark eyes looked into her own, a determined frown tainting Jennie’s beautiful face.

Rosé broke the eye contact as she looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap, between her and Jennie’s bodies. “I’d rather not have you on my lap as you break up with me.”

“Wait, what?” It was Jennie’s turn to look surprised.

“That’s what’s happening, isn’t it? You’re dumping me for Lisa?”

“Baby, where would you even get such an idea?” Jennie’s hands moved to cup Rosé’s cheeks, forcing her to look up at the cute brunette in her lap.

“It sure seems like it, the way you’re constantly flirting with her, touching her, letting her touch you. What you said yesterday when I asked her to stop.”

“My sweet Rosie,” her thumb gently caressed Rosé’s cheek, “I would never even dream of leaving you for Lisa. I mean, I love the girl, but more like an annoying little sister. We have fun together, but I’ve never thought of her in the way you’re implying. We just like to tease each other. God, I’d probably go crazy if we were dating. Besides, you know I’m not a cat person, and she has like four of them. And more importantly; I only have eyes for you, Roseanne Park.” She bopped her nose as she said her name.

“Then why do you act like that with her in public, and barely interact with me? And don’t deny it, the entire SNS community has noticed as well.”

“Wanna know the truth?”

“Obviously.”

“Because I’m terrified.” Jennie looked down. “I love you _so much_ , Rosie, and with Lisa and Jisoo it’s easy because I know that I can easily deny everything if anyone ever asks about us. And I don’t care about what people say online, because _I_ know it’s not true. But with you… well, with you I struggle to control myself. I genuinely don’t know how to stop myself, and I’m scared that one day I’ll take it too far, or people will pay more attention to how I look at you, and I’m not sure I could deny it if asked, because I love you so much. So instead I keep it lighthearted and innocent. Except for today. Holy shit, you have no idea how close I came to kissing you today.”

“Why did you never tell me?” Rosé finally moved her hands to Jennie’s hips, rubbing soothing circles on the skin beneath her fingers. “I felt like I wasn’t enough for you, or that I wasn’t sexy enough for you. It’s been hard watching you flirt with her night after night after night, and I cracked last night after seeing all the comments online, I just love you so much.”

“I guess I just assumed there was nothing to say, I never realized that it would bother you, and I’m so sorry for assuming that, I know that’s wrong of me. And for the record, I find you way sexier than her. She might be more obviously sexy to some people, but no one drives me wild the way you do. Oh, and this is why I keep telling you to get off Twitter.” She said the last part with a playful scowl and finger wagging.

“Additionally – and please don’t take this as an excuse, I’m just trying to explain better – you’ve always been so grown up, relaxed, independent, while Lisa, well Lisa’s different. You know she needs a lot more attention than you do. She needs people around her, she craves skin contact and human interactions, no matter how serious or lighthearted it is. I mean, there’s a reason she has four cats! I guess it’s easy to forget that you need all those things as well because you’re not vocal about it compared to her. And I’m really sorry that I gave so much to her, when you’re the person who’s the most deserving of my affection. I promise that from now on I will always make you my first priority, ok?”

Rosé wrapped her into a tight hug, burying her face in Jennie’s neck. “I’m so sorry too for how I acted. I was just so hurt last night when you got mad at me. Combined with the jealousy I was feeling, I convinced myself you didn’t want me anymore and I just couldn’t handle that.”

“You have no idea how worried I’ve been, baby. I had Lisa switch rooms with me so I could stay up until you came home, but then I fell asleep. I spent all day in our room hoping to see you. It’s so unlike you, Rosie, to come home late, to not tell anyone where you are,” Jennie was on the brink of tears again, pulling the blonde closer to her as she let them fall. “I know I was wrong to say what I said yesterday, I was just surprised by your outburst and possessiveness. Now that I know how you feel I’ll be a lot more considerate.”

“I’m sorry too, I wasn’t even doing anything special, just wandering the streets with manager oppa, talking about everything and nothing. I chickened out and was too scared to see you, scared of my own anger and jealousy.”

“Did you at least eat breakfast?”

Rosé let out a small laugh. Her girlfriend knew her so well. “Twice. And lunch. And snacks.”

“Good girl.”

“Thank you for worrying about me. And now that I know the reasoning, I don’t mind if you and Lisa continue having fun on stage. I know it’s not real, and I know the fans enjoy it.”

“Are you sure? If you want us to stop, we will, you know that, right?”

Rosé nodded and pecked Jennie’s lips lightly. “I know, and I promise I’m ok. I’ll tell you if I ever change my mind.”

“No more jealousy?”

“No more.”

Jennie grinned and pulled Rosé in for a sweltering kiss.

_God she’d missed those lips._

“Oh, and Rosie?”

“Yeah?”

“I am yours, and only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, for those who don't know; the description of events at night three here is taken from what happened during night one out of three in Bangkok 2019. Now, go watch the video and die. 


	6. I Like Me Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie decides to change up her setlist in order to surprise Rosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to I Like Me Better by Lauv to set the mood.

“Hi, New York.” I shift slightly on the stool I’m perched on. My legs are too short to reach the footrest, so I’m forced to either sit properly with my legs dangling like a little child, or sit on the very edge, stretching my toes to reach the metal bar.

As expected, the audience shouts as I say the name of the city we are currently in; always a crowd pleaser.

“I hope you don’t mind,” I say, sounding way more confident than I feel as I push my hair over my shoulder, “that I changed my set list a little today.”

I feel so nervous. I’ve practiced and practiced until my voice was sore and my fingers bleeding, but I’ve never performed it in front of anyone but Lisa and Jisoo, and now there was no escaping.

“Are there any lovers out there, today?” another roar went through the arena, and I see some couples up at the front smile at each other and kiss. “This one’s for you.” I carefully place my fingers on the right chords and memory takes over as my fingers slide over guitar strings with skills I didn’t know I possessed.

_To be young and in love in New York City (New York City)_

_To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_

_To be drunk and in love in New York City_

Rosé is the one who always keeps me grounded. If I ever get too high on myself, she’ll pull me right back down to earth, as if she’s my very own gravitational field. She is my sun, and for as long as she loves me, I will orbit around her. Whenever I feel like I’m losing my sense of self, she’s there to whisper reassurances into my ear as her hand rubs soothing circles on my skin.

She knows that I panic if I wake up without her next to me, especially when on tour. Waking up in a new hotel room almost every morning is something I’ll never get used to, but then I’ll feel her hands on me, see her beautiful brown eyes, and laugh as she kisses my cheeks repeatedly, and all I can think is; I’m completely and utterly in love with this girl.

And today I woke up in love in New York City.

_Midnight into morning coffee_

_Burning through the hours talking_

Every time I see her, I’m reminded of the first time.

I was 16, and after being a trainee for almost two years I was confident and maybe a little too cocky. It was before my fears of never debuting presented themselves.

She was 15, with the most stunning voice I’d ever heard. She was shy, and her voice uncertain as she spoke flawed Korean, but when she sang…chills. Instant chills. I probably fell in love with her then, I just didn’t realize it.

Lisa met her in the elevator and dragged her to meet Jisoo and I. There she was, the girl from all the way down in Australia, with her skinny jeans and blue t-shirt, guitar hanging haphazardly on her back.

“Hi! I’m Roseanne. Or Rosie. Or Chaeyoung. Oh wow, that’s a lot of names, isn’t it?”

“Jennie. Or Jen. Or Nini.” I tried to ease her nerves.

“Or Jendeukie.” Jisoo had added as I glared at her.

“That’s a lot of names too.” Rosie said with a laugh.

The smile she gave me when I told her that I’d moved back to Korea from New Zealand made any and all doubts I had about her melt away as I became instantly addicted to it.

Turns out, she was a Kiwi at heart, and by passport.

We burnt through the hours talking and singing. I became mesmerized by the way her slim fingers so deftly moved across guitar strings, and she must’ve noticed me staring ‘cause she blushed slightly, and it was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. She promised me she’d teach me one day.

The fact that I’m up on stage playing right now, proves that she kept her promise.

“How do you like your coffee?” I’d asked as I stood up, my legs aching from being seated for too long.

“Oh, uhm,” her nervousness intrigued me, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Years later she’d told me that that was her first-time drinking coffee, and that she’d been terrified that would take mine black, as she was too scared to ask for milk and sugar in case I’d think less of her.

As if I could ever think less of Roseanne Park.

We went straight from our common room to our classes that morning, never having touched our beds.

_Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

_I like me better when_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

I look to the side of the stage and see a whisk of blonde hair as Rosie dances along to my words, that same smile from the first time we met splayed across her face.

She is as close as I will ever get to love at first sight. Every time I see her my heart expands almost painfully, as if trying to capture all the love I have for this girl. She’s funny, and smart, and gorgeous, and talented, and most importantly, she is mine and I am hers.

When I’m with her I feel like a new person, but in a good way. I constantly want to be the person Rosie sees me as, because the thought of ever disappointing her makes me feel sick to my stomach.

Everyone knows I have a resting bitch face, but sometimes, shockingly, I can actually be a bitch. It’s not my fault people are so damn stupid. But every time I’m about to go all Solange on them, I’ll feel her hands on me, or I’ll hear her soothing voice, and occasionally just smelling her perfume is enough, and I’ll calm down instantly. Then she’ll wrap me in her arms and whisper sweet nothings into my ear until I’m a giggling mess, all bitchiness evaporated into thin air.

For our one-year anniversary she actually gave me a vintage Chanel locket with a photo of her looking angelic as fuck on one side, and the letters WWRD engraved on the other half. ‘What would Rosie do’ I’d whispered as I ran my finger over it, and she’d grinned and said that it was for those times when she wasn’t there to calm me. It had become my mantra ever since.

I’m wearing it right now. Usually I’ll absentmindedly play with it, but my fingers are a bit preoccupied, so feeling the cold metal against my skin is all the reminder I’ll get for now.

Thanks for making me a better person, Rosie.

_I don't know what it is but I got that feeling (got that feeling)_

_Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room_

_Yeah, it got no ceiling_

When we all went to Hawaii, Rosie and I had found a secluded spot with a hammock and we lay there for hours, her arms around me as I rested my head on her chest.

It made me think of that interview I’d done once, where I’d said that if I could I would go off grid to a place where no one would be able to find me. That hammock in Hawaii with Rosie was as close as I’ll ever get, and it was perfect. Of course, I’d want Rosie with me in my little utopia.

We’d listened to the warm summer breeze rattling in the palm trees around us, and the gentle swoosh of rolling waves climbing up on sandy shores, leaving behind patterns and foam as it slowly retracted, only to wash up once again. It brought me back to my time in New Zealand, where my host sister and I would run along the edge of the water, taking bets on whether this wave would reach further than the last.

The turquoise, emerald, cobalt, aquamarine, and deep green shades of the ocean were breathtaking, but still nothing compared to the deep russet of the luminous and intense eyes that were staring at me inquisitively.

Eventually the gentle rocking of the hammock and the comfort of her arms lulled me to sleep. When I woke up from my little nap, the vast blue skies above, that had been like a ribbon with various shades of blue and dashes of soft white, had been replaced with darker hues and twinkling stars.

“Hi.”

“Hi, beautiful. You looked so peaceful; I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” She stroked my hair, and honestly, who needed the sun when she smiled at me like that?

Oh, how I wanted to give her the whole world.

_If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

_I might get to too much talking_

_I might have to tell you something_

“It’s strange to think that the stars here are different from the stars at home.”

“Wait, these aren’t the same stars we see in Korea?”

“I’m talking about Australia, silly. I mean, some of them are the same, but some are different too.”

“You’re the only star I need.”

“Well aren’t you a smooth-talking little munchkin.”

“I mean it. You’ll always be the star that guides me home, across any ocean and land.”

She’d given me a kiss then, a kiss that made my insides bubble as her lips lifted me to cloud nine.

“Do you think we’ll ever get a holiday that’s, y’know, not filmed?”

She’s the only person in the world who can make snorting sound like it belongs on Billboard Hot 100. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about. I mean we went to Thaila – nope, filmed, and then Jeju – oh wait, yeah filmed too, and now Hawaii, it’s not like they’re literally making a movie about this trip. Omg, you’re right, we’re screwed.”

“Don’t forget that Blackpink house was them telling us we got a 100-day holiday, but with cameras in the bathroom. Who knows, there might be a camera on this hammock. Or maybe in your hair? Maybe they put one of those fancy spy contact lens cameras in my eye.” I’d stared at her with wide eyes causing her to let out a hearty laugh.

“You’re so silly, but also, thank you for this trip sajangnim.” She’d bowed while still lying in the hammock, and I could no longer contain my laughter.

“Please don’t sing Jisoo’s stupid song, I beg of you.”

“Sajangnim, sajangnim” she’d begun singing, only stopping because I was essentially dying from laughter.

When our laughter had died down, she’d taken me back into her arms and I felt more content than I had in months, maybe even years.

“Rosie?”

“Yeah, Jennie?”

“I love you.”

That wasn’t the first time I’d told her that, but it was the first time I’d said it romantically, and when she stared at me with a face-splitting beam, I was thankful that she understood that.

I’d been hoping she’d say it back, but instead she’d kissed me senseless, and right then and there, in a hammock on a beach in Hawaii, under the night sky to the sound of crashing waves, my heart had been stolen forever, by Park Chaeyoung.

“I love you too.”

_Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

_I like me better when_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

I’ve always said in interviews that my favorite color is black, but ever since Park Chaeyoung entered my life, it’s been the dark hue of hazelnut that is her eyes. They change color depending on the light and her mood.

Sometimes they’re light brown, like autumn leaves slowly cascading down to earth. When the sun hits them, they become amber, like a rose trapped in a striking fossil, or copper, much like the stupid pennies I have in my wallet (what’s up with America and all their coins, anyways?). When she’s sad, they become as dark as soil after a torrential rain, and it breaks my heart. But when she’s happy, they light up like flames licking glass, dangerous, but mesmerizing. My favorite is the shade reserved only for me; rich hot chocolate swirled with cinnamon and Hennessy; the color of her arousal. I’ve always been an ambitious person, and ever since I first kissed Park Chaeyoung, I have been driven to bring out those swirls of cinnamon and cognac as often as I can.

Rosie’s eyes are like an open book; expressive enough to make you feel everything she’s feeling. Her eyes are my favorite thing about her. Besides her heart.

Ever since I met her, it’s like my life has exploded with color. When she kisses me I don’t just see firework; I see intense shades of purple and red, marigold and magnolia, rust and rain. Being with her has made me love deeper than I ever knew possible. I don’t just love her deeper, but everyone and everything. My mom says I smile more, and she laughs when she sees me skipping down the hallway like a schoolgirl with a crush. Lisa and Jisoo figured out our secret right away, because I became even more affectionate and clingy than before, my gummy smile never leaving my lips. Sometimes I forget that I’m wearing red lipstick, and I’ll kiss Kai all over, leaving red marks on his silky-smooth fur. Our fans have never received so many hearts from me as after I started dating Rosie, it’s like I can’t get enough of them, throwing them out left and right (metaphorically of course).

Park Chaeyoung has made me into a lovesick teenager, and surprisingly, I don’t hate it.

_Stay awhile, stay awhile_

_Stay here with me_

_Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh_

_Stay awhile, stay awhile_

_Stay here with me_

_Lay here with me_

We still have our own bedrooms, of course. But after we came home from Hawaii, I’d cleared out two drawers for her.

“We’ve been together for several months now, it’s about time you have a drawer or two at my place.”

“You know that your place is also my place, right?”

“Rosie.”

“Jennie.”

“Be serious, I’m just trying to do couply things with you. Now that we’ve said I love you, we’re ready to spend more time at each other’s places, which includes clearing out some space. I fully expect three drawers in your room, and ten hangers.”

“Wait, why do you get three drawers and ten hangers when I only get two drawers?”

“Because we spend more time in your room.”

“That’s not true! You say Kuku gets confused when you sleep away from him.”

“Ugh, fine, you can have three drawers and ten hangers too.”

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine with two drawers and five hangers. Besides, I don’t plan on wearing a lot of clothes in here anyways.” And with that she’d left my room, leaving me with my jaw on the floor as I pictured a very naked Rosie casually strolling around my room. That day I had almost cut up all her clothes à la Mean Girls’ boobie fashion, but I’d grabbed Rosie’s leftie scissors and they didn’t work for a rightie such as myself. T’was a shame, really.

Either way, after that day, we’ve barely spent a night apart. Whenever she tries to leave bed in the morning, I’ll whine and tug on her shirt. Eventually she stopped wearing one, and she’d yelped out when I tugged on her nipple instead.

Since then she’s set her alarm for an hour earlier than she needs, giving her adequate time to lay with me in bed, letting me slowly wake up as she kisses my face and strokes my back. When she feels generous, she lets me suck on her nipples; the ultimate wake up treat. Hearing her moans always wakes me up in the best way possible, and more often than not it leads to morning orgasms.

I don’t know how I got so lucky.

_I like me better when I'm with you (yes, I do, yes, I do, babe)_

_I like me better when I'm with you (ooh, no)_

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

_I like me better when_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_Better when, I like me better when I'm with you_

If I could, I’d get a PCY tattoo somewhere hidden on my body, as a constant reminder of my love for her, and for the person she’s made me become.

With her I’m like a bur; once I’m stuck to you, I’m impossible to get off. I just can’t get enough of her; every day is a new adventure, and every day I learn something new either about her or from her. Her favorite quote, ‘more of you, less of me’, which I used to scoff at, has become me. I could listen to her melodious voice for hours.

I knew that very first morning in our dorm, as we were drinking bad coffee after singing all night, that I wanted to debut with her. I wanted to watch her blossom and grow into the wonderful and talented woman she is today. I knew from the first time she sang for me that I would always be her biggest fan, cheering her on every chance I got. I just hoped I was someone she’d want by her side through all of that. I know now that I am. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

But I like to think that I’ve made her a better person too.

She’s become more confident; taking control of situations, speaking up when needed to. She trusts herself more, trusts that her thoughts and feelings are just as important as everyone else’s. That we actually want to hear her opinion. She used to let people speak over her, but now she shuts people down when they interrupt her, and it’s sexy as hell.

Her confidence turns me on like you wouldn’t believe, and I’m happy to say she’s become more self-assured in the bedroom as well, doing things to me I’d never even heard of before. One time, she told me she wanted to try a role play kink, and I couldn’t walk for two days afterwards. It took a whole week for her smug grin to wear off. I’d created a bit of a monster in the bedroom, but god if I didn’t enjoy it.

People like to say that they’re looking for someone to complete them, but I don’t like that. I’m a complete person on my own, so is she. But she does complement me in the best way possible; bringing out all the greatest sides of me.

Me standing here on stage now, singing an acoustic version of I Like Me Better by Lauv in front of 20 000 people, is a declaration of my love for her. I’d had to work hard to convince our tour director to let me sing something other than Solo for just this one show, but I was never going to give up. I wanted so badly to do this for Rosie, to surprise her.

In bed tonight I’ll tell her the meaning behind my choice of songs, in between tender kisses. But for now, seeing her smile as she watches me from the side stage is enough. I know the whole audience is probably wondering who I’m singing to, but I’m not ready to share that yet; I want to keep Rosie for myself for just a little bit longer.

I play the final chord and lower my head as roars fill the arena.

Rosie is welcoming me with open arms out of view from the crowd, and I melt into them, feeling safe, feeling at home.

“I like me better when I’m with you, Roseanne Park.”


	7. Piece On, Panties Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one takes jigsaw puzzles as seriously as Park Chaeyoung.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

“There’s no right or wrong way to do this.”

“Yes, there is. And you’re doing it wrong.”

“There. Is. No. Wrong. Way!”

“YES, THERE IS!”

A loud crash rang through the apartment and then the sound of a door being pulled open.

“YOU’RE A FUCKING PSYCOPATH.”

“THAT’S RICH COMING FROM YOU, JENNIFER.”

“THAT’S NOT EVEN MY NAME!”

“UGH!”

Two doors slammed shut at the same time as Lisa finally paused the movie.

“Should we check on them?”

“No. I don’t care about their stupid lovers’ quarrel. Now snuggle me.”

Lisa just shrugged and hugged her girlfriend tighter. The other two would surely work it out soon enough.

Spoiler alert; they didn’t.

“Lisa, may you please pass the soy sauce?”

“Uhm, Chaeng, may you please pass me the soy sauce so I can give it to Jennie?”

Lisa, Jisoo, and Jennie all watched in disbelief as Chaeng poured the remainder of the soy sauce over her dumplings, staring at Jennie the entire time.

“Sorry,” she said with a sickly-sweet smile, “we’re all out.”

“You son of a bit-“

“Jennie!” Jisoo cut her off, wrapping her arms around the surprisingly strong girl to keep her from jumping on Chaeng from across the table.

“It’s ok, Jen, we have more in the kitchen!” Lisa shrieked as she ran to get it, not really keen on watching World War III start in their dining room.

\--

“Chichu, have you seen kuku?” a tired Jennie asked her best friend while rubbing her eyes.

“Um, no? But Chaeng asked if she could borrow some dog treats from me earlier, and she hasn’t given them to Dalgommie.”

“That motherfucker…” Jennie grumbled as she determinedly walked towards Chaeng’s room, unceremoniously barging in and marching straight towards the fish tank.

“What are you doing?!” Chaeng yelped as she watched Jennie take the lid off the aquarium and pick up the little fish net.

“You stole my pet, so I’m taking yours.”

“You can’t just take a fish out of water, Jennie!”

“Watch me, bitch. Besides, I have a glass.” She held up a glass of water as she tried catching Joohwangie, who was clearly not happy with her antics. They’d never gotten along.

“Ok, stop! Stop! Please just leave him alone, you can have Kuma, I surrender.”

With a victorious smirk, Jennie dropped the fish net into the tank and picked up Kuma from Chaeng’s bed. “C’mere you backstabbing ball of fluff, it’s bedtime.”

\--

“Why are there batteries and the remote control all over the floor?”

“Chaennie.”

“Imma need a little more than that, Lis.”

“Jennie wanted to watch Stranger Things for the nth time, Chaeng wanted to watch To All the Boys 2, because she has a crush on Lara Jean. Let’s just say they couldn’t compromise.”

“And neither bothered to pick up the batteries and remote?”

“They both stormed off to their respective bedrooms in a huff. Not gonna lie, it was pretty hot.”

“Don’t forget you’re mine.”

“Always, babe.” Lisa replied, pulling Jisoo down for a kiss.

\--

“Jisoo, Lisa, you two are doing great! Jennie and Chaeyoung, can you loosen up a bit? Get a bit closer to each other?”

“Humph.” Jennie took a tiny step towards Chaeng as the taller girl glared at her.

“A little closer.”

Another tiny step.

“Get it together guys, we all wanna get out of here.” Jisoo hissed quietly at the disdainful duo, forcing the two to actually stand next to each other.

“Excellent! Now Chaeyoung, put your arm around Jennie. Beautiful, ladies.”

The shutter sound went off continuously as the four moved slightly in various poses.

“OW!”

There was a flutter of movement in the studio as everyone reacted to the sudden outburst.

“What happened?”

“She fucking bit me!” Chaeng looked incredulously at Jennie, eyes wide as the tiny brunette looked innocently back.

“It was an accident.”

“Like hell it was!”

“If you guys will excuse us for a second,” Jisoo smiled sweetly at the magazine staff before gathering all BP members in a circle, “you two need to start behaving right now, do you hear me? Don’t make me call your mothers.”

“What? Chaeng usually likes it when I bite.” Jennie said, still continuing the innocent act.

“Well, usually your freakishly small teeth don’t go all the way into my skin!” the blonde glared at her tiny girlfriend while rubbing her still sore hand.

“Both of you stop it right now; you’re adults, start acting like it.” It was Lisa’s turn to speak up, shutting up both Jennie and Chaeng. They both knew that once she got involved things were serious.

“Fine…I’ll behave if she does.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Chaeng said exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air.

With one more glare from Lisa they all got back in position, finishing the shoot without any more issues.

\--

“Listen up, bastards, you will sit down, and we will get to the bottom of this now.”

“And what if I don’t want to?” Jennie said defiantly, crossing her arms in the process.

They’d just gotten back from the shoot, and Lisoo had decided that something needed to be done. After a week of constant bickering, it was clear that they wouldn’t solve it on their own anytime soon. Jennie was never one to apologize first, and Chaeng was legitimately so angry that it scared even Jisoo a little bit (though she’d never admit that out loud).

“If you don’t, I will personally call Dispatch and tell them all about your relationship and send photos.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Chaeng decided to sit down first, knowing Jennie was too proud to do so. And she was right; as soon as she sat down, the tiny brunette did too, followed by Jisoo and Lisa.

“Take us back to the beginning, please.”

“She kept saying I was doing it wro-“

“She can’t even follow simple instruct-“

They both spoke over each other, only stopping once Lisa made a hand movement to shut them up. 

“One at a time. Chaeng, you may go first.”

“She refused to listen to my instructions! They’re really not that hard, you know?”

“We asked you to go back to the beginning, we need to know everything. Jennie, take us back.”

They all deliberately ignored Jennie’s satisfied smirk when Jisoo gave her the word, rather than Chaeng. “It all started last week when I was at the mall with Chahee. We were in a store when I found this jigsaw puzzle with a photo of Melbourne, and I thought maybe Chaeng would like it. Perhaps it would remind her of home. So I bought it for her.”

“And I was really excited. I love jigsaw puzzles, when I was young mum, dad, Alice and I would do one every Sunday as a family activity after church. As soon as she gave it to me, I started doing it, starting with the frame, of course. The next day she came to my room and asked if she could do it with me, and of course I said yes. Doing the thing I love with the girl I love; what more could I want? I felt like a child again. But she was clearly inexperienced and refused to listen to my instructions. She got so mad that she flipped over my tray of unused pieces, with one flying into Joohwangie’s aquarium! I had to fish it out and blow dry it so it wouldn’t dissolve.” Chaeng sounded weirdly emotional at the last part.

“This doesn’t sound very good for you, Jennie, but we would like to hear your side of the story before passing judgement.”

“I really did want to do it with her. I thought it would be some relaxing bonding time, but apparently not! She was so bossy and kept getting mad at me, telling me I’d messed everything up, and that I was doing it wrong. It’s not my fault I haven’t done a puzzle since I was five. I’m sorry I haven’t developed a technique after years of family bonding.”

“Wait – you haven’t done a puzzle since you were five?” Chaeng asked, surprised. She’d just figured everyone did jigsaw puzzles as family bonding. “No wonder you were so bad then! I’m so sorry.”

Chaeng threw her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her into a tight hug while Lisoo watched, still not fully comprehending what had happened.

“I’m sorry I flipped over your pieces, and I’m sorry I almost drowned one.” Jennie said, holding back a sob. Who knew being irrationally angry for a week would make her all emotional and shit?

“I’m sorry for telling you you were doing it wrong. You couldn’t know I had a special technique, and I was stupid to assume you’d just understand that.”

“You know what they say; when you assume you make an ass out of u and me.” Both girls laughed as they wiped away unshed tears that were lingering in the crook of their eyes.

“I’m curious; what exactly is your technique?” Lisa asked, leaning forward as if to show that she was genuinely interested in this.

“Oh, it’s simple. The more you sort, the easier it gets. I sort by color first, and then by shape. Makes it easier to spot pieces. It’s a tried and tested method in the Park household.” Chaeng said proudly.

“And what exactly did Jennie do wrong?”

“She’d pick up random pieces, and when she couldn’t force them into a spot they clearly didn’t fit in she’d just put it down willy-nilly, meaning I’d have to sort everything again. She clearly didn’t analyze the pieces properly.”

Both Lisa and Jisoo were holding back laughter. And people thought they were crackheads.

“See what I have to put up with?” Jennie said while shaking her head, clearly wondering how on earth she even got into this situation.

“I have some easier puzzles, do you, like, maybe wanna try it with me? I promise we can use whatever method you want.” Chaeng bit her lip, anxious to try and start her own tradition with her girlfriend.

Jennie just smirked and leaned in to whisper in Chaeng’s ear, causing the girl’s eyes to widen as she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes, absolutely yes!”

Jennie had a mischievous smirk on her lips as she took Chaeng’s hand, leading them both to the younger girl’s bedroom. “Byeee,” she playfully threw over her shoulder, directed at the couple left at the table.

“I will never understand them…” Jisoo mumbled as Lisa began chasing Lily around the living room.

“Let us get one thing straight first; do socks count as one or two?”

“Both socks go at once.”

“Fine. But I get to select which one we do.”

“No fair.” Jennie pouted.

“If you got to pick, you’d probably choose one with like 10 pieces.”

Jennie just grinned at her with a wink. “And would that be so bad?”

“Sorry babe, you gotta work for this.” She gestured towards her own body as she opened her cabinet, showing off a multitude of puzzles. “Hmm, which one, whiiichh oneee…ah, gotcha.”

“So what are the rules exactly?”

“I’ll make the frame quickly, after that, for every piece you put down, I’ll take one item of clothing off. Strip poker – puzzle version.”

“Sexy.”

Chaeng laughed as she began sorting through the pieces to find all the edge pieces. Surprisingly enough, Jennie helped. She figured the faster Chaeng got the frame done, the faster she could get the girl naked. Win-win really. Chaeng would get her precious puzzle, and Jennie would get her freak on.

“All done. Get set, go!”

Chaeng leaned back as she watched her girlfriend analyze pieces as if they’d reveal the code to CEO Yang’s bank account.

“Ha! One piece down.”

Chaeng just shrugged and removed her fluffy slippers. The next three pieces came in fairly quick succession, making Chaeng remove her socks, hoodie, and t-shirt, but then Jennie started struggling.

“This is so hard…no wonder only church people have the patience for this.” She bit her lip in concentration, occasionally poking her tongue out as well, making Chaeng wish she could just rip her clothes off right then and there.

“Focus baby, there’s a pretty obvious one right there.” She ‘subtly’ nodded towards the piece she was talking about and smiled as Jennie lit up.

“Pants off, Chaengie.” Jennie sat back and watched as Chaeng shimmied out of her pants, putting on a bit of a show as she was only left with a bra and panties. “Five down, two to go.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Chaeng who rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“Puzzles aren’t so bad now, are they?”

“Think we might have a new Sunday tradition on our hands, Miss Park.”

“Does it require me to get naked every time?”

“No complaining, I know you like it. Now say bye-bye bra.”

Five minutes later, Chaeng felt very exposed as she removed her panties and Jennie racked her eyes over her body with a sly smirk. “Now if I had this as a puzzle, I’d probably break a world record or two…”

“Babe,” Chaeng whined, “it’s not fair that I’m completely naked, and you’re still wearing all your clothes.”

“Why don’t you come and do something about it, then?”

She didn’t have to ask Chaeng twice. Within seconds the blonde was on top of her, feverishly kissing her and tugging on clothes. It wasn’t the most efficient manner of removing clothes, but after over a week with no sex they were both pretty desperate.

“Bed, baby.”

They moved under the covers as fingers stroked over soft skin and lips attached themselves to spots that elicited erotic moans, the kind that makes lust and anticipation pool in the pit of your stomach.

Jennie’s fingers slid through wet fold, shuddering as she felt how wet Chaeng was for her. God, she’d never get enough of this girl.

Chaeng’s eyes clamped shut as Jennie’s fingers slowly entered her, massaging her front walls as her thumb rubbed her clit. “Fuck, Jennie.” She couldn’t _not_ reciprocate, not when Jennie was making her feel so good, so she moved her head to Jennie’s erect nipple, sucking on it as if her life depended on it.

The room filled with moans, neither girl certain which ones belonged to who.

“Fuck me, babe.” Jennie was desperate, she needed some friction and Chaeng’s thigh was no longer enough.

“Together?”

Jennie nodded zealously as she moved into position, lowering her dripping wet center onto Chaeng’s face as lay down to get herself face to face with Chaeng’s equally wet core.

The sound Chaeng let out as her tongue skillfully licked through wet heat was probably the most erotic sound Jennie had ever heard, and it took everything in her not to come right then and there. Finally getting to taste Chaeng again after a dry week didn’t exactly stop the arousal pooling in her. The taste was addicting, like nothing she’d ever tasted before. It was mainly sweet, but also tangy and salty in a flavor combination that wouldn’t work on anything else, but when tasting it straight from Chaeng’s pussy, combined with her eager moans, Jennie truly felt like she was in seventh heaven.

Chaeng had latched onto Jennie’s clit, stroking a repeating pattern over the sensitive nub with various speed and pressure. As a devout church girl™, she’d never thought she’d enjoy the act of cunnilingus so damn much, but with Jennie she’d quickly discovered that anything that turned Jennie on felt like that hottest thing in the universe. And hearing Jennie make those sounds meant for her and her only, well, hot damn, she could eat Jennie out any day of the week, every day all day. She’d gladly give up regular food for Jennie, and that wasn’t something she said lightly, cause if anyone loved food, it was her.

“Mmm, Chaeng, god that feels so good.” Jennie rested her head against Chaeng’s thigh for a second in order to catch her breath and enjoy the pure pleasure running through her body.

When Chaeng slapped her ass, she was shocked she didn’t come right then and there. They’d definitely have to do that more often…

“Don’t stop baby, I’m so close.”

Jennie’s tongue found its way back to Chaeng’s wet core, slipping into her tight pussy as it massaged her walls. Based on the sounds and the frantic movements they could both tell the other was close, and Chaeng moved her hand to grab onto Jennie’s.

“Come with me, baby girl.”

That was all the encouragement Jennie needed; a few frantic licks later they were both falling apart, mouths still attached to the other girl’s center in order to ride out the orgasm and not waste any juices.

“Holy shit.” Jennie gasped as she moved to lie next to Chaeng.

“All of this because of a puzzle.”

“If I knew it would lead to this, I would’ve bought you a puzzle a long time ago.”

“I will never say no to strip-puzzle.”

“I’ve definitely found a new favorite game.”

Chaeng wrapped her arms around Jennie as their lips found each other. “Make up sex is the best.”

“I got to do a puzzle and have sex all in one evening! Man, I truly win at life.”

Jennie couldn’t help but laugh at her adorkable girlfriend. Ok, so they fought sometimes, who doesn’t? At the end of the day (or week), they’d always find their way back into each other’s arms. Naked. In bed. Just the way God intended.


	8. Six Clues Jennie Was Jealous, Six Clues Rosé Didn't Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé's solo has taken her to new heights, and dragged Jennie's jealousy along with it.

The day Rosé had come home from her meeting and gleefully announced to her band mates/best friends that her long awaited solo finally had a release date no one had been more excited than Jennie. Not even Rosé herself.

In fact, Jennie had been so excited that she’d collapsed into a weeping mess on the floor, repeating the phrase ‘thank you, Jesus’, as if she’d suddenly become religious and had been praying for this since the dawn of time.

Jennie had truly been the greatest, most supporting girlfriend anyone could’ve asked for; waking up early with Rosé when she had dance practice, cooking for her non-stop cause she knew how hungry her girlfriend got when she was busy, sending encouraging and loving texts on long and strenuous days – you name it, Jennie did it.

She’d been waiting for this solo for as long as Rosé had, and she had multiple times been ready to march into YG’s offices and fight tooth and nail for it to happen. The only thing holding her back had been Rosé’s pleas for her not to. In typical Rosé style, she didn’t want to make a fuzz and risk having their relationship exposed to the world. So, Jennie had, reluctantly, kept quiet.

But now, a few months later, Rosé’s baby had been brought to life to receptions neither of them could’ve ever dreamed of. Jennie had always known Rosé was talented, but holy geez, daaaaaym, people _really_ loved this song.

And with the increased popularity, Jennie’s pride and excitement slowly morphed into jealousy. All of a sudden everyone and their mother contacted Rosé, and Jennie did not like it one bit. Not at all. Nope. Nuh-uh. Over a period of a few weeks multiple events accumulated to increase Jennie’s feeling of jealousy, but unfortunately Rosé was completely oblivious to it all.

\--

“Babe, can I borrow your phone?”

“Sure, is yours out of battery again?”

“No, but I’m out of lives in my game, so I need to use yours.”

“Oh, I don’t think I have your game on my phone, sorry.”

“You do,” Jennie said, already playing on Rosé’s phone, “I downloaded it months ago. I play all the time when I die on my own phone.”

“…but you’ve never asked me to play before?”

“I’m only asking cause Jisoo told me I was rude to just use your phone without asking. She clearly doesn’t understand girlfriend privileges.”

Rosé hadn’t said anything then cause honestly, nothing about Jennie surprised her anymore.

“Ugh, you’re getting so many notifications, it’s ruining my gaming experience.” Jennie rolled over on the bed and pulled down the notifications. “Wait, hold up, who are these people and why are they messaging you?”

“Let me see,” Rosé took the phone from Jennie and looked through her messages. “They’re just people wanting to collaborate with me or complimenting and congratulating me on my solo.”

_Rosé!! Omg I’m such a big fan of your new song, I haven’t listened to anything else since its release!! I always knew you were both talented and gorgeous ;) Let’s work together sometime??_

_Daym guuurrll, I knew you were talented as hell, but this new song and video of yours was wild! Hit me up if you’re ever in NYC, I’d love to meet up xxx_

_Roseanne frickin’ Park, holy shit… don’t even have the words to describe that video of yours. Would love to take you out sometime, we can talk business and pleasure_

Jennie snatched the phone back and read through the endless stream. They weren’t just congratulating her; they were shamelessly flirting with HER Rosie! Boys and girls alike! Jennie would give Rosé the world if she could, which included all the collabs in the world, but she did not appreciate people brashly hitting on her apparently clueless girlfriend. Who cared if they had no idea Rosé was taken! They should just assume a gorgeous girl like her was unavailable. Thankfully she didn’t see any dick pics or clamagrams at least.

Rosé had obviously not been able to respond to every message, there were just too many, but when she had replied she’d sent emoji’s left, right and center, making Jennie huff in misplaced jealousy as she read through the messages. Despite knowing that Rosé was an avid emoji user with everyone, Jennie did NOT like seeing this.

That was clue one.

\--

“Jen, I know you’re not a morning person, but if we’re gonna surprise Chaeng we needed to leave five minutes ago.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Jennie groaned as she wrapped her blanket even tighter around herself.

“Lisa’s busy right now. Jennie Ruby Jane Kim, your girlfriend is having her very first solo Inkigayo performance and just like we all showed up for your first, we will be there to support her on her first. Imagine how sad she’ll be if I tell her you were too grumpy to get out of bed?”

“Fine, but I’m doing this for Rosie, not for you.”

“I never asked you to do it for me but thank you. Now hurry the hell up, I’ll give you ten minutes.”

15 minutes later they were in a van heading to Inkigayo. Rosé had left a few hours ago and had no idea they were coming as Lisa and Jisoo had both lied and said they had important meetings early in the morning, but that they’d be there in spirit. Rosé had obviously been disappointed but was, nevertheless, thankful for their support. As for Jennie, well, Rosé had no expectations. She knew how much her girlfriend hated mornings with a passion, so she’d sort of hinted that she wanted her to be there but had no anticipations really. (of course, deep down she had a lot of expectations and would be devastated if Jennie didn’t show up.)

“Surprise!”

She jumped up at the sound, eyes wide with fright and wonder as she saw her best friends, running towards them with her arms wide to engulf them in a group hug. “You came! I thought you were busy today.”

“T’was but a lie, my dearest. Like we’d ever miss your Inkigayo solo debut!”

“Yeah, chipmunk, we’re so proud of you, we’d never miss this in a million years.”

Jennie, who up until now had simply been staring at her girlfriend in amazement over how incredible she looked even at 4:30 in the morning, suddenly flashed her the gummiest of gummy smiles. “Holy geez, someone call the police, cause this stunner over here has stolen all my oxygen.”

Rosé rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips as she leaned down to kiss her girl. For once there were no one else in the room with them. “Hello to you too, babe. When did you get so cheesy?”

“When my girlfriend started looking this hot. Wanna have a quicky?”

“Ew, gross, stop it!” Jisoo grimaced.

“Uhh, thanks for the offer, but I’ll have to take a rain check, no time for funny business now. God, I’m so nervous, I’m afraid I might throw up.”

“How many Inkigayo sandwiches have you eaten?”

“Only two, but there’s three more over there. Help yourselves, if you’re hungry.” Rosé replied, sitting back down as her team came back to touch up on her hair and makeup.

“Why would you buy five sandwiches?” Jisoo gladly grabbed one and started eating.

“I didn’t, they were all given to me.”

That’s when Jisoo found the note with the phone number, her eyes widening as she went to check the other two, finding similar notes, but with different numbers.

“Uhm, chipmunk, did you find anything in your sandwiches?”

“What do you mean? I just ate them; they were just as good as they usually are.”

Lisa, understanding what Jisoo was on about, quickly checked the trashcan for the discarded wrappers, finding both. “Just as we suspected, Jisoo; our little Rosie has gotten her first Inkigayo phone numbers!”

Well, that was one way to get Jennie’s attention.

“What the HELL?” she screeched, storming over to rip them out of Lisa’s hands. “How many, huh? How many did you get?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” A clearly flustered Rosé replied.

“You’re such a pabo! How many numbers did you get?”

Rosé looked at Jisoo, silently pleading for her to help her out.

“Looks like our sweet Rosie has gotten five numbers so far. I’m so proud of you,” Jisoo was now wiping invisible tears, completely ignoring a fuming Jennie standing between her and Rosé.

Rosé, however, could not ignore the furious look on Jennie’s face as she smiled sheepishly back. “I honestly didn’t even see them. I thought that was just a joke, the whole smuggling phone numbers in sandwiches thing. You know I just devour my food, I never stopped to look for silly phone numbers. Come to think of it, I’m lucky I didn’t accidentally eat any of the notes.”

“Throw them away. Right now.”

“Well, if she ain’t gonna use ‘em, Lisa and I might as well keep ‘em.”

“ _Throw. Them. Out. Now._ ” Jennie repeated through gritted teeth.

“Geez, ease up, buttercup. So angry in the morning… or all day.” Jisoo rolled her eyes as the two of them threw away the phone numbers.

“Unnie, we’re gonna take them out of the trash later, right?” Lisa whispered oh-so-quietly

“Of course.”

“I’m still here! I can hear you; you know?!”

Despite seeing Jennie’s anger, Rosé somehow still didn’t understand that Jennie was actually wildly jealous these days. When looking back at this moment later on, she’d blame her lack of sleep.

At least her performance went well.

That was clue two.

\--

“Holy hell, she looks amazing.”

“Right?! I’ve always thought of her as a cute little sister, but…mi-ao, she makes me wanna purr. In bed.”

Jennie was clutching Lisa’s arm so hard the younger girl was worried it might break. Jennie’s fingernails, despite being short (for the obvious gay reasons), were sharp as fuck and the maknae made a mental note to ask Jisoo for her emergency band aid later, certain that Jennie would draw blood any minute now. Poor Chaeng. Lisa would make sure to buy Jennie some nail files soon.

Jennie, however, wasn’t even aware she was clutching Lisa’s arm tighter than a bird of prey clutches their latest victim. All she could focus on was the not-so-quiet whispers from the table next to them, which was making her blood boil. She loved Twice, but in that moment, she wanted to choke every single one of them.

“I think I just had a tiny orgasm… that dance move, woo it does something to me, not gonna lie. Might’ve just turned a tiny bit gay.”

“Is she single? Does anyone know?”

“I’ve never seen her with anyone…other than the Pinks of course.”

“She spends a lot of time with Jennie, she’ll know.” Jennie gritted her teeth as she heard her name being spoken. “Hey Jen, psst, over here.”

Her cold, cat-like eyes landed on the other girl aka the enemy, “What?”

“Is Rosé single? Some of us wanna fight over who gets to ask her out.”

“Sorry,” Jennie said, her voice cold as ice, “she’s focusing on her career for now.”

Nayeon’s face fell. “Such a shame, a pretty girl like her should be out in the world experiencing all it has to offer. Between the sheets, I mean.”

“I’ll be sure to let her know.” And with that their conversation was over as Jennie quickly turned her attention back to the stage where Rosé was currently in the middle of her song.

“Jisoo, if someone dies here today, Imma need you to say you were by my side the whole night.”

“Roger that.” Jisoo didn’t even care, she was always down to be someone’s alibi, it would give her a chance to truly test her lying skills. She’d always wanted to take a lie detector test. She’d probably ace it, just like all the other tests she’s ever taken.

“Jen,” Lisa piped up as she tried removing Jennie’s hand from her arm, “you’re killing my bloodstream.”

“Ugh.” Jennie finally removed her hand and Lisa shook her arm repeatedly, trying to regain feeling in the dead limb.

“I don’t understand; they once put me in a fucking dress with literal ants on it. ANTS! And she gets to wear the sexiest outfit I’ve ever seen up there on stage in front of millions of people. Who is it that wants to hurt me so badly? Whose blood shall be spilled today?”

“Calm down, drama queen, you know Chaeng doesn’t have eyes for anyone but you.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about! She’s oblivious; I had to ask her out four times before she understood that I was serious; I’m worried about everyone else. They’re vultures, Jisoo, vultures! And right now, they’re vulturing on my Rosie.”

“That’s not a word.”

“What?”

“Vulturing, it’s not a word.”

“For fucks sake, Jisoo!”

“Uhh, actually, it sort of is.”

Both Jisoo and Jennie turned to look at Lisa with questioning looks on their faces.

“It’s when someone waits until two people they’re friends with break up before stooping in and vulturing on one of them under the guise of being a supporting friend.”

They both just stared at her for a moment before Jennie turned to Jisoo.

“And there you have it. They’re all vulturing on her.”

Jisoo just rolled her eyes and cheered loudly as Rosé finished her song.

It didn’t take long before Rosé was announced as the winner of Song of the Year, and Jennie felt her heart swell with pride as she hugged her girlfriend with as much friendliness as she could muster.

“I’m so proud of you, babe. Go up and get your award.” she whispered in her ear; her previous bout of jealousy long forgotten.

“Thanks!” a bright-eyed Rosé replied as she hugged her friends, still surprised that she’d actually won something that wasn’t just a participation award.

“Oh wow,” she looked down at the award in her hands, still unable to hide her grin. “Hi, I’m Rosé. I am so thankful and honored to receive this award, and to get to perform this song for you all tonight. I’d like to thank my company, and Teddy oppa for helping me write such an amazing song. My parents and sister, and Joohwangie, thank you for always being there for me and listening to my loud singing for all those years. Thank you to Jisoo and Lisa for their never-ending support and love, I couldn’t have done this without you. Thank you to my makeup and styling team, as well as my manager, all the early mornings have been worth it. And of course, thank you to my beloved Blinks, I couldn’t have done it without all of your support, and I am so grateful to have you all in my life. Thank you!”

Jennie was seething. She’d thanked a fucking fish, but somehow forgot her. Rosé always forgot to thank someone, but Jennie had never thought that one day she’d be the one left out. This wasn’t even anyone else’s fault, but Jennie still found herself becoming jealous of every single person, and pet, mentioned in Rosé’s speech.

“Oh no! I forgot to thank Jennie unnie.” Rosé suddenly shrieked in a voice so high that Jisoo was certain Kuma and Dalgom had heard it across town. “Jennie, over the last ten years you have become my very best friend, thank you for always being by my side through everything I do.”

Well, at least she remembered before she was off stage. Not that it did much to minimize her jealousy.

Rosé couldn’t even look Jennie in the eye once she returned to her seat, award in hand. She just kept repeating ‘I’m so, so sorry’ as Jennie clutched her hand a little too tightly and gave her fake smiles. Oh boy, Rosé would for sure hear about this for weeks to come.

It didn’t get much better during the scheduled break as a _very_ pretty girl that Jennie didn’t recognize came over to chat (*cough* flirt *cough*), praising Rosé’s performance, her outfit, her voice, her hair, her eyes, her face, her body, her abs, her legs, her arms, you name it, she praised it, all the while resting her hand on Rosé’s upper arm. Okay fine, maybe she didn’t specifically praise all of Rosé’s body parts, but her eyes sure did. And, as usual, Rosé was completely oblivious to the very obvious flirting happening, simply blushing at the compliments as she would with everyone else. Jennie loved her unequivocally, but she thought she was too innocent for her own good, and rather than calmly explaining this to Rosé in private, she shot daggers at the unknown woman. Ever since the release of Rosé’s solo, Jennie had essentially become the walking equivalent of ‘if looks could kill’, a permanent scowl adorning her face whenever anyone tried getting it on with her woman. When it came to Roseanne Park, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim was possessive as fuck.

“Are you free next week? I’d love to take you out for a coffee.”

“She’s busy.”

“Unnie!” Rosé stared at Jennie, surprised when the brunette had answered for her. “I can answer for myself, thanks. But yes, I am, unfortunately, busy next week.” As far as she knew, she actually wasn’t. She just said she was so she wouldn’t get in more trouble with Jennie after the whole speech scandal. Usually she’d jump on any chance for free food and drinks.

“That’s fine, we’ll find some other time that works; you’re worth the wait.” Jennie wanted to smack the seductive smirk off the girl’s stupid face. How much damage could a few Chanel rings do, anyways?

Jisoo, as if sensing Jennie’s imminent bout with violence, put a drink on her head and excitedly exclaimed, “Look, Jendeukie!”

“Wow, so talented, bravo.” Jennie deadpanned, suddenly understanding Lisa’s urge to push things off of Jisoo’s head and shoulders (knees and toes). Maybe her eyes weren’t the only cat-like thing about her.

By the time their short exchange was over, the girl had disappeared, and Rosé had taken her seat between Jennie and Lisa.

“I’ve been thinking about getting another cat. It was great with just Leo, and then Luca. But since Lily is Luca’s daughter, they have a special bond that can never be broken. Which is why I got Louis, right, so Leo wouldn’t feel so left out. But then Lily started taking Louis under her metaphorical wings, and now Leo is a bit left out again. And Lily is the only girl, so I’m worried she won’t have someone to chit chat with, so I’m thinking of maybe getting another girl that can be Leo’s girlfriend.”

“As long as you feel you’re ready for five cats I’ll support you, Lis.”

“Yeah, I think I’m finally financially and emotionally ready for another cat.”

Jennie rolled her eyes at Lisa and Rosé’s conversation.

“I’ve been thinking about getting a buddy for Joohwangie, too. Just keep your cats away from them.”

This was news to Jennie. Rosé knew that Jennie wasn’t overly fond of the orange creature, and now there might be another fish to stare at her in the tank?! She’d have to write up a girlfriend contract that stated that from now on she’d always be consulted before Rosé considered acquiring another addition to her ‘family’ (of course, Jennie would not need to consult Rosé before getting another dog).

“If you’re gonna get another fish, it better be a boy.” Seemed like her jealousy was still very much present as she huffed with her arms folded over her chest defiantly.

Jisoo snorted as Rosé leaned towards Lisa, whispering quietly, “she knows I’m bisexual, right? And, ya know, not sexually attracted to fish.”

By the end of the show they were all mingling, catching up with friends they didn’t get to see too often, when Jennie decided she was done with pleasantries (Irene had to leave, so Jennie got bored), and went looking for her oblivious girlfriend.

“…letting him go was really hard, I cared about him a lot, maybe even loved him. I just wished we’d had more time together.” Jennie overheard Rosé speaking with the other Chaeyoung as she hid behind some other people (thank god she’s tiny).

“Oh sweetie, I bet it was hard. What was his name?”

“His name was Nam.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and find someone like him again.”

“I hope so, maybe soon?”

What. The. Fuck?? Was Rosé really openly saying she was on the hunt for a man?!

That’s it, Jennie had officially had enough of this nonsense, it was about time she taught her girlfriend a lesson in what jealousy does to her.

After all, there had been six clues recently that Rosé had completely missed.

“Park Chaeyoung, we are going home right now.”

“Wha-” Before she knew it Rosé was being dragged away from Chaeyoung by a tiny, but angry brunette. “I thought we had more time. I didn’t even get to say bye to her!”

“You have her number. Jisoo, Lisa, we’re going home.”

Not even five minutes later they were in their van heading back to the dorms, three out of four members confused as to the reason for their sudden departure.

“Rosie and I are going to bed, good night.” Jennie stated as soon as they entered their dorm, dragging her girl towards Rosé’s bedroom, pushing her onto the bed as she shut the door. “Strip.”

“What?”

“I said strip. Remove your clothes. Get naked. I want you in your birthday suit. Chop chop.” Jennie was quickly removing her own outfit, eager to get this started.

Poor Rosé still wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but when Jennie was looking at her like that, she knew better than to defy her. As she finished undressing, Jennie began finding the toys she wanted to use, rummaging through their various hiding spots before settling on a few items.

“You know, you’ve been such a bad girl.” she lightly stroked Rosé’s arm as she lifted it and secured it to the headboard with a pink fuzzy handcuff, cuffing the other one with a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs.

“Is this about me forgetting to thank you? I’m SO sorry, baby, I was so focused on not accidentally saying how much I love you to an arena full of people that I forgot to mention you altogether. I’ll thank you three times over if I ever get the chance again, ok?”

“Oh, my sweet naïve Rosie, this is not just about you forgetting to thank me, it’s about so much more.” The blonde was quickly stopped from her further inquiries as Jennie’s warm mouth surrounded a nipple, the other being pinched almost painfully hard by Jennie’s hand. Once satisfied with her work on one nipple, Jennie moved her mouth to the other, alternating between the two until Rosé was properly worked up and tugging on her restraints. Rosé whined as Jennie’s mouth and fingers left her body, only to gasp as her favorite pair of nipple clamps came in touch with her oversensitive nubs.

“ _Fuck, Jen!_ ”

“You like that, don’t you?”

The tall blonde could only nod and bite her lip as Jennie carefully attached them, a delicious mix of pain and pleasure shooting straight to her core. Jennie moved to lie next to her girl, on hand stroking down her front painfully slowly as she nibbled on her earlobe. “You have been so naughty recently, baby. And the worst part is, you don’t even know how bad you’ve been, it drives me wild.” Just as her hand was almost touching Rosé’s clit, it started moving back up, making the blonde singer groan in frustration.

“What have I done? Please tell me.”

“Oh, baby, that would be too easy. You’ll find out soon enough. Now tell me, are you wet?”

“ _So wet_.”

“Do you think you’re wet enough to take all of this?” She moved her hips closer to Rosé, letting the silicone of their 8” purple dildo rub against her thigh.

“Mmm.” Jennie grinned at how needy Rosé was for her, relishing in her reaction as her fingers finally slid through wet heat and began slowly rubbing her clit.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“You.”

“Nuh-uh, you gotta be more specific,” she chastised, gently slapping her clit, causing the blonde to arch off the bed.

“God please, just fuck me, I want to feel you inside me.”

“Good girl.” She smirked as three fingers slowly entered her tight hole, reveling in the wetness within. Just as slowly as she’d entered her girlfriend, she pulled her fingers out and began rubbing the juices on the strap on between her own legs. She loved seeing how wet Rosé got for her, and for a second she forgot why she was even doing this, but then memories of the mystery girl and that guy Nam came to mind, and Jennie become more determined than ever to claim Rosie as her own. She’d do her so good she’d never, ever, forget who she belonged to.

Rosé shivered as she saw Jennie’s eyes glaze over. Being handcuffed was bittersweet. She loved submitting to Jennie, and she knew the girl would never hurt her, but she so desperately wanted to touch her, run her fingers through Jennie’s hair, grip onto is as she came closer to her orgasm, dig her fingers into Jennie’s back. She was thankful for the fake fur as she pulled on the cuffs, desperate to get out of them.

Jennie, of course, noticed Rosé’s desperation, but it just made her even more determined as she settled between the taller girl’s legs, spreading them widely.

“Look at me, Roseanne.” Chocolate eyes fluttered open to lock with hers, Rosé biting down on her lip as Jennie winked at her. Jennie kept their eyes locked as her hand went down to move the purple appendage to Rosé’s opening. “Who are you so wet for, Roseanne?”

Rosé whimpered as she tried to move her hips so she could impale herself on Jennie’s strap on, but the brunette had a firm grip on her hips and wasn’t letting her move an inch.

“Tsk tsk, patience, my dear. Now, tell me, who are you so wet for?”

“You, ok! You, Jennie fucking Kim, I’m wet for you.”

Jennie grinned satisfied, “and what do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me, please god fuck me, hard, fast, slow, I don’t care, just fuck the living daylights out of me.”

Jennie had to hold back a laugh at how horny Rosé was for her as she roughly pushed into her until bottoming out. Rosé tilted her head back as a loud moan escaped her lips, and Jennie lay still for a moment to let Rosé adjust to her size.

“Do you know why I’m punishing you, baby girl?” she began moving her hips, slowly, but deeply penetrating and torturing the younger girl who clearly wanted her to speed up.

“Jen, please. I don’t know!”

Jennie grabbed the chain that was attached to the nipple clamps and tugged on it at the same time she roughly thrust into Rosé, causing the dual sensation to overwhelm the blonde.

“Who do you belong to?”

She continued tugging on her restraints, desperate for some stimulation on her clit, but knew it was futile; Jennie wouldn’t let her go until she wanted to, unless Rosé used their safeword. “I belong to you, you own me.”

“Damn right I do!” Jennie felt as though she might come just from watching Rosé squirm and say those words, but she wasn’t done with her just yet. Instead she increased the speed of her thrusts, making sure to thoroughly fuck her.

“Say my name.” she tugged on the chain again, very aware of what it was doing to her girl.

“ _Jennie_.” She could barely hear her, her name nothing but a breathless whisper on her girl’s lips.

“Louder, Roseanne.”

Rosé visibly gulped as she tried to gather herself enough to talk coherently. “Jennie.”

“Such a good girl, you just need a reminder who you belong to sometimes.”

As Rosé’s legs wrapped around her waist Jennie knew she was about to come, but she couldn’t have that just yet, so she slowed down her pace. “You are not to come until I tell you you can.”

“Baby, please, I’m so close.” She continued grinding onto the strap on, making it her personal mission to get herself to an orgasm.

“I said no!” Jennie pinched a nipple roughly causing Rosé to curse at the pleasurable sensation.

“I’ll tell you what you’ve done, Roseanne.” Jennie slowly began moving the dildo inside Rosé again. “1. You received countless suggestive messages on Instagram.” She slammed in hard with the last word. “2. You accepted five phone numbers at Inkigayo.” She continued slamming in roughly with the last word. “3. You looked so fucking sexy up on that stage tonight that I could hear other people talking about how they wanted to get you between the sheets.” She continued her slow then rough pattern. “4. You forgot to thank your girlfriend as you received your reward. 5. You flirted with some girl right in front of me! 6. You talked about some guy you loved before with Chaeyoung.”

Rosé was so delirious that she barely caught what Jennie was saying. Jennie was definitely withholding her orgasm, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it for; it was becoming too much for her. She was overly sensitive, all the while her clit was crying out for attention.

“Nini…” she moaned as Jennie once again tugged on her nipple clasps.

“What do you need, baby girl?”

“Clit, please.”

Jennie turned on their bullet vibrator and held it to the girl’s clit, watching as she began to shake from the sensation. “Fuck, don’t stop, please, god.”

“I want you to look at me, Rosie.”

Once again Rosé struggled to open her eyes as she watched Jennie thoroughly fucking her, biting her lip at the sight of Jennie’s gorgeous nipples.

“Do you want to come?” Rosé nodded eagerly.

Jennie removed the nipple clamp from one nipple and pulled out of the younger girl, causing her to cry out, “No, please don’t stop, Jennie, please.” She was on the verge of tears, desperate for release.

“Shh, baby, I’m gonna let you come, I just want to feel you as you do.” She replaced the strap on with her fingers, stroking Rosé’s front walls expertly as they tightened around her slender digits, her other hand still holding the vibrator against her clit, completing the trifecta of sensations as her lips closed over an overly sensitive nipple.

Rosé was oh-so close, but Jennie still hadn’t given her permission to come, and she knew she had to wait, no matter how badly she wanted it. She was moaning and groaned, seeking out any extra traction she could get.

“I want you to scream my name as you come, do you understand?” Rosé eagerly nodded, she was willing to do just about anything for her release. “Come for me, baby girl.”

Jennie’s eyes never left Rosé’s face as she continued sucking and biting on her nipple, her fingers rubbing against her g-spot with the vibrator massaged her clit. “Fuck, fuck, yes Jennie, don’t stop.” She rolled her hips against her girlfriend’s hand as she reached her climax, “Jennie!”, her back arched off the bed and she felt as though she was suspended in thin air as overpowering sensations washed over her.

“You are _mine_ , Park Chaeyoung, and don’t you forget it.” She bit down harshly on her nipple as the younger girl came down from her high, whimpering at the feeling. “So wet for me, baby. Open your eyes, Roseanne.” As soon as their eyes locked Jennie removed her fingers from Rosé’s tight opening and moved them to her mouth, moaning at the taste. Rosé was trying to catch her breath, and Jennie’s ministrations weren’t making it any easier. “You taste so good, but I think it’s about time you took care of me.”

“I want to taste you so badly, baby.” Jennie smirked and leaned down to kiss Rosé, letting her taste herself on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Do you want me to sit on your face, or do you want to go down on me?”

“Face please, I don’t think I can move.” Jennie nodded as she moved to remove the handcuffs, placing gentle kisses around the rough red marks on Rosé’s wrists after the toys were removed. “Does it hurt?”

Rosé shook her head as she tried to move Jennie to straddle her face. “Nothing I can’t handle. It was worth it, baby.”

“Did it feel good?” Jealous Jennie was gone, only to be replaced with loving and caring Jennie, as she moved Rosé’s hair off her face, cupping her cheek as she moved in for another kiss.

“I don’t think I’ve come that hard in a while, babe. It felt amazing, thank you.” Jennie smiled into the kiss, she loved watching Rosé come apart beneath her. “Are you ready?” Rosé nodded encouragingly as Jennie straddled her face, lowering herself onto Rosé’s eagerly awaiting tongue.

Jennie had to hold onto Rosé’s headboard as the girl skillfully teased her clit, arms wrapping around her thighs to keep her in place. She’d been so focused on getting Rosé off that she hadn’t noticed how close she was to an orgasm herself. Rosé’s tongue felt so good that she unconsciously started grinding against it. When her tongue entered her, stroking her inner walls Jennie’s head rolled back, shivers running through her body when Rosé’s hand moved to rub her clit, giving her the dual stimulation she craved. “Rosie, that feels so good.”

“You taste so good, baby. Touch your nipples for me, gorgeous.” Rosé murmured against her inner thigh before diving back in, dead set on making her girl come.

Jennie wasn’t one to follow orders, but even she couldn’t say no to that as she began pinching and pulling on her own nipples. Before long she came against Rosé’s tongue, who lapped it all up, clearly satisfied with her own performance.

“Come here baby.” She helped Jennie move down until she was safely in her arms, lying halfway on top of Rosé. “So, was this all about you being jealous?”

“Maaaaybe?” she suddenly felt shy. She knew she was being silly, other people had flirted with Rosé, but the blonde had never flirted back, and really, she should take it as a compliment that other people find her girl so hot.

Rosé laughed as she stroked Jennie’s bare back. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous, but you have nothing to be jealous about, you know that right?”

“I know I have no right to be jealous. I just… Listening to you talk about how much you liked someone, maybe even loved them, who wasn’t me… It stung.”  
  


“You’re ridiculous.”  
  


“I know, I know, I-”  
  


“I was talking about my fish.”

“Wait, what?”

“You mean Nam, right?” Jennie nodded as she moved to look at Rosé.

“Nam was my fish before I moved here, Jennie. It’s short for namsaek, you know, navy blue? Cause he had a blue tail.”

“Oooohhhh…” Jennie suddenly felt very stupid. “Like Joohwangie is named Joohwangie, cause he’s orange.”

“Exactly.”

Jennie blushed as she realized how silly she’d been acting recently, and Rosé laughed and pulled her closer, peppering her face with kisses. “So, you liked my hot outfit tonight, huh?”

Jennie just nodded, still trying to get over her own embarrassment.

“You’re in luck then; I asked my stylist if I could borrow it…”

“So, what you’re saying is we’re not leaving this room tomorrow, and I need to buy another one of those dresses cause I will most definitely rip it off your body?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Jennie Kim.” She captured her lips in a passionate kiss, indicating that found the brunette’s jealousy hot as hell.


	9. Bubble Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie's melodramatic af.

**Today is my dog’s 9 th birthday, and it’s a public holiday, so here’s a short chapter for you all. It’s a bit of a filler chapter, sorry about that. Will try to do better on the next one.**

\----

“Do you have everything?”

I watch as she begins patting herself all over, “phone, keys, passport, wallet, AirPods, purse, suitcase. All that’s missing is a kiss.” I pout as she leans down to kiss me, clearly unsatisfied with our current situation. “You don’t have to go, you know. You can stay here.”

“Jen, we’ve been over this, I’m just going to see my family. I’ll be gone for two weeks; you’ll barely have time to miss me.”

“Take me with you. I’m tiny, I can fit on your pocket or on your lap.” I really don’t want her to go.

“I’d love to bring you,” I reluctantly let her pull me into her embrace, technically my favorite place to be, but I’m hoping that if I put up a bit of a fight she’ll miss her flight, “but you’re busy, and I need some alone time with them. I promise to bring you next time, ok babe?”

I make a cute whiny sound as I nuzzle into her neck, savoring the smell of her YSL perfume. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me alone with those two, you know I charge high prices for babysitting. Are you sure you can afford me?”

Her soft laughter fills the hallway and it makes me hug her even tighter. I’ve been dreading this day for weeks, ever since she told us she was heading back to Australia for a little bit. I know I’m being clingy, but I can’t help it, I just want her around all the time, is that too much to ask?

“I’ll reward you generously when I come back, on one condition – everyone needs to be alive. So, remember to feed Joohwangie.”

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

“You already do.”

“Can I wear your clothes?”

She looks down at the shirt I’m wearing, “you already are.”

“Can I send you pouty photos?”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

“Can I come with you?”

“Of course – wait, no, Jen! Stop trying to trick me, it’s too early for that.”

“You already said it, so it means I’m coming – Jisoo, Lisa, I’m going, byeee.” I’m only half joking, and I think she knows that because next thing I know she’s cupping my cheeks and looking deeply into my eyes.

“I’ll miss you a lot, you know that. And I love you even more. It’s two weeks, I promise you’ll survive without me.”

I put you my biggest puppy dog eyes, even throwing in a lip quiver knowing that she finds it completely and utterly irresistible, but somehow this one time she musters up the courage to look past my adorableness, opting instead for a deep kiss.

“I’ll miss you and I love you too…” I’m still pouty. Yes, I’m petulant, but can you blame me? “Call me, please?”

“Of course, it’ll be like I never even left. Now I really need to go, I love you, wifey, and I’ll see you soon.” I lean in as she kisses the side of my head and grabs her suitcase, waving as she walks down the hallway towards the elevator. Man, this sucks.

\--

“I don’t know how much longer I can take it.” I sigh dramatically as I collapse onto Rosie’s bed.

“Take what?”

“This,” I gesture between myself and my phone screen where I’m currently FaceTiming my hubby, “long distance relationships suck, and I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’ll work.”

She just laughs at me, and she’s lucky I love her so much, or rather, I’m lucky she loves me enough to put up with my melodramatic ass. “I’ve been gone for a week, Jen.”

“But I miss youuuuu, I’m literally dying here without you.”

“You know I miss you too, but I’ll see you in six days, I’m sure you can survive until then.”

“Liar! I’ve seen Alice’s insta posts where you’re out having fun, roaming the streets of Melbourne, doing happy food dances, petting other dogs – Kuma is extremely disappointed in you btw, you don’t have time to miss me.” Thank god I’m not dating myself, I’m high key exhausting.

“You must be really bored, huh?” I can see the corners of her lips twitching, indicating that she’s holding back a smile, but I decide to keep up my act as overdramatic girlfriend.

“Why do you say that?”

“Cause you always try to fight with me over silly things when you’re bored.” She cocks an eyebrow at me, and I sigh, knowing that she’s right.

“Fine, I’m sorry, you’re right. It’s just…I don’t…” ugh, I hate being vulnerable and emotional and all that, “I don’t like being away from you. Being in your room without you, sleeping without you, waking up without you, not being able to snuggle you or kiss you, smell your hair, watch you while you sleep, etcetera etcetera, it sucks, ok? I hate it. I might as well get the word ‘Needy’ tattooed on my forehead, cause that’s what I am. Being away from you like this makes me realize how lucky I am to have you, and how much I truly love you. And I get that you’re off having fun with your family, and you’ve truly deserved that, but the cantankerous side of me is like ‘why should she get to have fun while you’re here at home talking to a fricking fish and crying while wearing her clothes? That’s not fair, is it Jen? See, she doesn’t need you, she’s having a great time without you’, and I just need you to come home asap so you can save me from my own head.”

She’s been smiling softly while I’ve been ranting and god! That smile should be illegal, especially when she’s so far away that I can’t even kiss her. “I’m not gonna lie, I am having a good time with my family, but that doesn’t mean I’m not missing you, baby. You are home for me now, and at the end of the day there’s no place like home, no matter how much you enjoy another place, eventually you will get sick of being on holiday. But I’ll never get sick of you. I promise that I’ll take you with me next time, ok? But I gotta admit, it’s kinda nice seeing you miss me so much, like, I wish I could do something to make it better, but it’s good to know that I’m not the only one who hates being away from you.”

“You’re home for me too, hubby. And at the end of the day, I’m really glad you’re having a good time with your family, I’d hate for you to go all that way only to be miserable.”

“Thanks, cutie. Now, I think I heard something about you talking to a fish?”

I groan as I facepalm myself; I’d accidentally let that one slip. “Yes, Joohwangie and I have a little chat every day during mealtime.”

“And what do you two talk about?” she’s smirking now.

“The weather. How his tank is. You. How much we both miss and love you. I show him pictures you or Alice have sent. He’s started high fiving me, which is nice. We’re really bonding; by the time you’re back he won’t even need you anymore.”

“Hey! Don’t steal my fish from me, that’s not nice. We can share him, he’s a big boy, there’s more than enough love to go around. How’s babysitting going?”

“Ugh, don’t get me started on those two, I feel like I could use a martini or five after what they’ve put me through today.” I roll my eyes as I question why I had to be left alone with them.

“What happened?”

“Lisa decided to splurge on Disney+ – like, the girl buys expensive Rolex watches like it’s nothing, but has to be convinced to buy Disney+, I’ll never understand her – and she was watching some princess movie or another, and apparently it reminded her of you. So she got all emotional and shit, which evil conniving Jisoo took advantage of. I walked out of your room just in time to find her stuff a bubble wrap covered Lisa into a cardboard box. Apparently, Lisa needed to see you ‘right away’, and Jisoo told her she could ship her to you. Jisoo’s only defense was that she was going to make air holes in the box. They’d written your address on the box as ‘Rosé, Melbourne, Australia’, with a photo of you and an arrow writing ‘give to her’.” Honestly, if people only knew half the stuff those two got up to…

Rosie’s laugh makes my annoyance melt away though, she’s too cute for her own good. “So, did you stop her, or did you help her tape up the box?”

“The post office said it’ll take 10 to 14 business days; we didn’t splurge on tracking though.”

“I’ll let my parents know to return to sender, since I’ll be back before then.”

“Good thing she likes flying.”

Her eyes are shining with joy, and I want nothing more than to be in her arms and kiss her neck, but I settle for just staring at her for now. It’s a comfortable silence, both of us just taking a moment to look at each other, just enjoying ‘being together’. I love the way some of her hair is draped over her neck as she’s lying on her bed, the way her shirt is loose fitting and showing off her shoulder and clavicle, and I love the way she’s looking at me; radiating love and adoration, and I hope she sees the same on my face.

“You’re stunning. Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.”

I love the way a blush creeps up her cheeks; even after all these years of me telling her the same thing, it still makes her blush, and I hope she never stops. She deserves to feel loved and cherished. She deserves to hear how magnificent she truly is, inside and out. I know the world is a cruel place, and I know it’s been tough for her, but I want her to know that I’m always here for her, no matter what she needs from me.

“I’d wrap myself in bubble wrap and ship myself to you.”

I feel a giggle escape my lips and decide that this will be our new way out expressing our love for each other.

“You should go to bed, hubby. I’ll take care of things at home; you just enjoy your holiday.”

“Night night, baby, I love you.” She blows me a kiss and I catch it and blow one back. I might’ve gone into this facetime as a overemotional girlfriend, but as usual, Rosie has a way of calming me down without even trying.

\--

“My turn!” I yell excitedly as I hit Lisa as hard as I can with a pool noodle. I can’t believe we never thought of doing this before; it’s absolutely hilarious! Lisa is having a laughing fit as Jisoo and I take turns hitting her bubble wrap covered body. It started as a way to see how much it would hurt, but eventually we just had fun with it, alternating who was wrapped up. I don’t even realize Rosie has come home until she clears her throat, arms folded with an amused smirk on her face.

“Chipmunk!” Lisa calls out and we all make our way over to her, tackling her to the floor in a group hug. It’s quiet for a second until Jisoo starts moving on top of Lisa and we hear popping sounds, making us all crack up.

“We missed you.”

“I missed you guys too. Looks like you’ve been having fun without me though.”

“You’re up next, we have another two rolls of bubble wrap.”

“Can I whack Lisa with a pool noodle first?”

I help her get off the floor and hand her a third pool noodle, watching as she goes crazy, whacking Lisa left and right, both of them laughing harder than I’ve seen in a while. She catches me watching her and my heart skips a beat.

“Go for it, Jisoo.”

Jisoo starts hitting Lisa, a slightly crazy look on her face, but I’ll deal with that later; right now, I’m too focused on the beautiful girl snaking her arms around me. “I missed you.”

“Never leave me ever again.”

“Never.” She leans down to kiss me, and the butterflies in my stomach multiply.


	10. God, Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, not again! This wasn't her first kidnapping, but it was a heck of a lot different from the previous ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is inspired by a request by bolehpinjem (on asianfanfics). I honestly had so much fun writing it, I’ve been working on the idea for a while, but I only started writing it yesterday! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did; buckle up kids, it’s a long one. Feel free to leave me requests, I’ll do them if I can!
> 
> I also wanted to thank you all for your lovely comments. I really appreciate each and every one of them, you guys make writing these so much easier <3

“Target is on the corner of Dosan and Seoulleung, they’re on the move.”

“Copy that.”

The room was quiet with the exception of fast, yet controlled, typing on a mechanical keyboard; blue, pink, and purple lighting up the dimly lit room.

“We’re in position, do your thing, R.”

She frowned, her usual sign of concentration, as her fingers continued swiping over her keyboard. It was expensive, but considering how much time she spent on it, it had been more than worth it. The satisfying clicking sound and the weight of the keys, not to mention the ability to customize it and have it light up in various ways depending on which keys she pressed. It wasn’t her only keyboard, of course, but it was by far her favorite.

“Traffic light is rigged, you’re good to go.”

“Striking in five…four…three…two…one…”

She heard a car door open followed by a flurry of motion and a distant scream.

“Target acquired. Signing off.”

She ended the call and pulled off the headset that was way too big for her head, walking towards the small kitchen area to make herself a coffee and grab some snacks. Another mission accomplished, and apparently it was a big one, judging on the amount of money they’d promised her if it was successful. It was only a side job, a way to pay the bill while she did what she loved doing. She didn’t want to help people kidnap strangers, but she was exceptionally good at what she did, and she kept telling herself that as long as she didn’t get too much information she could still sleep at night. Plausible deniability and all that. They gave her the bare minimum, often just a phone number, and she gave them what they needed in order to track down the victim. ‘They’ being the underground business team that signed her paychecks. She never knew the names of any the victims, and she never knew what they did to them. She didn’t want to know. She’s not a bad person, she just has expensive hobbies, and she might as well use her skills to make some good cash, below the table of course.

She was in the middle of stuffing her mouth with some leftover kimchi stew when her encrypted work phone started ringing. She froze, immediately knowing something was wrong. They _never_ called outside of scheduled assignments, and they’d just finished one, so something was definitely up. There’s no way they’re calling to give her a virtual pat on the back. She put her headset back on and sat in her chair, hugging her legs.

“What?”

“There’s an emergency, and we’re in your area, we need you to watch the target for a bit.”

“ _No_. No way in hell am I doing that, you know I don’t get involved in that part of the business.”

“We’ll double your commission.”

“Go to hell.”

“R, I’m serious, we need your help. Besides, she’s unconscious, she won’t be any trouble.”

“I didn’t even want to know that it’s a she.”

“Triple?”

Fuck… triple the commission would technically mean that she could not work for an entire year and still live comfortably. That was _a lot_ of money, but it also meant moving into unchartered territory. If she says yes now; what’s to stop them from doing this again? She’d set precedence, and you definitely do not want to do that…

But triple the money! God, imagine all the things she could buy for that. And worst case, if they kept asking her to do this, she could take the money and ‘retire’. She sighed and continued biting her finger.

“Come on R, we need an answer. I know you want to. Triple the money, and a sizeable bonus?”

“Fine, but just know that I hate you so much right now.”

“I expect nothing else. We’ll be there in 2 min.”

She let out a load groan and swiveled her chair. Her workplace was a mess; half empty cups of coffee and cans of Red Bull all over her desk. She wasn’t sure when she’d last opened the curtains. There were empty bags, once filled with all sorts of snacks, all over the floor, and on the couch, there was a crumbled-up blanket that she’d never bothered to fold.

Her own home was immaculate, but when she was at work she got into a zone where all that mattered was what was on one of her computer screens. The couch was for those times where she stayed the night (technically more like early morning), rather than going home. She obviously didn’t mix work and home, being involved in the business she’s in, that would be an unnecessary risk.

She grabbed a trash bag and did a quick sweep of her desk and floor, making sure the place looked somewhat decent. She couldn’t open the curtain, seeing as she was about to have a freaking kidnapping victim in there and she couldn’t risk anyone seeing from adjacent buildings, but she did turn on the lights, the fluorescent lamp flickering multiple times after months of disuse before finally settling and casting a yellow glow over the incredibly dull looking room. For a second she considered using some of the extra money on renting a new place, but ultimately decided that it wasn’t worth it; it’s not like she saw much of the room anyways, all that mattered was that it was free from pests.

There was a familiar, albeit hurried, tap on her door; the code they’d agreed on three years ago in case of emergency, but that until now had been left unused, and she opened it, watching as two men entered the room, one of them carrying the lifeless body of a young woman. She’d never met them before. In fact, she’d never met anyone in their network before; all of her official business was done online or through encrypted phone calls or messages. Her money was deposited into a safe account, and all of her work was done on the interweb. It felt strange having them here. Sort of like an intrusion, and once again she contemplated shifting offices, as if they’d contaminated her space.

“She should be out cold until we’re back, but she’s restrained either way so there’s no danger to you even if she does wake up. Besides, she’s a tiny little thing, I doubt she could do you any harm anyways.”

She recognized his voice; they’d been working together for almost two years now, but she never knew he was this handsome.

“We’re really sorry about this R, something came up with another target and we have to strike today, direct orders from the boss himself.” The second guy was newer than the first, but he was still familiar to her. He was almost as handsome, but his face wasn’t as symmetrical as the first guy. Not that it mattered; she’d never date any of them anyways.

“Just leave, and you better be back soon, I’m not baby-sitting her for a second longer than necessary.”

They both saluted her with a wink and left her place, urging her to lock her door behind them. As if she ever left it unlocked and unchained.

She didn’t want to look at the girl on her couch. The less she knew the better. Instead, she sat back down in her chair, legs pulled up again, and tried working. Tried being the operative word. No matter how hard she tried she just could not focus. Eventually she blamed the light, and turned it off again, but it still didn’t help. Her hands were restless, but every time they touched her keyboard they halted, unable to type anything of significance. She wasn’t stupid. She knew the reason was the presence of another person, but said person wasn’t even awake, she shouldn’t have this impact on her. But it was the first time anyone else had been here, and it made her feel like a cat on a hot tin roof. Eventually she gave up and spun in her chair, analyzing the sleeping girl in front of her.

She was beyond exquisite. Her hair reached just below her shoulder and was currently half up in a ponytail, soft tresses of black and brown cascading over the pillow her head rested on. She wore a blue and white hoodie with denim overalls that left her legs exposed, and it took everything she had in her not to touch those legs. They just looked so smooth. She was clearly rich, even though she didn’t recognize any of the brands, the way she seemed to carry herself (even when unconscious) showed she must come from money. Makes sense considering how much money the company was offering her just to keep her here. Her face looked so peaceful, and it made her feel sad. She didn’t know if the company was ever gonna let her go alive, and even if they did; would she leave unscathed? The thought of someone laying a finger on this beautiful creature was unbearable, and still, there was nothing she could do. Her lips were slightly parted, showing off a few pearly white teeth surrounded by plump red lips. She has a tiny mole right underneath her left eyebrow; barely noticeable, but still there. There’s a multitude of piercings in her ear, including, but not limited to, a tragus, helix, and rook one, and she’d never even thought about piercings before, but all of a sudden, she found it incredibly sexy.

She wasn’t sure how long she spent staring at the girl, but she decided she had to start doing something else; she couldn’t get herself too attached to someone she’d helped kidnap. Instead, she made herself a steaming cup of tea and sat back down in front of her screens. She knew it was futile to work as long as there was someone else in the room, but she could at least check in on her favorite chat rooms.

She was in the middle of typing a lengthy reply to some asshole misogynist when she heard the dreadful sound of movement behind her.

_Fuck. This was not supposed to happen._

She was scared to look behind her, knowing that the girl was waking up. She was not made for this. She was a massive introvert; she loved the anonymity that the internet afforded her. Real life interactions made her uncomfortable at best, so you can only imagine what it would do to her when coming face-to-face with a girl she’d actually helped fucking kidnap!

“God, not _again_!” the girl groaned, and it definitely piqued her interest. Again? “Hello? A little help here?”

She turned slowly in her chair to find the woman wriggling on the couch, her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together as well. She was just as beautiful awake as she’d been asleep, even with the constant string of curses that came from under her breath as she fought futilely against her constraints. She knows she’s unable to talk to gorgeous women, and she’s definitely unable to talk to kidnapping victims; what do you do when they’re one and the same?

“Ok, fine, I get that it’s unrealistic of me to ask you for help, but could I at least get some water? I’m dying here.”

The word dying made her eyes dilate; she can’t have someone die on her couch! But her reaction only made the other girl roll her eyes. “I’m not literally dying, I’m just thirsty as hell.” She didn’t have any clean cups, so she was forced to clean a coffee mug before filling it with cold water, only to realize that the girl didn’t have any hands to hold it with. And she was lying down, making it hard to drink. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why doesn’t she have any straws? Oh! Wait a minute! She does! Pulling out one of the kitchen drawers she searched the back before finding a paper wrapped plastic straw that she’d gotten with some fast food ages ago, but she’d discarded it as she’d just removed the lid and drunk straight from the cup. Ha! She thought triumphantly, and suddenly understood why hoarders keep everything. But she still had another problem; the girl was still lying down, and she was terrified that she’d choke.

“I’m just gonna help you sit up,” she mumbled before grabbing hold of the girl’s petite frame and helping her sit up comfortably before lifting the straw to her lips. She finished it all, and half of the second cup she gave her, but then she realized that she was screwed if the girl had to pee before they came back. Damn, she’d have to demand a sizeable bonus.

She sat back down in her chair, once again pulling her legs up and hugging them close to her chest as her chin rested on one of her knees. They were staring at each other, but for some reason the other girl didn’t seem angry; more annoyed, as if this was putting a bit of a damper on her life, rather than realizing that she may actually die. At least her eyes were as beautiful as the rest of her face. They were almost cat-like, she mused, but still so expressive while undoubtingly being able to hide her true emotions. She felt as though she could watch them for hours.

“You said ‘again’, why?”

“You really think this is my first kidnapping?” she laughed, but she wasn’t laughing at her, rather at the situation, and she found herself admiring her; she’d definitely be a crying mess if she’d been kidnapped. “You don’t know who I am, do you?”

She shook her head and the girl smiled slightly. It was barely there, but she still saw it. “I’m Jennie Ruby Jane Kim. The only child of Asia’s wealthiest man. People talked about kidnapping me before I was even born. I sound dramatic, but I’m not joking. When my mother was in labor three entire floors were shut down at the hospital, armed guards at every single entrance. I was first kidnapped at the age of four. Then again at thirteen, they freaked out when I got my period for the very first time while they were holding me captive. Once again at 18, and now here we are at age 24. They’ve all demanded ridiculous amounts of money, but you wanna know something?” she cocked her head to the side and studied the girl in front of her who nodded in response, “they’ve never gotten a single dime. None of them. Not because my dad’s a cheapskate; he’d sacrifice his whole world for me, but because he’s better than they are. He’s always been able to find me, and those who took me have always ended up dead or in jail for life. I’m really hoping people will stop trying soon, it’s getting exhausting. But hey, at least my parents always spoil me afterwards, giving me a shit ton of attention and expensive gifts. I got a Lamborghini last time.”

Okay, so far two unexpected things had happened; the girl was talkative af, and she shared way more than she’d ever expected. But she still didn’t know what to say.

“Cool.” Oh god, _no_. you did not just say that! “Wait, that came out wrong. I don’t think it’s cool that you’ve been kidnapped four times, that’s wild. Uhm,” she scratched the back of her head, “I think you’re cool. Or, you seem like a cool person, idk, I don’t know you. God, sorry.” She was _so_ flustered, but Jennie just laughed.

“You’re definitely not like my other captors, that’s for sure. What’s your name, sweetcheeks?”

Should she share it? It’s not like it’s her real name… but still… she doesn’t want to end up dead, or in prison for life. She’s not cut out for prison. “You can call me Rosé.”

“Nice name,” Jennie said, nodding. “Why not red or white?”

“What?” she asked confused, a brow furrowed.

“Y’know, wine? Rosé wine? It was a lame joke, sorry.”

“How do you do it? You’re literally kidnapped, and you’re still being funny. If it was me, I’d be crying, begging…” she didn’t understand this girl, she was such a conundrum, but something about her pulled Rosé in.

Jennie shrugged, “what else can I do? I highly doubt you’re the evil mastermind behind this, and like I said, this isn’t my first rodeo. I’ve cried about it plenty of times, but it’s never gotten me anywhere, so I might as well try to have fun.”

“Oh… uhm, are you hungry? Thirsty? I have some leftover kimchi stew if you’d like some, it’s really good.”

“And how do I know you’re not trying to poison me?”

That left Rosé flustered, “no, no, no, I’d never do that! God, I can totally see why you’d think that, but I can eat some first to show you.”

“I’m joking, relax.” Her once serious face cracked into a face-splitting smile and Rosé let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure if she wanted the company to come pick her up soon, or if she wanted her to stay for much longer. So conflicting. “I could always do with some kimchi stew. And maybe some tea, if you have some?” this was by far the weirdest kidnapping she’d ever involuntarily taken part in. 

The room returned to its previously quiet state as Rosé heated the tea water and food, cleaning some dishes while she was at it. For some reason, she didn’t want Jennie to think she was a messy person, cause obviously that’s what Jennie’s gonna look at while being kidnapped. 

Sitting down next to Jennie on the couch, she began feeding her small forkfuls of kimchi stew. “The tea needs to cool down a bit. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t apologize, I appreciate that you don’t want to burn my tongue. I mean, whoever you’re working for is probably asking my dad for billions right now, but hey, at least I won’t burn to roof of my mouth, right?”

Rosé’s cheeks flushed as she once again realized how ridiculous she was being, and she hung her head in shame, muttering another small ‘sorry’.

“It’s really dark in here.”

“Sorry, I’ll turn on some light.” She didn’t want the overhead light, it was too harsh, almost like a hospital corridor, but she had a small table lamp that still gave off enough light to light up the portion of the room they were sitting in.

“You keep apologizing! I told you to stop it – and don’t you dare say sorry for saying sorry.”

Damn, what was she gonna say then? Thankfully Jennie spoke for her.

“I’ve made some observations over the last 45 minutes, mind if I share them?”

What was she gonna do? Say no? As if. Her voice was nice, comforting, and the fact that she was so calm made Rosé feel calm as well, despite the insane absurdity of it all. “Go ahead.” She moved back to her chair; being so close to Jennie made her skin tingle.

“You weren’t born here. Your face tells me you’re Korean, but you have a tiny hint of an accent that reveals that you didn’t grow up in Korea. The way you said Rosé was like an English-speaking person. Most people would assume America or Canada, especially with all the sorry’s you’re throwing around, but I think you’re from Australia or New Zealand. The way your eyebrow lifted slightly just now confirms my theory. Your family is probably rich, or at least upper middle class. You’re used to having money. Your gear is all expensive, your chair, headset and computer set up I mean, and don’t get me started on that mechanical keyboard. It’s probably not your only one either. Additionally, you’re obviously not a natural blonde, but you also don’t have any after growth which means you get it redone at least semi frequently. Constantly bleaching and coloring your hair would usually damage your hair, but your hair, however, looks really healthy so you’re clearly not doing this at home with a cheap kit. You get it done professionally and use expensive products to keep it soft and shiny. It looks good on you btw.

“But there’s something about you that just screams ‘independent’, so if I was to venture a guess, I’d say that you want to prove to mom and dad that you can take care of yourself. That you don’t need their money. But your hobbies are expensive. Which is why you do whatever this is,” she nods down at herself. “Some extra money, tax free of course. But you’re not used to dealing with the victims. It’s highly unlikely whatever company you work for would continuously keep victims in here with just you, there’s no set up at all for phone calls and ransom messages, and you seem uncomfortable with me being in your space. But the biggest clue is you. You haven’t stopped fiddling with your hands since I woke up, which shows me that you’re not used to this. You’re uncertain, nervous even. Unsure of what to say and do. You clearly don’t want to hurt me, you’re by far the nicest kidnapper I’ve ever had, but you’re not sure what’s going to happen to me when they come back. Because you’re definitely not the one who took me from my car while I was at a red light, but you might’ve been the one who made sure the light was red to begin with.

“And lastly; you’re probably bisexual, and clearly attracted to me. I’m not just saying that to be vain, but your pupils dilated, and your breath hitched when our skin touched earlier, and don’t even get me started on your blush. When I first woke up you were hugging your legs, making yourself small, but since then your body language has been open. And you’ve been touching your hair a lot. Of course, you could be a lesbian, or even straight with a slight attraction towards me, but your keyboard, which I think you’ve made yourself, has been lit up this whole time, and it’s pink, purple, and blue, in the same ratio as the bi flag. It might be a coincidence, but I think with you, nothing’s a coincidence.”

Rosé sat there in silence, wide eyed, for what felt like an eternity. This girl was truly something else. She felt like she’d never been seen in the way Jennie saw her. No one had ever paid that much attention to her, not even her own family. It was as if she’d known Jennie her whole life, when in reality they’d been in the same room for less than six hours; most of which Jennie had been asleep. It was freaky as hell, but at the same time she felt… flattered? Yeah, flattered. Which is weird, when you’re holding someone captive, and they know your underground nickname and apparently more than enough about you personally. She’d said that everyone who’s ever kidnapped her had ended up dead or in prison, and assuming this time followed the same pattern, Rosé was likely completely screwed. But here she was, being flattered that a multibillionaire noticed tiny things about her.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” she was smiling, but it was soft, not self-satisfying or supercilious.

Rosé wanted to pull her legs back up, but she remembered what Jennie had said about that. She was reading her like an open book. “How… I don’t understand?”

“When you come from the background I come from, you have to learn how to read people. All my life people have used me. My ‘friends’ are either the kids of dad’s business associates, which means they’re rich assholes who think everyone and everything is beneath them and nothing is off limits, even girls, or they want me for my money. Dad might be the richest man in Asia, but I’m the richest person in the world under the age of 30, and I haven’t done a damn shit to earn it. I do have some friends who love me because of who I am, but that’s only because I’ve gotten so good at reading people. Everyone gives off signs, miniscule little hints that let me know their true intentions.

“One of my best friends is also from a rich family, but she couldn’t care less. She’s dating a girl who, while not exactly poor, is nowhere near as rich as us. Like, to us she’s poor, and my best friend’s family doesn’t really approve, but she doesn’t give a shit cause she loves her with all her heart. Her girlfriend is my other best friend. With them I’m free to be who I want to be. They don’t care how many zero’s I have in my bank account. They don’t care if I give them an expensive gift, or a homemade one. They care about me as a person, they’re there for me when I need to cry, or laugh, or just need a hug. And they’d never sell anything to the press. I can read them with my eyes closed by now, and their body language has never told me that I should be wary of them. And this might sound weird, seeing as I’m tied up after being kidnapped by someone you work for and all, but I get the same feeling from you. Like I said, you don’t want to hurt me. Just the fact that you didn’t even know who I am says a lot. I can tell you have expensive taste, and obviously do questionable things for money, but you’re not a bad person. You just make some dubious life decisions.”

Rosé’s brain felt like it was exploding in a large collision, fire and smoke going off in every direction, clouding her vision and sense of self, taking over all of her senses. She probably looked like a lost puppy right now. She felt like shit for helping them kidnap Jennie, to her defense she didn’t know they were kidnapping Jennie, but still… the girl clearly hasn’t had a great life. And still she was so…nice? Can you say someone’s nice when you’ve known them for a fraction of a day, during which they’ve been tied up on your couch? Maybe sincere is better? She was no mind reader, nor could she read people the way Jennie apparently could (mostly because she tried to avoid people at all costs), but Jennie seemed sincere. Her little smiles. Her head tilts. The way her eyes roamed her body when she thought Rosé wasn’t looking. Rosé trusted her, and she knew that might be a bad decision, but still… she felt as though she had no control over herself anymore.

“ _Jennie_ …”

“Rosé isn’t your real name, is it? I know it’s unlikely, but it could be…”

“No, it’s not my real name. I have two real names. You were right, I’m not from here. I moved here when I was 15, and while I grew up speaking Korean with my parents, it didn’t seem so important at the time, so I didn’t get very good until I moved here. My dad’s a lawyer, ironic right? They always tell me that they will support me in whatever career choice I choose. To follow my dreams, they’ll support me financially, but I don’t want to accept their money for the rest of my life. They’ve worked so hard for their money, and I don’t want to just take it from them.

“I spend almost every waking second in front of my computer, which is why I have an expensive rig. It’s my baby. I’m really good at computer stuff, which sounds super low tech and awful, but I’m good at coding, and hacking. Which is a lot harder than people think. TV shows always portray it like ‘let me just push these three buttons and we’re in’, but it’s not like that at all. It took me two days to track you. I’ve been tracking you for almost a week now. Christ, this sounds so bad. I’m really sorry. This, uhh, this is the first time I’ve ever met any of the people I’ve tracked. I’ve been doing this for almost three years, but I never want to know anything about who I’m tracking, or what happens to them. To me, you’re all just phone numbers that I forget as soon as I get my money.” The more she talked about it, the more ashamed she felt. She had no idea if she’d helped kill dozens of people or not. This was never what she had intended to do when she’d taught herself computer science.

“How did you end up here?”

“I was in an online chat room. It’s a bit off the grid, you don’t just stumble upon it, you need to know where to look. A lot of shady shit happens there, but that wasn’t why I was there. There are more good people than bad there, and we shared experiences and skills. I got pretty close to this one dude, and one day he asked me if I wanted to make some extra cash. I stupidly asked how much, and it was more than a month’s rent for me, so I said yes. He asked me to track this person’s phone, and I did it, not knowing what he needed it for. It happened a few times, the amount increasing for each time, until he told me what was going on. By then it was too late to pull out. I don’t know their names, and the two people who dropped you off here were the first people I’ve ever met. Everything happens online, that’s where I get my missions and my money. I just help them find the victim, and occasionally manipulate something to work in their favor, such as your red light today. I don’t ask any questions, and they don’t tell me anything I don’t need to know. I don’t enjoy it. I don’t want to help some sort of underground mafia kidnap people. But I think until today, until I met you, it never seemed real. I could pretend it was just some game, like an online RPG or something.

“But now… having met you changes everything. I have no idea what they’ll do to you. I don’t even know when they’ll be back. You put a face to my actions, and to top it off you’re so damn nice, I don’t see how I can continue doing this.”

“Sorry for taking away your livelihood.”

Rosé laughed; of course Jennie would use humor to ease the tension. “Yeah, Jennie, how dare you.”

Jennie grinned, “besides, you don’t have to worry about what will happen when they come back. I told you my dad will find me first, remember? I do have a question though.”

“Shoot.” Answering Jennie’s questions was the least she could do.

“You said you track phones, and well, I don’t see my purse here anywhere, and I’m assuming they either left it behind or threw it away somewhere so the police or my dad couldn’t track my location, but that is a really expensive vintage Chanel, and I’ll be really pissed at those guys if that gets lost, so could you, like, track my phone? Maybe it’s still in my purse somewhere safe, and in that case, I could go retrieve my purse once I’m outta here.”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“I don’t joke about Chanel, Rosé.”

Swiveling her chair back towards her desk, Rosé brought her computer back to life and typed away on her keyboard.

“So, was I right about the last thing as well?”

“Remind me what that was again?”

“Your sexuality.”

“Oh.” She was very happy she was currently facing away from the gorgeous brunette on the couch as she felt heat rise up her cheeks. “You basically read me like a Doctor Seuss book. I am bisexual, though most people don’t know about that. I don’t get out much, let alone go on dates, so having this keyboard was just my own little way of reminding myself who I am.” She’d never felt this comfortable around anyone else before, and she’d never shared her sexuality with anyone other than her sister. Korea was still really conservative, and she was scared of how people would see her if they knew she was attracted to girls, so she’d decided to keep it under wraps for as long as possible. She didn’t even know if she’d ever get a girlfriend, so why did it matter? She knew she was gay, and that’s the most important thing. But Jennie didn’t seem judgmental about it, she even recognized the bi flag colors on her keyboard, so she made Rosé feel safe to talk about it. And she had to admit, it felt nice to tell someone.

“I’m bi too. I’ve only told my parents and best friends Jisoo and Lisa though. I don’t want my sexuality to affect my dad’s business, so it’s best to keep it under wraps for now. I hate that people still want to control who we get to love; like, how does me loving a woman negatively affect your life in any way? It doesn’t! Stay out of everyone’s god damn business, ya know?”

“You have a girlfriend then?”

“What?”

“You said ‘how does me loving a woman’.”

“Oh, I don’t mean that I love a woman right now, I just mean hypothetically. I’ve never had a serious relationship, just a few flings here and there with both genders. Some were classmates of mine, mainly rich kids who made love with two thrusts, and a few were people I met randomly but dumped as soon as they found out who I was. Their entire demeanor changed as soon as they found out, always becoming needy and acting all love struck, but they were clearly just hoping to become Mr. or Mrs. Jennie Kim. This one girl even tried to blackmail me, saying she’d go to the press if I didn’t give her a ridiculous sum of money, but we were thankfully able to shut her down real quick.” She slumped down on the couch, still unable to move much. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to find true love to be honest. People think having all this money must be such a gift, but I’ve always seen it as curse. I’d gladly drop a lot of zero’s if it would let me live a more normal life. How many people do you know who’s been kidnapped four times? Hardly anyone loves me for me, without any ulterior motives, people automatically assume I’m a bitch, just because of my resting bitch face and my money.

“Like, apparently you can’t be rich as fuck and a good person at the same time? Did you know I once donated 1,5 billion won to something, and people still said ‘that’s all? That’s barely a fraction of what she’s worth’, and I know that, and I try to give away as much as I can, but a lot of my net worth isn’t actually liquid, and there are limits to how much I can actually give. So now, whenever I donate, I always tell them not to announce it. There are always more negative comments than positive. I’ll never have a normal life, and I never have. I’m lucky that my parents love me, but I need love from someone else too. Whenever I see Jisoo and Lisa together it makes my heart hurt because I don’t know if I’ll ever have that. I’ll probably end up marrying the son of one of my dad’s strategic business partners, only to have him have an endless supply of mistresses.”

Jennie’s heart wasn’t the only one that was hurting. While Rosé didn’t have a lot of friends herself, it had always been her choice as she was uncomfortable around people, but Jennie obviously craved human interaction and she was essentially being denied it just because of who she’d been born to become. And she still had her sister, Alice, while Jennie seemed to have no one. Except maybe Jisoo and Lisa? But they seemed, from the little she’d heard, to be a lot more carefree than Jennie was. Jennie just wanted someone to love her for who she was. That wasn’t too much to ask, and Rosé felt she deserved that.

“I know this is by no means a remedy for what you just told me, but I found your phone. It’s at the estate you’ve spent a lot of time at this last week, so I’m guessing it’s where you live? Hopefully your purse is there too. And Jen? I know this means nothing seeing as you’re currently tied up on my couch, but I’d love you for you. Sure, you’re gorgeous and richer than I can even imagine, but from what you’ve shown me today you’re also funny, compassionate, observant, smart, talented, mindful, kind, and have an incredibly big heart. I literally helped someone kidnap you, and yet you’ve been nothing but lovely to me. I can’t even wrap my brain around it. Around you. Around all of this. I’ve never been loved either. I want to love and be loved, but I’m scared of letting myself out there. Scared of being hurt. I know I’m only 23 and have plenty of time, but sometimes it seems like it’ll never happen, and I’ve kinda just accepted that. Some people are alone forever. But I don’t think you will be. You’re so open minded and kindhearted, I can’t imagine no one falling for you.”

She pulled her feet up again; her defense mechanism. “I already have.”

“Rosé? Can you look at me please?”

With one hand on her desk she pushed off, slowly swiveling in her gaming chair until she was facing Jennie, though her gaze was still turned downwards at her shoes that were resting on the edge of her seat.

“My eyes are up here.” Jennie’s voice was laced with humor and Rosé felt as though she couldn’t not do what Jennie asked of her. “There are those beautiful brown eyes,” Jennie smiled at her, a soft reassuring smile.

“You’re beautiful, did you know that? Has anyone ever told you that before, besides family I mean?” Rosé shook her head, she’d frequently been told she was too tall and too skinny, or even too geeky looking, but never beautiful. “Well, you are. And I know you probably think you’re a bad person for doing what you do, but I get it, it’s not an easy world, and I can’t imagine how hard it must be to be a woman who’s interested in a male dominated profession. I mean, I’m obviously not thrilled that you helped someone kidnap me, not gonna lie, but I don’t hate you. I’m not judging you. I don’t think you’re a bad person. I know you were thrown into this situation today, but you’ve taken good care of me. I’ll give you eight out of ten stars, only deducting two stars cause I’m still tied up, do you have an official TripAdvisor page or something? I’ll leave good reviews. And if you come over here, I’ll tell you a secret.”

Rosé wasn’t sure. Not that she didn’t want to hear Jennie’s secret, but being close to her did strange things to her body and it made her uncomfortable, and a little too comfortable all at once. Jennie was bewitching and alluring; unlike anything Rosé had ever experienced ever before. She drew her in, as if she was capable of hypnotizing Rosé just by looking into her eyes.

“Come here, Rosé.” Her voice was demanding, yet suggestive. Her eyes were shining with something Rosé couldn’t quite place, but it didn’t seem bad per se. It was like her eyes were luring her in, maybe a false sense of security, except Rosé couldn’t quite tell if it was actually false or not. And the way Jennie said her name sent shivers down Rosé’s spine.

“ _Rosé_.”

Her body reacted before her brain did, and before she knew it, she was moving to sit on her knees in front of the older girl on the floor, her head slightly below Jennie’s in height, her breath hitching as Jennie leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“ _I’m falling for you too_.”

Jennie’s voice was sensual and low as her words snaked their way into Rosé’s ear canal. Twisting and turning their way towards her brain which was working overtime to comprehend what she’d just heard, clogs moving slowly, as if there was a bottleneck somewhere that was slowing down her production. When working on the computer, her brain was in Six Sigma mode, making no mistakes, running at optimal efficiency, but Jennie’s words had led to an internal failure caused by an external factor and she was suddenly unable to produce any words or sounds. If breathing hadn’t been an automatic thing, she’d surely have failed at that as well. It didn’t help that Jennie still hadn’t moved, her lips mere millimeters from Rosé’s ear, her breath hot against it as she prolonged Rosé’s torture. There was no doubt in Rosé’s dysfunctional brain that Jennie was doing this deliberately, but she didn’t know why.

After what felt like hours, but really couldn’t have been more than a minute or so, her brain was finally able to create a somewhat cohesive string of words.

“That’s some fucked up Stockholm syndrome.”

After another heartbeat or two, Jennie’s laughter filled Rosé’s ears and when she finally leaned back her eyes were shining with humor. “This isn’t Stockholm syndrome, babe, believe you me. If I didn’t develop Stockholm syndrome after being locked up for a month with the same people, I definitely haven’t done it after a few hours with you.”

“But you… Jen, you can’t fall for me. I refuse to believe that.”

“Why not?”

“ _Because I kidnapped you!_ ”

“Well, it’ll be a funny story to tell our grandkids.”

Rosé couldn’t believe her own ears. What on earth was going on? The first time anyone has ever told her they’re into her, and it’s in a semi-dark room with bad ventilation and a constrained victim. She’d definitely had one too many Red Bulls last night and was just experiencing a caffeine infused dream.

“Listen, I told you I’m good at reading people, and you know I’m not lying, I’ve already proved that to you. I like you. I want to get to know you. I want to dig deeper, see what’s under your skin. You make me feel things that I cannot explain, and while I know that you like money, and are probably fully capable of hacking my bank account, I still trust you. I don’t think you care that much about money in itself, it’s just that your hobbies are expensive, which, to be fair, so are mine.”

“But…but…Jen-”

She was cut off when Jennie suddenly surged forward and connected their lips. Unfortunately for them both, she threw off her balance, and with her hands tied behind her back she was unable to stop them from toppling over, Jennie landing on top of Rosé. They stared at each other, Rosé’s hands gripping Jennie’s hips as their eyes shifted back and forth between their eyes and lips.

“ _Kiss me_.” It was a whisper, and once again, Rosé was unable to not comply with Jennie’s request as her lips found Jennie’s, her hand’s moving to cup her cheeks, pulling her in closer. It wasn’t Rosé’s first kiss, but the last one had been during a game of seven minutes in heaven in eighth grade, so it probably didn’t count. It definitely hadn’t felt anything like Jennie’s lips on hers. That kiss had been wet and sloppy, without even having used tongues. It had put her off kissing for years. But this kiss… wow. Jennie definitely knew what she was doing as her lips moved against the blonde’s, and Rosé yelped in surprise as Jennie pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it and gently biting it. It felt _so good_ , and she was unable to hold back the sounds that escaped from her mouth. It didn’t help when the brunette’s tongue entered her mouth, rubbing against her own as she explored her mouth. She never wanted it to end, but her lungs were screaming out for air and she was scared she’d pass out, leaving Jennie helpless on top of her. When she pulled back, she felt Jennie chase her lips, and if anything, it made her want her even more.

“Need. Air.” She panted, slowly opening her eyes to look into Jennie’s dark brown orbs.

“I definitely haven’t done this with a kidnapper before.”

“I bet it was on your bucket list though.”

“Damn, how did you know?” she smirked before moving down to place sloppy kisses against Rosé’s jawline. She wordlessly enjoyed it for a while, before gently lifting Jennie back on the couch, lying down with her in her arms.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“About what?” Jennie was looking up at her, and she was so ethereal that Rosé didn’t know what to do with herself, so in the end she just hugged her tighter.

“You.” She smiled down at the smaller girl. “I want to untie you. Let you free. But I don’t know when they’ll be back. And I don’t know what they’ll do to me if you’re not here when they come. And I’m so scared of what they’ll do to you. I don’t want them to place a single finger on you.” She gently stroked Jennie’s cheek, pleased that she leaned into her touch.

“I told you; my dad will find us first.”

“But you said earlier that you once spent an entire month with someone.”

“Only because they took me out of the country. He already has the advantage now; we know he knows I’m missing, since he has my phone, and they’re clearly way behind schedule since they’ve left me here with you for hours. For all we know they might already be taken.”

“But I was a part of this, Jennie. I could end up dead or in jail. And I’d deserve it. Maybe not death, but definitely jail.”

“Have some faith in me.”

“You don’t even know me, why are you trusting me so much?”

“I know more than you think. Listen, I know this is the most bizarre situation either of us have ever been in, but trust me on this, ok? Leave me tied up for now, just in case they come back before my dad does, but I promise you it’ll be ok.”

Rosé could see the genuineness in Jennie’s eyes, and so she trusted her. She might regret it later, but for now she trusted the Jennie was making the right decision.

“Are you not even gonna ask me to call for help?”

“Nope, that would ruin my plan.”

“I honestly don’t understand you. You are a mystery without comparison, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim.” She closed the distance between them again, trying to convey how much she’d grown to care for the brunette in the short amount of time they’d spent together. “Your lips taste like strawberries.”

“Strawberry lip smacker. I always carry multiple lip balms; I call it my emergency lip balm zone. Strawberries are my favorite.”

“You taste good.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you rate my lip balms by flavor when we get out of here.”

“Will you come visit me in prison?”

Jennie rolled her eyes with a small smile. “No faith in me. I told you you’ll be fine, didn’t I? Have I ever let you down?”

“You mean in the, what, five hours we’ve spent together?”

“Yes.”

“No, no you haven’t.”

“Then trust me.”

“Are you always this cocky?”

“You call it cocky; I call it confident. I speak from experience, baby.”

“Right. You’ve done this three times before. Hey, are you in the Guinness Book of World Records?”

“Probably. Finally, I’ve accomplished something in life!”

“Congratulations, I’ll give you a diploma sometime.”

“Dream come true. You definitely win ‘Nicest Kidnapper’.”

“My mom will be so proud. Are you hungry by any chance?”

“I am a bit peckish.”

“Good, cause I’m famished. I was in the middle of eating when they called to let me know you were coming. Do you want to, uhm, lie down or sit up?”

“I’ll lie for now, thanks.”

Rosé started laughing, making Jennie cock an eyebrow at her. “What’s so funny?”

“Everything. This entire situation. This is the longest conversation I’ve had with anyone who isn’t a family member in ages, and it’s only because you were dropped on my couch while unconscious by some guys from an underground mob. I’m pretty sure that even if I wrote about this online people really wouldn’t believe me.”

“Would make an excellent fantasy novel. And for an introvert, you’re an excellent conversationalist. And listener. And kisser.”

Rosé blushed and scratched the back of her neck. “Uhh, I’m gonna go heat our food.”

She hurried into the adjacent kitchen, trying to give herself a pep talk and stop her hands from shaking as she removed the lid from a left-over container that she’d taken out of the fridge, popping it into the microwave. ‘You got this. It’s ok. This is totally normal. Ok, fine, maybe it’s not normal, but she trusts you. There’s no way she kisses people like that unless she actually likes them. Right? Maybe she’s just a really good actress? Maybe she’s a psychopath? Maybe she’ll have you killed as soon as they come to save her? No, stop thinking that way. It’s going to okay. She said she has plan, and after all, she’s the experienced one here. Just try to stay calm and collected.’ Her train of thought was disrupted by the loud beep of her microwave, and she carefully removed the container, she’d burned her fingers one too many times.

Jennie’s eyes were closed when she returned, and she placed the food on her desk before turning back towards the couch, stroking away brown hair from her small face. “Jen?”

“I’m awake.” Her voice was small, and she was clearly tired, but she needed to eat a bit first.

“Let me help you up.” For the third time that day, she helped Jennie sit up on the sofa, making sure she was comfortable, before grabbing the food and sitting next to her.

They ate in silence, sharing bites of food and sips of water, and even the occasional kiss.

“Will you tell me about your other kidnappings sometime?”

“I usually save that for the tenth date, and no one’s ever gotten that far, but you’re special so I’ll make an exception for you.”

“I’m honored.”

There was another moment of silence during which Jennie leaned on Rosé’s shoulder.

“Did they ever hurt you?”

It was so quiet that Rosé was certain that Jennie had fallen asleep. She didn’t want to wake her, so she just stayed there, completely still, looking at her hands. The thought of anyone doing anything to the girl who had tugged on her heartstrings made her want to cry. She had never imagined that anything like this could ever happen, and she suddenly found it hard to imagine a world without Jennie in it. She knew that from this day forward, her future would be altered forever. She wanted so badly to believe Jennie’s words, to believe that maybe they had a future, but she was terrified of having to live with a Jennie shaped hole in her heart. She was a nobody, a Kiwi who had arrived in Korea via Melbourne. Jennie was amongst the richest people in the world. They shouldn’t even be able to exist in the same room. But here they were, her lips swollen from Jennie’s kisses. Her brain filled with images of Jennie smiling at her, her cat-like eyes almost disappearing with joy. Once they left this room, Jennie would surely forget her forever. But she would certainly not be able to forget Jennie. How could she? Jennie was everything she never knew she needed. Everything she never knew she wanted. For now, for her own heart’s sake, she would have to put her faith on Jennie.

When she looked down at the girl, she found the brunette’s eyes scanning her face. Apparently not asleep then.

“Yes.”

Jennie saw the pain on Rosé’s face as she said that, and she knew that the blonde genuinely cared about her. “Last time. We were somewhere in Europe, or maybe it was South America; I honestly don’t remember, and there was a crossfire. I was shot. I lost a lot of blood and had to be rushed to the hospital. I had multiple surgeries, but I’m fine now. That time was the worst. It left me with a few mental and physical scars that it took a lot of hours of therapy to move past. I was with them for the longest, they were slowly tearing me down until I began losing a sense of self. They never…oof, this is tough… they never did anything to me, sexually. Thankfully. But they hurt me in other ways. They put out cigarettes on me, amongst other things. I honestly don’t know why I’m telling you this; I haven’t even told Jisoo and Lisa. Only my parents and my therapist know. I hid for months afterwards. It took almost an entire year before I let anyone touch me. But I’m doing better. I got help.”

Rosé’s hand moved up to cup Jennie’s cheek as she leaned in to kiss her forehead, tears streaming down her face. Jennie hadn’t even noticed that tears were falling from her own eyes until Rosé’s thumb wiped them away, and she found herself wishing she was untied so she could wrap her arms around the taller blonde.

“How can you be so trusting of me when you’ve experienced something like that? I mean… Jen, I don’t even know what to say. You have no idea how sorry I am that you’ve ever had to go through something like that. I wish I could go back and make sure nothing bad ever happened to you.”

“I appreciate that, I really do. I wish it had never happened too, of course, but there’s nothing I can do so I have learned to live with it. I freaked out a bit when I first woke up but calmed down as soon as I saw that you were a woman. I know women can be the craziest bitches out there, but as soon as I saw your reaction to me being awake, I knew I was safe. There aren’t enough words in the Korean language to describe what you do to me, Rosé, but you make me feel protected and happy and assured, which is the biggest fucking paradox I’ve ever heard of all things considered, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned from being kidnapped four times, it’s to accept whatever life throws at you.”

Their kiss was needier than their previous ones. Both trying to convey what words couldn’t. All they could do was accept the absurdity of their situation. And Rosé was going to make damn sure that if these were the only kisses she’d ever get with Jennie, she’d at least make them memorable.

“You should get some rest.”

“Stay with me?”

She just nodded and lay down on the couch, being the big spoon to Jennie’s little spoon. “Wake me if anything happens.”

She just kissed the back of her head, holding her tighter, smiling as Jennie’s tied hands grabbed hold of her hoodie, holding it tightly. She could tell when Jennie fell asleep by the way her breath evened out, and she was tempted to fall asleep herself, but she knew she had to be alert in case someone came. She couldn’t let herself be vulnerable, not yet.

Jennie had been asleep for a few hours when Rosé, who by now had returned to her gaming chair in order to keep herself awake, heard sounds outside. She was scared to peak out the window in case anyone would see her. She didn’t even know what time of the day it was. “Jennie?” she gently shook the girl. “Hey, wake up. I can hear voices downstairs, but I don’t know who it is. You need to wake up Jen.”

When Jennie finally came to, she smiled sleepily. “I told you my dad would come. You need to hurry; they’ll be here any minute. Grab anything of personal value that cannot be replaced and put it in your bag. Hurry.”

Rosé sprang into action, grabbing her personal cellphone and external hard drive that contained all of her non-shady work, as well as her keyboard, headset and a few other minor trinkets.

“Ok, I need you to listen to me.” Rosé nodded and stared at her intently. “I need you to untie my feet and put the rope on the couch, but first you need to wrap it tightly around your own wrists for just a little bit to leave some marks. Then you need to make it look like you’re struggling to help me untie my hands. You need to be quick, baby, they’re coming.”

She began working frantically, untying Jennie’s feet before wrapping the rope around her wrists. It was so tight it made her cry, but she figured that would just work with whatever Jennie had planned. By the time she removed the rope, there were bright red marks on her petite wrists, making it look like she’d been tied up too. Just as she began trying to remove Jennie’s rope, the door was kicked in in a flurry of motion as multiple men with guns came into the room. They clearly recognized Jennie and saw that she was safe, letting out relieved sighs.

“She’s ok, sir, you can enter.”

“Call me Chaeyoung.” Rosé whispered so quietly that only Jennie could hear her.

They heard a male voice yell ‘Jennie. Jennie!’ and Rosé looked up to see a man she’d seen on the cover of newspapers and magazines before enter the room. He was clearly relieved to see his daughter alive, and rushed towards her, taking her into his arms. “It’s ok, baby, daddy’s here.”

A man came over and cut Jennie’s hands free, and Rosé watched as she wrapped her arms tightly around her father’s neck. “Daddy,” she sobbed, emotion finally overcoming her.

The man looked at Rosé for a second before turning towards one of his men. “Take care of her.” His voice was cold, and for a second Rosé was terrified, but then Jennie came to her rescue.

“No, dad, she’s with me. I didn’t want to tell you until I was certain of my feelings for her, but this is my girlfriend, Chaeyoung. I love her daddy. She was taken with me, we’ve worked so hard to try to get ourselves untied, we’d just managed to get hers loose and she was working on my knot when you guys came.”

He looked at Rosé’s still red wrists and nodded, seemingly accepting his daughter’s explanation. He let go of Jennie, and she was finally able to hold Rosé herself, pulling her into a suffocating hug, but Rosé didn’t want it to ever end.

“Thank you, thank you.” Rosé was quietly crying. She still couldn’t believe that Jennie had stood by her word.

“We’re safe now, baby.” It was Jennie’s turn to wipe Rosé’s tears away, and in front of everyone she kissed the girl she’d known for less than twenty-four hours. “We’re safe.” She repeated, as if to reassure herself as well as Rosé.

“It’s time we go home. Grab your bag, baby, you’re coming home with me.”

Rosé grabbed her backpack with her most prized possessions and accepted Jennie’s outstretched hand, lacing their fingers together.

Hand in hand, the two girls walked out of the small studio that had once been Rosé’s office, followed closely by Jennie’s dad and half a dozen men in security gear.

She was leaving behind her past life and her past alias, stepping towards an uncertain future. Rosé was no more; from now on she’d simply be Chaeyoung, but that would be ok as long as she had Jennie by her side. As if she could read her mind, Jennie squeezed her hand, reassuring her that from now on she’d never be alone again.


	11. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d sensed it for a while now, that a drought was happening. That the garden in their chests were turning brown, delicate blossoms dying while pleading for water, all the while the atmosphere was growing heavier and heavier, slowly suffocating them, but one more than the rest. 
> 
> She was dying, yet unaware of it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a TW on this for weight issues as I know it can be a rough thing for many people. I want to make it clear that this is pure fiction and by no means a comment on anyone, BP or otherwise. 
> 
> No actual death in this chapter, btw. 
> 
> Have a great Sour Candy filled weekend, thanks for all the requests, I've noted them all down!

The dorm was quiet and seemingly empty.

In one room Lisa was playing with her four furry children, soft pitter-patter of naked feet on hardwood floor followed by tiny paws and unadulterated laughter as she watched them chase their toy.

In another room a tall, long haired blonde was lying on her stomach on her bed, feet in the air, Notes on a Conditional Form on vinyl playing harmoniously in the background, a worn book full of dog ears in front of her. The satisfying sound of pages being turned as the reader took in every word that was etched onto the thick paper.

The easy-going atmosphere was broken by the sound of two phones going off at the same time, letting the owners know that they’d received a text message.

_‘Code Red._

_Home in five minutes.’_

Almost simultaneously two bedroom doors were ripped open, the occupants rushing into action as they prepared for the arrival of the remaining two members. One turned on the kettle and began gathering the things needed to make a pot of tea, pulling out her Alice in Wonderland set for the occasion. The other gathered masses of fluffy blankets and teddy bears, putting them on the bed before she lit scented candles and turned on soothing music.

It had started four years prior, while they were preparing for their debut. One of them had had a breakdown, unsure if they could make it through all the pressure and stress, but together, they’d gotten her through it. After that they’d established a support system based on various codes. Depending on the code, and the member in need of help, they all had various tasks to be performed in order to best help the girl in need. Just knowing there was a support system in place gave them all great comfort and led to less stress and need for the system.

Code Red, however, was the one they’d all hoped they’d never need to use. But unfortunately, neither the girl who sent it, nor the girls who received it had been surprised. They’d been expecting it, counting the days. The hours. It was only a matter of time, no matter how devastating that was. All they could do now, was hope that their presence and comfort would be enough.

They moved in sync; no words being shared between them. No words were needed. Not yet, at least. The atmosphere was heavy, like a hot summer day with too much humidity, almost suffocating you. By evening the blue skies would be replaced by dark gray clouds, looming up above, like a foreboding of what would come. All you could do was wait. Wait for the rain. Wait for the thunder and lighting. Hoping it wouldn’t do too much damage. Hoping that it would wash away the pain, the sorrow, and the darkness. That the rain would give much needed water to dried up plants, once again creating beautiful meadows of flowers in their hearts.

They’d sensed it for a while now, that a drought was happening. That the garden in their chests were turning brown, delicate blossoms dying while pleading for water, all the while the atmosphere was growing heavier and heavier, slowly suffocating them, but one more than the rest.

She was dying, yet unaware of it herself. Unbeknownst to the other three, she’d been struck by lightning. Not once. Not twice. Countless times. They say lightning never strikes the same place twice, but that’s not true. She knew that now. In the beginning they had been few and far between; weak enough not to do too much damage, simply leaving small, unnoticeable scars on her heart. But over time they became more frequent, bombarding her with sharp bolts of blinding light that sucked out all of her energy and happiness, slowly killing the orchard blossoming within her. The sound of thunder and her heart cracking and crumbling was being drowned out by the sounds of life carrying on. They were ignoring the drought, and she was dying.

And now, well, now the largest storm of their life was coming, and they had to hurry in order to protect the most precious thing in their lives. If they didn’t, they’d all die along with her. How could their suns shine without her? They don’t know how much time they have, but they know they have to act fast to save what they love. And oh, how they love her.

When she’s happy, the sun shines brighter than they’d ever thought possible. When she smiles, the skies clear into the most dazzling sapphire blue you have ever seen. And when she loves you, you become the luckiest person in the world. At her best, she changes lives. And now it is their jobs to save her from her worst. They’d missed the cumulonimbus cloud that had been hovering over her for a while, but the thunder was beginning to reach their ears, and they were collectively becoming aware of the impending danger.

Code red had been called, and it was their time to step up and guide her back towards the sun.

The front door opened, and a short brunette was being led in by another short, worried looking brunette. She was catatonic as the blonde rushed over, taking her into her arms, leading her to her bedroom. Her eyes were locked, seemingly transfixed with an invisible object right in front of her, and she simply accepted whatever the blonde did to her a she forced her to lie back in bed, surrounding her with blankets.

“I’m going to get you some tea.” With a kiss on her forehead, the blonde left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

The other two were in the kitchen, talking in hushed voices, looking up when they heard the blonde approaching. “What happened?” As the brunette relayed the events that had transpired the other two listened with crestfallen faces. They should have noticed sooner. Their apartment was filled with dark clouds, but they’d put on their rose-colored glasses.

“We have to save her.”

“She’s not doing great; I’ve never seen her like this.”

“Please help her, Chaeng, _please_.”

The blonde nodded. She knew it had to be her. She was supposed to love her the most, which meant she blamed herself for not protecting the love of her life. She could only hope and pray that they could get through this together.

When she returned to the bedroom, tea pot and cups in hand, the brunette hadn’t moved. She looked as though she was waging a war with herself, still undecided which side would win. Her face was troubled, yet still somehow peaceful, as if she’d accepted her fate. She looked so small, so much smaller than usual and the blonde wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around her and show her endless amounts of love that would be enough to take away all of her pain and all of her worries. She wanted to understand who or what had done this to the person she loved more than life itself.

Lifting the blankets slightly, she slid into bed next to her girlfriend, wrapping her into her arms, sad to see that the girl failed to melt into her arms as she usually would.

“Talk to me.” Her voice was quiet, knowing that too much sound would ruin the setting she’d try to create in the room.

She got no response, not even any indication that the brunette had heard her.

“Jen… come on, baby, you know I’m here for you, but I need you to talk to me.” Her hand was underneath the rapper’s hoodie, stroking soothing circles on her skin, and she shuffled slightly as Jennie moved her hand, pulling her phone out of her back pocket, silently handing it over to Chaeng. She singer unlocked it with her own face and found one of Jennie’s SNS accounts to be open, showing row upon row of hate comments. It was seemingly endless, commenting on every aspect of Jennie’s life. Chaeng didn’t know how to process the information as she skimmed over what people had said, leaving her perturbed, feeling completely helpless.

She knew Jennie had probably always been the one to receive the most hate out of the four of them; she’d seen it many times while going through comments online, but the ratio good to bad had always favored the good. And it was only periodical, an event or action that got the haters riled up, only to have them disappear again as quickly as they came. Whenever they’d seen it, they’d always made sure to talk to Jennie, let her know that whatever the haters were saying wasn’t true. With enough love from the three of them, she’d always been ok.

Once they’d started dating, Chaeng had always taken Jennie’s hand at the end of a particularly rough day, leading her to her bedroom, and using her hands and her mouth she’d made love to Jennie, showing her through action how beautiful she thought she was. She’d whispered words of admiration and wonder as her hands explored every inch of the rapper’s body, her eyes expressing nothing but adoration and lust as she slowly brought her lover to new heights.

Jennie came off as tough, badass, thick skinned. She could be all of those things, and so much more, but she was also the frailest of the four. She took everything to heart and struggled to believe that whatever people were saying could somehow not be true, despite how much Jisoo, Lisa, and Chaeng tried to convince her.

Chaeng was used to Jennie’s abuse being periodical, and thus also manageable, but from what she could see on the tiny screen in front of her, there were months and months of hate that somehow no one else had seen. Jennie had slipped through their cracks and into a hell that seemingly had no exit. She’d kept it hidden from everyone, simply absorbing the words herself until she broke, never wanting to be a menace.

What had eventually made her crack and turn her into someone Chaeng didn’t even recognize, was a run in with a group of anti-fans. What Jisoo had told them, was that while she and Jennie were out a few people in a group had seen them and for some reason decided to comment on Jennie’s looks, telling her she needed to lose weight cause she was getting fat and ugly. Jisoo had screamed at them, but Jennie had just broken down as soon as they got into their car. She’d cried in Jisoo’s arms without saying a word, seemingly taking in every word they’d said until she’d entered the withdrawn state she was currently in. Combining the information from Jisoo, and the comments on social media, pieces of a puzzle began falling into place for Chaeng.

Looking back, she should have realized that Jennie had been wearing baggier clothing lately. She’d began requesting they turn off the light before having sex, even though she used to proudly show off her body to her girlfriend. But Chaeng had also noticed that Jennie had started eating more, and at the time she’d considered it a good thing. She’d always felt that maybe Jennie was uncomfortable around food, rarely eating much, especially when in the presence of others. But now she realized that Jennie had entered a depressive state of mind, and was actually stress eating, which had led to her gaining the tiniest bit of weight. Chaeng had loved it, the curves looked good on her, but it had also been what those antis had commented on today, what had put her girlfriend into a state of distress.

The comments were filled with people’s opinions on Jennie’s body, hair, outfits, voice, dancing, just overall persona, but no one worked harder than her, no one spent more hours in the dance studio or gym. She was constantly working with a vocal coach to improve her singing and rapping, despite Chaeng telling her how talented she was. It all started to make sense, and Chaeng was scared that it was too late. That she was too late. That she’d fail to save Jennie. How could she save her when she didn’t even know where to begin? How could she show Jennie just how much she’s loved, when clearly Chaeng’s previous declarations of love weren’t enough to save her from falling to begin with?

Sitting up in bed, she reached over to Jennie’s bedside table and poured them both a cup of tea. She had to start somewhere, and herbal tea usually had a calming effect on Jennie. “Come here, baby.” Once again, Jennie let Chaeng guide her into position, not giving any indication that she was mentally present. She as handed a cup and began absentmindedly drinking it, paying no attention to her surroundings.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Jen? You know that we’re both here for each other through everything; good or bad.” There was still no reaction from the brunette, leading a frustrated and angry (at herself) Chaeng to wrap her arms around Jennie’s waist, burying her face in her neck. “Talk to me, please.”

“How do you do it?” Her voice was coarse, as if it hadn’t been used for weeks, even though she’d been quiet for less than an hour. But what really killed Chaeng, was how monotone and lifeless it was.

“Do what, baby?”

“Stay so thin. Everyone knows how much you love to eat, you have such a healthy appetite, and you still somehow lose weight without even trying. What am I doing wrong?”

“Baby, no! You’re not doing anything wrong, and I don’t want you to ever think that.”

Chaeng moved to sit on the floor in front of Jennie, taking the rapper’s hands into her own as she finally got Jennie to make eye contact.

“You are perfect in every way shape and form, and I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart. Jennie, I have loved you since the first time I saw you all the way back in 2012. First as a friend, and now as a lover. When I first saw you, I was struck by how pretty and confident you were. I honestly thought you were the coolest person I’d ever met. And then I got to know you, and you weren’t just a pretty face anymore. You welcomed me with open arms, took me in when I knew no one and was far away from my family. I was terrified out there in open waters, and you were a light house that led me safely to shore. What drew me in was your face, what captured me was your heart. You’re sassy and sarcastic, but you have the biggest heart I’ve ever experienced, you care about and take care of everyone and everything. And that’s just your heart. You’re also one of the smartest people I know, by far. I remember watching Village Survival and being so amazed by how quickly you understood the hints. I was flabbergasted while you were confidently linking clues together liked you’d never done anything else in your life. And you make the cutest, funniest acrostic poems in the blink of an eye.

“Jennie, you know I’m always asking you to please eat more, and I mean that. I love you and I love your body no matter what. You will always be beautiful to me. People have so many opinions about you, but they don’t know you like I do. In fact, they don’t know you at all, they only know what they see online. Seeing your mood change these last few weeks has been heartbreaking and knowing that it’s because of words written by faceless assholes online makes me want to wrap you in my arms and protect you forever. But please listen to me, Jisoo, Lisa, Irene, your friends and family, when we tell you that you are so incredibly loved, you are so incredibly beautiful, and talented, and smart, and having you in our lives has improved it immensely. I will support you no matter what, ok? If you want to gain weight I’ll cook for you, if you want to lose weight I will go to the gym with you, I’ll dance with you, I’ll have wild, passionate, sweaty sex with you, just please tell me what’s going on in your life so I can be there for you.”

Jennie’s bottom lip was quivering as a seemingly endless amount of tears rolled across her plump cheeks. “It just feels so surreal. How can so many people have an opinion on how I look? How can so many people share the same opinion, and somehow be wrong? When those people today said those things to me… I just…” a sob escaped her lips and Chaeng quickly pulled her into a tight hug, lying her down on the bed as their legs tangled into each other.

“Shh, baby, you don’t have to explain. I understand. The fact that people think they have the right to say those things to you, or to any of us is disgusting, but that doesn’t make them right.”

“Do you really mean it? That you’ll love my body regardless?”

“Of course. What I care about is your health and happiness, baby. I love watching your body develop and change. I can’t imagine a world where I don’t think you’re the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen.”

“These last couple of months, I’ve felt like I was dying. Like I was losing myself so I could become the version of me that they want.”

“But they’ll never be satisfied cause they’re not fans. They think that tearing you down makes them seem better, but they are so fucking stupid. They’ll never think you’re good enough, and even if they do, they’ll never admit it. I don’t want you to change for anyone but yourself. Not for me, not for YG, not for fans, not for haters. If we can’t love you for who you really are, then we don’t actually love you at all.”

Jennie’s arms tightened around Chaeng, burying her face in her chest as she began taking in everything Chaeng had told her. “I need to step away from SNS for a while. It’s become a dark cloud over my life, blocking out all sunshine and happiness, and I felt myself slipping away from everything I love. For a long time, love and admiration has blossomed inside of me, fueled by my love for myself, for my friends and family, for you, and by other people’s love for me. These last few weeks a brick wall has been built, each brick representing a hate comment, and it’s gotten so tall that no matter how much I jump, I can’t see over. It’s separating me from you and everything I care about, and now I need your help to tear it down.”

“I come fully equipped with a wrecking ball, sledgehammer, and profound anger, ready to save my girl.”

“I’m sorry I blocked you out like that. I promise I will tell you everything from now on.”

Chaeng kissed her head as she felt relief wash over her. “Are you ok?”

“I’ll get there. It’s gonna take some time, but I think the drought will stop soon. I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel; for a long time, I didn’t think there was one. Thank you for loving me unconditionally, Rosie.” She raised her head and looked deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes, before leaning in and kissing her soundly.

“Thank you for letting me. Now, do you mind?” She held up her phone with an expectant look, to which Jennie just shook her head, giving her the go ahead.

‘ _Code Pink’_

Seconds later the bedroom door was tentatively opened, and two anxious girls came in, relieved to see the rapper out of her catatonic state. They crawled into bed and pulled her into a group hug. Code Pink was the opposite of Code Red. It was used when they were ready for some group love; and Jennie felt buds of new flowers spring to life inside her as her three friends stroked her cheek and hair as they whispered words of wonder, respect and love for her.

_She finally believed them._

The summer storm of the century was raging. They’d come close to drowning in it, their insides so dry that they were incapable of absorbing it all, but instead they found themselves safely inside, watching as lightning tried to touch them, but failed to reach its target, instead growing weaker and weaker. They knew that come morning, their garden would be more spectacular than ever, and with enough love, it would withstand even the toughest of natural disasters.


	12. Update!

Hi Guys, 

Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on multiple things atm, which is why I'm not posting as much. I've posted two new stories, so please go check those out as well as they will be posted separately from my one shots in here (they're also one shots, just set in the same universe).


	13. Summer Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung attends her office summer party along with her coworkers/office friends.

She smacked her lips together after applying a layer of beautiful red lipstick, a YSL one her sister had given her. Her light brown hair was partially pulled back, a few strands of hair framing her face perfectly, the rest cascading over her slim shoulders, down her back. She’d considered cutting it shorter sometimes, but she’d miss it too much. It would probably feel quite freeing, not having hair down to your waist, but she loved all the hairstyle options she had, and her hair truly had become a part of her identity. Maybe she’d try a shorter do when she got a bit older.

The blue polka dot wrap dress was her favorite; it was light and airy – perfect for warm summer nights, but also elegant, and showed off her perfect figure. And it could be paired with pretty much anything – sneakers for a casual look, heels for a more elegant evening, a clutch, purse, or even a backpack. So many styling options made it the optimal dress in her eyes, and it was a given she’d wear it to tonight’s event.

She was excited to see her coworkers in a more casual setting; she really enjoyed working with them, but they rarely saw each other outside the office. For sure some of them would be quite different in and out of the office, and she had a little bet with some of her office friends on who outside their group would get drunk first.

Grabbing her purse, also a gift from her sister, she made her way out the door and to the taxi waiting for her. The weather was impeccable, albeit a bit humid, perfect for an outdoor office summer party. She’d have to make sure to drink lots of water so the alcohol wouldn’t get to her too quickly. She’s a bit of a light weight, and her mom always told her to drink plenty of water when the weather is like today.

Stepping out of the cab, she immediately saw a familiar face waiting for her. They were supposed to arrive together, but the shorter brunette got caught up at work (yes, even on a Saturday), so she’d told her she’d meet her there.

“Hey!” they kissed each other on both cheeks, French style, a habit Jennie had picked up while on exchange in Paris, before moving towards the venue.

“Thank you for coming with me today.” Chaeyoung looked at Jennie, smiling brightly.

“Of course, I told you I would.”

“I know, but that was a long time ago and I figured you might’ve changed your mind since our relationship status has changed since then.”

Jennie rolled her eyes. “Our relationship status has nothing to do with this, I told you I’d come, so here I am.”

“I hope the food is good!”

“Of course you’d think about the food first and foremost. I hope the alcohol is good – and free.”

“Of course you’d think about the alcohol first and foremost,” she teased.

“You know me, I can’t say no if it’s free.” Jennie winked at the younger girl as they walked up the steps, a myriad of voices surrounding them.

“You look amazing, by the way. Is that a new dress?”

“Oh, this old thing? I’ve had it for ages.” Her voice was slightly off, something Chaeyoung picked up on.

“Is it one of those things you’ve bought and hidden in the back of the closet hoping I wouldn’t notice, not wearing it for a while so when I ask you about it you can say that it’s not new, cause technically it’s not?”

“Damn, you’re good.”

“I know you better than anyone Jennie, and you know you’re allowed to spend your money on whatever you want. How much was it, anyways?”

“Oh, you know, not that bad…like, 4000 USD, maybe a bit more.”

Chaeyoung practically choked on her own spit, “well, what can I say? It was worth every penny; you truly look amazing.”

“Thanks! I’m not gonna tell you how much the jewelry was.”

“Please don’t.” she was only half joking. She’d always known Jennie had expensive taste, but _damn_. Thank god she has a well-paying job.

“According to the email I got we’re seated at table 12, which looks to be a good table. My work friends are mostly seated with us, and it’s close to the food according to the map they added.”

“What about the bar?”

“Close enough that there’s little chance of us spilling our drinks while carrying it back, but not so close that the queue will bother us.”

“AKA the perfect distance.”

“Exactly. There’s also a photo booth, and,” she lowered her voice as she quickly looked around them to check that no one was listening in, “one of my friends is bringing ‘special brownies’”

“What, she put walnuts in them or something?”

“No, Jen, they’re ‘ _special’_ brownies…” she moved her eyebrows suggestively as if to emphasize ‘special’ even further.

“Is it like a secret recipe carried on through generations, passed on from her great-great-great-grandma?”

“ _No_ , _Jennie_ , they’ve got a ‘ _special’_ ingredient in them, ya know, a green plant…” she was still whispering, hoping no one would sneak up on them as she tried to get Jennie to understand what she meant.

“You better not be talking about coriander, those brownies are gonna taste like soap.”

“For god’s sake, I’m talking about marijuana, Jennie!” she squawked a little too loudly, letting out a sigh of relief when no one turned to stare at them, only to frown when Jennie started laughing heartily.

“You knew, didn’t you?!”

“Of course I knew what you were talking about, I’ve been eating ‘special’ brownies since before you were born, you were just so funny trying to be secretive.”

“Psh, as if one year old you ate pot brownies.” She folded her arms across her chest, acting offended, but really, who could be annoyed with Jennie Kim when she was laughing like that?

“What can I say? My parents were super experimental.” She bit her lip as she held back her laughter imagining her parents ever trying pot anything.

“I knew they were wild in their college days.”

“The wildest. Wooh, you have no idea.”

“Chaeyoung! Over here!” an excited looking girl with gray hair (of the colored kind, not the graying kind) waved at her from her position between a bunch of other people.

“Oh, it’s my work friends, come on, let’s say hi.” She grabbed Jennie’s arm and practically dragged her over, happy to see other familiar faces.

Giving them all a quick hug, exchanging compliments on their hair, make-up and outfits, she finally returned to her spot next to an awkward looking Jennie who had never met these people before.

“Guys, this is my ex-girlfriend, Jennie.” She beamed at the brunette next to her, who, in return, gave her another eye roll.

“You gotta stop introducing me like that,” she sighed, grabbing Chaeyoung’s left hand, lifting it up as she lifted her own left hand.

“I’m her wife.”

Chaeyoung just looked at her with what she was certain was the definition of heart eyes, as if she might actually be the most in-love person in the history of planet earth.

Chaeyoung’s coworkers were clearly amused by the couple; they’d heard a lot about Jennie and knew how much Chaeyoung loved her, but actually seeing her so head over heels in love truly was something else. And they could understand why; Jennie looked like a million bucks (not that Chaeyoung wasn’t a catch herself).

“It’s great to finally meet you, we’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good, I hope.” She smiled as Chaeyoung wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “It’s great to get to meet Chaengie’s friends as well, sometimes I feel like you guys see her more than I do, so please feel free to share any and all embarrassing stories you have of her.”

“ _Jennie_!” Chaeyoung protested, but was playfully ignored by her wife and friends.

“Oh no, I could never do that. Give me a glass of wine or two, however, and I might not be able to stop myself. I’m Lisa, by the way.”

“Well, Lisa, I think we’re gonna get along great. Care to accompany me to the bar?”

“Why yes, I would like to join you.” The two linked arms as Chaeyoung turned to watch them leave, the rest of their group moving towards the bar as well.

“What just happened?”

“Well, buddy, looks like your work secrets will not remain secret for much longer.” The older girl, Jisoo, laughed at her, enjoying seeing a slightly different side to the slightly uptight brunette. “You want a brownie?”

“Might as well, but we gotta be quick, I don’t wanna leave my wife with my coworkers for too long.”

“Sweet Chaeng, you forget that I’m your coworker too.”

“Psh, you and Lis are more like friends, you know that.”

“Right, that’s why we were invited to your wedding.”

“I-“ she was clearly flustered, completely unsure of what to say.

“I’m joking, I know you got married in Australia, I’m just toying with you.”

“Aish, Jisoo-ah, gimme those brownies.” She was in the middle of a bite when Jennie and Lisa returned carrying alcoholic beverages for the four of them, laughing at something Lisa had just said.

“This one time,” Lisa had barely even begun telling the story and she was already cracking up laughing, “not long after Chaeyoung started working here, we had an important meeting with a whole bunch of people, including the CEO, and Chaeng’s chair was broken.”

“What happened?” Jennie was already invested in the story.

“Throughout the meeting the chair kept slowly sinking down, as the mechanism that keeps it at your desired height was broken, and eventually she was so low that we could just see her head and arms above the table. She looked like a little child.” Lisa was laughing so hard that tears were actually escaping her eyes as Jisoo and Jennie joined in, leaving Chaeng to look slightly embarrassed.

“It was so funny! When I asked her after the meeting why she hadn’t just switched chairs or raised it back up, she said she was too shy to disrupt the meeting.” Jisoo couldn’t get the image of Chae slowly sinking down, while looking somewhat desperate, out of her mind. “Thankfully we had a break halfway through and we got her a new chair, but it definitely made the first half of the meeting a lot more fun than expected.”

“Aww, babe, you’re so cute when you’re shy.” Jennie grinned up at her wife, wrapping her in a side hug as the taller girl playfully glared at Lisa.

“I thought you said you’d need a couple of glasses of wine before bringing out the embarrassing stories?”

“I might’ve already had a glass or two at home. Don’t worry though, you know we love ya.” A loud bell disrupted their little banter as the CEO’s voice rang over the speakers, announcing to everyone to please take their seats as the dinner would begin shortly, causing Chaeyoung to clap quietly as she did her happy dance. She had restrained from snacking all day, and now she was starving.

Her cheeks were fluffed up as she thoroughly enjoyed her kimchi stew; the food was definitely not disappointing her.

“So, who asked who out first?”

“I did.” Both Jennie and Chaeyoung stated at the same time, looking at each other surprised.

“Ooooh, juicy!” Jisoo was loving this.

“I was in college and it was my friend’s birthday. I love her, but I had just gone through a breakup, so I didn’t really want to go out and have fun, but they managed to convince me to join them.

“We went to a restaurant they’d heard was supposed to be good, but that none of us had ever been to before because it’s really hard to get reservations, and almost as soon as I sat down I saw the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen in my life. All throughout dinner I kept staring at her, I was completely spellbound. My friend, the birthday girl, likes to keep attention on her on her birthday, so I tried to be subtle and give her my undivided attention, but apparently, I wasn’t as subtle as I thought. 

“Just as Chaeyoung got her bill, my friend encouraged me to go over and talk to her, saying she’d noticed I’d been staring at her all night. Even though I’m quite confident, I was terrified because she was with another girl who was really pretty as well, and I wasn’t sure if they were on a date. My friend told me that there had been zero romantic interaction between the two, and that I should go for it. So I did. I walked over, said ‘hi, I don’t normally do this, but you’re really attractive’, then I gave her a slip of paper with my name and phone number, and quickly rushed back to my seat.

“I didn’t even know if she was gay, and I had no idea who she was, so for ages I just waited for her to contact me, but she never did. I didn’t even know anything about her, and I still felt really down about it.”

“The girl I was with was my sister, Alice, so of course there was no romantic interaction between us. I was really surprised when Jennie approached me, but my sister just said ‘see, I told you she was into you’. And then, in typical Chaeyoung style, I lost her paper slip. I don’t know what happened, but suddenly it was gone, and I was freaking out cause I really wanted to text her. All I knew was that her name was Jennie, but I didn’t know her number.

“Then, one day about a month later, I was meeting a friend at her uni coffee shop, when all of a sudden Jennie came in. I was completely shocked and ran over without even telling my friend what was going on. Jennie looked like she’d seen a ghost when she finally spotted me running towards her, and I blurted out ‘hi, you’re Jennie right? I’m Chaeyoung, wanna go out with me?’, and that’s that. See, I asked you out first.”

“Only because you lost my number! Clearly me giving you my number was me indirectly asking you out.”

“Let’s ask the referees.” They both looked at the other people at the table.

“Gotta side with Jennie here, she clearly took the first step.” They all agreed that Jennie had, indeed, asked Chaeyoung out first, causing Chaeyoung to pout cutely.

“Fine, but I’m the one that proposed.”

“When did you decide that you wanted to marry her?”

Chaeyoung smiled as she looked at her wife who grabbed her hand under the table.

“Three years after we officially became a couple, I began looking for the perfect ring, knowing she was the one I wanted to marry. Some of our friends helped me out, and then I began carrying it around with me everywhere, waiting for the perfect moment. I was out for lunch one day, with some coworkers from my previous job, when I suddenly saw Jennie.

“I was about to call out her name when I saw her staring at her phone, so I just observed her for a moment. She was smiling so brightly, and I saw her texting, next thing I know my phone dings and it’s a text from her. It was a video of a kid being attacked by a litter of golden retrievers. It was such a cute video, and she’d written that she hoped that would be our child one day. I wrote back saying I couldn’t wait to have a litter of golden retrievers and babies with her, and I just watched her smile at her phone, and right then and there I knew that I couldn’t wait any longer. There was something about seeing her so happy, knowing she was thinking about me, that made me realize even more how much she loved me, and how much I truly loved her.

“I proposed that night. It wasn’t a grand gesture like I had expected, we were just snuggled up on the couch under a blanket, eating popcorn and watching a movie, but it just felt so right.”

“It was perfect.” Jennie whispered; she’d been staring at Chaeyoung the entire time, mesmerized. She’d heard the story countless times, but she never grew tired of it. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips whenever she thought about her wife; every time something good or bad happened she wanted to tell her right away. She wanted to share all of life’s moments with her, and when Chaeyoung had proposed, her life felt complete, like she couldn’t be happier.

“That is such a cute story, man I really gotta find a girlfriend.”

“I can highly recommend it.” She smiled softly at her wife’s coworker/office friend.

“Are you gonna get a litter of golden retrievers?”

“Chaengie gave me a Pomeranian puppy as a wedding present, so now we have two Pomeranians. I think we might get a litter of Pomeranians instead, just as cute when they attack little kids with kisses.”

The bell rang again, indicating that someone was about to speak, and the room went quiet. Lacing their fingers together under the table, Jennie leaned in and whispered in Chaeyoung’s ear, “you look stunning, btw, I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

Chaeyoung squeezed her hand as she moved in for a quick kiss; she hadn’t seen her wife since she’d left for work in the morning and she’d missed her all day. She couldn’t wait to get home so they could continue kissing, so much so that she was contemplating skipping dessert. Maybe Jennie could be her dessert instead. “Thanks baby, but I think this dress would look even better on our bedroom floor.”


	14. Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that laugh, and it’s not a real one, it’s an act for the crowd. I know she’s most likely pissed at me. I know I screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm going on holiday for two weeks starting tomorrow, so I can't promise to have anything new out in that time. If I find the time, however, I might post some pre-written chapters to one of my other stories. 
> 
> I'll be back in early July, to new Blackpink music!! 
> 
> Thanks again for all of your comments and love <3

Okay, so, here’s the thing; stage me and private me are two very different people. When I’m on stage I get so much energy from the crowd and my bandmates that I become confident and sexy and, well, let’s be honest, a bit of a crackhead. As soon as I’m off stage, however, I’m still a crackhead, just a more chaotic one. People often say I’m a baby, and to be fair, they’re probably right; I love to attach myself to people and hug them until they’re just about ready to strangle me. I make cute little sounds (or so I’ve been told). I wear scarfs that also works as a hat with ears, or oversized clothes. I just sort of go from being that wildly sexy friend, to a cute lil’ munchkin with mandu cheeks that people just love to pinch (looking at you, Jisoo…). That’s just who I am. Body rolling one minute, baby talking the next. Vivacious and enigmatic one day, contemptuous and irascible the next. In short; I’m all over the place. I blame my parents. As an only child I, obviously, had to take on all sorts of personalities and now I can go from being an 80-year-old grandma to a toddler in a heartbeat, and everything in between.

So, yeah, sometimes I’m the life of the party and all that shit, other times I’m a smol bean. The cutest smol bean, but a smol bean, nonetheless.

Lucky for me, lots of people love me regardless of what version of me I am that day, or even that minute. I’m basically the whole trifecta; sexy, cute, and wildly loveable.

Now that we’re on tour, however, I don’t get _as_ many moments to be a smol bean, as I’m on stage night after night with few days off. And it is sort of building up in me. Usually I’ll balance out the two throughout a week, one day I’ll be more of this, the next more of the other. But now, well now I’m Sexy Jennie who serves smoldering looks to audience members across the globe, with winks that are enough to melt hearts, and dance moves that makes girls weak in the knees pretty much 24/7 and it’s exhausting.

But something weird is happening.

It’s like the absence of Smol Bean Jennie is making Sexy Jennie stronger, more powerful. I’m getting bolder, less able to control myself, if that makes any sense. I’m doing things on stage that is not just surprising Jisoo, Lisa, and Rosé, but also myself.

And tonight… _holy shit_ , tonight was something else.

I had been on a roll all night. Body roll, that is. Shamelessly flirting with pretty much anyone who would look at me, regardless of age or gender. Lisa and Jisoo had been victims of my dancing that could probably be classified as a strip tease with clothes on. During Kiss and Make Up I was daydreaming about Dua, thinking back to when she performed with us and how hot she is.

Immediately following that, came Really. Aka the Chaennie/Lisoo song. And boy did I live up to that. It started out as normal, with a slightly sexy twist (or should I say sexier?), and I gave it my all. As normal, Rosé put her arm around me while singing one of her parts while Jisoo and Lisa philandered next to us. And when Rosé made finger hearts back at me my real heart did somersaults. Her hand went back to my hip, but when it slowly slipped away, I panicked, already missing her touch, and I acted irrationally. I can’t describe exactly what went through my mind in that moment. I’m not really sure anything did, tbh. It all happened in the fraction of a second, but what happened was that I went for her hand, and then on my way there, my arm suddenly changed direction and moved towards her shoulder, but it didn’t stop there. Oh no, that would’ve been too easy. Instead my hand, with an apparent brain of its own, went to the fucking back of her head, pulling her towards me until her face was mere centimeters away from mine. My eyes couldn’t decide whether to look into her eyes, or at her lips. Her hand went back to my hip as I held her close, and she started laughing as I started panicking, forgetting to sing the rest of my verse as realization hit me.

Rosé was laughing, but I’ve known her for almost a decade. I know that laugh, and it’s not a real one, it’s an act for the crowd. I know she’s most likely pissed at me. I know I screwed up.

And it’s still not the end of it. We had to continue our unofficial choreography which consists of Jisoo and Lisa going to one side of the stage as Rosé and I go to the other, but I took it too far again. Somehow my one remaining brain cell still hadn’t caught on to the fact that I had messed up big time, and rather than giving her a kiss from a distance, a slight hug, a short hand holding, and then that was that, I straight up bit her jaw. Like, my teeth were attached to her perfectly sculpted jawline. When I ran towards her, her arm was reaching out towards me, ready to envelope me in the usual hug. And boy did I hug her. My arms were tightly wrapped around her, my one surviving brain cell still running around like a chicken without a head, and as she was looking at the audience, I somehow decided that fucking BITING her was ok. Like, omnomnom. And of course her eyes became as wide as saucers as she started at me, my teeth still on full display, shock evident on her face. My arms went from her waist to her hand, holding it for a heartbeat as we jumped towards Lisoo, and then that was that.

I may only have one dysfunctional brain cell, but damnit if it hadn’t memorized every second of that event.

Rosé deserved a freaking Academy Award for her performance, looking all surprised and humored when I knew she wanted to smack me over the head while scolding me for being so reckless.

I’m probably in for an earful later tonight.

The rest of the show seemingly went as normal, but I knew for sure that Jisoo and Lisa felt the nervousness radiating off me, and the annoyance radiating off Rosé. She’s probably the sweetest of the four of us, but also the scariest. When she gives you that look, and I know you know what look I’m talking about, shivers run down your spine and it’s not the good kind. It’s the ‘oh shit, I gone fucked up’ kind of shivers.

As the show finished, we all gathered on the mechanic platform, hugging each other and waving as it moved down under the stage. Before it had even stopped moving, however, Rosé jumped off, causing our security team to protest as it was unsafe, but she didn’t care as she stormed down the hallway.

“What’s up with her?” Lisa looked at me, knowing it had something to do with the two of us. They hadn’t seen what I’d done, they’d just have to perform through the tension.

“Just having one of those days… I’ll check on her.” But before I could go off in her direction, our team ushered us away to get changed. Fuck. The longer I leave this waiting, the worse it’ll get.

“I’ll be back, I just need to go to the bathroom.” My stylist nodded as I jumped out of the chair, scurrying down the hallway towards the bathroom.

The light was off as I entered, and as soon as I closed the door behind me, I was suddenly pinned to the door, with the light still off.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Rosé’s low voice growled into my ear as her body leaned into mine, effectively trapping me in place as her hands held onto my wrists.

_Fuck_.

I wonder if she knows the effect she has on me. The feeling of her body so close to mine is heavenly, and her voice is basically going straight to my pussy which is aching and dripping (more like flooding). 

“Answer me, Jennie.” Her voice is so fucking sexy, darker than usual, and serious as hell.

“I’m sorry.”

“What did we agree on?”

“That we wouldn’t be overly affectionate in public.”

“And why did we agree on that?”

“So it wouldn’t be obvious that we’re a couple.”

“And what did you do today?”

“I was overly affectionate.”

“No Jennie, you weren’t just overly affectionate, you were sexy as hell.”

That took me by surprise. “What?”

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you on stage today, and _fuck, Jennie_ , when you bit me…” she let out a low moan, and if I thought I was wet before, it’s nothing compared to now.

I knew I needed to step up and play my part. “I’m so sorry baby,” I said in an innocent, but very sultry way, knowing she’d react to it.

“I need to show you what you’ve done to me,” she bit my earlobe before attaching herself to my neck. We have another show tomorrow, so she couldn’t be too intense, but she made up for it by covering my entire neck and jawline with kisses and little bites. All I want is to pull her impossibly closer, tangle my fingers in her hair as I succumb to her ministrations, but she’s still pinning my hands above my head and it’s driving me absolutely crazy.

“Rosie,” I moaned, desperate for more.

“You’ve been such a bad girl.”

“Yes, I have.”

“I think I need to punish you.”

“Mmm.”

“We have to be quiet, and quick, ok baby girl?”

I nodded as my head rested against the crook of her neck. She placed my arms around her neck as her hands went to my butt, lifting me up. I helped her by jumping up and wrapping my legs around her waist. I was pressed so hard against the door that she was holding me up without using her hands, but that only meant she had better use of them. One snaked up my skirt and into my shorts and underwear, both of us letting out moans as her fingers came in contact with my soaking wet pussy, as the other moved to rub my nipples through my shirt.

I’m not exactly quiet in bed, so her lips found mine to help quiet down the sounds escaping my lips. Not that I was complaining, her lips are heavenly, and I still pinch myself occasionally to make sure that it’s real, that I’m actually the one that gets to kiss them. Her fingers are alternating between stroking my walls and rubbing my clit, and the feeling is beyond belief. I hadn’t even realized how badly I needed this. Can’t say I was sexually frustrated, cause even though we’re on tour Rosie and I still find time for some alone time. I guess she just turns me on that much. My fingers grasp onto her back and the nape of her neck as her tongue slides into my mouth.

I can feel my orgasm approaching, an intense, satisfying, mind-blowing sensation that runs down my spine as it pools in my stomach, waiting to explode into tingling sensations all over my body. Right before the wave of pleasure comes crashing down on me, however, I hear Jisoo call out my name from down the hall. Shit. I’ve been gone for too long, and now she’s come to look for me.

Rosie froze, her fingers stilling inside me and I tore my lips away from hers, growling into her ear, “don’t you dare stop.”

It did the trick and she sped up her movement, pivoting into me as her hand hit my clit, sending me over the edge in delicious release, our lips once again attached so Jisoo wouldn’t hear me.

She helps me ride out my orgasm, my legs tightening around her waist as I try to catch my breath, leaning my head on her neck.

“I’m not done punishing you.” She whispers into my ear, “we’ll continue once we’re back at the hotel.”

I don’t trust my own voice, so instead I leave an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. I can’t wait for tonight. She places some loving kisses on my face as she gently places me back on my feet. I feel a bit wobbly, and I tell myself that we’ll have to be careful tonight, or I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.

“Go wash your hands and go out to Jisoo.” she tells me, and I obey her orders, making eye contact with her in the mirror as our eyes have grown accustomed to the darkness.

“See you soon.” With one last kiss I open the door and step outside to find Jisoo looking at me. “Oh, hi. Sorry it took so long.”

“No worries, the managers were just looking for you, so I said I’d find you.” She links our arms as we start walking down the hallway, when she suddenly turns her head back to the open door. “You should probably come too, Chaeyoung-ah.” My cheeks turn red as I realize she knew what we were up to, and the fact that I do want Chaeyoung to come. Very much so.

And she will. As soon as we get back to our hotel.


	15. Watermelon Sugar pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie hasn't even met her soulmate, and she's already so done with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday (July 1)!
> 
> I’ve had a great day with my friends, and as a present I am hereby giving you this chapter. I’ve had to divide this story in two as I’m not finished with it and I wanted to get something out today. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to write anything while on holiday, so I need to catch up now. 
> 
> Happy Blackpink comeback!! How amazing isn’t HYLT? I can’t believe all the records they broke.

“I swear to fucking anyone that will listen, and their entire families, that this girl is impossible.” Jennie groaned as she picked up her now extremely heavy bag.

“Who?”

“My freaking soulmate.”

“How do you know it’s a girl?”

“You have no idea how much make up I’ve found. It’s either a girl, or a very fancy boy. Based on the bras that are also not mine, I’m gonna say it’s a girl.”

“What did she do this time?”

“Let’s just say that my bag is probably ten kilos heavier than it was when we arrived. Let’s see what I’m getting today.” She and Jisoo gathered around as Jennie slowly opened the zipper, Jisoo bursting into laughter as Jennie groaned louder than ever. 

“Ffs, who loses a melon? An entire fucking watermelon, Jisoo! WHO LOSES A WATERMELON?!” Jennie was so over this. She wanted to find her soulmate just so she could yell at her and buy her 5000 Tiles to attach to every single thing she owns. 

“Your soulmate is way more fun than mine, she’s not even my soulmate and I love her already.” Jisoo basically had tears running down her face from laughing too much while watching Jennie haul the small watermelon out of her backpack, wondering what on earth to do with it. 

“If I leave it here, does it get returned to her? Like, does it count as my possession now, so if I ‘forget’ it here and lose it, does she get it back?”

Jisoo laughed even harder, hitting the table as she tried to gather her composure. “I have no idea, but I’m truly loving this.” 

“What sort of things have you gotten?” 

“Some keys, and one AirPod once.” 

“Nothing when you were a kid?”

“Nope. Got my first thing when I was 13.”

“I got so many things as a kid that my mom started joking that she didn’t need to buy me any toys. I feel bad for her parents, I’d be pissed if my kid lost that much stuff.”

“I’m almost more excited to meet your soulmate than I am to meet mine.” 

“Who even came up with this stupid system? Who decided that ‘hey, let’s give people two hints at who their soulmate is, let’s take a vote on the two – ok, one’s decided, whatever your soulmate loses ends up in your possession.’ I think whoever out there in the universe decided that did not anticipate that one person could lose so much stuff.”

“Maybe the universe is trying to tell you that you’re too uptight, and you need to balance yourself out with someone who’s a bit more carefree and messy.”

“I am NOT uptight.” The fact that she said this while straightening out her tweed Chanel jacket didn’t exactly drive her point across. All that was missing were some riding boots and a crop, and she’d look like she came straight out of a Horse & Hound article about influential Ladies of the Manor and their crazy expensive horse collection.

“Sure you’re not.” Jisoo smirked as she popped a piece of muffin in her mouth. “At least the other hint is pretty cool though,” she continued, referring to the 0,5x5cm mark on their wrists which was the color of their soulmate’s hair. 

“You only say that because your soulmate’s hair color works with pretty much everything, do you know how hard it is to match,” she pulled up her sleeve showing off her soulmate mark, “dark pink with vintage Chanel? It doesn’t work Jisoo! She began coloring it when I was 12 and it’s driving me crazy, I never know if it’ll match next season’s fashion!”

“Well, the most adventurous you’ve ever been with your hair was that one summer where you got brown highlights. Your soulmate probably thinks her mark is broken.” 

“I’m just being a responsible adult with a responsible hair color and cut.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes. She loves the girl, but damn if she isn’t hardheaded. “Ok, grandma.”

“That’s it, this is yours now.” Jennie pushed the watermelon towards her best friend, picked up her now considerably lighter bag, and walked out the door. Jisoo, never one to say no to free food, excitedly placed it in her own bag before following Jennie out the door. “I hope it’s sweet and seedless.”

Jennie’s arms were crossed across her chest, an annoyed frown replacing her usually lovely features. “I just don’t understand why the universe is punishing me. What did i do to deserve this?”

Jisoo didn’t have the heart to tell her that she actually feels worse for Jennie’s soulmate for having to put up with her for the rest of her life. “I’m sure that once you meet your soulmate, you’ll see how good of a match you two are.”

Jennie hated it when Jisoo was even just the tiniest bit right. Who’s she to come here with her words that actually make sense, seeing the good sides of her soulmate? It’s not like Jennie asked for that!

And truth be told, Jennie hated the concept of soulmates. Why did the universe somehow feel that they (it? he? she?) had the right to decide who she should spend the rest of her life with? Not only that, but apparently also decide her sexual orientation. What if she didn’t want to be with a woman? Dating outside your soulmate was pretty much unheard of, but she didn’t even know where the hell hers was, or if she’d find her attractive, funny, nice, smart, or if she truly did want to spend the rest of her life with this chick, whoever she was. 

Why couldn’t the universe at least give you something useful, like your soulmate’s GPS coordinates, or their photo (not that she wants someone’s face permanently attached to her body, in fact, she can’t think of anything she wants less than that)? How is a stripe of hair color gonna help her? It’s not like everyone has unique hair colors. And a freaking watermelon isn’t exactly clue of the century. If this was Michuri, no one would get the money. 

And the worst part is; she doesn’t even know if she wants to find her soulmate. She spends so much time complaining about her, thinking about her, wondering who she is and what she looks like, and then deep down, she’s actually terrified of what will happen once she finds her. Or if she’ll even find her at all. What if she’s everything Jennie has ever dreamed of, despite her very obvious flaws (how does someone lose a birthday cake?), only for her to be disappointed in who Jennie is? She can’t handle unrequited love. She’s Jennie Ruby Jane Kim, she refuses to have feelings for someone who does not love her back. Not that she has feelings for anyone now; how can she have feelings for someone she doesn’t even know? 

But deep down, despite the incessant complaining, she finds the girl endearing. Sure, in the beginning she complained to actually complain, but eventually she grew attached to the girl. She began looking forwards to the little gifts she’d find (yes, she refers to them as gifts), but decided that she had to keep up her façade of exasperated soulmate. 

And she’ll never, ever, ever admit it, especially not to Kim Jisoo, but sometimes she daydreams about an adorable girl with deep pink hair turning their apartment upside down as she calls out ‘Jen, babe, have you seen my keys?’. Sometimes she asks for her phone, sometimes it’s her books (apparently, she loves reading, and she’s probably still in uni), but Jennie always finds herself smiling affectionately at her as she hands over said item with a kiss. 

But that’s all it is; a fantasy. A daydream. And in reality, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim hates the concept of soulmates. 

It hasn’t always been that way, of course. When she was a child, she loved the thought of the universe deciding the perfect person for you. It meant that you didn’t have to waste unnecessary time on dating, wondering if said person was the one or not, whether the relationship would end in heartbreak or not. Young Jennie absolutely adored the idea that somewhere out there in the world, there was another little girl (Jennie and her parents had quickly realized that her soulmate was a girl approximately the same age as her), with black hair and tiny little glasses, and that one day said girl would be her wife. The love of her life. The mother of her children. And that thought made her all fuzzy inside. 

Cynical Jennie didn’t arrive until the age of ten. Maybe the age of eleven. Her parents, the most perfect couple she’d ever seen, had sent her to live in New Zealand, and she’d had to grow up quickly. Jennie adored her parents then, and she adores her parents now, and she is exceedingly grateful that they gave her the opportunity to study abroad, and to develop her language skills, but that decision made Jennie grow up way too fast. Her arrival was rough as she didn’t speak the language at all, and she found it hard to make friends. 

Sure, things improved quite quickly as it turned out she had a knack for learning languages, and her classmates were super interested in the new girl, but she still became the Jennie she is today. Overly cautious and skeptical, cynical and seemingly cold. Worried she’d never get to meet her soulmate, but too grown up to admit it to anyone. Desperate to keep up her image as successful businesswoman, too ashamed to admit that she was in love with a girl she’d never even met. A girl who might be successful for all Jennie knew, but still somehow managed to lose her own shoes more than once a year. 

It was driving Jennie crazy. She wanted to meet this girl so badly. She wanted to learn everything about her, every little quirk and fun fact. She wanted to know how this girl managed to lose so much damn stuff, and how she decided her hair color. She wanted to have long conversations deep into the night, sitting on opposite ends on the couch facing each other, covered by a blanket with a mug of warm liquid between their hands as they shared and shared and shared. She wanted to know how tall the girl was, and how her arms felt around her in a deep hug, or a cuddle before bed. 

But what Jennie wanted the most of all, was for this girl, whoever she may be, to love her.

Unconditionally. 

Jennie wanted someone who would look at her with stars in their eyes, as if she was the most beautiful girl in the universe every time she sees her. And Jennie wanted to look at her the same way. 

But Jennie Kim is scared. She’s scared of being alone, forever. Of not finding her soulmate, or that anything would happen to her. And so, Jennie had decided to just shut down all romantic thoughts and feelings and instead make it seem like her soulmate was the most annoying person on planet earth, in hopes that her heart wouldn’t break too much if the two never got to meet. It’s not like everyone meets their soulmates. At least she’d always have Jisoo, right?

And then there’s situations like this, where she’s in an important work meeting and she suddenly feels it coming. And god, if it doesn’t make her want to strangle her soulmate. It starts slow, like a creeping sensation, and then it slowly builds up to become the most horrific itch you can ever imagine. No matter how much you claw and scratch at it, it will never go away. Ok, slightly overdramatic, it does go away, but the scratching does not relieve the pain at all. Which means that Jennie is in an important work meeting, wishing she could physically rip her arm off. She’s that desperate. Anything to stop her from looking like an absolute idiot in front of her coworkers and subordinates as she not-so-subtly  
scratches away at her soulmate mark. You see, every time your soulmate colors their hair, your mark starts itching. It lasts until the next morning, when your mark has changed colors to match their new hair, and Jennie has experienced it more often than she’d like. And despite her desperation, she still somehow manages to think that she hopes the new color will match her outfits better. 

It doesn’t. 

It’s a blueish, lavenderish, blondeish combo, and despite how badly it goes with the majority of her outfits (99.9%, she might have a lingerie set that can pull this color off), she finds herself thinking how gorgeous it must be on her girl’s head. 

Fuck, she just called her ‘her girl’. She’s capital S Screwed. 

It was three months later when Jisoo came over to her apartment and found ‘the thing’. Who would’ve thought a random drawer wasn’t a safe hiding spot from Kim ‘The Curious’ Jisoo. 

“Jen, what’s this?”

She tried to act nonchalant, with a casual shrug, but it was too casual, too un-Jennie-like, so of course Jisoo saw right through her. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing, huh? Then why is it in your drawer?”

“I have a lot of things in my drawers.”

“No you don’t, you’re so organized even Marie Kondo would call it too minimalistic.”

“Don’t be overdramatic, Chu.”

“Seriously though, what is it? Is it a passport? It’s nice! I’ve never seen a black passport before.”

“It is a passport. From New Zealand.”

“Do you have New Zealand citizenship?”

“No.”

“Then why do you have a passport?”

Jennie froze. “It’s hers.”

“Hers?” Jisoo frowned. “Ohhhh, hers. Wait! That means her photo is in here.” Her eyes widened, “have you looked at it?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know it’s hers?”

“How would I know it was hers even if I had looked at it? I don’t know what she looks like!”

“Ok, fine, you win that one, but seriously, how do you know?”

“I came home from work one day and it was on my coffee table, unless someone broke in, stole absolutely nothing, and left a passport, it’s hers. She clearly lost it.”

“And you’re not even the tiniest bit curious about her name and what she looks like? Jen, you literally have all the information you could possibly need right here! You can find her online, message her, and meet your soulmate.”

“No thanks.”

“You’re way too stubborn for your own good, you know that right? People would kill for this kind of information about their soulmate, and you hide it in a fucking drawer.”

“I don’t want to find her.”

“You’re not even the tiniest bit curious about what she looks like?”

“No.”

“Not even an inkling?”

“Nope.”

“Not even in the deepest darkest pits of your black heart?”

Jennie glared at her. “Fuck off.”

But Jisoo isn’t one to be easily deterred. “But you won’t mind me looking, right?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Jisoo grinned widely as she opened the passport, holding her breath as she turned to the photo page. “Geez,”

Jennie’s head whipped towards her. “What, is she that ugly? Fuck, I knew it, of course I’d end up with fucking Shrek.”

“Hey, don’t diss Shrek! He’s handsome in his own way. Besides, she’s not ugly at all. I can only hope my soulmate is this gorgeous.”

Jennie bit her lip, fighting back the urge to rip the passport out of Jisoo’s hands so she could see her for herself. 

“Damn, how did you get so lucky?”

“Put it away, Jisoo, I don’t wanna know anything.” Jisoo had known Jennie long enough to know that was a lie, but she still did as she was told. Now was clearly not the time to push the younger girl’s buttons. 

“If you ever do wanna see her, you’re in for a treat.” 

“You can have her if you love her so much.”

“Psh, as if the universe would let me take someone else’s soulmate. You know damn well that’s not how it works.” 

“Well someone has to be the first to do it.”

“I wouldn’t be the first to do it, Jendeukie, the universe just covers up what happens to them when they do steal someone’s soulmate because it’s so awful.”

“Always so dramatic.” 

“You can help me by not being a stuck-up bitch and actually contacting her. At the very least just to tell her to stop losing watermelons.”

“How does someone lose a watermelon twice in one week? I just don’t understand how the universe has decided that somehow I’m compatible with this person.”

“I’m sure she has some redeeming qualities,” Jisoo shrugged, “Her looks for one.”

By Jennie’s reactions that day, Jisoo knew not to bother her about it anymore. She was clearly not in a mental space to talk about her soulmate. Jisoo even stopped teasing her whenever Jennie would pull random stuff out of her bag, much to Jennie’s surprise. The first time she’d thought Jisoo was seriously sick and had practically dragged her to the doctor. It was hard, but every time a new item appeared, Jisoo would bite back a laugh and a snide remark. And Jennie appreciated it, cause she was thinking about her soulmate enough on her own without Jisoo adding to it, thank you very much. 

She’d buried the passport in a flowerpot on her balcony, too tempted to look at it every time she walked by the drawer. Despite what she’d told Jisoo, Jennie was curious as hell. How could she not be? Especially after Jisoo’s comments about how beautiful she was, not even Jennie’s curiosity could remain unpiqued after such a comment. Into the flowerpot it went, then it was covered in dirt and some seeds that had eventually become beautiful flowers that ironically matched her hair. So there was another reminder.

Thanks, universe.


	16. Watermelon Sugar pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is thrilled that Jennie and Rosie are finally meeting, but will they realize they're soulmates?

“Where should we go this year?”

Every year Jisoo and Jennie took a holiday together, usually choosing to go somewhere they’d never been before. They’d sit down months in advance to start planning, buying tickets, booking hotels, renting cars etc. though they left the majority of activities up to spontaneity.

“I’ve been thinking long and hard, and finally decided on the perfect spot.” Jisoo said, a serious look on her face.

“…and?” Jennie encouraged, once the girl stayed silent.

“Melbourne. We’re going to Melbourne.”

“Melbourne?”

“Melbourne.”

“But…why?”

“I’ve heard they have excellent coffee shops, not talking chains, just independent little stores with local roasters.”

“So we’re going to Melbourne for coffee?”

“They also have good bubble tea, and various Asian food, and beaches, and city life, and shopping, and let’s add food one more time.”

“You wanna go to Melbourne for Asian food and drinks, even though that is undoubtedly cheaper where we are right now, which is, ya know, in Asia…where Asian food is just called food?”

“Think about the culture, Jendeukie!”

“Culture and Asian food and bubble tea… hmm where can I get that? Oh, I know, Taiwan, the home of bubble tea! Also, much closer to here.”

“Jendeukie, we are going to Melbourne, case closed!” Jisoo was strangely worked up about it, and Jennie truly didn’t hate the idea, she just liked teasing Jisoo too much. Besides, she hadn’t mentioned Jennie’s soulmate in like 6 months, so Jennie felt she deserved a reward.

“Melbourne it is. How about November? Late spring there, late autumn here, would be nice with some sun.”

“Let me check my calendar.”

Jennie had no idea why it took Jisoo fifteen minutes to check her calendar, but once done the girl nodded firmly. “November works for me. Pleasure doing business with you.” Jisoo stood up as Jennie frowned.

“We still need to look at tickets and stuff, sit your ass down.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She sat her ass back down.

“It’s a bit of a flight,” Jennie began, as she typed on her laptop, “how about we splurge on business class seats?”

Jisoo remained silent, and after a few seconds, Jennie looked up, making eye contact with her best friend. They both fought back a smile before bursting into laughter.

“As if we ever fly anything but business class.”

“I know, I know, I was just teasing you.”

“Such a funny mandu.” Jisoo grinned while pinching Jennie’s puffy cheek, receiving an annoyed look in return, though Jennie secretly liked it.

Three hours later, they’d booked everything they needed to book, they’d applied for a tourist visa, and they’d made a spreadsheet of what they wanted to see and do during their two-week trip.

“This coffee shop is supposed to be one of the best hidden gems according to some article I read. I really wanna try it out, and before you ask, yes, it looks very Instagram friendly. Can we go there the day we arrive? We get in early, we could use a good cup of coffee or three. Please-eu.”

“I’ve never in a million years seen you care this much about coffee before.”

“Consider it a new passion of mine.”

“Does that mean you’re no longer passionate about video games?”

Jisoo snorted at the ridiculousness of that question. “Of course not, how do you think I manage to play all night and still get to work on time?”

Jennie’s brow turned down in worry, “I swear you’re gonna crash and burn at the age of 35 if you’re not careful.”

“As long as I’ve completed all my games, I’ll die happy.”

“Remind me again why we’re best friends?”

“Because I’m gorgeous, funny, great at balancing things, and you love me.”

“Seeing as we live in a world where soulmates are a thing, I don’t see what you being gorgeous has to do with anything.”

“Clearly my beauty enhances your beauty, Deuk.”

“Good thing you didn’t add smart to that list of yours.”

“I would be offended by that comment, but I know you only said it cause you feel threatened by my 4D personality.”

“Mhm.” Jennie wasn’t exactly convinced.

“And the fact that my soulmate has not once lost a watermelon, let alone two.”

“Ok, fine, you win. I don’t wanna see another watermelon for at least a decade.”

&

Jisoo was busy packing for her upcoming trip to Australia, of course remembering to pack the watermelon socks she’d bought to tease Jennie with. She was so excited, she’d never been to that part of the world before. And while Jennie had been to Australia, she’d never been to Melbourne, and Jisoo could tell that the younger girl was almost equally excited. She was trying hard to hide it though, not wanting to give Jisoo the satisfaction, whatever that meant. Not that Jisoo cared, though. She was just excited to see if her secret plan worked.

The next afternoon, right after lunch, the two headed to the airport together straight from the office, both of them wanting to get some last-minute work done before heading off. Or rather, in Jisoo’s case she just wanted to rub it in her coworker’s faces that she was going on holiday and they weren’t. As the grown up she is. Jennie had spent the majority of the morning rolling her eyes at Jisoo’s antics, though she secretly enjoyed it and kind of wished she’d joined in.

“Melbourne, Melbourne, Melbourne!” Jisoo chanted excitedly as they exited security and made their way towards the lounge. And much to her surprise, Jennie joined in as holiday fever took over.

“It better be warm enough for me to shed this coat and wear crop tops.”

“You’re gonna have half of Melbourne drooling over you in no time, baby.”

“Hell yeah I will.” Jennie did a few poses as Jisoo pretended to photograph her, both of them acting playful, which in Jennie’s case was a bit of a rarity.

“I know I’ve been rolling my eyes about it for months, but – and you’re not allowed to tease me for this – I’m actually a bit excited to try all this coffee you’ve been talking about.”

Jisoo squealed loudly, a little too loudly for Jennie’s sake, as she side hugged her best friend. “We’re gonna get so much done on this holiday cause we’ll never need to sleep cause we’ll be so hyped up on coffee!”

“How many cups of coffee have you had today?”

“Only two cups.”

Jennie eyed her suspiciously. “I know that’s a lie, there’s no way you’re this hyper after just two cups.”

“I _have_ only had two cups of coffee, but I don’t know how many glasses of iced coffee I’ve had.”

“Kim Jisoo-yah, you’re such an idiot.” Jennie playfully smacked her on the arm.

“What? You only asked me how many cups I’d had.” Jisoo smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re lucky I love you so.”

“You’re lucky I love you enough to put up with your overdramatic ass.”

Jennie wrapped her arms around Jisoo, head resting on her shoulder. “Love you, chu.”

“Love you too, Jendeukie.”

&

“How much did you pay for us to get our room this early?” Jennie collapsed onto her bed in the suite. It was barely 9am, but they’d made it out of the airport and to their hotel in record time, and to Jennie’s surprise, their room was waiting for them. A large bouquet of roses on the coffee table along with a box of locally made confectionary and a ‘thank you for staying at our hotel’ card.

“You don’t wanna know. But it was worth it.” She was seconds away from collapsing onto the bed herself, but she somehow managed to stop herself, instead smacking Jennie’s ass. “C’mon, lazy ass, we should get going. If we lie down now, we’ll never get outside today.”

“Let’s just nap for an hour, please.” Jisoo could barely hear her as Jennie’s face was burried in a pillow.

“Nope, I wants my coffee.”

“There’s a coffee machine somewhere over there.” Jennie’s arm was waving in the general vicinity of the remainder of the room, her face still burried away. 

“Puh,” Jisoo snorted, “you think I’m gonna drink Nespresso coffee after spending the last five months talking about Melbourne’s amazing local roasters? Do you not know me at all, woman?”

“Gimme half an hour.”

“No.”

“15 minutes.”

“No.”

“Please, Chu, I need some sleep.”

“I’m gonna grab a shower, you have until I’m done.”

Jennie was asleep before Jisoo even closed the bathroom door.

“Is it far away?”

“Right around the corner, according to my phone.”

“I’m so tired.”

“I let you sleep for an hour.”

“Everyone knows an hour in Australia is only 20 minutes in Korea.”

“…What?”

“Ugh.” Jennie pushed her sunglasses further up her nose and ran a hand through her hair. She could really use some coffee and she honestly didn’t care if it was hand crafted by someone with a PhD in coffee art, or if it was from a Nespresso capsule.

“I see it!” Jisoo excitedly pointed to a sign halfway down the block and increased her speed considerably, forcing Jennie to half jog in order to catch up with her.

The shop was fairly empty when they entered. It was a weekday, and it was way too late for the morning rush, and too early for the lunch crowd, thus leaving room for a couple of new moms, an old couple, and now Jisoo and Jennie, the rest of the tables empty.

“Welcome to Atomic!” A young woman behind the counter smiled brightly at them as another cleared a newly abandoned table, and yet another poured coffee beans into their machine.

Jisoo thought the scent of freshly ground coffee was heavenly, and she allowed herself a deep breath through her nose, savoring the aroma.

“Hi.” Jisoo smiled brightly as she stepped up to the counter, Jennie standing next to her as she eyed the food selection. “I’m Jisoo, this is Jennie.”

“I’m Rosie.” The blonde laughed. It wasn’t often that guests volunteered their name like that, but the girl was cute, so she didn’t mind. And Jisoo, well, Jisoo was just excited to practice her English.

“Can I have a black coffee, please-eu.”

“Of course, anything for you?” Rosie smiled at the brunette, Jennie she believed was her name, as said girl finally removed her sunglasses.

“How good are those bagels?”

“They’re amazing. We get them from a local bakery right down the street every morning, and then we make them into bagel sandwiches right here in the store. I once had a guy from New York buy a dozen bagels cause the thought they were the best he’d ever had.”

“Or he was just trying to flirt with you.”

“Shut up, Seulgi.” Rosie laughed, and for some reason Jisoo was staring at her funnily.

“Hmm, ok, you got me. I’ll have a mozzarella and parma ham bagel please, and a flat white.”

“I want a bagel too! Same as her.”

“Coming right up.” Rosie gave them a friendly smile as Jisoo paid and the two headed towards a table in the back.

“You know I hate to admit it when you’re right, but,” Jennie let out a loud sigh, “you were right. This place is cute.”

Jisoo pretended to wipe away some tears as she clutched her heart. “My only wish is that you’d told me this would happen in advance so I could film it.”

“Don’t make me retract my statement.” Jennie glared at her, though Jisoo knew she was just joking. Or, at least she hoped Jennie was just joking.

“One black coffee for you, a flat white for you, and two bagels. Enjoy!” Rosie gave them a cheery smile that both girls returned, before she went back to the counter where her coworkers were currently gossiping.

“That sounds so ugly.”

“Right? But who knows, maybe they’ll suit it.”

“Whatcha talking about?”

“My flatmate’s tattoo changed color this morning to this ugly moss green shade and now were wondering if maybe someone could actually pull that color off.”

“Hmm, I’d have to see the color before I decide, but I’m sure someone can pull it off. At least you two are lucky and already know you’re each other’s soulmate, and know when your tattoo will change.”

Seulgi grinned at her soulmate, Irene, who she’d met in that very coffee shop three years prior. “I’m sure you’ll find yours soon, Rosieposie.”

“I hope so,” she pouted as she cleaned the coffee machine. “What does it feel like, anyways?”

“What does what feel like?”

“When your tattoo changes?”

“Wait, you’ve never experienced it before?”

Rosie shook her head awkwardly. “Not really, no. There was one time I woke up and it had changed a tiny bit, like, the base color was the same, but maybe they got some highlights done. But other than that, nothing.”

“Wow, that’s pretty rare. From what I’ve heard, most people experience tattoo changes pretty frequently. Maybe not as frequently as yours does, Chameleon Rosie, but at least a few times before they meet. Lemme see yours.” Seulgi, the more straightforward one of the three, grabbed Rosie’s wrist and stared at the tattoo. “Hmm, dark brown. That could be pretty much half the world’s population, at least.”

“Very helpful, thanks.”

“No problemo, cutie.” Seulgi grinned at her as Irene rolled her eyes.

“But seriously, you guys, what does it feel like?”

“I’ll handle this, you handle him.” Irene nodded towards a new customer, sending her girlfriend away. “It starts whenever they start coloring their hair. It’s an itchy feeling, and while you know it comes from your tattoo, it still somehow feels like it’s taking over your whole arm, all the way to the bone. No matter how much you scratch at it, it won’t go away and you can’t really relieve the pain. Putting ice on it helps a little, but not really enough to be considered a remedy. It’s so annoying that it almost drives you crazy, but then it starts subsiding during the evening and night. By the next morning, the itch is completely gone, and your tattoo has changed color.”

“Wait, it’s that painful?”

“Maybe painful isn’t the right word, more like frustrating. Imagine a mosquito bite you just can’t get rid of, but amplify it a bit. If you’re lucky, they do it really late in the day, so you won’t have to feel it for long. Maybe you didn’t feel it the first time, cause you were already asleep when they started.”

“Hmm, that would make sense… does that mean they’re in another time zone than me then?”

Irene shrugged as she put a tray of pastries into the oven. “Could mean that, or could just be that you go to bed early, like the grandma you are.”

“Psh, says you, you’re way older than me.”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one who goes to bed at 9.”

“I went to bed at 9:30 one time! ONE time!”

“And we’ll never let you forget about it.” Seulgi grinned as she started making a cup of coffee for the guy she’d just served. “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“We think it’s a girl, but we don’t know for sure. Whoever it is, they haven’t lost a lot of stuff so I don’t have a lot to base it off of.”

“Hey Rosie, we have some time before the lunch rush starts, why don’t you take a break now?”

“Sure, I’ll be back in 10.” She pulled off her apron, casting a glance and a smile at Jisoo and Jennie, before walking to the backroom and through the exit, getting some fresh air.

She loved her job; her coworkers were all her age, had all been there for years, and she got along with them really well; they had lots of regulars who were always really nice to them and who would give them lots of tips for holidays, and her boss always gave her as many shifts as she wanted/had time for any given week.

She was on her last year of her bachelor’s degree, majoring in art and minoring in economy because she loved art, but she also wanted to be a responsible adult, and her economy minor meant she’d have more options later in life.

Sure, it wasn’t as prestigious as her sister’s law degree, but her parents were proud of her, nonetheless. They’d probably be proud of her regardless of what she did in life. Neither she nor her sister Alice knew how they got so lucky with their parents, but the two had always done the best to give their girls the best life they could dream of, supporting them through every major and minor life decision along the way.

Now only two things were missing in her life; graduating and meeting her soulmate.

Rosie loved the concept of soulmates. The fact that there was an honest-to-god perfect match for you somewhere in the world, well, that thought just went straight to her heart. She’d grown up seeing how utterly perfect her parents were for each other, hearing their romantic love story, and spending hours upon hours daydreaming about how her own love story might be. Ideally, it would be something out of a fairytale, but she knew that was unrealistic (though part of her still hoped).

Unfortunately for her, she had very little to go by. A few very unspecific items of clothing, an odd pen here and there, some hair ties and bobby pins, and that was pretty much it… not a lot to go by, exactly. And then there was her, who lost more things than she could keep track of. Her mom always liked to joke that Alice was the organized one that had never lost anything in her life, while Rosie would lose her own head if it wasn’t attached to her body. It was true though, she’d lost a lot of weird stuff in her life, and she just hoped her soulmate wasn’t annoyed with her. And now that she’d learned more about the itchiness of hair coloring, she prayed her soulmate didn’t hate her, considering how often she changed hair colors. She’d last changed it a few weeks ago to a dirty blonde that seemed to be a hit with their regular crowd, though she didn’t know if it would be a hit with her soulmate.

Eh, who knows how many hair colors she’ll have before then anyways. For all she knows, it might never happen. She made a cross motion at such a thought, praying that her dreams would come true, that she’d meet said person very, very soon.

“Rosie!”

“Huh?” She’d been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t heard Seulgi come out.

“Can you come help me out? Lunch crowd will be here soon.”

“Yeah, sure.” She jumped off the table she was sitting at and walked back into the shop, only realizing she wasn’t wearing her apron when she went to put ham and cheese on some croissants. “Damn, I lost my apron again.”

“It’s right over there.” Irene pointed absentmindedly as she was busy refilling everything before the rush.

“Oh…” Rosie didn’t know how it had gotten to the table with the two young women, but maybe she accidentally left it there when she went out for her break. “Sorry about that, girls, I must’ve left my apron here.”

“That’s a pity.” Jisoo smiled brightly at her, while Jennie seemed to be very occupied with her bagel that she had somehow still not finished.

“Won’t happen again!” Before she had any more time to think about what had just happened, the store began filling up and the three girls had more than enough to do. And once it settled down, Jisoo and Jennie were gone.

Jisoo, of course, wasn’t thrilled that Jennie hadn’t noticed the apron suddenly appearing out of nowhere, and it hadn’t gone exactly according to plan, but she decided that it was a good soft start. Didn’t wanna scare either of them away. She was now 100% certain that Rosie was Jennie’s soulmate, and now she just had to find a way to make them both realize it. She was so focused on forming a plan, that she didn’t even realize that she’d let out an evil laugh with an accompanying hand rubbing until she saw Jennie staring at her weirdly.

“Whatcha up to, Kim?”

“Nothing, nothing, just thinking about how good that coffee was.”

“Sure, Jan.”

“Anyways, they were pretty cute, don’t you think?”

“Who?”

“The girls who worked at the coffee shop.”

Jennie shrugged as she put on her sunglasses again. “Didn’t really notice them.”

Jisoo pouted slightly as Jennie dragged her into a store. She’d have to come up with a really good plan, because apparently her best friend is as clueless as they get. At least she knew Jennie really hadn’t looked at the passport, or she’d have recognized Rosie. Sure, Jisoo had stalked her social media accounts, figured out where she worked and went to school, what days and times she usually worked, and looked at countless photos of her, so it was easy for her to recognize the girl, but she would’ve recognized her just from her passport photo alone.

She also needed to tell the girl, and her coworkers, that they should probably change the privacy settings on their social media accounts. Stalking them had been way too easy. The only one with a semi decent privacy setting was Alice, Rosie’s sister, though Jisoo, the master detective she is, still knew what law firm she worked for.

&

Rosie was in class, frantically scribbling notes, when the itch started. It took her a while to realize what it was, seeing as she’d only ever heard about it before, but once the lightbulb in her head turned on, she almost yelped in excitement.

Sure, the itch was annoying as _hell_ , but she was so excited that she honestly didn’t mind. She wanted to scream it out to the whole world that _finally_ , her soulmate was doing something with their hair. She was so excited she could cry, and ok, maybe she did actually cry a little bit. She didn’t even care that she’d probably never see this hair color in person, as it would most likely be long gone by the time she met her soulmate, but just the thought was enough to make her heart do somersaults.

And that evening she could barely look away from her sketch pad. An icepack was secured around her wrist as she felt it relieved the itch more than she’d expected, and she was making drawing after drawing of various faces with various hair colors. Some were men, some were women, some had long hair, others had short. But their hair colors consisted of all the colors of the rainbow and then some. ‘Normal’ colors, and more ‘out there’ colors like bright pink. Anything she could think of, Rosie drew, trying to imagine what color her soulmate might choose and what they might look like.

It wasn’t until she was done for the night that she realized she’d been drawing her coworkers, friends, coffee shop regulars, and even Jennie and Jisoo from work that day.

And when she woke up the next morning, relief washing over her as the itch had finally subsided, she had a small pep talk with herself before she dared to look at her wrist. She knew it wouldn’t mean much, it’s not like it gave her the name of her soul mate or anything, it was just a small 2.5 square centimeter area filled with color, either solid or multiple. But it still felt major to her. She was finally getting to experience this, and she wondered if her soulmate felt like this every time she colored her hair.

A small knock on her door pulled her out of her reverie, as Alice poked her head in. “So…?”

“I haven’t looked yet.”

Alice closed the door behind her as she approached the bed, sitting on the edge as she looked at her sister. “What do you think it’ll be?”

“I’d love for it to be a fun color, but that’s just me. If I’m being realistic, I’ll say a pretty neutral tone, seeing as this is only the second time they’ve ever colored their hair. Can’t imagine them going all out all of a sudden.”

Alice nodded as she looked down on her own tattoo. “That’s true. But we don’t have all day, so c’mon, show me!”

Biting her lip, Rosie slowly lifted her arm, admiring the light brown stripe. “Ok, so it’s not a massive difference, but it is a lot lighter than the dark brown that was there yesterday.”

“It looks nice, I like it.” Alice had grabbed her arm, studying it. “Maybe one day she’ll try something new.”

“We don’t know that it’s a she.”

“We don’t know for _sure_ that it’s a she, but we all know that we’re pretty certain.”

“I know… I just don’t wanna say her, and then it’s actually a guy.”

Alice gave her an understanding smile then turned towards Rosie’s desk. “Did you draw anyone with this color yesterday?”

“I think so… hand me my sketch pad, please.”

They studied the drawings together, ignoring the brightly colored ones for obvious reasons. “Looks a bit like this, or this.” Alice pointed at two drawings and Rosie held her wrist up next to them, comparing the two to her tattoo.

“I’d say this one’s the closest.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty spot on, actually. Nice guessing, sis! Is this someone you know?”

“Oh, not really. She just came into the coffee shop yesterday with this girl, but I’ve never seen them before that.”

“She’s cute.”

“They both are. I think they’re Korean. They spoke Korean at least.”

“Did you tell them you’re Korean?”

“I didn’t really get a chance to talk to them. Maybe I’ll tell them if I ever see them again.”

Alice nodded as she studied and admired the other drawings. “Want me to drop you off at work? I gotta get going soon.”

“Yes please!” Rosie hurried out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to take a quick shower before work.

Once she got to work, she couldn’t stop excitedly talking about her tattoo to Seulgi and Irene, who were so excited for her that it had finally changed only a few days after they’d talked about it. Rosie couldn’t stop staring at it in amazement, hoping that she’d maybe get more hints soon.

And Jisoo couldn’t believe how easy it had been convincing Jennie that a new hairstyle would be good for her. Sure, she hadn’t cut it, but she had agreed to color it, albeit only a different shade of brown, but Jisoo was happy either way, and she kept wondering if Rosie would notice once she saw them again.

Well, she’d find out soon enough.

She’d decided not to go there too often, as she didn’t want Jennie to become suspicious, but after three days she convinced the now-lighter-brown haired girl to go back for breakfast.

This time around, Irene was the one serving them as Rosie was busy clearing tables.

“Hi!” Jisoo smiled brightly, and Jennie couldn’t help but think that she’d never seen Jisoo as happy as she was whenever they came to this coffee shop.

“Hi.” Irene said, almost as brightly.

“I’d like a nitro cold brew and a blueberry muffin, please.”

“And I’ll have an iced mocha and a ham and cheese croissant.”

Jennie was halfway through her croissant when Rosie came over.

“Hey, you’re back!”

“Oh, hi.”

“Hi, Rosie.”

“Not having bagels, I see, are they not as good as I think they are?” she fake pouted and ok, fine, maybe Jennie could admit that she was pretty cute.

“The bagels were delicious; I just wasn’t that hungry this morning.”

“Phew, I was worried we’d have to change suppliers.” Ok, fine, her smile is breathtaking, not that Jennie would ever tell Jisoo that she thought Rosie was cute.

Jisoo let out a slightly unnatural laugh, which took both Jennie and Rosie by surprise. “Anyways, I better get back to work.”

Not even five minutes later, Rosie’s apron reappeared at Jennie and Jisoo’s table. “Gosh, I can’t believe this happened again, so sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem.” Jisoo stared pointedly at Jennie, trying to get her to understand that the apron wasn’t there when Rosie left their table five minutes prior. But Jennie was too caught up with whatever was on her phone to pay attention.

“Hey, her hair color is pretty similar to your tattoo,” Seulgi said, studying Rosie’s arm, holding it up so she could see both Jennie’s hair and the mark at the same time.

“Hmm, you’re right… was it that color the other day?” Irene added.

“Not sure, probably. Besides, it’s a pretty common color.” Rosie casually shrugged it off, cause there was no way her soulmate would just casually walk into her place of work.

“Should we get going?”

“Nooo, I wanna stay longer. Maybe for lunch? They have lasagna. You love lasagna.”

“Are we spending all day here?”

“No, not all day. Just morning and lunch.”

“Do you have a crush on them?” She motioned towards Irene, Seulgi, and Rosie.

“Who doesn’t? Have you seen them?”

“Do I have eyes?”

“Yes?”

“Then yes, I’ve seen them. They’re pretty normal looking.”

“In what universe are they ‘normal looking’?”

Jennie rolled her eyes, “ok, fine, they’re above average.”

“Atta girl.” Jisoo smirked, sure, it would take a while for Jennie to open up, but she was slowly but surely getting there.

Thirty minutes, and another round of coffee later, Rosie’s note pad ended up at their table. Jennie noticed, but not in the way Jisoo hoped she would. Rosie once again apologized, blushing slightly as she picked up her lost item. And Jisoo, once again, wondered how on earth two people could be so clueless. She just wanted to smack them both in the head and call them doofuses.

“The lasagna’s good.”

“Yeah, it’s not bad.”

“Wow, omg, you’re so expressive, you need to tell them this to their faces so they can put your amazing review on their website.”

“Ha-ha, you’re such a comedian.”

“So I’ve been told many times, maybe I should look into changing my career.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“Ouch,” Jisoo clutched her heart. “I can’t believe you’d break my heart like that.”

“Just preparing you for a soulmateless life.”

“Double ouch!” Jisoo dramatically gasped, sliding halfway off the chair in a way that made Romeo and Juliet look like a comedy.

Jennie’s eyes were firmly at the back of her head when a clash was heard against their table. Once her eyes rolled back around, Jennie noticed a phone on the table that hadn’t been there before, and it definitely wasn’t hers or Jisoo’s.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, where’s my phone?” Rosie mumbled as she patted her pockets, trying to find her lost item.

“Uhm, isn’t it that one?” Seulgi pointed towards Jennie’s table with a questionable look.

“Wtf?” Blushing even harder, Rosie walked over and reached out to grab her phone, just as Jennie leaned down to pick up her napkin from the floor. Rosie’s tattoo became visible right next to Jennie’s hair, and Rosie couldn’t help but notice how similar the two colors were.

Additionally, she couldn’t remember coming over to this table for a while, so how did her phone end up here? But once again, what were the odds of her soulmate stepping into her place of work in Melbourne, Australia, completely out of the blue? Next to none. So there was no way this beautiful stranger was her soulmate, right?

As for Jennie, of course she’d noticed the not so subtle looks Jisoo had given her. Of course she’d noticed the things randomly appearing at her table. Of course she’d noticed how good looking Rosie was. But Jennie also refused to believe that she had somehow randomly walked into her soulmate’s place of work in Melbourne, Australia.

That was, she refused to believe it until she realized that Jisoo had seen her soulmate’s passport. Jisoo had chosen their travel destination. Jisoo had basically begged her to come to this very coffee shop. Jisoo knew.

_Jisoo knew_.

Rosie had taken three steps away from their table when she suddenly turned around after churning everything over in her head.

“You’re a New Zealand citizen.”

“You lost a ‘I Hate Mondays’ sock two weeks ago.”

They both said it at the same time as Jisoo watched in both amusement and amazement. Holy shit, her plan had worked. The universe should hire her.

“Yeah.” They both said, once again in unison.

“Holy shit, we’re soulmates.”

“I guess we are.”


	17. Watermelon Sugar pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally met their soulmate, Jennie and Rosie try to decide what to do.

The air around them was tense, both of them gripping their coffee cups tightly, Jennie occasionally sipping it as Rosie stared at her.

She wasn’t the only one staring.

They were both acutely aware of the three knuckleheads who kept peaking at them from the door. While Irene and Seulgi had to tend to customers every now and then, Jisoo had all the time in the world to watch the newly found soulmates who’d placed themselves on a picnic table in the back of the café where they could have some privacy.

“So, uhh, Jennie?” She said uncertainly, as if she hadn’t already memorized that name, “how did you find me, exactly?”

“Oh, heh, funny story.” She didn’t make it sound like a funny story as she nervously rubbed her hands before moving some hair behind her ear, Rosie still watching her every move. “I’m guessing you know you lost your passport?” Rosie nodded. “It showed up at my place. I didn’t look at it, just hid it in a drawer where Jisoo found it. She asked if she could look at it, I said yes, she did and then never mentioned anything about it again, except that you were attractive, and I thought that was that. We do a girl’s trip once a year, and she suggested we come here this year. I had no idea you lived here, of course, I thought you were from New Zealand. She must’ve stalked your social media cause she kept insisting we come here, and I just thought it was for the great coffee, but apparently not.”

“She thought I was attractive, huh?” Rosie grinned.

“Huh? Oh…yeah.”

“Do you think she was right?”

Looking up at the younger girl, Jennie blushed slightly. Of course Jisoo was right, the girl sitting opposite her was breathtaking. “Yeah…yes she was,” she said softly, heart fluttering as she saw the girl smile.

“Thanks. You’re not exactly bad looking yourself. I’ve always wondered what my soul mate would look like, and never in my wildest dream did I picture you.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Of course. Can I ask you something?”

Jennie nodded as she took another sip of her coffee. It really was one of the best she’d ever tasted. Maybe there was hope for her future after all.

“You said you didn’t look at my passport once you found it… why not?”

Deep down she knew it was coming. She’d be curious too, if it was the other way around. She’d always been so sure of herself and her decision not to find her soulmate but having met her it felt different. She was scared that her words would hurt the girl in front of her.

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Rosie. I don’t really believe in soulmates. I used to, I really did, but when I was 10 my parents sent me away and I sort of realized how massive the world is and how low my chances of finding my soulmate were. Not only that, but I didn’t even know if my soulmate was someone I’d even like! So I just decided that I wasn’t going to make a big deal about it, I was ok on my own. I wanted to surround myself with people that I chose, not that the universe chose for me. So when your passport showed up on my coffee table, it really freaked me out. I knew it would tell me pretty much everything I needed to know about you, but I wasn’t ready to take that step. I don’t know if I’d ever be ready to take that step.”

“Oh,” Jennie couldn’t help but notice how disappointed Rosie sounded.

“I’m really sorry, I hope you know I’m not saying this to hurt you.”

“No, it’s ok, I understand. It is a very big concept to wrap your mind around. But now that we’ve met, do you, uhh, do you think you’d be willing to try?”

“Try what?”

“Us? Give us a chance?”

Jennie’s tongue poked the inside of her cheek as she thought it over, her eyebrows turning into a soft frown.

“It doesn’t have to have an official title or anything, just please give me a chance to get to know you better? Please?”

“Okay. Fine, I’ll agree to that. Jisoo and I have about a week and a half left of our trip, if you have time we can meet up while I’m here. But I’m going back to Korea after that.”

“That’s ok. I just can’t let you go without knowing that I’ve done what I can to make this work. Not when I’ve finally found you.”

And ok, maybe Jennie actually was falling for her a little bit, but they live basically a world apart, and she’s not moving down here, she loves Korea too much for that. But the least she can do is give the younger girl a chance, that doesn’t mean they’ll end up together anyways. Besides, Jisoo would definitely not shut up about it if she brought her all this way only for Jennie to turn down her soulmate.

“I would like to get to know you better too. I didn’t really know what to believe about my soulmate, but you’ve definitely exceeded my expectations. Now that I’ve answered your questions, can I ask you something?”

Rosie nodded eagerly, excited that Jennie was willing to give them a try.

“How on earth have you managed to lose 2 watermelons? I mean, it’s strange enough that you lose as much as you do, but the watermelons somehow manage to top all of that.”

Rosie let out an adorable little squeak as she felt her cheeks heat up. “I was kinda hoping you hadn’t noticed that…”

“Yah, kinda hard to miss.”

“Soooo,” Jennie really couldn’t get over her blush, it should be illegal to look that cute, “the second one was during a party. I was kinda drunk, as a friend of mine had been pouring alcohol down my throat since 5 pm, and by 7 I was wasted. They asked me to get a watermelon so they could make drinks with it, and stupid me took the bus to a supermarket. My friend lives right next to a supermarket, but my brain still felt it was logical to take the bus to another one. On the way back I forgot the watermelon on the bus. Of course, I’d been gone for way too long, so someone else had gone to the local store and gotten one, so they were fine, but yeah… that was that. The first one was for an art project. We had to draw food, and our teacher had everyone draw a note with a food item on it. I just had to get the massive one, couldn’t have gotten dumplings or an apple, and I forgot the melon in the art room. Not my proudest moments either of them, but it is what it is. Did you at least enjoy them?”

“Jisoo took the first one, she was more than happy, she loves free food. The second one showed up on a Friday evening, and I guess it sort of served its purpose, cause I made margaritas with it. Wasn’t too bad, but please try to keep your watermelon losing to a minimum from now on.”

Rosie didn’t miss the teasing tone in Jennie’s voice and it made her let out a slight laugh as she finally looked away from Jennie, instead directing her gaze towards her coffee. “I promise to try.”

“That doesn’t sound very promising, but I’ll take it. So, uhm, are you an artist then?”

Jennie didn’t miss how Rosie perked up at the question. “I am, yeah. Or rather, I aspire to be. School’s finishing up any day now, then my last year starts in February. I’m majoring in art but minoring in economy to get some broader coverage in case art doesn’t work out.”

“But art is your real passion, isn’t it?” Jennie could tell by the way Rosie spoke about it. It made her wonder if she spoke that way about anything.

“It is, yeah,” Rosie blushed as she pushed some hair behind her ear. “Art can be so much. Realism or abstract, hidden meanings, bold colors, or subdued pastels. Anything under the sun can be art, and the thought makes me happy. I sort of live by Bob Ross’ words of wisdom; there are no mistakes, just happy accidents. Art doesn’t have to be perfect. You can make mistakes, and maybe those mistakes actually make your work better.”

“That sounds…really nice. I wish I was any good at art.”

“Who’s to tell you that you’re not? Even if you can’t do realism doesn’t mean you can’t be an artist. Heck, thousands of art galleries out there have paintings worth thousands of dollars that are monochrome, or even just one solid color on a canvas. If that can be art, whatever you make can be art too.”

“I’ve never really thought about that.” Jisoo didn’t miss the smile on Jennie’s lips, even if she couldn’t hear their conversation. “What type of art do you do?”

“I prefer to make pseudo-realistic or abstract art, things that people like looking at, but that also makes them think. But I’m also very good at realistic paintings and do portraits or commissions sometimes.”

“You’re gonna have to show me some of your art sometime.”

“Oh, sure, I’d love that. I’ll bring my portfolio next time I see you.”

“Does it include the watermelon painting?”

Jennie liked the sound of Rosie’s laugh. “You’re in luck, it does.”

“Excellent, I can’t wait then.”

They continued talking until Rosie had to go back to work, and Jennie really couldn’t deny the feeling she was left with, though she did her best to hide it from Jisoo’s prying eyes.

“So, how much do you hate me right now?”

Jennie glared at her best friend. Depending on how this went, she might actually love Jisoo more than ever. But she’d only met Rosie once, so it could still go really, really badly. “You owe me so much, Kim Jisoo.”

“You two are so cute together tho, so cute!! And isn’t she pretty? I told you she was pretty, didn’t I? Did I lie?”

“No, you didn’t. She’s very pretty. But that’s not everything, Chu, love is about more than good looks.”

“Though good looks definitely help.” Jisoo wiggled her eyebrows at her as they entered the lobby of their hotel.

Rolling her eyes, Jennie entered the elevator, tempted to close the doors on Jisoo. “Sure.”

“So, when are you meeting her again?”

“Friday. She has class until 1, then we’re meeting up, and before you ask, no you can’t come with us.”

“First of all, yay you’re meeting her again, secondly, boo, you suck. I set all this up for you and I can’t even third-wheel your date.”

“If you want this to have even a slimmer of a chance of working, you’ll stay clear, you hear me?”

As much as Jisoo desperately wanted to be a fly on the wall for their second meeting, she did have to admit that having the two of them potentially work out was an even bigger wish for her. She hated to say it, but she knew she had to stay away and not bother Jennie too much about it so she wouldn’t get sick of soulmates before it had even started.

“Fine, I’ll stay away.”

\--

Rosie had asked her if she wanted to meet up for lunch, saying she knew of a really good Italian restaurant close to her campus they could go to. Jennie had, of course, said yes. She didn’t know the city well enough to suggest anything herself, and she did want to show both Rosie and Jisoo that she was, in fact, making an effort, and lunch probably said that better than two coffee to go.

She didn’t regret the decision when she saw Rosie’s reaction to the food. She seemed to be completely and utterly in love with every forkful of pasta she put in her mouth and Jennie could quite literally not tear her eyes away from the girl.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Rosie covered her mouth with a napkin once she finally noticed Jennie staring at her, “was I drooling or something again? I can’t help it, I just love food so much, it’s like an involuntary reaction.”

The smile Jennie gave her was more genuine than anything she’d given the younger girl so far. “No, you’re in the clear. I just enjoyed watching you enjoy food so much; I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone do a little dance for pasta before.”

“It’s not _just_ pasta though, it’s mind-blowing. Here, have a taste.” Cupping her hand under her fork, she directed it towards Jennie’s mouth, brown eyes watching attentively as Jennie tasted her food.

“Oh, wow.” Jennie couldn’t hold back the little moan that escaped. “That is mind blowing. Mine’s really good too, but not _that_ good.” Without even thinking about it, she reciprocated the action, feeding Rosie a forkful of her own pasta dish, even going so far as to removing some sauce from the corner of Rosie’s mouth with her thumb.

“I’ve never tried that dish before, but I’m definitely having that next time, it’s so good.”

“I don’t go to Italian places much, since I don’t like pizza, but maybe I should try more pasta dishes instead.”

“Wait, you don’t like pizza?” Rosie asked incredulously.

Jennie shook her head as she sipped her water. People never seemed to get used to the idea of someone not liking pizza.

“But, why?”

“Uhh, I don’t know really. I just don’t really see the appeal I guess.”

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who didn’t like pizza before. But you like pasta, right?”

“Yeah, pasta’s fine, it’s just pizza I’m not a fan of. I’ll eat it if served it, but I would never order it myself.”

“Interesting. I’ll remember that.”

“So, uhm, do you wanna tell me more about yourself? How did you end up in Melbourne?”

“Oh, sure! My parents are Korean, they moved to New Zealand when they were in their twenties. My older sister, Alice, and I are both born in Auckland and we lived there until I was 7, then we moved to Melbourne because my dad got a job offer here. I’ve lived here ever since.”

“Do you speak any Korean?”

“I’m not fluent, but I can understand most things, and I can read pretty well. We speak Korean at home sometimes, so I can talk, my vocabulary just isn’t the best. Our family in Korea don’t speak any English, so whenever we go see them Alice and I have to stutter around with our Korean skills.”

“I’m sure you’re not that bad, with a little bit of practice you might become fluent.”

“That would be nice, I think being bilingual would be very useful. What about you?”

“I’m Korean born and raised, Seoul to be exact. My parents sent me to go live in Auckland when I was 10, lived there for five years, then came back to Korea. Have a degree in business from SNU, and I currently work as a financial advisor for a big company, with Jisoo.”

“That’s so cool that we’ve both lived in Auckland! Your job sounds really interesting, do you like it?”

“I do, yeah. I’ve been really lucky and got promoted after only a year, so I’m actually in a managerial position, which also means the money’s pretty good.”

“I bet. That’s really impressive, Jennie. Have you known Jisoo for a long time?”

“Since we were five. Lost contact when I moved away, but found each other again when I came back. She’s such a doofus, but I love her to death. I’m an only child while she has two older siblings, and they’ve always treated me as a part of their family which I really appreciate.”

“Seems like you’re both lucky to have each other. I’m very thankful that she brought you here.”

“It wasn’t what I wanted, but I am too.” Jennie looked away, starting to come to terms with her feelings and letting a small part of her open up to her childhood soulmate dreams.

“Come on, I know a place we can go to.” Rosie didn’t even notice that she’d grabbed Jennie’s hand, pulling her out of the restaurant after Jennie paid for their lunch, but Jennie certainly did. She couldn’t deny that Rosie’s hand felt good in her own.

Rosie didn’t let go until they got to a small park, only letting go so they could sit down on the grass. “Is this ok?”

“Mhm,” Jennie looked around. It was a nice day and a few people were scattered across the immaculate lawn enjoying the late spring sun.

“Here, I brought my portfolio, if you wanted to have a look at it.”

Taking the large folder, Jennie started flipping through Rosie’s art, her use of strokes and colors impressing the older girl. Seemed she liked to work with a wide variety of techniques and mediums, each new art piece impressing her more than the last.

“I don’t know what to say, these are really good, Rosie. Even your watermelon painting. Your shading is amazing, and I’m really impressed by your attention to detail.”

Rosie was fairly used to people complementing her work, and she was fairly confident in herself, but hearing her soulmate say those words made her blush. “You really like them?”

“Absolutely. I would definitely pay for these.” And Rosie knew she was telling the truth, cause she hadn’t looked up from the portfolio once, carefully studying each piece. “What’s your dream then? To open a gallery?”

“Not sure really, haven’t really thought that far ahead. I’d like to sell my paintings, but I don’t really know if I want my own gallery. Probably not tbh, I want to spend my time painting, not doing logistics and all the work that comes with owning something like a gallery.”

“Where do you wanna live?”

“So many deep questions,” Rosie laughed, a subtle way of letting Jennie know she wasn’t annoyed with her questions. “I mean, Melbourne’s home, but I’m pretty open to change. Can’t be bad for inspiration, right? What about you?”

“I loved New Zealand, but I think I’d prefer to stay in Korea. At least for now.”

“I like Korea too.” They shared a soft smile that gave Rosie butterflies. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“Not really, I don’t have a lot of time. But I do enjoy horseback riding, and I try to read as much as possible. And Jisoo takes me to karaoke bars sometimes. And then of course, traveling.”

“You’re so lucky, that sounds really nice. We don’t travel much, except to Korea to see family.”

“If you could go anywhere, where would you go?”

“Super cliché, but Paris. Definitely. I wanna sit on the stairs of the Sacré-Coeur, painting the city. I wanna spend days upon days in the Louvre, marveling over art, I wanna cry as I see Mona Lisa for the first time. I wanna dance under the Eiffel Tower and drink champagne as I eat macarons.” She blushed as she realized she’d lost herself in her daydream and that Jennie was smiling at her. “Sorry. I just really wanna go to Paris.”

“Paris is gorgeous, I’m sure you’ll get to go sometime.”

“I hope so.” Letting out a sigh, she lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky. “Jennie?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever loved someone? Like, well and truly loved someone so much that you wished soulmates weren’t real?”

“Now who’s asking the deep questions?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Sorry about that, sometimes I’m very direct.”

“No, it’s ok. I don’t mind. To be honest, no, I’ve never truly loved someone like that. I know I said I didn’t really believe in soulmates, but I also knew there was no point in fighting it. I didn’t want to take someone else’s soulmate, y’know? I’ve had flings, but never anything serious. Instead, I’ve tried to surround myself with friends that I love. I can’t imagine not having Jisoo in my life, no matter how annoyed I get with her constantly, she’s always by my side and she always has my back. And I’m very thankful for that. How about you?”

“Not really, no. I mean, I’ve always loved the thought of soulmates so I couldn’t even imagine loving someone who isn’t them. Or, you, I guess? It feels weird knowing you’re my soulmate. Not because you’re weird or anything, it’s just, I’ve dreamed about this for so long, and now you’re here and I know what you look like and I know your name, and it’s like my brain can’t wrap itself around this new knowledge.” She let out a shaky laugh that Jennie thought was pretty cute. “My best friend is my sister, she’s four years older than me, but she’s always been my biggest supporter. She’s really fun, and she’s always brought me along to things. I was really shy as a kid, especially when we first came here and I’d left all my friends in Auckland, but she really brought me out of my shell.”

“That’s really nice. I wish I had a sister.”

“I’m sure Ally will love you.”

The thought of meeting her soulmate’s family slightly terrified her, but at the same time, she couldn’t deny the connection she’d gotten with Rosie in such a short time.

“Tell me about your family.”

\--

“Soooo, do you hate me any less now?” Jisoo grinned as she ate the dessert that came with her plane food.

They were heading back to Korea, and Jennie hated to admit it, but she was a bit sad about leaving Rosie. They’d met up two more times since their ‘date’ in the park; once with Jisoo, Seulgi, and Irene, and once more alone, and while they were very different, Jennie really enjoyed Rosie’s presence. She was fun, quite outgoing, and naturally curious. Despite the whole situation, they’d never had any awkward silences as Rosie was a natural talker, and while Jennie would usually find that annoying, with Rosie she, somehow, didn’t mind.

“I wish you’d have told me instead of springing it on me, but at the same time, I know myself, and I know how I’d react so no, I’m not mad at you.”

“How did it go? Are you seeing her again?”

“It went well. She’s really nice, I definitely could have done a lot worse on the soulmate department. No plans of seeing each other again, but we exchanged contact info, so we’ve been texting a bit. She seems really keen on staying in touch and getting this to work, but I’m really scared of letting her down.”

“Don’t worry about it Jen, just go with the flow. You’ll be apart for a while now anyways, so it won’t be too overwhelming for you.”

Jennie chewed her lip as she nodded slowly. “You’re right. No pressure. I can just text her or facetime her whenever I want to. She’s about to finish her degree, so she has no time to come to Korea, and she didn’t expect me to come see her, so maybe I should just stop overthinking this and let nature take its course.”

“Who’s a good girl,” Jisoo grinned as she pinched Jennie’s cheek, “You are! If you find yourself not feeling anything for her, that’s fine, just be honest with her. I’m sure she wouldn’t want a loveless relationship either.”

“Enough about me and my soulmate; what about yours?”

Jisoo shrugged as she finished her desert, “haven’t really thought about it. Been more focused on yours. I’m sure I’ll find them when the universe is ready.”

“How can you be so uptight about mine, and so casual about your own?”

“Because I trust the universe, but I don’t trust you.”

“Gee, thanks Chu, so kind.”

“You know what I mean. I believe that the universe will bring me to ‘the one’ when we’re ready for it, but you literally had her passport and still didn’t bother trying to find her. What did you want the universe to do? Make her lose herself and have her land on your lap?”

“…maybe.”

“See, I had to step in and play match maker, but I refuse to believe my soulmate is as hopeless as you are. They’ll come when they come.”

“I hate it when you make sense.”

“I know. Now shush, I wanna sleep.” Pressing the buttons to make her seat lie flat, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes. “Night, Jendeuk. See you when we land.”

\--

Several months had passed since the life-changing meeting between Rosie and Jennie, and Rosie had quickly become the first-person Jennie texted in the morning, and the last person she texted before going to sleep. She loved waking up to little stories about how Rosie’s morning had been, and somehow the younger girl always managed to text her right when she needed it during bad days. Sometimes it was a selfie, or a photo of her latest painting, other times it was a funny story or letting off steam. Regardless, it always made Jennie smile, and though she may try to hide it, Jisoo noticed.

She hated to admit it, but she was falling hard and fast for the blonde, and she often found herself wishing she was there with her so they could have breakfast together and cuddle at night. And while Rosie hadn’t said so per se, she had an inkling the blonde was feeling the same way. All in all, Jennie’s sense of excitement regarding the concept of soulmates was slowly returning, and she was starting to realize that maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

That being said, she was still glad Rosie was still a while away from graduating. She wasn’t ready to leap into anything just yet, despite her longingness for a certain tall blonde.

\--

“Siwoo, I’m gonna need those numbers on my desk by the time I get back from lunch, you got me?” Jennie pointed at a guy as she rushed by. She was meeting Jisoo for lunch in five minutes but still had so much she needed to do.

“Got it, boss.”

She had to admit, she’d been a bit worried about being a female manager in a male dominated industry, but things had been going great. They knew she was good at her job and they all respected her, with the exception of some newer guys, who had quickly been put in their spot by none other than Kim Jisoo. Sure, being a manager wasn’t easy – at the end of the day she was responsible for all the good _and_ the bad her team did, but she trusted them, which meant she could be strict, but not too strict. She also made sure they did fun team activities together to boost morale, something most of them had enjoyed, especially when they got to see Jisoo and Jennie sing a Red Velvet duet while drunk on Soju. Definitely the highlight of their Christmas party.

“Jendeuk, lunch in two.”

“I know, I know.” She was typing furiously trying to analyze a report as quickly as possible without making mistakes, but she quickly realized one of her coworkers had given her a bad report to begin with. Sighing, she got up from her desk, rushing towards the younger man. “Make that 10, Chu, sorry. Yujun, I know we’re busy right now, but you can’t make mistakes like this. Look at the p-value and significance F, they’re completely off, for this one the confidence level is way too low, and on the last one you’ve failed to account for the skewed distribution. Please work on some new regression analysis and have them at my desk by the end of the day.”

“I’m so sorry, miss Kim.”

“It’s ok, I understand that mistakes happen, we just have to make sure we triple check our numbers before we hand them over. Do you need any help, or all you all good?”

“I think I’ll be fine, thanks. Uhm, I think miss Kim is waiting for you.” Jennie turned towards her best friend who was tapping her foot and her watch, indicating to Jennie that she was already late. Rolling her eyes, Jennie turned back to Yujun.

“I’ll be back in an hour or so, feel free to come see me if you need me. And remember to triple check your numbers!” Grabbing her coat and purse, Jennie hurried towards the elevators where Jisoo was holding the door open for her.

“You work too hard, Jendeuk.”

“I’m a manager, it’s expected of me. And so are you btw, in case you forgot.”

“I know,” Jisoo shrugged as she sent a text message, “I just let them do most of the work for me.”

“What’s the point of having a manager then?”

“It teaches them valuable skills that they might need when they take over my position as I get a promotion.”

“I can’t tell if you’re a brilliant mastermind, or just overly confident.”

Jisoo smirked. “Only time will tell, baby. Speaking of time,” she said as she exited the elevator, heading straight for her favorite chicken place. “a certain Park Chaeyoung, aka Roseanne Park, is graduating soon, sooooo, do you have any plans?”

“And what sort of plans do you have in mind?”

“Y’know, just plans to see her again? Figure out where you both stand? Basically, Jennie Kim, are you going to ditch your soulmate or not?”

“I have thought about it – about us I mean, not about ditching her, and I _think_ I’ve come to a decision, but I’m not ready to share anything yet.”

Jisoo stared at her as if she knew the secrets to the universe. “I honestly can’t tell if it’s good or bad and it’s killing me. Come on, Jendeuk, do you have any idea how invested I am in this relationship?”

“Well, there’s no relationship to be invested in, just a friendship.”

“But what do you think about her? I know you text her all the time, I can see it on your face when you text her.”

Acting casual, Jennie shrugged as she sat down at a table. “She’s really nice, and I’m glad you introduced us, but I don’t know if that’s enough to be in an everlasting relationship destined by the universe or not.”

“The universe clearly chose you two for a reason, doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“Sure it does, but I want to feel like I’m actually making this decision for myself, not just because the universe decided that apparently we’re perfect for each other. Divorces happen, which proves that the universe isn’t perfect, and if I’m gonna do this I want to be sure that it’s the right thing for me. That I, Kim Jennie, made the choice to be with her, Park Chaeyoung.”

“So deep.”

“I know you agree though, don’t tell me you’d marry your soulmate in a heartbeat just because they’re your soulmate?”

“Probably not,” she sipped her water, impatiently waiting for her beloved chicken, “but I don’t think I’d be as hesitant as you are.”

“Call me cynical.”

“Oh, you didn’t know? That’s your office nickname.” She teased, ducking as Jennie threw pieces of bread at her.

“I’ll tell you my decision soon, ok? But I need to talk to her first, and I’m not gonna do that before she graduates, so have some patience, young padawan.”

“You know I don’t possess patience.”

“Oh, don’t I know it.”

“So tell meeee.”

“No. Now shush, or no chicken for you.”

“Withholding chicken from me is literally a war crime.”

“Then lock me up and you’ll never find out my decision.”

“And scene,” Jisoo moved her hand over a face as if ending her acting, “what did you think of my role as best friend desperate to know her friend’s decision? Pretty convincing, huh?”

“You’re so stupid and you’re so lucky I love you so much.”

\--

_Ready for tomorrow?_

**God, not really. I can’t believe I’ve finally finished my degree. I’m so excited, but at the same time terrified. Being in school was ‘safe’. Sure, I was always busy, but at least I knew what I was doing. Now I have to go into the big wide world and try to find a job or something.**

_I’m sure you’ll do great. Your art is really good, anyone would be lucky to hire you. And you’ve gotten really good at digital art, so you could do graphic design, or maybe even illustrate! See, so many options._

**I’m glad one of us is confident in my future. Thanks, Jen :)**

_No prob. How was your day? Doing anything fun tomorrow?_

**My day was pretty good, Seul and Irene were giggly all day, and I can’t decide if that’s weird or not. You’ve met them – does it seem out of character for you? Idk if it’s just a soulmate thing between them, or if they were laughing at me, you know? Anyways, some of my regulars tipped me extra as a graduation present, which was really nice. Who knows, maybe it’s the money I’ll have to live by for the next foreseeable future? As for tomorrow, my grandparents have flown in from Korea, so we’re all going to the ceremony and then mom’s booked a table at some fancy restaurant apparently. I don’t really like attention, so I’m hoping they’ll keep it to a minimum, though knowing my grandmas, that’s too much of an ask…**

**How about you? How was your day?**

_Lol irene and seulgi seem pretty fun, maybe they have some inside secret or something? Just between the two of them? Keep me posted on whether or not it continues. That sounds like a really nice graduation day! I’m so happy your grandparents were able to come, I know how much you wanted them too. Thanks for letting me know, imma ask alice to film you being showered with attention from your undoubtedly super proud grandmas, imagine all the kisses and cheek pinches (your cheeks are super pinchable). My day was busy, as usual. One of the new guys is like two seconds away from being fired, he’s SUCH a dick that thinks he’s better than everyone, even though he graduated not even top of his class from a mediocre school, and he’s made so many basic mistakes that it’s not even funny anymore. I’m tempted to hire a sec whose sole job is to double check his stuff so I don’t have to do it. Bleugh. But Jisoo promised me a good dinner tomorrow if I’m nice and don’t scream at him, so yay, maybe? Idk if I can make it tbh haha so if you get some ranty messages from me, you know why._

**They’re coming to my graduation tomorrow, actually, so I’ll let you know if the giggling continues. I’m starting to regret giving you Alice’s number… why does the universe hate me? :( well, feel free to send me all the ranty messages you want, can’t guarantee I’ll have time to answer them, but at least it’ll save you the anger and maybe you’ll get a nice dinner out of it. I kinda hope he does get fired tho, so you don’t have to deal with him for much longer. Is that mean of me to say?**

_Not mean at all. He SO deserves it. Besides, his family is super rich, so he’ll be fine anyways._

**Alice says I need to go to sleep now, catch some beauty sleep before my big day and all that jazz. Night Jennie, hope tomorrow is great. <3**

_Night, Rosie. Sleep tight, say hi to everyone from me <3 can’t wait to see photos of you in your graduation outfit, I’m sure you’ll look stunning! :)_

Jennie wasn’t sure who was more nervous, Rosie or her. With Rosie finally graduating, Jennie really had to make up her mind about their future, and even though she’d had an entire year to do so, it still felt really daunting.

Taking a deep breath, she snuggled into her sheets, letting the heat wrap around her.

She knew Rosie would never pressure her into making a decision. The younger girl had not once pressed for an answer, or even a sign, and Jennie was really thankful for that. So while the ‘once Rosie graduates’ deadline was put on her by herself, she knew that many others were also waiting with bated breaths; Jisoo, her parents, Rosie’s family and friends, and hell, of course even Rosie herself. And Jennie. Jennie knew that Rosie wanted to give them a shot, which meant that this was all on her. And no one could tell her that that wasn’t a terrifying thought. Rosie would undoubtedly respect her decision no matter what, she felt almost certain of that, but that didn’t mean that a potential let down wouldn’t break her. Jennie would rather fire 100 workers than disappoint Rosie.

The younger girl was too sweet for that.

Well, time was coming to an end. Soon Jennie’s decision would be made, and that would be that.

\--

“We’re so proud of you, our little Chaeyoungie,” as Jennie had predicted, Rosie had received so many cheek pinches that rouge had become unnecessary.

“Thanks grandma,” she smiled politely and made her way to their table, making sure to sit at the end of the booth, next to Alice and Irene, and away from pinchy hands. Of course she loves her grandparents, but they treated her like a little kid since she was the youngest grandchild AND lived so far away, and quite frankly there were only so many pinches she could take.

“Our dearest Chaeyoung, our sweet little girl,” Rosie’s mom began, tearing up slightly as she looked down on her handwritten piece of paper rather than at the girl in question, trying to hold back her tears. “Words cannot describe how proud we, your father, Alice, and I, are of you. You’ve always worked hard to achieve everything you’ve put your mind to, and this degree is no different. We were not at all surprised when you came to us four years ago, saying you wanted to go to art school. We thought you were incredibly talented then, but seeing you grow and develop your skills since then has been nothing short of magnificent, each piece being better than the last.

“We know you can accomplish anything you put your mind to, sweetheart, and we hope you know that we will always support you in all of your future endeavors. Congratulations on finishing top of your class, I can’t wait to see what the future holds for you.”

“Muuuum,” Rosie cried as she enveloped her mum in a hug. God, speeches always made her emotional.

“We have a present for you…” Alice smiled brightly at her as she handed over a big envelope.

“What is it?”

“Open it, silly.”

Unable to hide her smile, Rosie quickly opened the envelope, pulling out a printout of an email. Her smile faded slightly as she focused on reading, making sure she’d understood it correctly.

“Wait, what?” she looked up, finding everyone staring at her expectantly, “is this a plane ticket to Paris?”

“Mhm,” Alice couldn’t stop grinning. “We know how much you’ve been wanting to go there.”

“Holy shit, wow, thank you so much! When do I go?”

“Tomorrow.”

“What?!” her eyes shot up to meet her dad’s, “but I have work!”

“Always thinking about work,” Irene laughed, “Don’t worry, we already knew about it. The schedule we gave you is fake, you’re not actually working for a little while.”

“Omg, I’m actually going to Paris. Wow. I can’t believe it. Thank you so so so so much!” she went around giving everyone a massive hug. This was such a dream come true, she couldn’t even wrap her head around the fact that she’d be on a plane to Paris tomorrow. She had to tell Jennie right away.

**Guess what?? I’m going to PARIS. Fucking PARIS!! Tomorrow!!! Holy! Shit! Wow!!! :O**

_Wait, seriously? Wow!!! Congrats, that’s amazing, I know how badly you’ve wanted to go there. Can’t wait to see all the amazing art you’ll make._

**Did you know about it?**

_Nope, I had no idea. Paris in the winter is beautiful tho, you’ll have such a good time :D can’t wait to hear all about it <3 now get back to enjoying your dinner, I was a good girl at work so Jisoo’s taking me out ;) _

**Yay for us!! I’ll talk to you later, enjoy your dinner, I’m proud of you for behaving haha <3**

Alice watched as Rosie texted Jennie. She knew it was Jennie, cause Rosie was sporting her signature Jennie smile, as her family affectionally dubbed it. She hoped things would work out between the two, if anyone deserved true love, it was Rosie.

“Don’t you dare lose that ticket, Chipmunk, or it’ll end up in Jennie’s hands.”

“Ha-ha, so funny. But in all seriousness, maybe you can take care of it for me?” Her mom laughed as she took the envelope back, keeping it safe.

\--

Rosie was well and truly exhausted, completely knackered, half dead, all the euphemisms, she was them. Her flight had been SO long, and while she’d slept decently on the plane, she could already feel jet lag getting to her as she yawned and yawned while waiting for her luggage. She’d texted Alice that she had arrived safely, her older sister telling her there would be a driver there to take her to the hotel.

While she wanted to go out and capture Paris by night right away, she knew that realistically she should just go to the hotel, get some food, and go straight to sleep. She had two weeks in the city of lights, there would be more than enough time to capture it on camera and on canvas at all hours of the day.

Lugging her luggage out of the doors she saw a man in a suit holding a sign with her name.

“Bonsoir, I am your driver for tonight, monsieur Bouchard. Let me take that for you.” He bowed politely and took her suitcase, leading her out towards his black Mercedes. This was way fancier than what she’d expected (the train to Gare du Nord), not that she was complaining. “Let me know if you have any questions.”

“Thank you.” She smiled back as she got comfortable in her seat. She was fighting really hard to keep her eyes open, the city looked beautiful outside her window and she didn’t want to waste it by falling asleep. As soon as they got closer to the actual city though, there was no way she was closing her eyes. The lights were beautiful, and she was completely captivated, imagining all the ways she could paint this, all the colors she’d use. It was gorgeous, she’d never seen anything like it. She was in love.

She wanted to text Jennie and tell her all about it, but it was the middle of the night in Seoul, and in Melbourne too. Nevertheless, she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo, sending it to Jennie.

**Can’t wait to tell you all about it tomorrow. I haven’t even stepped foot in the city and I’m already so in love with it. Sleep tight xx**

She had no idea where she was staying, so she just enjoyed the views as they got closer to the city, frowning slightly when the driver stopped right by the Eiffel Tower.

“This is your stop. Your luggage will be waiting for you at the hotel.”

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit confused, I thought I was going to the hotel too?”

“Your sister told me you’d probably like to stop here first. Don’t worry, your things will be safe. Just go enjoy the Eiffel Tower.” Rosie enjoyed his French accent. She’d definitely like it here.

“Oh, ok, thank you then.” She grabbed her backpack and jumped out of the car as he opened the door for her. Being here, right in front of the Eiffel Tower, felt surreal. She didn’t really know where to start, so she decided to just go straight for the center, wanting to get a cool photo looking up.

She had her camera in hand, looking up when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

“Hi.”

She felt completely breathless.

There, right in front of her in Paris, France, stood Jennie Kim. _Her_ Jennie Kim.

“Hi.” She wasn’t sure if Jennie had even heard her, but the soft smile on Jennie’s lips told her she had.

“Come with me.”

“What’s going on? What are you doing here?”

“Shh, I’ll tell you later, we don’t have much time.” Jennie took her hand and led her away from the tower, not stopping until they were far enough away to see the whole tower. There was a picnic blanket on the ground that Jennie sat down on, Rosie sitting next to her as Jennie continued holding her hand.

Just as Rosie was about to speak up again, the whole tower exploded in a vision of colors as thousands of lights lit it up, creating a light show. It lasted for five minutes, and Rosie wasn’t sure she blinked once during that entire time, too captivated to think.

“Wow.”

“Perfect timing, huh?”

Jennie’s voice was so soft, and Rosie finally tore her eyes away from the man-made wonder in front of her to look at the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. “What’s happening? Is this real?”

Jennie let out a soft laugh as she squeezed Rosie’s hand. “It is. Surprise!”

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you! I am! Truly! I’m just so shocked.”

“Mission accomplished, then. Your family and I sorta came up with this plan together. I worked with Alice for a while to put it all together and make sure you didn’t know about any of it.”

“Wow…I love it, thank you so much.” Rosie looked around, taking it all in.

“Rosie?”

“Mhm?”

“Look at me,” She felt Jennie’s hand on her jaw, gently guiding her back to her, and Rosie couldn’t help but smile as she saw Jennie’s face once again.

That smile, however, was completely wiped off her face when Jennie leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t long. But it was amazing. It was everything Rosie had ever dreamed of. It was absolutely perfect.

Pulling back, Jennie smiled at the younger girl as she squeezed her hand.

“Rosie?”

“Mhm.” Rosie couldn’t stop smiling now.

“I brought you to Paris for a reason.”

“Ok?”

“Because I knew it would be the perfect place for me to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Rosie felt like her head was spinning. She’d been wanting to hear those words for so long, and now that Jennie had finally said them she might just pass out. She felt as though things had been going well between them over the last year as they talked through text every day and facetimed as often as possible, but she was never quite certain of Jennie’s feelings. Knowing that Jennie felt the same way she did was overwhelming, to say the least, but she’d also never been happier.

Tackling the girl into a hug, Rosie laughed, letting joy run through her body. “I’m completely and utterly in love with you too, Jennie Kim. So, so in love with you.”

Jennie hadn’t told anyone, but she’d actually known that Rosie was perfect for her four months after they first met when the girl had called her all excited about the praise a teacher had given her on a recent painting. Jennie had been so proud of her, but Rosie had still somehow figured out that Jennie was having an absolutely shitty day of her own and had secretly gotten Jisoo to buy her favorite food, drinks, and flowers. The fact that she had put her own achievement aside for Jennie had meant a lot, but the fact that she’d picked up on all these little details about Jennie’s life meant even more. Rosie knew all of Jennie’s favorite things despite Jennie not even remembering having told her. And ever since that evening, as she sat on her couch enjoying her favorite food with her best friend, Jennie Kim knew that she loved Roseanne Park, and that she would be more than happy to give them a try.

The only reason she waited, was Rosie herself. She knew the girl couldn’t move to Korea before she finished school, Jennie couldn’t move to Melbourne, so instead she decided to keep it a secret from everyone until she could tell Rosie. She didn’t want to put any pressure on Rosie either, or make her feel sad that they were so far away if she knew both of them truly wanted to be together, and while it was hard, Jennie knew she’d made the right decision when she saw Rosie’s face as she confessed her true feelings.

Rosie made her happier than she could ever remember, and the thought of spending the rest of her life with her soulmate made her happier than she could have ever imagined.

Of course, she’d ended up telling Mr. and Mrs. Park, and Alice, about her feelings, just to make sure that they were okay with their daughter moving to Seoul, and they had thankfully given her their approval, which meant a lot to her.

“Move to Seoul with me?”

“What?”

“Please? I don’t want to be away from you any longer. I already talked to your parents; they support you if you decide to move. I know some publishers who could use a good illustrator… please Rosie?”

“Jennie, of course I will move to Seoul with you.” Leaning in to kiss her soulmate, Rosie knew she never wanted to be so far away from her ever again.

Sure, it was a massive life decision, packing up and leaving home, but she also knew that Jennie was _so_ worth it. The universe had given her Jennie for a reason, and who was she to deny the universe?

The thought of leaving home was terrifying, but when she heard Jennie whisper the words ‘I love you’ into her ear as she wrapped her arms around her, Rosie knew she’d be more than fine. She’d be deliriously happy. With the woman she loves.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Watermelon Sugar series is officially over! Yay - Hooray! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	18. The Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie's PE grade is sinking like a rock and she really needs to get it back up. Thankfully, someone agrees to help her. 
> 
> High school AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone who probably won't read it, so I hope the rest of you enjoy it!

Jennie wished she could say she was a straight A student. She basically was. She would’ve been if it hadn’t been for a certain Mr. Oh.

She used to have everything; straight A’s, president of the student body, president of the math and English clubs, great friends. Life was great!

Then Mr. Son decided to retire early. He was the old gym teacher who never really cared how good or bad you were at anything; he just gave out A’s left and right. Which was perfect for Jennie, cause if there was one class she did not excel in, it was physical education.

And then he retired, causing the school to hire a former national team captain in something or another, the young and super athletic Mr. Oh, and with that Jennie’s physical education grade took a nosedive.

She cried. A lot. How would she get into SNU if she failed PE?

“We can go to the gym together to build up your strength,” her friend Lisa had suggested.

“We can join a team sport to improve your coordination,” Wendy piped in with, always looking for someone to do sports with her.

“You could flirt with him and try to get him to give you better grades?” Ew, no, Jennie did not like what Joy had just said AT ALL. No, thank you.

At the end of the day, Jennie hated all of their suggestions. She barely had any free time, why would she wanna spend the little that she had going to the gym or joining a team?

To everyone’s surprise, it was Jisoo who came up with the perfect suggestion; “I mean, the answer is right in front of your nose. What do other students do when they’re not doing well in a class?”

“They ask me to tutor them.”

“Exactly.”

“Wait, hold up, you want me to ask someone else to tutor me?”

“Why not?” She shrugged. “Seems like the best option if you ask me.” Jennie stared off into the distance as she tapped her chin, thoroughly thinking it over. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. She’d get one-on-one time, didn’t have to be stared at by an entire gym, could ask to have it fit into her schedule, wouldn’t have to flirt with anyone… she hated to admit it, but Jisoo was right. The idea was the best option.

“I mean, I don’t say this often, but Jisoo, you’re right.” Their friends stared at her in shock, Jennie truly did not say those three words very often, but Jisoo just gave her a thumbs up, like the confident girl she is.

“I know. And we all know just who you should ask…”

\--

Backpack placed firmly on her shoulders, headband securely in her hair, books clutched tightly in her arms, and skirt falling nicely on her legs, Jennie determinedly made her way towards the outdoor court where she’d most likely find the person she was looking for.

The sound of a basketball hitting the net and then the ground met her repeatedly before she even rounded the corner, followed by feet moving around as it chased the ball, shooting from different positions. When the court came into full view, Jennie saw a tall brunette bouncing the ball with a determined look on her face as she did trick after trick before shooting, her backpack and hoodie discarded off to the side. She was wearing shorts and a muscle tee and for some reason Jennie just couldn’t stop staring.

So much so, that when the ball bounced off the rim of the net and shot straight towards her, she didn’t even flinch, not realizing what was happening until the brunette shot towards her, hitting the ball out of the way half a second before it slammed straight into Jennie’s head.

“Woah, careful there! You ok?” She put her hands on Jennie’s shoulder, looking her over, while the ball rolled into the grass on the side of the court.

“Huh?” Their eyes connected and Jennie was finally shaken from her daze. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m ok, thank you.”

“You gotta be careful,” she grinned, removing her hands as she went to pick up the ball. “Hurts like hell to get one of these in the face, unfortunately speaking from experience.”

“I bet, thank you again for saving me.”

“It was no problem. Can I help you with anything else?” Jennie just watched as she went over to her backpack, pulling out a water bottle before downing half of it.

“Actually, yes.” Confident Jen was back in the game. “You’re Chaeyoung, right?”

“Mhm. And you’re Jennie.” For some reason, the fact that Chaeyoung knew who she was made Jennie excited.

“You know who I am?”

“Of course, doesn’t everyone? You don’t exactly keep a low profile around here – not that that’s a bad thing!” She added the last part, not wanting Jennie to think she had a bad rep.

“Well, it’s nice meeting you Chaeyoung.” Jennie sat down next to her, placing her books in her lap as her arm was getting tired of holding them. “I’m here because I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something?”

“Shoot.”

“Ever since Mr. Oh came, my PE grade has been slipping, and I really need to get it back up. A friend suggested that maybe I should get a tutor. Slightly unconventional choice for PE, but it didn’t sound like a bad idea, really. And, well, you seemed like the obvious first choice, being the captain of the basketball team, as well as seeming very eager and helpful in gym class.

“So, long story short, I was wondering if you could help me get my grade up? I pay well.”

“That sounds pretty interesting, actually. And basketball season just finished, so I do have the time…” she tapped her chin, pretending to think before bursting into a big smile. “I’ll do it.”

“Really?” It’s not that Jennie was expecting her to say no, but she was still open to her maybe saying no.

“Sure, it’ll be fun. How do you wanna do it though?”

“…I haven’t really thought about that actually, sorry. How about we schedule our first session and we’ll talk it over then?”

“Works for me. When are you free?”

Jennie pulled her backpack around, pulling out her calendar before scanning the pages, looking for any available time. Chaeyoung thought it was adorable how organized she was. “First available slot is 3pm on Wednesday.”

“I’m free then, should we meet in the gym? I’m sure I can convince Mr. Oh to let us stay behind.”

“Sure, thanks again. See you then.” With a wide grin, Jennie shifted her books once again as she walked away with a small wave. Look at her taking control of her own education! She was sure she’d get that A back in no time.

\--

“Hey, sorry I’m late! I was talking to Mr. Oh.” Chae said as she ran into the gym, ponytail swaying as she moved.

“It’s ok, is he ok with us using this space?”

“As long as we clean up after ourselves, he doesn’t care.” Chae sat down on the bleachers next to Jennie who was definitely not dressed for physical exercise. “Did you bring a change of clothes?”

“Should I?” Jennie looked down at her cute skirt and Chanel tee her mom had given her for her birthday.

“Uhm, yeah, I think that would be a good idea,” Chae laughed softly, not wanting Jennie to think she was making fun of her. “Don’t worry about it though, how about we use today’s session to go over the curriculum and decide what our strategy is to help you out, that way we can decide how often we need to meet.”

“That sounds like a good idea, and I promise to bring a change of clothes from now on.”

“That’s all I ask. Anyways, the reason I was late, was also because I asked Mr. Oh if he could print out a copy of his grading criteria for me, figured it would make it easier to help you out if I knew what to focus on.”

“I’m actually surprised I didn’t think of that, that’s brilliant. Can I have a look at that?” She pointed at the sheet Chae was holding, eager to find out what she could improve on, rather than practice everything. Something about working smarter, not harder.

Quickly scanning through the list, she read out loud in case Chae hadn’t had a chance to see it yet. “Hmm, okay basketball – that’s fine since you’re helping me, right up your alley. Music movement – can you dance?”

“I’m fairly decent I’d say, you?”

“Not for the life of me.”

She was so serious that Chae couldn’t help but laugh. “No worries, we’ll get you up and dancing in no time.”

“Putting a lot of faith in yourself, but I like it. Up next is Olympic fair, where we have to do different small Olympic activities with a partner – ugh, I hate partner activities. And then there’s arranging your own PE activity that we have to share with our class. Ok, so half is fine, the other half sounds like hell.”

“Hey, don’t be so negative, it sounds like a lot of fun to me. If we can choose our own partner for the Olympic thing, I’ll choose you so we can help each other out. And we can come up with activities to share with the class together. Doesn’t sound too bad, does it?”

“Not when you put it like that. Thanks Chae, I really appreciate your help.”

“If anyone had ever told me that _the_ Jennie Kim would come ask me for help with a class I would’ve laughed, but I’m really glad you did. I’m sure we’ll have a great time. Now bring out that calendar of yours, we need to schedule our sessions.”

Jennie’s calendar was a lot busier than Chae’s, but at least it meant that their schedules weren’t clashing too badly.

“How often do you wanna meet?”

“I think we should start with at least twice a week; we’ve got a lot of ground to cover. I’m sure you’ve seen me in class before, I’m not exactly athletic.”

“I don’t think you’re as bad as you seem to think you are, but that’s fine. Let’s start with that, and we can adjust it as we go. Do all Wednesdays work for you?”

Chae’s compliment made her blush, and she was relieved they were both studying their calendars so the brunette wouldn’t notice. “Yeah, they’re all free. And Fridays from 4:30pm, after student council.”

“You have student council on Fridays after class?”

“Yeah, I know, we all hate it, but apparently the school insisted on it this year.”

“Hope that changes next year for your sake. But that works for me, I can hang around and do homework or shoot some hoops while I wait. So it’s settled then? Wednesdays at 3, Fridays at 4:30?”

“Perfect,” Jennie nodded, scribbling it into her calendar right away. “Any idea what we should start with?”

“Probably basketball, he said that’s the next activity coming up soon.”

“Ugh great. No offense, but I’m hopeless at it, so it’s not really my favorite sport. It feels like the hoop is 10 meters in the air.”

“None taken. I know it’s not easy, but lucky for you, I’m pretty good at it so I know just how to help you. And it’s 10 feet in the air, which is really just 3 meters, not too bad, we just need to work on your throwing.”

“The pessimist in me wants to groan and throw my head back saying it’ll be impossible, and we should just give up right now, but the optimist in me that’s here right now is saying we can do this.”

Chae laughed at her honesty, getting paid to spend time with her didn’t sound so bad. “That’s the spirit! I promise we’ll have fun. And who knows, maybe there will be award for accomplishments?”

“Yayyy,” Jennie clapped excitedly, if there was one thing she enjoyed, it was rewards. She thrived for them, they pushed her to be better. She was definitely gonna work hard for this. And to get that A, of course. Can’t forget the original goal of this all.

“Should we call it a day and meet up on Friday then?”

“Sounds good. With a proper attire.”

“See, you’re a quick learner,” Chae grinned, grabbing her bag as she stood up. “Do you need a ride home?”

“No thanks, I’ve got it covered. Thank you though. I’ll see you on Friday.”

\--

“Just stand right here,” Chae gently held Jennie’s hips as she moved her to the three-point line, “aim for the basket, and shoot.”

“Do you promise not to laugh? Because I promise you this ball is not going anywhere near that basket.” Jennie looked at her skeptically, clutching the ball in her hands.

Chae’s face looked dead serious as she crossed her heart, “cross my heart and hope to die. I know I’m good now, but I haven’t always been this way, it’s taken me thousands of hours of practice.”

“Well, I don’t have thousands of hours.”

“You don’t need it either, you don’t have to become an expert, just enough for him to see that you’ve improved and are making an effort. Now go on, show me what you got.”

Jennie gave her a nervous look and a sigh, before aiming and shooting.

The ball flew through the air before landing with a thud as it bounced away, nowhere near hitting the basket, just like Jennie had predicted.

“Honestly not as bad as I thought it would be. Your technique is good, you just need some more strength behind it. Here, watch me.” Chae grabbed another ball and lined up next to Jennie, getting into shooting position. “See how I stretch my arms? I’m left-handed, so for you it’ll be the other way around, but I simply support the ball with my right hand, and use the left to steer and shoot. Then I add a small jump, and shoot.” With that, Chae jumped up gracefully, the ball hitting nothing but net as Jennie looked on in amazement.

“Wow, you make it look so effortless.”

Chae laughed as she handed Jennie another ball. “That’s what lots of practice gets ya, but thank you. C’mon, try another one.”

Taking a deep breath, Jennie tried copying Chae, left hand balancing the ball as the right shot, but this time it shot straight to the side, almost hitting Chae in the process. Thankfully, the taller girl was quick and managed to catch it before it hit her face.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it, happens all the time. You’re a bit too focused on one step at a time rather than seeing it as a smooth process. Try not to overthink it, and you’ll be fine.” Chae handed her the ball with a pat on the back.

Jennie didn’t land her third attempt either.

Nor the fourth, fifth, or sixth.

On the seventh she was so frustrated that it drove the competitive side of her wild, causing her to finally hit the rim. It wasn’t a basket, but it was something at least, and she couldn’t stop grinning when Chae cheered for her.

“Good job! You’re close to making your first basket now! High five,” they high fived as the mood was considerably lifted.

It fell slightly when her eighth, ninth, and tenth attempts failed miserably though, but Chae didn’t seem to lose her spirits.

“Do you mind if I help you with a shot?”

“Uhm, no, go ahead?” She didn’t sound too sure, mostly because she wasn’t sure what Chae was gonna do, but Chae didn’t mind, getting behind her as if she was gonna back hug her.

“Ok, so hold the ball like this,” Chae put the ball in Jennie’s hands, guiding her left hand to steady it, while the right was underneath it, both of Chae’s hands covering Jennie’s. “We’re not gonna jump now, but just follow my lead.”

Despite Chae using her non-dominant hand to guide Jennie, they still managed to make the ball fly through the air in a beautiful arch, hitting the backboard before bouncing into the basket.

“Oh my god, I did it! We did it! I can’t believe it!” Jennie was excitedly jumping up and down as she grinned at Chae, who looked equally happy.

“Good job, you did great!” Jennie was surprised when Chae pulled her into a hug, but quickly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck. “Wanna try it alone?”

Adrenaline was coursing through her body as she lined up, ready to take her shot. And for the first time on her very own, Jennie Kim hit nothing but net.

“Whoop, go Jennie!” Chae felt so proud, she’d gone from barely getting the ball into the air to hitting the basket twice now, they were definitely making progress. “Wanna try shooting from somewhere else now? You won’t always be standing there.”

“Sure, I guess I gotta learn as much as possible if I want Mr. Oh to notice how much I’ve improved.”

Jennie started moving around, occasionally closer or further away, as well as at different angles. She missed more baskets than she made, but she still felt unbelievably proud of herself. This was just her first lesson, but she was already feeling so much more confident in herself and her abilities. Sure, she wouldn’t become an Olympic champion anytime soon, but at least she knew how to throw a ball now.

“You did really great today, Jen, you should be proud.” Chae was gathering all the balls, tidying up before they left.

“Thanks, I really appreciate you helping me.”

“No worries, it’s pretty fun for me to. On Wednesday, I was thinking we could practice passes and a tiny bit of dribbling. You need to know a bit more about the game, not just shooting. Sounds good?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. You’re the teacher now.”

“For what it’s worth, you’re an excellent student.”

“Who told you my secret that flattery will get you everywhere?” Jennie laughed, closing up her bag.

“Lucky guess. Let’s get out of here, I’m sure you have better ways to spend your Fridays than in a school gymnasium.”

“Thanks to you I’d actually forgotten that I was even in a school gymnasium.”

“Ahh,” Chae clutched her chest, “who told you the way to my heart?” They both started laughing, Jennie relieved over how easy things were between them. It never felt awkward or forced.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here.”

\--

A month had passed, and Jennie and Chae had kept up their twice-weekly sessions, both of them enjoying them a lot more than they thought. Their basketball evaluation had been the week before, and Chae thought that honestly, it hadn’t gone that bad. Jennie had done much better when faced with the obstacle of other students than Jennie herself had expected, much thanks to Chae’s rigorous training the week before. She’d even made a few baskets, _and_ Mr. Oh had complimented her. Jennie could practically hear her grade increasing by the minute.

“Next up,” Chae dramatically drum rolled against the wooden bleachers. “Dance! Now I know you said you weren’t great at dancing, and that’s ok. Neither am I, but I do enjoy it, so I make it work. I don’t know exactly what sort of dancing we’ll have to do, just that we need to quote unquote move to music based on beat, words and tunes.”

“I do not like the sound of that at all.” Jennie’s face was full of disdain, possibly the cutest thing Chaeyoung had ever seen.

“How about this, I’m gonna turn on some music and close my eyes, then I’m gonna start dancing. Feel free to watch me and join me for as long as you want, ok? Or better yet, you control the music.”

Jennie still wasn’t so sure. “Do we have to?”

“Do you want an A?”

“…yes.” She sighed, pulling out her phone. “Any requests?”

“Surprise me,” Chae shrugged, moving onto the floor. “We don’t know what we’ll get in class, so I wanna show you that you can dance to anything.”

Blowing up her cheeks with air, looking like the little mandu she was, Jennie began looking through her playlists. She finally decided on one, letting the opening beats fill the air. Chae closed her eyes as promised, listening to the tune for a second before her body started to move.

Jennie couldn’t stop staring. How could anyone look so elegant simply moving around on a gymnasium floor? It wasn’t prepared, she didn’t know what song Jennie was gonna choose, she just listened, and moved. Listened and moved. The song ended, and Jennie still hadn’t joined her; not because she was scared to, but because she simply could not stop staring.

“C’mooon, Jen, I know you haven’t started dancing yet. This song is good, dance with me!” She still hadn’t opened her eyes, wanting to let Jennie move without feeling ashamed to begin with.

Taking a deep breath, Jennie moved down from the benches and joined Chae, awkwardly moving her arms and hips for a while before she tried copying Chaeyoung. She wouldn’t say she enjoyed it, per se, but Chae did do her best to make it a memorable experience, so overall Jennie wouldn’t rate it too badly.

They continued moving, Chae eventually opening her eyes as they danced together, Jennie feeling her inhibitions melt away slowly, but surely.

The following two weeks, they went through all sorts of dances; polka, traditional Korean dance, Kpop dances, folk, you name it; they tried it. Jennie wasn’t exactly good, according to herself, but she had fun, and maybe that was more important?

It was a Wednesday when Chae suggested they try slow dancing. It caught Jennie off guard, but she agreed, because why not? They’d tried everything else.

“Is this song ok?” Chae looked up at her questioningly.

“Mhm, yeah, this is fine.”

Chae moved closer to Jennie, placing her hands on the shorter girl’s hips, as Jennie wrapped hers over Chae’s shoulders, head resting against her chest. They moved slowly, both enjoying it all a little _too much_.

They didn’t just dance for one song. They continued on through three songs before they were pulled out of their reverie by Jennie’s phone ringing. They’d gone past their time. “Uhm, thanks for today.”

“Heh, yeah, same.” Chae awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

“Should we continue on Friday as usual?”

“Yup, all good. Ok well, see you then!”

Chae didn’t want to make it awkward between them. She’d started developing feelings for Jennie ever since they started their tutoring sessions, but she didn’t even know if Jennie swung that way. Besides, Jennie paid her to teach her; would it be unethical of her to hit on her? It’s not like she was an actual teacher, in fact, she was a little younger than Jennie. Ugh, this was so complicated. She should just wait and see what happened on Friday.

Friday came, and things seemed pretty normal between them. They started with some Kpop choreographies, before Jennie suggested practicing slow dancing again.

“We can practice anything you’d like; I don’t mind.” Jennie felt at home in Chae’s arms. Her embrace was comforting, her movements slow, and her heartbeat steady. It made Jennie zone out from the music completely.

“Are you ok?” Chae leaned back slightly to look down on Jennie as they continued moving in slow circles.

She didn’t get the answer she’d expected, however.

Instead, she felt Jennie’s lips on hers in a soft and chaste kiss.

“Oh no!” Jennie pulled back completely, taking several steps away from Chaeyoung. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Chae grabbed her arm, pulling her in for another kiss, hands moving up to cup her cheeks.

The rest of their session was spent with Jennie in Chae’s arms, but unlike their dancing session, their lips were now seemingly permanently attached to each other. It felt amazing. Jennie felt like she got way more than she paid for, but that thought also sounded awful, because it made it sound like Jennie had _paid_ Chaeyoung to kiss her.

Oh, fuck!

What if Chae was only doing this because Jennie was paying her, and she was scared to say no?

The thought made Jennie pull back in surprise, a smile on her lips when she saw Chae chase her lips. “Wait, wait stop. I need to know something.”

“What?” Chaeyoung’s breathing was heavy as she continued holding Jennie in her arms.

“Are you only doing this because you think it’s what I want?” Jennie couldn’t outright ask her if she was prostituting herself.

“God no. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this. Wanting you.”

“Really?”

Chae nodded, becoming uncertain herself.

“Nice to know it wasn’t just me.” Jennie smiled widely.

“I think our time is up. Do you maybe wanna go out to dinner with me?”

Of course Jennie said yes. How could she not? She had a massive crush on the tall, gorgeous brunette in front of her, and said girl had just asked her out! It was truly a dream come true.

And their dinner was better than either of them could’ve expected. They talked, a lot. They laughed even more. They fed each other their food, giving each a taste of what the other had ordered. They shared a dessert. And Chae insisted on paying, saying she’d been the one to ask Jennie out.

On that Friday, everything began for Jennie and Chae.

From then on, they’d still do their sessions as usual, but schedule in a little extra time for kissing at the end of it. Their Fridays would usually end with date night, either at one of their houses, at a restaurant, or just hanging around somewhere.

They managed to hide it for a while, but after five weeks, Jennie accidentally called Chae babe in the hallway, and word got out. Not that they cared, they’d only kept it secret because they liked having something that was just theirs. But now that everyone knew anyways, they began being more obvious about it; holding hands between classes, giving each other little kisses here and there, cheering each other on during various instances. Their love was everywhere, and Chaeyoung and Jennie had never been happier.

“Guess what?” Jennie ran into the gym, where Chae was practicing all by herself.

“What is it, babe?” She’d been in the middle of a throw when Jennie stormed in, and instead of catching the ball once it landed, she let it bounce as she approached her girl.

Jennie was wearing an adorable summer dress, red and white gingham. She looked so happy, carefree. Summer vacation was almost here, they were going away for a week together with a few of their friends. They’d never gone away together before, but neither could stop talking about it. Being able to spend an entire week together sounded like heaven. Going to bed and waking up next to the girl you love. They couldn’t wait.

“I just ran into Mr. Oh.” Jennie was basically bouncing on the balls of her feet. “He told me he’d seen a really good improvement this semester, and that I’d done a great job. That whatever I’d been doing to improve had clearly worked.”

“Babe! No way, that’s great. See, I told you hiring me was the best investment you’ll ever make.” Jennie laughed as Chae pulled her into a tight hug, twirling her around.

“Wait, wait, I’m not done! He told me he’s giving me an A.” She bit her lip as she stared at Chae, eyes filled with pure joy and excitement.

“I knew it!” Chae laughed as she hugged Jennie tighter, “you’ve worked so hard, you really deserve it, baby.”

“I 100% could not have done it without you. Thank you so much for helping me.”

“You did all the work; I was just here to guide you along the way.”

“You’re always so modest, but don’t forget that you put in a lot of hours to help me. Don’t forget how our first basketball session went.” Chae laughed, thinking back to Jennie barely getting the ball off the ground.

“Ok, yeah, you were bad, I’ll admit that. But look at you now; you’re so much more confident. Don’t think I didn’t see you dancing at Wendy’s party last week, missy.”

Blushing slightly, Jennie buried her face in Chae’s neck. “Blame the alcohol.”

“I won’t blame it, but I will thank it, cause you looked adorable.”

“Babeee,” Jennie whined, even though she secretly enjoyed it.

“C’mon, let’s go celebrate. I’ll buy you anything you want.”

\--

“Guess what?” Chae snuck up behind Jennie, wrapping her in a back hug as Jennie was standing by her locker. The school year had just started, they were finally seniors, in less than a year they’d be free at last! But first, they had to survive their final year. At least Chae and Jennie could get through it together.

“Hmm, you forgot breakfast again?”

“No, of course not.”

“Ok, then you remembered breakfast?”

“I mean, yes, but that’s not what I’m this excited about. I signed up to be a part of the student council, so we can spend more time together.”

“That’s great! Look at you taking responsibility for the welfare of our fellow students, and being cheesily romantic all at once.”

“What can I say,” Chae shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Jennie. “I’m the full package.

“You are to me, baby, and that’s the most important thing.”

While Chae was known around the school for being the captain of a very successful basketball team, and Jennie was known for being student body president, president of other clubs, all-around good student, and active in pretty much every aspect of student life; their relationship was never considered to be a big deal. Jennie was grateful for this. This wasn’t some cliché Hollywood movie where girl meets girl, girl falls in love with girl, they become an item, school finds out, everyone either loves them or hate them – jealousy present on everyone’s faces.

It wasn’t like that at all. Some people thought they were cute together, but most people could not care less about them, or any other couple or non-couple that walked the hall. Of course everyone were too busy minding their own business, preparing for another grueling school year, practicing for upcoming sports seasons.

Jennie wasn’t surprised when Chae was voted onto the student body. Now they could spend their entire Friday afternoon together; finish class – go to student body meeting – continue their tutoring (hey, Jennie needed to make sure she kept up that A) – date night. Every Friday had the same schedule, and Jennie didn’t know if she could love Fridays any more than she did. It was by far her favorite day of the week. Chaeyoung was so engaged during their meetings, having genuinely good suggestions, and getting along great with Jennie’s student council friends. She was seeing a whole new side to her girlfriend, and it was making her fall even harder.

“It feels like my worlds are colliding in the best possible ways.” She said one Friday evening in late November as they were cuddling on the couch in the Park’s movie room.

“What do you mean?” Chae’s eyes moved from the screen to look at Jennie’s profile, the colors from the screen reflecting on her face.

“You and student council. It was nice last year when I’d get to see you after our meetings, but now…well, now I get both at the same time and wow, it’s really nice.”

Chae blushed as she stopped snacking on popcorn. “Did you just call me your world, then?”

Jennie was quiet for a minute, thinking it over. “I guess I just did,” a smile tugged on her lips.

“You’re my world too. I never would’ve imagined joining the student body if it hadn’t been for you. You’re so passionate about it, so I wanted to see for myself what it was like. And you know the best part?”

“What?”

“Sometimes during meetings, when you’re your most engaged self, I just sit back in my chair and watch you. Your hands and arms flail around as you talk animatedly, eyes lighting up with excitement, small laughs or giggles escaping you. It’s maybe my favorite version of you; the one where you don’t even know you’re being watched. I love all versions of you, of course, but right then and there I feel like a fly on the wall, just watching you in your environment, and I still can’t believe that you’re mine.”

Chae was looking at her so lovingly that Jennie couldn’t help but blush and push her face into Chae’s neck. “Staaahp, you’re making me fall even more in love with you, there’s only so much my heart can take.”

Chae laughed as she wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. “I need you to know these things, in case you ever wonder why I love you so much.”

“Well, when you put it that way… I feel the same way when I watch you play basketball.”

The basketball season had just started, only two games having been played so far; but obviously Jennie had gone to both, as well as many of their practices. They’d won both games pretty easily, but it was Chae’s job as team captain to make sure everyone took it seriously, never taking anything for granted, never assume you’ve got the victory in the bag.

“When I see you out on that court there’s no wonder you’re the captain. You’re probably the least selfish player out there. Don’t think I didn’t see you passing the ball, even though you easily could’ve made the shot. You’re all over the court, helping people out, catching rebounds, guiding your teammates, encouraging them, I honestly can’t take my eyes off of you. Especially when you’re doing penalty shots. You’re an amazing player, and it makes me so happy to see you out there with a giant smile on your face. And it makes me even happier when you see me in the crowd and that already big smile becomes even bigger. I never really cared much for basketball before, but it’s by far my favorite sport now.”

“God, we’re so fucking cheesy, but I love it so much. And I love you so much.” Chae grinned at Jennie, moving to gently stroke her cheek. “You make me so happy. Having a girlfriend that actually comes to my games and cheers for me is something I’ve only ever dreamed about, but knowing you’re there makes me want to be an even better player.”

“I love you too, Chaeyoungie.”

“Popcorn?” Jennie snuggled into Chae’s embrace, nodding as she opened her mouth, Chae feeding her popcorn.

\--

“Where are you taking me?” Jennie was walking through empty school hallways blindfolded, Chae having a firm grip on her as she guided her along.

“It’s a surprise!”

“You keep saying that, and I keep asking you to tell me.”

“You’ll see veeery shortly, ok? Don’t worry, it’s a good surprise.”

“Is it you naked?”

“ _Jennie_!” Chae gasped, halting in her step.

“What?” She said innocently, biting her lip. “That’s my favorite surprise.”

“Jennie Ruby Jane Kim, we’re still in school, I will not be getting naked here.”

“Hmm, not gonna lie, slightly disappointed.”

“You’re so dirty.”

“Only for you.”

“Only for me,” Chae smiled as she turned the final corner, leading them through an open door. “Stand still for one minute, I’ll be right there.” Placing a single kiss on Jennie’s cheek, Chae ran off for a second, turning on some switches, before she returned to Jennie’s side.

“Are you ready?”

“Overly so.”

Chae moved into a back hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Jennie’s waist. “Okay, you can take off the blindfold.”

Jennie took a deep breath before moving her hands up to remove her blindfold, gasping as she saw what Chae had done.

They were in the gym, the lights were dimmed, just enough to see comfortably. Half of the floor was covered in rose petals, and a large banner on the wall read ‘ _I love you, Jennie_ <3’.

“I know it’s not much…”

“Chae, it’s everything.” Jennie twirled in her arms, looking up at her girlfriend. “Thank you.”

“Happy almost anniversary of our first kiss and date. It’s technically tomorrow, but I couldn’t use the gym then.”

“Thank you for making the last 12 months the happiest of my life.”

“Thank you for always being by my side.”

Chae smiled widely, leaning down to capture Jennie’s lips with her own.

“I was thinking we could shoot some hoops to start off with? Y’know, to take us back?”

“I’d love that very much.” Because Jennie had truly grown to love the sport, even if she wasn’t the best at it. “C’mon, whatcha waiting for?” She laughed as she ran over to the balls, grabbing one as she lined up to shoot, Chae watching her intently, a small smile on her face. The ball bounced around the rim before going through the net, Jennie happily turning to look at Chae.

“Your turn.”

“I’m coming, baby.”

Chae was just about to shoot when Jennie jumped up and pushed the ball out of her hand, laughing as she did it. “Hey! No fair!”

“You snooze you lose, babe.”

“Oh, you’re so on.”

“God, I’m exhausted.” Jennie bent down, gripping her knees as she breathed heavily.

“Me too,” Chae was lying on the floor, trying to catch her own breath. “Thanks for the match, you did well.” They’d played a few rounds of one-on-one, Jennie doing quite well against the captain, but most importantly; they’d had a ton of fun.

“Wanna slow dance with me?” Jennie was leaning over Chae, smiling down at her girl.

“I always wanna slow dance with you, Jennie Kim.”

“Come on then, let’s do it.” Chae grabbed the hand Jennie offered her, standing up before Jennie moved to turn on her music, connecting it to the speaker Chae had brought.

“This is my favorite place,” She whispered, stepping into Chae’s embrace, her head leaning on Chae’s chest.

“What? The school gymnasium?”

“No, silly,” Jennie giggled, leaning her chin on her chest so she could look up at her. “Here, in your arms.”

“That is so ridiculously cheesy, but I love it.”

“And you love me.”

“And I love you.” Chae’s smile, the one reserved only for Jennie, lit up on her face, as she slowly swayed them around on the rose petal covered floor.

“Lucky for you, Park Chaeyoung, I love you too.”


	19. Think Before I Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be the happiest time of their lives is turning sour, and Jennie isn't handling it very well.

_Maybe I should think before I talk_

_I get emotional and words come out all wrong_

_Sometimes I’m more honest than I want_

_So maybe I should think before_

_Maybe next time I’ll think before I talk_

The last few days had been a mishmash of emotion, from the highest high, to the lowest low.

It should be the highest high; their album had just dropped and how could the four girls not feel like they were on top of the world after releasing something they’d worked so hard for? The first few days were hectic, constantly working, doing interviews, attending tapings for various things, trying to communicate with fans as much as possible, and barely having any time for rest and celebration.

But that was okay, they were doing what they loved, and they’d been waiting for this moment for four years, so despite the utter exhaustion they were all experiencing, they were riding a high.

A high that came crashing down one day, when people began attacking Jennie for wearing a nurse costume.

Jennie loved that scene, and she’d been so proud of it, and suddenly people were criticizing her for it, attacking her online, dragging her any chance they got, pulling her excitement down with them. She suddenly felt anxious about going online, knowing there would be countless news reports and comments about it, and she started descending from the highest of highs, to the lowest of lows.

Her family and friends were there for her. They always were.

Her members as well, encouraging her, telling her how much they loved her scene, how proud she should be, not just of her acting, but also her participation in writing and producing the song.

But it wasn’t enough.

The damage was done, and Jennie was struggling. And unfortunately for Jennie, when she struggles and feels trapped like this, she has a tendency to lash out at innocent people who mean well.

And so that’s exactly what happened, she lashed out at the worst possible moment, and at the worst possible person.

They were all in the car on the way home from an interview, three of the girls trying to calm the fourth one, Rosé in particular trying to be her reassuring and supportive self.

Not so strange considering the fact that the upset girl in question was her girlfriend, and she hated nothing more than to see Jennie upset. In the car she was holding her hand, stroking her arm comfortingly, and whispering reassurances into her ear, telling her how much she loved her, how perfect she though Jennie was, how _that_ scene was her favorite in the whole music video, and how there was nothing wrong with the outfit.

But Jennie just wasn’t listening, it went in one ear and straight out the other.

Of course Roseanne would feel that way; she was her girlfriend! She basically had to say those things, like Jennie had said on a VLive many years prior; Rosie thinks highly of her all the time. Right then and there, in her hurt filled haze, Rosie’s opinion didn’t matter to Jennie because it wouldn’t change anything. She didn’t want her reassurances, she needed to hear it from other people. And so Jennie just sat there as Rosie did her very best.

It continued all the way home, hand squeeze, arm stroke, whisper, rinse and repeat, with the occasional input from Jisoo and Lisa who felt just as bad as Rosie did, and wanted to comfort their friend just as much.

Jennie was still in a haze when they exited their elevator and entered their dorm, Rosie all but glued to her side with a worried expression on her face.

“It’s going to be okay, baby, I promise. The fans are on your side, Jisoo and Lisa are on your side. _I’m_ on your side. You did such a good job; you should be proud. Can I get you anything? Some tea? Coffee? Milk? Water? Maybe some food? I can make you fried rice, or order some dumplings? Maybe some pho! Or milk ice cream?

“Maybe you want a nap? Just let me know and I’ll fix anything for you, okay? Here, have a seat on the couch, I’ll get a fluffy blanket and Kuku and you can watch some Netflix. You still have a few episodes of Money Heist left, don’t you?”

Jennie knew Rosie meant well, that she was doing her best to comfort her oh-so quiet girlfriend, but she just couldn’t handle it. Anger and sadness had been building up inside her ever since the first hate messages started over the video, and she just snapped, and she regretted it almost immediately, but that didn’t help the situation.

Pulling her arm from Rosie’s soft grip, she turned toward her with fire in her eyes, spitting out the words she should’ve held back. Right there, in the middle of the living room while Jisoo and Lisa were in the adjacent kitchen, she snapped.

“Stop being such a goody two shoes, Chaeyoung, and grow the fuck up! It’s not just haters, it’s the entire fucking nursing union, so of course it’s not gonna be okay! It’s YG we’re talking about! This isn’t about you at all, you haven’t done anything wrong, so stop trying to please me, stop being such a pushover, and just let me sulk in peace! I know you crave approval, but you’re not gonna get it from me, not now.”

Rosie’s eyes widened in shock as soon as Jennie’s voice rose, and Jennie watched her girlfriend’s eyes turned crestfallen and watery as Rosé’s heart crumbled into a million pieces. The younger girl’s eyebrows knitted together as she fought back tears, biting her lip as she turned around and stormed off to her room.

And Jennie wished she’d just slam her door shut out of anger, but in typical Rosé fashion she still closed it gently, despite the soft sobs that were racking through her body, and somehow it made Jennie hate herself that much more.

“Fuck…” she mumbled to herself, sitting down on the couch with her head in her hands, trying to figure out how to resolve this and make Rosie understand how sorry she was.

“What happened?” Jisoo was standing in the doorway, a worried-looking Lisa hovering behind her. They’d heard the commotion but didn’t have the entire context.

“I fucked up. Rosie was just trying to comfort me, and I yelled at her and told her to stop being a pushover and stop trying to get my approval.”

Jisoo tutted as she shook her head, not sure if she should be surprised at the level of her best friend’s stupidity. “Wow, Jen, just wow. How is that you were the one to land sweet Rosie?”

“I don’t know…fuck, what do I do?”

“Maybe give her some time?” Lisa piped up, hating the tension currently going on in the dorm.

“But what if that just gives her more time to dwell on it and hate me?”

“Jen, Rosie adores you, she’s never going to hate you.”

Massaging her temples, she let out a loud sigh and stood up, “I need to go talk to her, hopefully she’ll accept my apology.”

“Good luck, Jendeuk, hwaiting!”

Jennie threw them a tight lip smile, moving down the hall towards her girlfriend’s room. She knocked softly, not bothering to wait for a reply as she entered that dark room only lit up by a small decorative lamp on Rosie’s desk. The girl in question was on the bed, her back towards the door, and Jennie could faintly see her shoulders moving as if she was crying, the action shooting straight to Jennie’s bruised heart.

Lifting the covers, she crawled into bed behind her girlfriend, being the big spoon to Rosie’s little spoon, one arm wrapping tightly around her waist. “I’m so sorry baby.” She whispered the words into Rosie’s pink hair, her hot breath tickling the younger girl’s ear, but she gave no indication that she’d even heard her or knew she was there.

“I never should’ve lashed out on you, I was just so frustrated and I-”

“Jennie,” Rosie’s voice was rough and filled with sorrow, evident even in the short word.

“Yeah baby?”

“Please leave.”

Jennie’s heart stung as she heard the sadness and meaning of her girl’s words, tightening her grip slightly around her waist. “No, I need to fix this.”

“No. You don’t.”

“Rosie, baby, I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

“Jennie, I don’t want you here. Please respect my wishes and leave me alone, _please_.” Rosie sounded so broken and Jennie wanted nothing more than to lie here next to her and hold her until they were okay again, but it wasn’t her decision to make. Rosie had asked her to leave, and Jennie had to respect that decision, no matter how much she hated the thought of it.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Get some rest, baby, it’s been a long day. I’ll be right outside if you need me.” She gave her girlfriend an extra squeeze and kissed her head before getting out of bed, and quietly leaving the room with a heavy heart.

“So?” Lisa and Jisoo both looked at her from the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them.

“She didn’t want me there, asked me to leave her alone.” Jennie’s bottom lip was quivering as tears threatened to fall, but she was too stubborn to let them. She had no right to cry, she’d brought this on herself. Rosie was just trying to comfort her, and all she did was yell at the person she loved the most.

“Aww, mandu it’s okay, she just needs some alone time, you know she’ll come around.”

“I hope so, I feel so shitty right now.” Jennie sat down in the corner of the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest as she allowed herself to sulk.

“Want us to get you some ice cream or something?”

“No, I’m not the one that deserves your sympathy and your attention.”

“Want me to go check on her?” Lisa leaned past Jisoo to look at Jennie.

“I don’t know, maybe she just wants to be alone and you going in will make it worse, or perhaps she wants you to come – gaaah this is so frustrating because I’ve never seen her like this before, I have no idea what to say or do!” she let out a frustrated growl, throwing her head back. “You decide.”

“I’ll wait a little bit then go check on her…” Lisa wasn’t sure what to do either, Rosie had never acted like this before and she was pretty surprised that she’d thrown Jennie out of her room to begin with.

In the end, Lisa decided to leave Rosie alone, thinking she needed some time for herself for once. She didn’t want to bother her, but she also didn’t want to be a bad friend and think she didn’t have anyone who cared about her. Instead, she sent her a quick text. ‘hey, just letting you know I’m here if you wanna talk, just say the word xx’

_‘thanks lis, but I just wanna be alone for a bit.’_

“We’re gonna go to bed now Jen, you going too?”

Jennie looked up with tired eyes, shaking her head, “I told Rosie I’d be out here if she needed me, so I don’t wanna go to bed and make her think I didn’t care about her in case she does come out.”

Jisoo pouted, ruffling Jennie’s hear gently. “Don’t worry Jendeuk, it’s Rosie we’re talking about, she’ll never hold a grudge, and she loves you more than she loves food and Joohwangie, which is saying a lot.”

“I hope you’re right, I just wanna stop feeling shitty.”

“Chu is right, Jen, all will be well before you know it.”

“Night guys, see you in the morning.” Jennie got comfortable on the couch, turning on something on the TV for background noise as she scrolled through her phone, trying to stay awake in case Rosie came out and wanted to talk it out.

She failed miserably though, falling asleep not even fifteen minutes later, pillow still safely in her embrace, phone in hand, and TV still on. Rosie silently escaped her room around one am, eyes puffy from crying, moving towards the kitchen for some water and snacks, not having eaten for quite a few hours due to the hectic day they’d had. On the way back to her room, she noticed the TV still playing quietly and when she went to turn it off, she noticed Jennie asleep on the couch in an uncomfortable position.

She was sad, and beyond hurt, but she still the loved the girl, no matter how stupid she might be. Putting down her food and drink, she very carefully shifted Jennie down into a lying position, pulling a blanket over her as she knew the girl got cold during the night. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on Jennie’s forehead, stroking some hair away from her face, “you’re such a knucklehead, but I love you. Sleep tight, silly girl.”

Jennie woke up the next morning in a daze, confused as to why she was under a blanket and why the TV was off, having not remembered doing that the night before. Suddenly remembering why she was asleep on the couch to begin with, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen, whipping up a batch of French toast with fresh strawberries and whipped cream, hoping food was truly the way to Rosie’s heart. Adding a fresh pot of coffee and some chocolate uyu, Jennie made her way towards Rosie’s room, tray in hand as she nervously knocked on Rosie’s door.

She heard a soft groan and decided to risk going in, slightly scared that Rosie would still be mad at her and throw her out. “Babe, are you awake?” Rosie was still in bed, stirring slightly indicating she wasn’t entirely awake yet. Putting the tray down at her desk, Jennie took a shot of getting into Rosie’s bed again, looking down at her tenderly before she began waking her up by kissing her face softly.

Rosie groaned and moved slightly before her eyes slowly fluttered open, Jennie deciding to continue kissing her until she was properly awake, happy Rosie hadn’t pushed her off yet.

“What are you doing?”

“Waking up my baby.” Rosie groaned again, pulling the covers higher as she snuggled into them. “Do you want me to leave?”

She waited anxiously as Rosie gave no indication of either yes or no until she peaked out from under the cover, looking at Jennie’s anxious face. “No.”

“Can we talk about it?”

“…yes.”

Jennie moved to sit on Rosie’s lap after letting the girl sit up slightly in bed, running her fingers over Rosie’s swollen cheeks and eyes, a small pout on Jennie’s face. “I’m so sorry.”

“You hurt me a lot.”

“I know, I was being such a shitty girlfriend and I’m so incredibly sorry for hurting you. I know it’s no excuse, but I was so stressed out yesterday, all the comment and hate was really getting to me, and I just snapped at you because you were the one who was there when I reached my limit. I know you were just trying to help, and it means a lot to me. The fact that you’re always there for me and supporting me shows how selfless and caring you are.

“I really need to learn to think before I talk, when I get emotional words come out all wrong and this time it affected the person I love the most. You’re not a goody two shoes, you’re not a pushover and you don’t crave approval, you’re my Rosie, the best, most loving and compassionate girl in the world. Forgive me?”

Rosie’s hands had automatically moved to Jennie’s hips as soon as Jennie sat on her lap, and she kept them there, but her eyes shifted down. “Did you mean it? I know you just said you didn’t, but there has to be some truth to it, right? Otherwise you wouldn’t have said it so easily.”

“Baby,” Jennie leaned in, cupping Rosie’s cheeks, making her look at her. “You are far from a pushover. No one can make you do something you don’t want to do, you’re strong and passionate, and yes you love helping people, but that’s not the same thing. The fact that you constantly surprise me with my favorite snacks or movies whenever I need it, doesn’t make you a pushover, it makes you observant and good through and through. And yes, I know that you love it when people give you approval, but who doesn’t! I sure as hell do, that doesn’t mean either of us crave it. You don’t alter your personality because of it, even if someone doesn’t like something you like, you still stand by your decision, you don’t change your mind just because someone disagrees with you.”

“I just…” she let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around Jennie’s waist, pulling her closer so she could bury her face into Jennie’s neck. “What you said played to my insecurities, which is why I got so upset.”

Jennie felt her heart constrict with pain again at Rosie’s words, stroking her hair lovingly. “I’ve been the world’s shittiest girlfriend and I felt so bad yesterday, but you had every right to react the way you did. I promise that from now on I’ll work really hard on thinking before I talk. I never want to hurt you, seeing you cry is the last thing I want, especially knowing it’s because of me.”

“I’m sorry as well, I shouldn’t have kicked you out yesterday.”

“Nuh-uh, you’re not allowed to apologize for that. You didn’t do anything wrong, you tried to comfort me when I was down, and you’re allowed to be upset when I say something like that.”

“But still-”

“No, I don’t want to hear your apology because you did nothing wrong. I did. And I made you French toast, hoping that maybe it’ll be enough to make you forgive me?”

“I can’t not forgive you, you knucklehead, just please…please don’t do it again. And the breakfast smells really good.”

“I will start to think before I talk. I love you, Rosieposie.”

“If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t be so hurt by your words, and I wouldn’t forgive you so easily. So I love you too. Now give me breakfast, please.”

“Hold on, I didn’t get my Rosie kisses last night.” Cupping her cheeks again, Jennie leaned down and captured Rosie’s lips with her own, letting out a soft moan when Rosie began nibbling on her lower lip. “Baby, I know you’re hungry, but save it for the French toast.”

Pushing her head back into Jennie’s neck, she mumbled softly against Jennie’s skin, “I know, I’m just punishing you for being so bad.”

Jennie giggled, running her fingers through pink hair, “if that’s the case, I’ll gladly accept my punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m back with another one shot, this one is based on a song called Think Before I Talk by Astrid S! Make sure to check out my other multichapter stories on my page, I’m currently working on one called ‘tout ce que je veux, c’est toi’.  
> Hope you’re all loving The Album and all the new content we’re getting!
> 
>   
> Make sure to leave a comment below, I love to read them :)


	20. Drop it low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent events have made Jennie question everything she thought she knew

Jennie was flustered, to say the least. There she was, minding her own business, trying to get out of ‘prison’ so she could go home and nap with Kuma, and then here comes Rosie and just… her head was well and truly the mind-blown emoji.

Her sweet, innocent, pure, care bear of a human being, her Chaengramji had just pulled off a sexy move in front of her, Jennie’s eyes all but popping out of their sockets.

She’d just been seated on a chair, enjoying Jisoo and Rosie rapping, reminding her of all the times they’d joked around like that during their trainee days, Jisoo always blowing her away. Her attention was still firmly on Jisoo, hands moving as she continued the rap, when all of a sudden Rosé seductively dropped down right in front of her. Jennie’s jaw came unhinged, it would’ve been firmly planted on the floor if it wasn’t for the skin attaching it to her face.

She would’ve expected it from Lisa (though she still reacted to it because who wouldn’t react to a sexy lady dancing like that), and maybe even jokingly from Jisoo, but _never_ from Park Chaeyoung. Pure, innocent Chaeyoung. Which might be why her reaction was so strong.

Where did this come from?!

She’d noticed that Chaeyoung was acting a lot more confident lately, and she loved that for her. Rosie was an attractive young woman, she had absolutely no reason to doubt herself. But as Rosie was running her hands up her legs, Jennie suddenly realized that she’d never thought about exactly what it was that had made this happen. She’d just assumed that Rosie got more confident with age, but all of a sudden, she felt a pang in her heart, and she wasn’t quite sure what the feeling was.

It couldn’t possibly be jealousy, could it?

She’d never been jealous before. Okay fine, she’d definitely been jealous before, but never in this way. She’d been jealous when someone had something she wanted, so she sort of recognized the sensation, but what exactly was she jealous of?

It couldn’t be Rosie, because that didn’t make any sense. Was she jealous of whoever made her this way? Oh- ‘Rosie with a man’, ouch, god damnit, yes that was it. Even just the thought of Rosie with someone else actually hurt, her heart squeezing a bit painfully, not enough to make her grimace, but still enough to make her question herself.

Jennie had honestly never thought of Rosie in that way. She’d always thought that if she was ever going to sleep with any of her members, it would be Lisa. Mainly because she knew Lisa would absolutely be up for it, despite her mainly heterosexual sexuality. Come to think of it, even her and Jisoo could enter a friends-with-benefits type of deal where they were more like gentle lovers. But Rosie? Chaengramji? Care bear? Never! Jennie wanted Rosie to be pure and innocent forever. She wanted her to find true love, obviously, but it’s kind of like with your parents; you don’t want to think about them having sex. It didn’t matter if they did, in your head they didn’t. And that was exactly how Jennie _used to_ feel about Rosie. She wanted to wrap her in a cozy blanket and hug her forever.

But there was another dilemma; did she wanna sleep with Rosie? Was a simple, yet sexy, dance move all it took for her to feel this way about the tall chipmunk? Was her jealously really just lust? Was she really that much of a floozy? What else could this feeling be?

Realizing she’d been thinking about this for much too long, she threw on an overly enthusiastic smile and jumped back into the game.

“Let’s go guys, we can get outta here. Hwaiting!”

Thankfully for Jennie, they 1. Made it out of ‘prison’ alive and well, and 2. Had no more incidents with Rosie, leading Jennie to decide that her previous bouts of jealousy was really just horniness and surprise that their golden (almost) maknae had acted so out of character.

And really, who could blame her? Their recent busy schedule meant that she hardly had any time to herself, and she was getting seriously sexually frustrated.

Yes, that was all, she was just sexually frustrated, and Rosie’s little tease just awakened that in her, there was no other reason for her heightened heartbeat and slight perspiration. Nope, not at all. There was no jealousy, it was just straight up horniness.

She kept up that pretense until their Netflix fan event, when Rosie suddenly stood behind her to read questions over her shoulder. As soon as Rosie was near, her heartbeat increased, her forehead got moist, and her hands trembly. Damn it, Roseanne, why are you doing this to her?

“Jennie, let’s get married.”

“Aww.”

AWW??? What kinda reaction was that, Jennie?! Her brain wasn’t functioning at all, she felt as though she might actually pass out. Rosie was her hubby, she was her wifey, Jennie was the one who’d once said ‘marry me, Rosie’, and Rosie had said ‘okay’, so for all intents and purposes, they were actually engaged.

But Rosie just straight up saying ‘let’s get married’, not even making it into a question, now that was something. Obviously, it was a joke, right? Like, she was just reading a question on the chat that Jennie hadn’t seen, hadn’t she? What would have happened if Jennie had said yes?

Well, nothing she supposed. Rosie had said yes when she’d asked her, and nothing had changed, so why would it matter now? The fans would probably go wild though.

Her brain was too busy overanalyzing absolutely everything to speak properly, forcing her to speak nonsense as she pretended to read the comments.

“Jennie, wink if Jenlisa’s real.”

Wait, what? Someone legit asked that? Well, fuck. Just laugh awkwardly, Jennie, laugh awkwardly.

Fuck, if she thought her sweating was bad earlier, it was nothing compared to now. It’s like when you’re in church or at a school assembly, and the whole room is dead silent except for the one person speaking, and you suddenly have the urgent need to cough out a lung. That’s how Jennie felt, except she felt the urgent need to blink when what she should be doing is force her eyes open.

Not because the idea of being with Lisa was so awful. If anything, she’d love to date Lisa. She’s funny, nice, a huge snugglebug, has good taste in fashion, and she’s one of her absolute best friends. So, the issue wasn’t that the thought of dating Lisa grossed her out, because it frankly didn’t, it was more that if she even as much as winked now they’d never hear the end of it.

She wasn’t stupid. She knew what was going on online, how people were shipping her with all three of her members, and all three other members with each other and male idols and whatnot, but she usually just turned a blind eye. No use denying it cause then she’d never have time to do anything else.

Imagine if she suddenly winked now then? The internet would be plastered with it, and she hated attention enough as it is. Ugh, why did it always have to be her that was put in these situations?

But, again, she was sitting there, trying not to react with the exception of the awkward laugh, and her eyes suddenly felt drier than the Gobi desert, her contact lenses felt like they were grains of salt rasping away at her eyes, and she wanted absolutely nothing more than to blink and rub her eyes. Damn it, it was like being back in church those few times her mom had made her go before she realized Jesus would not save Jennie.

Thankfully Jennie had her own back as she quickly moved from the awkward laugh to a high pitched ‘notice me’ from the comment section, and the incident was quickly out of mind as they moved on to other topics.

She couldn’t help but notice, however, how Rosie had stiffened slightly as she said that. Had Jennie just imagined it, or was it real?

She guessed it would make sense, as questions like that made all of them uncomfortable, not just the two girls in question, and Rosie had always been the most prudish one of them.

When she got home that night, and lay in bed with Kuma by her side, she finally had time to re-watch the incident. And yup, she was right. Rosie’s attitude definitely changed, but Jennie also noticed how Rosie’s voice sounded when she said it… it wasn’t her normal, cheery, upbeat one, it was darker and more…disgusted? That sounded drastic, but Jennie didn’t really know how else to describe it. Maybe disappointed? Perhaps a mix of the two?

She kept watching it on repeat, analyzing everything from Rosie’s tone of voice, facial expressions, body language, heck, even herself.

Something was definitely off with miss Roseanne, but even after watching it 10 times, she still couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It was the middle of the night, and she could hardly keep her eyes open, so she decided to keep mulling it over in the morning.

Morning came and went, and with their hectic schedule, she had no chance to even remember what she’d had for breakfast. Everything was happening back to back, her body was not at all used to this level of activity and she used every chance she got to nap as they were still getting used to having interviews until the early hours of the morning as well as getting up early for TV performances.

Come to think of it, had she even had breakfast this morning?

She groaned and closed her eyes as she snuggled into the car seat, almost off to dreamland when she woke with a start, Wednesday’s events suddenly springing to mind.

“You okay, Jendeuk?” Jisoo was apparently worried enough to look up from her videogame, frowning at the younger girl as Jennie clutched her heart.

“Yeah, yeah, just having a bad dream.”

“Ah yeah, did you dream that your brother and sister had a million kids and they were all beautiful and suddenly you were back to being the ugly duckling of the family and everyone made fun of you and then forgot you existed?”

“Wha- Jisoo, you’re gorgeous, you have the most perfectly symmetrical face I’ve ever seen, and as a child you were a cute little munchkin, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Thanks Jendeuk. So, was that your dream too?”

“Chu, I don’t have any siblings.”

“Of course you do, you have me, Lisa and Rosie.”

She pouted as she leaned her head on Jisoo’s shoulder, hugging the older girl, “you’re right, I do have the best siblings in the world.” But do siblings think about each other this way…?

OH! Eww, gross! Jennie suddenly realized what she was thinking and cringed at her own thoughts. Besides, she didn’t think of Rosie any way. Wait, did she just think Rosie? Her original though never mentioned Rosie, it just mentioned siblings in general. Yup, she was screwed. But no time to consider the implications of her thoughts now, they had yet another interview to head to and she needed to get this out of her head in order to prevent herself from saying something she shouldn’t say during the interview.

“Jisoo?”

The older girl was back to playing her game, tongue sticking out slightly as she focused on killing her enemies. “Mhm?”

“I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Jen, I’m straight.”

“Noooo, I don’t mean it like that. I mean, I don’t know why your family was mean to you. Even as a child you were really beautiful.” Jennie’s head was still on Jisoo’s shoulder, and she smiled softly as she felt Jisoo squeeze her hand gently without saying another word. She’d known Jisoo for close to a decade now, she knew that that squeeze meant more than words could.

She was in bed on a Sunday evening when the last weeks events popped back into her head. Going online, she checked out fan videos, one after the other as she grew more and more confused.

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that miss Roseanne Park had grown way more confident in the last year, that was for sure. Jennie’s suspicions were confirmed when she watched their Pretty Savage performances; watching Rosie in a Lakers jersey running her hands over herself got her more confused than anything else had.

Okay, so Jennie, what exactly has happened lately? You had the ‘marry me/wink if it’s real’ thing, and Rosie had most definitely reacted to that, Jennie just couldn’t tell exactly why she had though. Was it jealousy? Was it annoyance with the whole shipping thing in general? Ugh, Jennie just didn’t know, but she wished she did. Why was this so confusing, and why was she suddenly just now starting to see Rosie in a different light?

And how could she forget a wet, soaped up Rosie back hugging her as they were lying on the ground. All four of them had been all over each other, Rosie had even wrapped her legs around her head! And to be honest, Jennie didn’t hate any of it. But what did any of this matter if Rosie was straight and into someone else?

Ugh, this was killing her, she’d never spent this much time thinking about anyone else in her entire life. She loved her friends, but why would she spend this much time analyzing their every move? She had no reason to do so, and so she never did, but then why did she all of a sudden care about what Rosie was doing with her private life?

But she did. For some godforsaken reason, Jennie suddenly cared about Rosie’s private life!

And of course she’d always cared about Rosie, just like she cared about Lisa and Jisoo, but she’d never, for seemingly no reason what so ever, given her this much free space in her brain. Roseanne Park was well and truly living rent-free in her head.

It was 1 am, but Jennie just couldn’t take it anymore, so she snuck down the hall, lightly knocking on Rosie’s door. “Rosie?”

“Oh, hi Jen!” her smile was bright as she opened the door, and Jennie couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked with her comfy flannel pajamas. “What’s up?”

“Did I wake you?” She suddenly got a bit conscious of the late hour.

“No, not at all, come on in.” She opened her door wider, letting Jennie in as the older girl sat down on Rosie’s bed, Rosie going back to organizing her clothes.

“Rosie?” she was scratching at her nails, avoiding looking at the girl in question.

“Mhm?”

“I-” Taking a deep breath, she decided to start again. “I hope I’m not speaking out of place here, but I’ve noticed that you’ve gotten more, uhm, confident? lately, and I was wondering if maybe someone has helped you feel this way?”

“Ohhh, uhm,” she awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, but Jennie was too busy staring at her feet to notice. “It’s okay, we’re friends, of course it’s not out of place. I guess I am feeling more confident, and yes, I’d say that it is at least partially due to someone.”

“Oh.” Jennie felt disappointed. Was there someone important in Rosie’s life that she hadn’t even bothered telling her about? Had she told Lisa, or Jisoo? Sure, Jennie wasn’t as close to Rosie as the other two, but she hoped they were close enough to talk about these things.

But that wasn’t all; Jennie had only just started admitting to herself that maybe Rosie meant more to her than she’d ever expected and was now slowly realizing that she was too late. Rosie had someone in her life that meant enough to her to make her feel confident and sexy.

“That’s great. Uhm, who is he? Do I know him?” What boys did Rosie hang out with… thinking it over, Jennie realized that she couldn’t name a single guy Rosie hung out with. Did she even hang out with guys?

“It’s not a boy.” Rosie’s back was to her now, hiding her pink cheeks as she pretended to tidy up her already tidy desk.

“Ah, okay, sorry. I didn’t want to assume your sexuality.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“Is it Hyeri unnie?” Rosie spent a lot of time with Hyeri. She was very clingy with Hyeri. Jennie was starting to dislike Hyeri.

“No. Hyeri’s straight Jen, and she has a boyfriend.”

“Oh, right.” Poof. Her dislike for Hyeri suddenly disappeared.

“To be honest, she doesn’t even know that she has this effect on me. I’m not sure if she sees me as anything other than a younger sister.” She sighed as she sat down on her desk chair, an insecure smile on her face.

“So the unnie kink is real?” Jennie was teasing her, but it was also a way for her to mask her own feelings. Rosie just shrugged with a small smile. “Go for it, Rosie. You’re amazing, gorgeous, funny, the whole package. Anyone would be lucky to have you. If she does only see you was a younger sister, isn’t it better to at least have tried than to forever wonder what could’ve been?”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely, for all you know, she might feel the same way. You should invite her on a movie date! That way you can go out for dinner and have a great time, then at the cinema it’s dark, so you can wrap an arm around her and see if she’s into it. If she’s not, you can always just say that you wanted a cuddle, that sounds like something you’d do anyways.”

“You think that would work?”

“Isn’t it like the stereotypical romance movie way? I’m sure it’ll work, at least it’ll give you an idea about how she feels about you.” Jennie bit her lip as her brows furrowed, why had she given Rosie dating advice? Was that such a good idea? Rosie, on the other hand, looked deep in thought, slowly nodding her head as she considered what Jennie had said.

“Hey Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna go to the movies with me?”

“Exactly, that’s what you wanna say, easy peasy! I’ll always go to the movies with you, RosiePosie, but I mean that you should ask the girl you like.”

Rosie laughed, brushing some hair away from her face. “It’s you, Jen.”

“Me?” Jennie’s eyes widened comically, eyes shooting to Rosie as she stared at the younger girl. “I’m the one who’s making you more confident?”

“Well, yeah… so, this might make things _really_ awkward between us, but Jennie, would you let me wrap my arm around you at the movie theater?”

Jennie was blushing furiously because she was not at all expecting this. She’d only just realized she had feelings for Rosie herself, and here she was, being confessed to?! Say what?? Realizing she’d been quiet for a tad too long, and that Rosie was starting to look quite worried that she was being turned down. “Yes!” It came out like a half-panicked squeak, not exactly smooth, Kim.

“Huh?”

“You can wrap your arm around me at the movie theater!” Finally getting up from her desk chair, Rosie moved towards Jennie, straddling her as she got on her lap. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“It’s always been you, Jennie.” Rosie wrapped her arms around Jennie’s neck, holding on so she wouldn’t slide off her lap, “I’ve been trying to show you for a while now, but I wasn’t sure how you felt about me, so I was too scared to tell you outright. Instead, I grabbed your hand and arm whenever I could, I’ve been cuddling you more than usual, just trying to be near you in general, dancing in front of you at the prison interview, I’m losing count over everything I’ve tried to do.”

“Wait, what?” Jennie was still not believing what she was hearing. She had no idea Rosie was doing all of that because she liked her, she just thought Rosie was becoming as clingy as she herself was.

Jennie was flustered, hands resting on Rosie’s hips, her thumb unconsciously stroking the skin between Rosie’s two pajama pieces. “I really like you, Jen. Go to the movies with me?”

Shaking her head slightly, Jennie suddenly started laughing, pulling Rosie in closer so she could bury her face in her neck. “I’d love to go to the movies with you.”


	21. Halloween Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes back to haunt Jennie and Rosie in this Halloween special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello good people of the internet! I’m alive! Sorry for the long wait, I’ve been busy renovating my room and didn’t have access to my desk and my iMac, nor the time to write on my Macbook, sorry :( But I’m all done now and back in business. Decided to whip up this sort of Halloween themed chapter a few days late, hope you enjoy it, and happy November!

**Blackpink IS the revolution**

SLDKFJDSLKFJ :Mia

GUYS OMG I’M CHOKING I CAN’T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!!!! :Mia

Gab: Did Mia remember that photo of Lisa again?

Iris: Or was it Jisoo this time?

NO!! :Mia

GUYS I’M SERIOUS!! :Mia

Trish: I think she wants to tell us something, but I’m not sure…

Ari: sigh, she’s always so cryptic…

Leila: so hard to read.

Dskfjbskj I know you guys are making fun of me now, but I’m serious!! So I was in the living room minding my own business while my sister was watching KUWTK, right, and obvs I wasn’t watching it, but I looked up for a second and saw someone familiar :Mia

Iris: What’s KUWTK?

Ari: Keeping up with the Kardashians, duh

Iris: …

NOT THE POINT GUYS!! :Mia

Amber: This better be BP related

Mira: This better be good

Bennie: god, this gc is a mess

So I leapt at my sister, grabbed the remote, paused it, went back a bit and I was right!! I DID see someone familiar :O :Mia

*sent photo*

Gab: IS THAT JENNIE???

Ari: ON KUWTK???

Mira: god, she looks so good…

It gets better… :Mia

After that I started paying attention, ofc, hoping to see more of Jennie, and boy did it see more than I had anticipated. So apparently this episode was filmed last year cause they were having a Halloween party that apparently Jennie attended without anyone knowing?! So sneaky. But now that I knew what Jennie was dressed up as, I kept scanning for her in every shot, and came across this :Mia

*sent photo*

Which looks suspiciously like Rosé, wouldn’t you say? :Mia

Leila: Hard to see her face, but that HAS to be Rosé.

Jae: Her height compared to Jennie seems off tho

Bennie: Pretty sure Jennie is wearing heels. It looks like RosiePosie

Which sort of makes sense right? Like, they either got invited together or by different people and decided to both go. Anygays, all of this ain’t even the best part. I continued watching to catch more glimpses of the two of them and saw this, which basically confirmed for sure that it’s Rosé :Mia

*sent photo*

Mira: I know I said this for Jennie too, but god she looks so good.

Jae: She’s so fucking sexy

Amber: this gc is so gay.

Trish: Thank god for that. But holy shit, Jennie and Rosie attending a party in LA together?? I can’t see anyone on twitter talking about it yet.

It’s a brand new episode, I’m sure people will notice soon. Now, getting to the juicy part ;) for a while I didn’t see them again, then all of a sudden, in the background of a shot a spotted this :Mia

*sent video*

Now, idk about y’all, but uhh that looks like two people kissing, right? :Mia

Gab: HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT

Trish: sdlfkhjaadsfjkb

Iris: ARE THEY MAKING OUT?!

Leila: imma pass out, someone call 911

Bennie: My Chaennie heart<3<3<3<3<3

It’s not just me right?? Its hard to see bc of the light and they’re in the bg, but it def looks like two people locking lips, tongue wrestling, the whole shebang and based on the outfits it has to be Jennie and Rosé: Mia

Amber: Mia, I love you bby, holy hell I can’t believe this isn’t all over the internet!!

Ari: :O:O:O:O this gc about to take off guys, this is BREAKING NEWS holy hell

But like… what do we do with this information? If they are making out, we can’t out them. That’s not right. :Mia

Mira: I agree, but they are literally doing it on tv?? Not like they were filmed in secret.

I know, but I still don’t feel right sharing this with anyone else :Mia

Bennie: I’m with Mia. People will find out eventually, there’s no way anything like this will stay secret, but it’s not up to us to share it.

So we all agree that none of us will be the ones to spread it? :Mia

Bennie: Agree

Mira: Agree

Ari: Agree

Amber: Agree

Gab: Agree

Leila: Agree

Trish: Agree

Iris: Agree

Jae: Agree

Good, now lets go back to fangirling over this asukdhkewgr :Mia

\--

**@Koreaboo** Jennie and Rosé caught kissing in latest episode of American TV show Keeping Up With The Kardashians

**@allkpop** BREAKING Blackpink’s Rosé and Jennie apparently seen kissing during Halloween party in the US. YG is yet to release a statement.

Trending Topics:

Chaennie 1M tweets

Jennie 990k tweets

Rosé 920k tweets

KUWTK 150k tweets

Kissing 200k tweets

YG 130k tweets

\--

“How bad is it?”

“Bad.”

“Like bad, bad?”

“Worse.” Jennie flinched in her seat, her manager’s words washing over her, nervously picking at her nails as she tried to find the best way forwards. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to Rosie yet, and she didn’t know what was going to happen. She’d woken up to countless missed calls and texts, her phone blowing up on her nightstand. She’d barely even gotten dressed when her manager called and said he’d be downstairs in five, the CEO demanding a meeting right away.

“Is she meeting us together or separately”

“I’m sorry Jen, I really don’t know anything, it all happened so quickly.”

“Do you know if Rosie will at least be there?”

“Joon went to go pick her up, so I think so, though I’m not sure it’s a great idea for you two to be seen together now.”

“Right…” Sighing, she looked out the window, trying hard to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. A scandal like this would never be good, but to make matters worse it was with another girl, and a fellow band member at that. She hadn’t had a chance to look online for comments and reactions yet, but she feared the worst.

Worst part was, people didn’t even know the truth. She didn’t know what people had seen or think they saw, but she was there, she knew what had really happened. She just hoped the CEO would believe her.

\--

“Miss Kim, Miss Park.” Her face was stoic, impossible to read, doing nothing to ease Jennie’s nerves, nor Rosie’s by the look of it.

They were in her office; she’d decided she wanted to see them both at once in order to get to the bottom of this scandal. They were seated a safe distance from each other, having barely shared a quick glance for a moment in the hallway before entering.

“I am sure you both understand the very serious nature of what has been exposed today.” Her hands were folded, arms leaning on her desk as she stared at the two young ladies in front of her who gave weak nods in return. “Have you seen the video?”

“No, ma’am.” Rosie’s voice was quiet as she looked down, seeing Jennie shake her head in her peripheral vision.

“I will show it to you, and I expect you to have an explanation.” Turning her computer screen around, she pressed play, three sets of eyes staring at the video playing on the screen. There were people dancing, the main focal point was two Kardashian sisters seemingly fighting over something one of them had done or forgotten to do before the party, the music was loud, the bass thumping and Jennie could practically feel it in her body even now.

But she knew none of that was important. There, in the back against the wall, was her and Rosie. She’d had no idea it had been caught on film until this morning. She knew the party was filmed, but she thought they were in the clear as the party got wilder, the guests got drunker, and more than a few were under the influence of drugs. Well, guess she thought wrong.

“Is it the two of you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“We were not even aware that you’d gone to LA at the time, why is that?” her voice was stone cold, sending chills down Jennie’s spine. She knew they’d fucked up bad when she spoke like this rather than scream at them.

“We are very sorry, sajangnim. We were invited last minute, and as our schedules were free, we decided to go. We didn’t want anyone to know, however, and decided that if we bring our managers it’ll be a lot more obvious. Being just the two of us, we were able to sneak under the radar and no one would’ve known if it wasn’t for this episode.”

“I can’t even begin to explain how stupid this was of you. What if anything had happened, and we had no idea where you were? You are never, and I truly mean never, to leave this country without telling us. One thing is not bringing your managers, but to not even tell them is a serious breach of our trust.”

“Our deepest apologies, ma’am.” Jennie bowed as deeply as she could while seated, her cheeks flushing as she prepared herself for their punishment. Would their comebacks be delayed? Would they get kicked out of the band? Would they be forced to disband, and go no contact with each other? So many questions were swirling in her head, she didn’t know where to begin.

“I need you both to be honest with me,” her eyes were piercing, daring them to lie to her, knowing she held their careers in her hands and that she could crush them in a heartbeat. “Does this video show the two of you kissing?”

“No, ma’am, it doesn’t.” Two sets of eyes shot to Rosie, analyzing her face to determine if she was lying.

“Did you and miss Kim at any point during the party, or have you at any point in the past kissed?”

“No, ma’am, we have not.” Her voice was unwavering and firm, as was her gaze as it locked firmly on their CEO, showing her she was serious. “Miss Kim and I have a strictly professional relationship. We are friends and coworkers, having worked together for close to a decade, but we have never, and will never be romantically involved in any way.”

The room was dead quiet, making Jennie even more nervous. It was as if their boss was churning over Rosie’s words in her head, deciphering them, twisting and turning them, as if they would tell her the secrets to the universe, trying to decide if the young, pink haired girl was speaking the truth.

“If you were in fact not kissing, as the video seems to show you doing, what is your explanation?”

Once again Rosie took the lead, something Jennie was thankful for as she seemed unable to find her voice. “As you can hear from the clip, ma’am, the music was exceptionally loud at the party, and there were people everywhere. We were talking about something but couldn’t hear each other so we had to lean in really close and practically scream to each other. I know it looks bad, but we were just trying to have a conversation.” 

“Miss Kim?” All attention turned to Jennie who was trying to seem confident despite being a wreck on the inside.

“Miss Park is telling the truth, ma’am. We had just gotten a text message from Jisoo regarding work and a CF we were booked for and were trying to discuss it as we needed to get back to her, but as she said, we could not hear each other at all.”

“And how would you explain the head movements that are compatible with kissing?”

“We were moving our heads to speak into each other’s ears, that’s how close we had to be. I know it looks unfortunate due to the angle and our positions, but I promise you that nothing inappropriate was going on.”

Once again, dead silence.

“We’ll release a statement saying that the video has been misinterpreted, however, I doubt this will be enough to qualm the rumors. I need you both to stay off social media for a few days and lay low. Don’t address this, don’t make it into a bigger deal than it is, and until this calms down, you two are to are to stay discrete with each other. That means, no unnecessary touching, hanging out, attention, anything that will make people talk.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Your managers can drive you home now. Are you going back to the dorm?”

“I plan on going to my mom’s, ma’am.”

“And I’m going to my sister’s.” Rosie added, referring to the place she shared with Alice when she wasn’t staying at the dorm.

“Good. Remember, stay away from each other.” Giving them a stern look, she dismissed them both, both of them letting out a sigh of relief as it went better than they’d expected.

\--

**@soompi** YG releases statement regarding the alleged Blackpink kiss caught on tape, stating that the video has been misinterpreted and shows the two members trying to talk over the loud music.

**@Koreaboo** YG denies the Jennie and Rosé kissing rumors, declaring they will sue anyone who pushes the topic as they release statement explaining the incident.

\--

I’m almost home, I’ll wait for a bit then take an uber over to yours :Jen

Leaning back in her seat, Jennie finally allowed herself to relax. The truth was out, and their repercussions were minimal. She didn’t post a whole lot on sns anyways, so that wasn’t a huge problem. And she was a homebody, so she was more than happy to stay undercover in the comfort of her own home anyways. She’d have to talk to Rosie eventually, this wasn’t something they could just shove under a rug. This was potentially the biggest scandal they, as a group, had ever gone through, and she couldn’t just pretend like nothing had happened.

“Glad it went better than expected today, Jennie.” His eyes met hers through the rearview mirror, a soft smile being shared.

“Me too. For a moment I was genuinely worried for our careers.”

“I know, you’re not the only one. But it’s okay now, just take a few days for yourself and it’ll all die down.”

“Thanks Tae, I appreciate it.” She leaned forward, squeezing his shoulder lightly before stepping out of the car.

Waiting for half an hour, she decided the coast was clear as she pulled on her disguise and snuck into an uber.

In the car now, see you soon :Jen

She had to put her phone in her purse, or she’d never be able to resist checking online to see what people were saying. She knew all of this would make big news, and that people would have a lot of opinions about it, but she just didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with it now. The negative comments would always affect her ten times more than the positive ones, no matter how many or few there were.

Thanking her driver, she slipped out of the car and into the building, thankful for the bad weather, giving her an excuse to hide under an umbrella as the streets were fairly deserted. Pulling off her hat, she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair trying to get it under order before knocking on the door.

“Hi,” her nerves evaporated as the door opened and she saw the person she’d been waiting to see.

“Hey babe,” arms wrapped around her as soon as the door closed behind her, Jennie relaxing into her lover’s embrace as the events of the day began taking a toll on her. “You ok?”

“I am now.”

“Mmm,” she felt soft lips press against her head, “I’m sorry about all of that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Leaning back slightly, she rested her chin on her girlfriend’s chest, looking up at her. “Are you okay?”

“I have you, how can I not be?” Jennie knew that smile, it was enough to fool anyone else, but not her.

“Rosie, be serious.” She felt the arms around her tighten slightly as the girl in question let out a sigh.

“I was really fucking scared.”

“C’mere,” taking her hand, Jennie guided her over to the couch, settling in as close to Rosie as possible, their legs tangling together. “It’s okay to feel scared, I was too. I honestly thought our careers were over. And I didn’t even care about myself, I knew I’d land on my feet, but I was so worried about you. I know you’d land on your feet too, but music is your life, it’s your passion, and you’re so incredibly good at it, I didn’t want it to end before you even had a chance to show the world your solo.”

“Jen,” running her fingers through Jennie’s hair, she pulled her closer, tucking Jennie’s head into the crook of her neck, needing to feel her close. “Thank you.”

“You shouldn’t thank me, we wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for you. You were so sincere in there, I completely believed you. How did you do that?”

“No idea, to be honest. I felt my fight or flight instincts kick in and decided I needed to step up for the both of us. It was easier than I expected it to be. I knew how much was at stake, I knew I had to convince her, or I’d put everything we have at risk and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“You did so great baby. Do you think they’ll believe us?”

“I hope so…” sighing again, she placed a kiss on Jennie’s forehead, being around the girl always calming her down. “There’s always going to be some people who don’t believe it, but that’s okay. The main part is the the gp believe us, and that the company does. We’ll just stay away from each other in public, we can do that. We do that usually anyways.”

“I hate that I have to act so nonchalant around you in public, but it’s worth it if I get to be with you at home.”

“I know babe. Let’s just let this die down for a bit, we’ll stay offline and not let the comments get to us. I’ve talked to Lisa and Jisoo, they’re both staying up to date for us and they’ll let us know if anything serious comes up.”

“We’re gonna have to buy them so much chocolate milk.” The once tense atmosphere lightened as Rosie’s laughter filled the room.

“An entire fridge worth of chocolate milk.”

“The love of Jisoo’s life.” They were surrounded by comfortable silence, Jennie enjoying Rosie running her fingers through her hair. “Babe? Did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That they were filming?”

“Oh.” Shifting slightly, she pulled Jennie closer again. “Not really. I knew they were filming earlier, but not then. I thought they were done. Thank god it didn’t show us from the side, we wouldn’t have been able to deny it then.”

“I wish we could be open about our relationship, but I know now isn’t the time. We’ll get there, but for now I wanna keep you to myself. Going to that party with you, with no one really caring who we were, being able to kiss you in front of others, it just felt so freeing, like for just one day we could be ourselves.”

“Mhm, I knew we shouldn’t have kissed, but right then and there I couldn’t help myself. Sure, the alcohol played a part, but I was so tired of only getting to kiss you behind closed doors. It felt like the perfect place. Had I known this would’ve happened, I never would’ve done it, but we’ll be okay, this will be forgotten, and we still have each other.”

“Is Alice home?”

“No…? She’s away for a week.”

“Great, I’ll stay undercover here with you then.”

“Mi casa es su casa, babe.”

“So I was thinking,” she started playing with Rosie’s fingers, giving her a mischievous smirk, “Halloween is coming up in a few months, and by then all of this will have long died out as the world moves on to the next idol scandal, and the fear we experienced today will be nothing but a distant memory,”

“Where you going with this, miss Kim?”

“Well, as you said, we couldn’t help ourselves. I wanted to kiss you just as much as you wanted to kiss me. So how about this Halloween we get dressed up, something with masks that conceal our identities, go to a party, and act like a normal couple in love with nothing to hide?”

“Does that mean I can kiss you as much as I want?”

“Mhm, I’d expect nothing else.”

“Oh, you’re so on babe, we’ll be locking lips all night.”

“Okay, I change my mind, I’d much rather just skip the going out part and go straight to the bedroom.”

“Jennie Kim!” Rosie snorted, lightly smacking her shoulder, “you’re so dirty.”

“Can you blame me? We just pulled off a perfect Halloween heist! We fooled everyone! I’m feeling on top of the world, baby! There’s literally a video of us making out that’s all over the internet and we’ve managed to convince them we were just trying to talk all over the music.”

“Good thing they didn’t film a few minutes earlier, cause if I remember correctly my hands were firmly on your ass then, which would’ve been a lot harder to talk our way out of.”

“And what have we learned from this?”

“Don’t make out in public?”

“No, my dear Rosie, when making out in public you need to ensure that you also make it look like you’re doing something else.”

“Psh, you’re getting way too cocky.”

“But you love me.” Her grin was still plastered on her face, her previous anxious mood wiped away.

Rolling her eyes, Rosie pulled her in for a kiss, mumbling against her lips. “But I love you.”

“For Halloween, I’m gonna color my hair and we can get dressed up as Sia.”

“You’re gonna color your hair?”

“…”

“…?”

“okay, fine, for Halloween I’m gonna buy us both wigs and we can get dressed up as Sia.”

“Much more realistic. Or we could go as ghosts, and I can say that I'm your Boo... get it? Since it's halloween?”

Rolling her eyes, Jennie shook her head in fake exasperation before putting a finger over Rosie's lips, the younger girl's eyes lit up with excitement over her own little joke. “Now shush, we’re home alone and we need to practice how to kiss without getting caught.”

“I think we have a lot of practicing to do.”

Smirking, Jennie moved onto Rosie’s lap, wrapping her arms around her as she leaned in for a kiss. “Fine by me.”


	22. Fan Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexually adventurous Jennie is keen on trying out some things on her squeaky clean girlfriend

“Rosieeee?” getting a low hum in response, she slowly moved her eyes off the screen in front of her, studying the red-head’s side profile. “Remember a while back…we talked about our next fan sign?” Rosie’s eyes flicked to hers briefly before returning to the screen, “Uhh, I think so?” Taking Rosie’s hand in her own, she began playing with her fingers while drawing out her words, “Weeeell, as you know, we have a fan sign coming up, and -uhhh- I’d really like to try it.”

Finally pausing the video, Rosie turned her head towards Jennie, tilting it slightly, reminding Jennie of Kuma, as Rosie’s eyebrows lifted in question. “Remind me again what it was we talked about?”

Moving the laptop off of Rosie’s lap, Jennie shifted so she was straddling her girlfriend, putting on her best doe eyes in preparation to win the battle. “Y’knoooow, doing something, uhhh, exciting?” biting her lip, she looked at Rosie with hooded eyes, watching as her girl’s ears turned red and she began blinking rapidly – her response to anything slightly embarrassing or awkward. Her high pitched ‘oh’ made Jennie wanna cuddle her while giggling. She was so pure and innocent, and Jennie was all for it.

Clearing her throat slightly, she began scratching the back of her neck nervously, “exciting how?”

“I might’ve bought a little something,” her tone was suggestive in a way that made Rosie’s nose scrunch up adorably, “and I was thinking that before the fan sign, we have a little fun of our own…”

“What did you buy?”

“It’s called an egg, it’s a small device that vibrates.”

“And what do you wanna do with it?” her voice was getting higher and higher, her cheeks sporting a light shade of pink as she kept breaking eye contact.

She gently tucked red hair behind an almost equally red ear, leaning in to whisper seductively. “I want to go down on you, get you nice and wet, insert the egg into you and then go to the fan sign and sit next to you with the remote control in my pocket, knowing our toy is vibrating inside you and getting you all worked up…”

With a gasp, Rosie’s hands shot up to cover her face, shyness shooting through her despite the various things she and Jennie had already tried out. “Jennie!”

“What?” her tone was so innocent, her eyes big as she leaned back to look at Rosie again, as if she hadn’t just told her she wanted to do all sorts of unspeakable things to her in public.

“I-you-what?! You want to…what?!” Jennie thought it was adorable how her girl reacted like this, even after over six months and countless sexcapades together.

“I want to play with you, Roseanne.” Her tone of voice changed back from innocent to dark and seductive, cupping Rosie’s chin as she stared her straight in the eye. “I want to watch you squirm. I want to control the remote, so that you never know when you’re safe. I want to get you all worked up so that when we come home, you’ll be begging me to touch you.”

Another gasp escaped her, her mind racing as she started picturing everything Jennie was describing. “It’ll be vibrating?”

“Mhm.”

“But, uhhh, won’t people hear it?”

“That’s the exciting part, baby,” she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows, “it’s so quiet that no one will know it’s there, except for you and me.”

“And there’s a remote?”

“Uh-huh, it has different settings and the remote has a ten-meter range.”

“But what if people find out? What if I,” eyes widening even more as everything was starting to properly register in her head, “what if I have an orgasm and people notice?!”

“Oh baby, you won’t come, it’s my job to ensure that you don’t.” Her smirk was cocky as her hands slowly stroked up and down Rosie’s arms that were covered in goose bumps. “If it would make you feel better, we could try it out in advance?” Rosie was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, her brows slightly furrowed with thought. “Baby, look at me?” Jennie’s thumb gently tugged on her bottom lip, making Rosie release it slowly, leaning in to capture Rosie’s lips with her own, softly biting her lip as she whispered ‘mine’. “Are you nervous?”

Humming slightly, she once again tried tucking her lip in between her teeth, Jennie’s thumb stopping it as she shook her head slightly. Casually shrugging, she tried to pull off a nonchalant, confident look “I’m good.” But her flaring nostrils, and her slightly shaky voice betrayed her

“Don’t lie baby, it’s okay to be nervous. We’ve never done anything like this together before. We will absolutely not do this if you’re not comfortable with the idea. I’ll never force you to do something you are not 100% sure you want to do.” Intertwining their fingers, she gave her a firm, but soft look, her previous hooded, seductive eyes long gone. “Rosie, this is a safe space where we can explore, experiment, and enjoy each other. An important part of that is consent, okay?” Rosie nodded; her lips pursed in thought as she let Jennie’s words wash over her. “At any time, and I don’t mean just with this, I mean with anything we do, if you feel like it’s going too far and you wanna stop, just tell me and I will stop. This relationship isn’t about me, it’s about us. It’s about us discovering what our limits are, what makes us feel good, what we would like to explore further, and what makes us happy. Do you wanna know why I want to do this with you at the fan sign?”

“Cause you’re a horny fucker?”

Laughing, Jennie slapped Rosie’s arm lightly as she shook her head. “You’re so bad! If I’m a horny fucker, it’s because you turn me into one. The reason I wanna try this is to explore you, your body, your sexuality, and to have a little fun during a long day. I want you to see that sex doesn’t just have to be done under the covers in a dark room, it’s okay for you to be confident in your own body and with your own pleasure. Even just the thought of being with you gets me excited. Even if you say no, I promise you we’ll still have lots of fun in other ways, so just take some time to think it over.”

Sitting in comfortable silence for a few moments, Jennie studied Rosie’s face, trying to understand the feelings she was seeing in Rosie’s eyes. “Okay. I wanna do it.”

“You do?” Jennie’s eyes lit up, her face curling up in surprise and excitement. “Are you 100% sure?”

“Mhm,” humming contently, Rosie pulled Jennie into a hug, letting out a tiny squeal at the thought of what they were gonna do. “Holy shit, this is wild! But I wanna try it once beforehand so that I know it’s not too loud.”

“Of course, oh baby we’re gonna have so much fun! And you can still say no if you change your mind. Oh Chaeng, this is gonna be amazing!” It was her turn to squeal, enveloping Rosie in a tight hug as her legs wrapped around her waist. “You’re not gonna regret this, trust me.”

*****  
  
**

**  
**Roseanne Park has never been a morning person.

Scratch that.

Roseanne Park has never been a ‘waking up’ person. Didn’t matter what time of the day it happened; Rosie just really didn’t like waking up. She hated the feeling of grogginess and disorientation, she hated having to leave her comfy bed and face the realities of the world, and she hated having to leave her dreams behind, never getting the chance to decide if she’d ever get to continue the dream that had been abruptly cut short as her brain came back to life and her eyes fluttered open.

But this particular morning, the morning of their fan sign, well, it was quite different. She was still half asleep, nose wiggling cutely, tongue quietly smacking against the inside of her cheeks as she let out a low hum.

She knew they had a busy afternoon ahead of them, and she loved meeting her fans, so it was bound to be a good day, besides – oh!

Her eyes shot open once she suddenly realized just what had woken her up on this particular morning. Feelings nails scratching down her stomach, she looked down to find Jennie between her legs, peppering kisses on her inner thigh, leaving the occasional love bite.

“Morning, baby.” With a seductive wink, Jennie swiped her tongue up Rosie’s slit. “Just getting you ready.”

“Ohhh,” biting her lip, Rosie threw her head back against her pillow, snaking a hand down to grip Jennie’s soft tresses.

Smirking to herself, Jennie gave her clit a quick flick before running her tongue down to circle her entrance, teasing her slightly before plunging her tongue in, a string of curses slipping from Rosie’s tongue.

She let out a quiet moan herself, feeling Rosé’s fingers tug on her hair, whimpers and moans spilling from the red head as Jennie’s tongue thoroughly stroked her walls. If she could wake up like this every day, she would definitely no longer mind mornings.

Jennie’s hands were stroking Rosie’s thighs, one hand sliding up her body, slipping underneath her sleep shirt to cup her breast, fingers tweaking an already erect nipple. The combination of Jennie’s fingers working on her breasts and her mouth which was now covering her clit, stroking it at a consistent, but teasing pace, was sending Rosie to heaven. Her back was arching off the bed, breathless whimpers that sounded vaguely like her name reaching Jennie’s ears as long legs wrapped even tighter around her head.

Rosie was so far gone she didn’t even know what Jennie was doing anymore, eyes shut tightly as her stomach was coiling tighter and tighter, almost as the breaking point. At that exact moment, Jennie pressed a button, causing Rosie’s hips to shoot up as vibrations ran through her body. “Jennie!” the moan that reached her ears was so filled with lust and desire that Jennie almost came without even being touched.

The tugging on her hair got rougher, making Jennie even more determined to push Rosie over the edge as her tongue increased its pressure on her clit. “Fuck, don’t stop.” It didn’t take long before she could feel Rosie shaking underneath her, almost gasping for air as she moaned in pure pleasure. Turning off the vibration, Jennie placed open mouthed kisses on the inside of Chae’s thighs and the bottom of her stomach, grinning up at her girlfriend. “You good?”

Letting out a big sigh, she tugged on Jennie’s hair, encouraging her to move back up, snuggling into Chae’s embrace, “I’m so, so good.”

“Are you still down for my plan?”

“If you make me come like this later today, I’m definitely down. That was so hot.” Letting out a little giggle, she placed a sloppy kiss on Jennie’s forehead, “Can you wake me up like this every day?”

Tilting her head to lick a stripe from Chae’s collarbone to her ear, Jennie gently nibbled on Chae’s earlobe, causing her eyes to roll back into her head. “I’d love to, baby. You taste better than any breakfast.” Her voice was dripping with temptation, smirking as she felt Chae’s hands tightening their grip on her shirt to pull her impossibly closer. Shifting down, her breath ghosted over Jennie’s lips for just a second, before capturing them in a scorching hot kiss.

A breathless whimper escaped her lips as Chae’s hands slid down her body to cup her ass, kneading slightly while her thigh shifted to end up between Jennie’s own. Her hips began rolling against Chae’s thigh as the younger girl’s tongue stroked against her own, teasing Jennie with her mouth and her tongue.

Jennie was one roll of her hips away from begging Chae to fuck her when Jisoo burst into the room, freezing slightly as she found Jennie on top of Chae, gyrating on her thigh, Chae’s hands firmly planted on her girl’s ass, with her tongue down her throat. “Oh wow-ee, I did not need to see that.” Her eyes were wide as she turned around to face the wall. “I didn’t think you’d be awake yet, I just came to let you know we gotta leave in 45 minutes so please go get ready.”

Blushing slightly, Jennie let her head fall against Chae’s chest as she let out a small, nervous laugh. “Thanks, Chu. We’ll go get ready now.”

“Just wait until Lisa hears about this, she’s gonna be so jealous…” mumbling to herself, Jisoo left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Oh my god!” Laugh hard, Chae wrapped her arms around Jennie’s waist to hold her close. “That was quite the morning.”

“I’m buying you a lock for your door.”

“Please do it before Lisa walks in on us, because you know she’ll wanna join.”

“That girl… pshhh.” Tutting slightly, she shook her head to get her sexual frustration out. “Okay, let’s get going. If we don’t get out of this bed now, I’ll never let you go.”

*****  
  
**

**  
**Roseanne Park was seriously struggling to concentrate.

There, one seat over, Jennie was laughing at something a fan was saying, while she was sitting here next to Lisa practically buzzing.

Scratch that.

She was literally buzzing. The remote control was in Jennie’s pocket, and she’d put it on a setting that was not high enough to get her off, but still enough to tease her and get her incredibly worked up.

She was doing her best to be her usual sweet self with her fans, all the while her mind was racing, struggling to keep her face neutral and happy so no one would know what was actually going on with her.

And god fucking damnit, her girlfriend was an evil genius.

She was so freaking turned on. The thought of waking up to Jennie eating her out, Jennie sitting there nestled between Jisoo and Lisa acting all nonchalant as if she wasn’t foreplaying her girlfriend this very moment, the thought of what they’d get up to (or rather down to) once they got home, and most importantly; the fact that she was sitting here at a fan sign with a vibrating egg inside of her, in public, was turning out to be a fetish she didn’t even know she had.

Sure, she’d been hesitant when Jennie had first suggested they do this. She’d never done anything even close to this before, she was used to a finger or two, some tongue action, and a good thigh riding, then enter Jennie Kim and her way of turning Chae’s sexual life upside down. But sitting here now, feeling more excited than she had in years, made her throw all those insecurities and doubts straight out the window. She was suddenly certain that she’d trust Jennie with her life, let alone her orgasms cause Jennie sure as hell knew what she was doing.

Being so focused on keeping her face straight made her miss the little looks Jennie was throwing her way, a sly smirk creeping up on her face before it quickly turned into a happy one as another fan moved in front of her. Rosie was doing a good job, but Jennie knew her well enough to recognize the little signs she was showing. She was struggling to sit still, she was nervously scratching her arm and the nape of her neck, sipping her water as she wiggled in her seat, and most importantly; letting out little, almost inaudible sighs. Jennie was living for this, her sweet, innocent RosiePosie was meeting fans with a vibrating egg inside of her, if only people knew…

With a mischievous smirk, she reached into her pocket, increasing the intensity slightly just as Rosie was sipping from her straw. She watched carefully as her girl’s eyes widened and she started coughing, clutching her chest as her cheeks reddened, her manager anxiously putting a hand on her shoulder to check if she was okay.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, thanks.” Brushing him off, she waved her hands around as she tried to calm herself down. Once her manager had taken a couple of steps back, she shot a very quick scowl in Jennie’s direction, the brunette internally squealing with glee at her effect on Rosie. She really couldn’t wait to get home…

The end was nearing, at last! Rosie could finally see the end of the tunnel as their fan sign was coming to an end, just a few photo sessions left before she’d be in a car heading home, but as she stood up from her chair she had to grip the table as her legs were shakier than she’d expected them to be.

“Are you okay?”

Laughing nervously, she threw Lisa a quick nod and a smile, once again waving her hands around frantically, apparently her way of letting people know that she was absolutely totally a-okay. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about me, my leg just fell asleep. No biggie.”

Snickering under her breath as she caught up with Jisoo, Jennie mumbled a ‘no biggie’ under her breath with a roll of her eyes, knowing Rosie was lying through her teeth.

“Today was so good! It’s always nice meeting up with our fans, and they always give us the funniest presents.”

“Mhm, yeah it was great…”

“Are you sure you’re fine? You seem a bit off.” Lisa looked worried, interlocking her arm with Rosie’s as they walked down the hallway.

“Sorry Lis, just a bit distracted. It’s been a long day and I’m a bit, uhh, sleepy.” Rosie was most definitely a bit off; she was ready to have Jennie rip off her clothes and fuck the brains out of her, but it’s not like she could tell Lisa that. But Jennie could hear it on her voice, turning around to throw her a quick wink as Rosie subtly indicated for her to turn the vibrations down. Her legs were tingling, and she let out a tiny sigh of relief as Jennie reached into her pocket and turned down the intensity without turning it off entirely.

“Mmm, I feel yah, I’m super sleepy too, but I promised Sorn I’d go out with her tonight so I’m probably gonna have a loooooong night.”

“Don’t call me when you’re wasted at three in the morning.”

“Aww, you love helping me when I’m drunk, just admit it baby.”

“Uhh, no. Besides, Jisoo’s going to her brother’s place to visit her niece for a few days, and with you going out with Sorn we’ll have the dorm to ourselves…”

“OoO, guuuuurl, say no more, wink wink, nudge nudge.” Lisa was so far from subtle that the sun was currently closer to them than her subtleness was, making Rosie blush and slap her arm.

“Lis! Shut up please, there’s people around.” Her face was burning up. Thank god Lisa didn’t know what was currently going on inside her at that very moment…

“Are you all going back to the dorm?” their manager-slash-driver was looking at the four of them, car key in hand.

“I’m going to my brother’s.”

“I’m going to Hongdae.”

“Me and Chae are going home.”

“Okay then, you two go with me, Jisoo go with Hyung, Lisa with Tae.”

Just for a little bit of extra teasing, Jennie decided to sit in the front seat next to their manager, forcing Rosie to sit in the back by herself, shooting glares at Jennie who had turned off the vibration so Rosie wouldn’t be too sensitive by the time they got home.

“You guys did good today; I know it’s been a long day but hopefully it was alright.”

“Yeah, it was really nice. Some of them were super funny as well. What do you think, Chaeng?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you have a good time today?”

“Uh-huh, it was good.”

“You sure? You sound a bit tired.” Their manager looked at her through the rearview mirror, a small frown on his face as Jennie hid her ever-growing smile.

“Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, I’ll be fine.”

“Try to get enough rest tonight, okay? I’m sure Jennie will take care of you.”

“Oh, I will _definitely_ take care of her.” The slight edge in her voice was so subtle that only Rosie picked up on it, knowing she was in for a very long night.

“Okay ladies, we’re here. Enjoy your days off.”

“Thanks, Jeongie, see you soon. Drive safe.”

Locking her arm with Rosie, Jennie happily entered their building, practically bouncing as she entered the elevator. “How you feeling, baby?” Rosie wanted nothing more than to kiss that stupid smirk off her, so she did. Trapping Jennie between herself and the elevator wall as her lips attached themselves to Jennie’s.

She wasn’t sure whose moans were hitting her ears, but her legs were feeling quivery again, and this time it wasn’t due to Jennie’s vibrating egg.

“How was it?”

Groaning slightly, she moved her head to Jennie’s shoulder as her eyes closed. “Insane. Damn, baby. I felt so aware of it at all times, like it was just constantly there in the back of my head making sure I was staying alert and excited. You have no idea how turned on I am right now. I could hardly walk earlier.”

Giggling, she kissed Rosie’s temple softly, wrapping her arms around her girl. “I noticed… you were so cute trying to act all nonchalant. Was it a good experience though?”

“I mean, we’re not done yet, but so far it’s been amazing.”

“Just you wait, there’s so much more in store for you.” The corners of her lips were pulling up into a slight smirk, leading Rosie out of the elevator and into their apartment. “You want something to eat? Drink? Or you wanna get straight to it?”

“I mean… I never turn down food, but today I will.”

“Come on then…” biting her lip, Jennie grabbed Rosie’s hand, guiding her towards Rosie’s bedroom, both of them slightly anxious to see where the night was going.

“Now baby,” gently pushing Rosie to sit on the edge, she climbed up to straddle Rosie’s lap, hands wrapping around her shoulders as Rosie’s instinctively went to her ass. “I have another little surprise for you…”

“More toys?” Her eyes widened as a chill ran down her spine, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing.

“Ehh, sort of? Not in the way you think.” Rummaging under Rosie’s pillows, she pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, dangling them between their faces, the corners of her lips curling up as Rosie gasped quietly.

“Handcuffs?”

“Mhm.”

“For you or me?”

“You… I’m gonna handcuff you to the bed and then fuck you until you’re begging to come.”

“Oh.” Jennie could tell by the sound of her voice that she was getting more and more shy, a pink hue covering her cheeks. I’ve never…uhh, I’ve never used handcuffs before.”

“Really?” Jennie was genuinely surprised. Rosie wasn’t a virgin before her, by any means, and handcuffs were pretty basic as far as sex toys goes. “I used them a few times with my ex-boyfriend, it’s fun, I wanna watch you pull on them trying to touch me, knowing you can’t.”

“But-” Frowning slightly, her eyes shifted between Jennie and the handcuffs, her mind mulling it over. “I’m not sure, Jen…”

“If you don’t want to, we won’t use them, simple as that. But I’d really like to try it with you.”

“Will you take them off if I don’t like it?”

“Of course, baby! Just say the word, and they’re off.”

“…okay. Be gentle please?”

Pushing Rosie gently down on the bed, she attached one set of handcuffs to each side of the bed before leaning down to kiss her lovingly. “I promise baby. This is about making you feel good.” Straddling her stomach, Jennie leaned down and began placing kisses up Rosie’s arm until she got to her wrist, peppering small open-mouthed kisses on the area where the handcuffs would be. “You’re so beautiful, baby. I just want to explore your body, learn what makes you whimper.” Jennie placed kisses on Rosie’s palm, the pads of each of her fingers, her knuckles, and back to her mouth, placing the fur-lined cuff around her wrist not too tightly while distracting the slightly unsure girl, doing the same on the other hand before pulling back, Rosie not even realizing what had happened until she tried to cup Jennie’s face.

“-wha…oh!”

“Is it okay? Not too tight, is it?”

Tugging on them slightly, Rosie looked up on her hands, the pink and black a starch contrast to her creamy skin. “No, no, they’re okay.”

“I have the key right here, okay? Say the word, and they’re off.”

“Mhm…” biting her lip, Rosie looked up at her girlfriend, internally awing at the worried frown on Jennie’s face.

“Just enjoy, baby.” With a small smirk, her fingers ghosted over Rosie’s slim waist and down to her thighs, taking her time to unbutton each and every button on her black dress as Rosie began shifting underneath her, desperate for more contact already. “Lie still, love, I’m not even touching you yet…”

“ _Jennie,_ ” her voice was already shifting, and Jennie knew she was in for quite the night, giggling slightly as she thought about everything she wanted to do to the girl underneath her…

“Soon, baby.” Popping the final button, she grinned down as she dramatically threw the dress to each side, revealing Rosie’s safety shorts and bra. “Hmm, where should I start?”

“I don’t care, just touch me, _please_!”

“Guess this egg’s got you pretty worked up, huh? Should I leave it in? Turn it back on? Let me see how wet you are…” Shimmying down Rosie’s body, her breath ghosting over her collarbones, lips millimeters away from her body, but careful not to touch her. She wanted to get her worked up to the point of begging, depriving her of what she wanted the most. Her warm breath continued ghosting downwards, hands pushing her bra up to pool above her tits. “Gorgeous…” it was a mumble, but it was enough to leave Rosie whimpering, her hands desperately fighting against the handcuffs. “What do you want me to do, babe?”

Her hips were bucking up, eyes closed, moaning as she waited for Jennie’s next move. “Touch my nipples…” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The whimper that escaped the girl under her told Jennie everything she needed to know. Blowing hot air across already erect nipples, she gave one of them a quick lick, smirk growing at the way Rosie’s chest lifted up towards her mouth, aching for more. Her chest was flushed and her breathing labored, and Jennie hadn’t even touched her… “Tut tut, baby, don’t be greedy now.”

“You’re not even touching me!”

“Well, neither are you…”

“I literally can’t!”

Jennie had to bite the inside of her cheek in order to prevent herself from laughing at the sound of pure desperation in Rosie’s voice, her arms relentlessly tugging as if the metal cuff with magically unlatch and let her free.

“That’s too bad now, isn’t it?” Shaking her head in fake disappointment, Jennie got off the bed entirely so not a single part of her was touching the writhing girl on the bed. “I’ll be right back…”

Leaving the room, she felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of Rosie calling out for her, begging her not to go.

Taking her time, she shuffled through her bag trying to find the small, discreet remote to the device currently inside Rosie, pressing the + button five times as Rosie screamed out from the adjacent room, undoubtedly bucking up off the bed trying to find any form of friction but finding none.

“All good, baby?” How she managed to stay so casual as she strolled into the room she’d never understand, but seeing Rosie slowly become a whimpering mess in front of her was enough of a tease for her.

“Fuck you!”

This time Jennie couldn’t hold back her laugh anymore, shaking her head disapprovingly as she settled at the bottom of the bed. “What a way to talk to your girlfriend… you think that’s gonna get you fucked, baby?”

“Jennie Fucking Kim I swear to god…”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” kissing her inner thighs, she slowly slid Rosie’s soaked safety shorts and panties down her legs, making sure to have her fingers stroking as much of Rosie’s increasingly sensitive skin as possible as they moved down her long legs.

Increasing the speed on the vibrator, she wrapped her arms around Rosie’s thighs, moaning at how wet her girl was for her, loving how Rosie was trying to grind against her face already. “Do you want my tongue, Rosie?”

“God yes, give it to me Jennie, please just fuck me.”

Humming in response, she nuzzled into Rosie’s thigh, sucking and nibling on soft, sensitive skin as she heard the faint sound of the vibrator working inside her girlfriend. Her slit was glistening, her pink clit poking out of its hood, screaming for Jennie to suck on it, but she had other plans as she purposefully avoided the area, kissing and sucking along the outer limits.

Rosie was so far gone she couldn’t even form sentences anymore, whimpering and grinding against nothing, getting closer and closer to coming with every mark Jennie made on her thighs and lower stomach. “You smell so good, baby, I can’t wait to taste you.”

Her pussy lips were glistening and puffy, luring Jennie in with tantalizing smell that left her wanting to bury her face and her tongue in Rosie’s tight cunt, but she was on a mission and doing so wasn’t on the agenda just yet. Rosie’s legs were trembling, groaning loudly as Jennie’s canines dug into her skin. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Rosie; her head leaning against one of her tied up arms as her bottom lip was firmly between her teeth, threatening to spill blood if she bit any harder.

“I’m gonna come Jen…” Her back was arching off the bed, a loud gasp escaping her as jennie turned off the vibrator and pulled away completely. “What the FUCK?! Jennie, fuck fuck fuck, I told you I was coming!”

“And I didn’t tell you that you could. Do you want me to make you come?”

Rosie was so sexually frustrated that she was turning angry, glaring at the shorter woman hovering above her. “Fucking hell of course I do! I’ve been begging you to let me come for ages now! How would you feel if I forced you to walk around with a fucking vibrator all day, and then not letting you come?!”

Giggling, Jennie lay down next to her, burying her face into Rosie’s neck as one hand slid up her stomach towards erect nipples. “You’re so cute when you’re needy, baby.”

“Are you really not gonna fuck me?”

“So feisty. Of course I’m going to fuck you.” Latching onto Rosie’s sweet spot, Jennie pulled out the egg, quickly replacing it with two of her fingers as she filled Rosie up deliciously. 

“Baby,” Rosie’s voice was a breathless whimper as she grinded down on Jennie’s hand, wanting so badly to grip onto her and lace her fingers through Jennie’s hair.

“You’re such a dirty girl, aren’t you?” Jennie was watching Rosie’s face that was scrunched up in pleasure as she whispered into her ear, “everyone thinks you’re so sweet and innocent, but look at you now… your legs are spread out so widely just for me.” The moaning echoing through the room got louder with each passing word as Rosie whined, limbs twitching and shaking against Jennie’s body. “You’re so wet that it’s dripping down your thigh, and fucking hell baby, you have no idea how badly I want to run my tongue up your thigh and lap it up, you taste so good. You look like a good little slut, handcuffed to your own bed, begging for me to fuck you while you’re completely powerless, grinding against my hand as it plunges in and out of you…” Tutting, Jennie shook her head disapprovingly as she tilted her hand slightly so her palm would hit Rosie’s clit with each thrust. “Such a bad girl…”

“Please let me come, please…” Her voice was rough and raspy as she begged Jennie with everything she had in her, gasps involuntarily escaping her lips every time her clit came in contact with Jennie’s hand.

“And why should I do that? You’ve been so bad, Rosie… so, so bad. Sending me little glares all day, cursing at me, almost coming without permission…” Sighing gravely, Jennie curled her fingers inside Rosie as the tied-up girl let out a scream. “You’re not the good little girl I love, are you? The Rosie that whimpers deliciously as I suck her nipple,” accentuating her point, Jennie took Rosie’s nipple into her mouth, sucking on it roughly as her tongue stroked the sensitive bud, Rosie crying out at the stimulation. “The Rosie that would look at me with big innocent eyes as I take her clit into my mouth…That Rosie would never let me tie her to the bed like this, spreading her legs so wantonly, showing off how wet she is.”

Rosie was on the brink of crying now from overstimulation as her legs shook uncontrollably. She was almost at her limit, and Jennie knew that as her fingers continued stroking a familiar pattern against Rosie’s g-spot, feeling her walls tightening so deliciously around her as she was only seconds from coming.

Rosie was gasping for air when Jennie’s hand disappeared from between her legs, the brunette getting off the bed with a bored look on her face as Rosie’s eyes shot open, her jaw slacking as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. “Wha-”

“I’m thirsty.” Shrugging her shoulders, Jennie left the room, leaving behind a helpless Rosie who’d been denied her orgasm twice now, her whole-body red and aching. Rummaging through the kitchen, she found what she wanted before returning to the bedroom, getting comfy on Rosie’s chair as she began eating some chips, completely ignoring the absolutely ruined girl lying right in front of her.

“Mmm, these are good, what flavor are they?” checking the package, she hummed to herself as she popped another into her mouth. “Honey and apple, who would’ve thought. Jisoo must’ve bought them.”

“ _Jennie_ ,” Rosie seemingly couldn’t lay still, clutching her legs together trying to get some friction so she could get herself off, but nothing was working. She’d been teased for hours by now and her body was on the verge of breaking down, she didn’t know how much she could take. Jennie being so cruel and nonchalant was simultaneously infuriating her and turning her on. This was such a leap from the types of sex she was used to, which mainly consisted of fingers, tongues, and the occasional scissoring, and while the handcuffs had terrified her originally, and she’d been fighting against them all night, she’d also come to love them. She knew she could say the word and Jennie would let her free, but for some inexplicable reason, she didn’t want to.

“You’re so cute when you whimper my name, baby. Are you hungry too?”

“Just fuck me, please, I beg of you! I’ll do anything you want, just let me come.”

Wiping her fingers, Jennie finally stood up, dropping the opened chips bag on Rosie’s desk. “You wanna come? You want me to go easy on you?” all she got in response was a loud growl as Rosie’s legs spread even wider for her. “Do you really think you’ve deserved that though, baby?” She slowly got on the bed, kneeling between long, shaky legs that instantly wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her closer to where Rosie needed her the most. “You’ve been such a bad girl today, I’m not sure you’ve earned it. But lucky for you, I love you too much to deny you any longer…” lying down on her stomach, her arms wrapped tightly around Rosie’s hips, firmly holding her down so she wouldn’t be able to grind into her mouth. Poking her tongue out, Jennie groaned at the sight of puffy lips that were begging to be licked, flicking her tongue along Rosie’s slit as they both moaned out loud. She’d been craving this all day, probably just as much as Rosie had, and for once she wouldn’t deny her.

Keeping her eyes locked on Rosie, she wrapped her lips around a very swollen clit, taking it into her warm mouth to stroke her tongue against it, Rosie’s thighs quaking on each side of her head.

“God, yessss, holy shit,” Rosie was in seventh heaven, eyes screwed shut as she tried to control her breathing, just about ready to pass out.

“Baby girl,” pulling back slightly, she gained Rosie’s attention as their eyes locked, Rosie’s glossy and dazed as they struggled to stay open, the sight making Jennie gush. “I’m gonna remove one of my arms now, but I need you to stay still. If you move against me, I’ll stop again and I won’t untie you or let you come tonight, got it?”

The thought of not coming made Rosie shed an involuntary tear, her bottom lip snug between her teeth as she nodded in response. To be honest, she’d lost all control of her hips and legs ages ago, but she had no choice; she _had_ to come.

“Such a good girl…” kissing the inside of her thigh, her right arm shifted so she could align three fingers with Rosie’s opening, shoving them in just as she sucked her clit back into her mouth. She was ruthless now, fucking her girl hard and fast, fingers curling every time she pulled them out to brush against Rosie’s walls, tongue relentlessly stroking the oversensitive bundle of nerves. She heard her Rosie let out string after string of moans and curses, her name slipping off her red-head’s tongue like a prayer as her walls clutched down on the brunette’s fingers until it was almost impossible to move them.

Stopping the thrusts, Jennie focused on stroking her g-spot instead, knowing that it was more important that she kept the same pace on her clit rather than inside her. Rosie didn’t know how she had the willpower, but her hips somehow remained ground to the bed, as if they’d been tied up as well, her head thrown back against the pillows when an earth shattering orgasm racked through her body like a wrecking ball, her legs shaking uncontrollably as they tightened around Jennie’s head, gasp after gasp escaping her as all the air left in her lungs seemingly evaporated. After having been denied for so long, her orgasm was so strong that she blacked out for a moment, having never felt such intense pleasure before in her life. She was a mess, her hair was sticking out in every direction, her mascara was surely running down her cheeks with the countless tears she shed, and her whole body was aching, but holy shit, what Jennie had just done to her was something she’d never thought she’d experience. Or rather, something she’d never even known existed.

Her body was exhausted, as was her mind and arms, and she didn’t even notice how Jennie slowed her strokes before carefully pulling out completely, licking up her cum with a satisfying moan before moving up her body to release one of her hands. Placing gentle kisses on Rosie’s forehead, she whispered a quiet ‘you did so good baby’ against her skin, but it was completely lost on the girl who was yet to return to planet earth.

Jennie was more than satisfied with the work she’d done on Rosie, but as she shifted back to sit on her knees, her panties brushed against her own clit and she became acutely aware of how turned on she herself had become. Knowing Rosie was too weak to do anything, she quickly pulled up her dress and ripped off her safety shorts, deciding to keep her soaked panties on, pushing them to the side instead as her fingers sunk into her own wet heat. 

She wanted to take her time to enjoy it, not wanting to rush her own pleasure, so she leaned back to hold herself up with one arm, spreading her legs until one was crossed over Rosie’s still shaking thigh, bit her lip, and closed her eyes, picturing the scene that had just unfolded as her fingers slowly thrust in and out. “Rosie…” The tall red-head was the only thing on her mind as she moaned out her name, picturing her long digits stroking her walls and commenting on how wet she was.

Low moans and whimpers that sounded vaguely like Rosie’s name were slipping out between her lips as her jaw slacked, the only sounds in the room being her own moans, Rosie’s strangled breathing, and the wet slapping sound of her hand slipping in and out of her own pussy, turning her on even more than she thought possible.

Meanwhile, Rosie began coming back to life, becoming intensely aware of the sound of Jennie’s moans. Watching her through hooded eyes for god knows how long, eyes focusing on Jennie’s flushed cheeks and slightly wet hair as sweat covered her neck and collarbone, chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to breathe, across her still covered chest and down to her fingers, groaning at the sight of her white panties shoved to the side as two fingers were dripping from how wet Jennie had become, her lips glistening with delicious juices.

Groaning, Rosie became desperate to touch her girlfriend, looking around for a way to free herself before she realized that her left hand was free, and the keys were on the nightstand right next to her. Gripping the key, she quickly freed her right hand, shaking them both slightly to get rid of the numbness from being tied up for so long.

Realizing Jennie was too far gone to comprehend that Rosie was free, she took the opportunity to pounce the smaller girl, roughly shoving her back on the bed as Jennie yelped out in surprise, eyes shooting open.

“You’re _mine_.” Rosie’s voice was so demanding that Jennie could do nothing but comply, legs spreading as Rosie’s long digits replaced her own, lips crashing together in a wild, messy kiss as Rosie swallowed Jennie’s moans and stole the air straight out of her lungs.

Her movements were rough as she plunged into Jennie again and again, her right hand roughly wrapping around Jennie’s tresses to hold her to her as they continued making out, tongues frantically grazing against each other as Jennie’s fingers dug into Rosie’s back, leaving half-crescent marks in their wake.

“You just love fucking me hard, don’t you? Tying me up and teasing me until I beg you to let me come?” their faces were inches apart, Rosie’s eyes lit up with newfound excitement and fervor as they stared into Jennie’s hooded eyes. “Well, how does it feel to have me fuck you now, baby? Should I do the same to you, maybe?”

Moaning loudly, Jennie broke their eye contact when she pushed her face into Rosie’s neck, gasping out a high pitched ‘I’m coming’, her legs shaking as she cried out. “Chaeng, holy fuck!”

She still couldn’t wrap her mind around how Rosie completely turning the table on her, going from being tied up and begging, to topping her and fucking her good. She was panting, struggling to regain control of her body and breathing, crying out when Rosie’s fingers slipped out of her. “Lucky for you that I’m too exhausted to edge you right now, you really deserve a punishment for what you did to me earlier.” Lifting her slick fingers up between their faces, she smirked slightly, “that being said, I’m not letting you off that easy.” With a low moan, she slipped her fingers into her mouth, sensually whimpering and moaning as her tongue swiped across her digits, slowly thrusting them in and out of her mouth as Jennie stopped breathing, eyes diligently watching, not sure if she was more jealous of Rosie’s fingers, or her mouth…

“I’ve turned you into a monster.”

With a final moan, she slipped her fingers out, finally collapsing onto the bed as fatigue washed over her. “No take backs.”

“That was…” rolling over to place her head on Rosie’s chest, and a hand on her stomach, she let out a content sigh, “ah-mazing.”

“I’m so sleepy now.”

“Me too… was it okay though? The handcuffs weren’t too much?”

“It was, what would you say, hot as fuck? I was really unsure about it at first, but…I don’t know, tugging on them and knowing that it would get me nowhere was really exciting.”

“Can’t wait to try it again sometime then, but I think we’ll have to stick to those times Lisa and Jisoo are out, someone was a bit loud today…”

“Don’t act as if you were miss Helen Keller yourself, scream queen.”

“Shh,” she mumbled, placing a finger on her girlfriend’s lips, “sleep now.”

*****  
  
**

**  
**For possibly the first time in at least a decade, Roseanne Park woke up completely rested and with a smile on her face, not hating the thought of getting out of bed. Stretching her arms and legs, she smiled down at Jennie who was still asleep on her chest, looking peaceful with her mouth slightly open.

A beam of light was slipping through a crack in her curtains, hitting Jennie’s face perfectly, making her scrunch up her nose with a groan, shifting her head to get away from the light. “Too early.”

“We’ve slept for like 10 hours, baby.”

“Well, it’s not enough.”

Giggling, Rosie wrapped her arms around the sleeping beauty, holding her closely as she peppered her face with kisses. “Thank you for last night. My legs are still weak.”

“It was so fucking hot when you talked dirty to me…”

“I’ve never done that before; it was kind of…exhilarating? Like, I felt like someone possessed me and completely took over, but after what you’d done to me, edging me twice before letting me come, I knew I had to be rough with you.”

“Should we go halfsies on a week-long trip for Jisoo and Lisa?”

“Make it two, you really have awoken the sexual monster that resides within me.”

“So you’ll wear the egg again in public?”

“No.”

“No?” surprised, she tilted her head to look up, only to find Rosie smirking.

“No. You are.”

Her jaw fell, staring at Rosie with big eyes as her cheeks began heating up. “M-me?”

“You,” she accentuated it with a cute little tap on Jennie’s nose. “But if you behave, I’ll let you tie me up again.”

“I- Rosie Park, who would’ve thought that a vibrating egg and two pairs of handcuffs would turn out to be the best investment I’ve ever made.”

“Yesterday was just… you know? Knowing that I couldn’t take it out even if I wanted to at the fan sign, that you were too far away to ask you to turn it off, not that you’d listen to me, the vibration driving me crazy…

“And then we get home and it turns out that was just the beginning? Gotta admit, when you sat down to eat those chips, I could’ve killed you. I was so frantic to come, and there you were, casually talking about flavors as if I wasn’t even there. But you more than made up for it when you ate me out, and now I can’t stop smiling.”

“You did really good for a newbie. I was worried I’d taken it too far, but you didn’t tell me to stop so I just went for it.”

“Thank god you did. My legs are still numb.”

“I love you so much, Rosie.”

Humming, she buried her nose in Jennie’s hair, thinking about how lucky she is to have Jennie. “I love you too, but I’m really hungry and can’t really move, so could you get me that packet of honey and apple crisps you opened yesterday?”

“Ahh, there she is, I was wondering where my RosiePosie had gone.” Placing a soft kiss against Rosie’s jaw, she shifted out of bed, groaning as she stretched her back. “Good thing we can’t do this too often, I don’t wanna make it irreversible.”

“Say that one more time and I’ll tie you up.”

“Oh nooo, what a threat from a woman who can’t even move.” Grumbling, Rosie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but her resolve quickly crumbled when Jennie placed soft kisses around her face, ending with a kiss on her nose and lips. “You’re so cute when you frown.”

“I’m always cute.”

“Always, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Good People of the Internet! Sorry for the long wait, life has been hectic lately. Hopefully these 8000 words of pure filth makes up for it.


	23. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas season is upon them, and Jennie struggles to come up with the perfect gift

“I’m so excited for Christmas!” Her excitement was evident in Rosé’s voice which sounded like she was struggling to hold back a squeal, her feet tippy tapping against the plush carpet as she placed yet another meticulously wrapped present into a cardboard box.

“November’s barely begun…” Jennie sounded a lot more dubious. She couldn’t remember ever being as excited about anything in her life as Rosé was about Christmas just now. And that was truly saying something, because Jennie had had lots of excitable moments in her life; the release of their long-awaited album merely a month prior springing to mind, and yet, even that excitement didn’t seem to match up to Rosé.

Her cheeks were fluffy, her feet adorned with fuzzy slippers, last year’s Christmas pajamas freshly cleaned and now firmly on her body, and stacks upon stacks of presents were lining the walls of her bedroom as Jennie watched from her position on the bed.

“I know, but in a few short weeks it’ll be Christmas, which means I get to start hanging up decorations since Jisoo banned me from beginning any sooner, and then another few short weeks after that it’ll be Christmas Eve and then Christmas Day, and gosh, Jen, it’s all so perfect.” She was very clearly lost in a winter wonderland, her eyes dreamy as she stared out the window, willing perfectly unique snowflakes to fall upon Seoul.

Come to think of it, Jennie hadn’t even been this excited about Christmas when she was a child. Being the only child of wealthy parents, she’d always been given spectacular gifts, and they’d always had a lovely celebration together, but she’d never been one to wake anyone up at four am because she could no longer wait to find out what was hidden underneath the tree.

Rosie posie however, had done just that the year prior, not even caring that Jennie was hissing at her and showing off her disgustingly cute canines. Jennie didn’t scare her; it was Christmas Day! Nothing could make it bad for her, not even her terrifying girlfriend who was really just a massive teddy bear. Lots of snuggles and even more kisses was all it took to get Jennie out of bed, she shorter of the two trudging into the living room with a scowl and a huff as her comforter wrapped tightly around her body.

But it was worth it when she saw Rosie’s face as she opened her presents.

And now here they were, a whole year later, and Rosie was already firmly planted on Santa’s sleigh, ready for take-off.

“Don’t tell me you still believe in Santa?”

Joining Jennie on the bed, Rosie frowned slightly as if trying to understand Jennie’s question. “What do you mean ‘still believe’? There’s nothing to believe, Jennie, because he’s a real person. It’s not like I go around believing in you. Oh, well I do, but I believe in your capabilities, not in your existence as a real human being.”

It was Jennie’s turn to frown as the meaning of Rosie’s words sunk in, “Wait wha-”

She was firmly cut off by a kiss, the tall blonde holding her close as she giggled at her own antics. “I’m kidding Jen, of course I don’t believe in Santa. Don’t ask Lisa that though, I don’t want you to break her heart.”

“She’s such a conundrum; how can she both have legs for days and be sexy as hell, and the most pure and innocent human being the planet? It makes no sense.”

“Are you saying she’s sexier than me…?”

“I-” Damn, she’d walked straight into that one, hadn’t she? Ahh, how could she salvage this, think Jennie, think! “Obviously not. I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but come to think of it, Lisa was seeing someone else when we started dating. Maybe she was your first choice, but she was unavailable, so you went with me instead?”

“Oh baby, you’ll never be anything but my first, second, and third choice. If you only knew how long I’ve loved you for, you’d know that.”

With a soft smile, Rosie nuzzled into Jennie’s neck, her flannel pajamas against Jennie’s skin, making Jennie feel like it truly was Christmas already after all. “Once again, I’m joking baby. I know I’m your one and only. Now get out so I can wrap your present.”

“Oh no, don’t do that, how will you be able to breathe?”

“I- what?”

“Because you’re my present… how will you breathe if you’re gift wrapped?”

“God you’re so cheesy, but also very cute, now go on and bother Chichu for a bit.” With a kiss and a pout, Jennie rolled off the bed and trekked down the hall towards Jisoo’s room, dramatically collapsing onto her bed as the older woman sat at her desk fully concentrated on the game in front of her.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Not at all. Rosie’s just busy wrapping Christmas presents.”

“Not surprised. She’s an entire week later than usual, I’ve actually been expecting you for a few days.”

“Do you know Rosie’s habits better than I do?”

Humming, Jisoo went in for another kill before answering. “Maybe. I guess I just pay more attention to all three of you. As the oldest, it is my job to ensure everyone’s health and safety at all times.”

“Sounds creepy, but ok.” Lying down on Jisoo’s bed, she tucked her arms behind her head, smiling when Dalgom crawled onto her stomach for a nap. A comfortable silence began surrounding them, the only sounds being Jisoo’s manic movements across her keyboard as she fought against imaginary trolls and devils in whatever game she was playing (Jennie wasn’t sure what it was at all, she just knew that it wasn’t candy crush).

After another fifteen minutes of Jennie staring at the ceiling as Jisoo tried to get South Korea’s highest kill score, Jennie finally spoke up. “What do you even get for the girl who already has everything? She’s impossible to shop for; for her birthday she thought I got her a fucking twig that Kuma had dragged in, and she almost cried tears of joy saying how much she loved it. It was a freaking tree branch Jisoo! A TREE BRANCH!”

“I’m sure she could use another purse or something” Jisoo added, not really paying attention to Jennie’s rant.

“Nah, I had my sight set on one, but then stupid _Anthony_ already gave it to her,” her voice was dripping with discontent at the mention of the designer that had taken a liking to _her_ girlfriend.

“You know he’s gay, right? Like he’s legit married to another man. He ain’t exactly competition.” She should’ve known that kind of logic wouldn’t work on Jennie Kim.

“Have you seen Rosie? She’s gorgeous enough to have gay men fall for her. Anyways, as I said, what do I give the woman that has everything?”

“You know Rosie better than anyone. Sure, she loves big, elaborate, expensive presents, but as you said, she almost cried over a twig. You’ve been together for a while, give her something personal, something sentimental.”

Swirling in her chair, Jisoo watched as Jennie mulled it over, chewing on her lip to try to think of the perfect present while her girlfriend was right next door wrapping hers. “Hmm, you might be onto something... thanks Chu!” Bouncing off the bed, Jennie ran out of the room, feverishly knocking on Rosie’s door. “Babe, babe, can I come in?”

The door opened slightly, Rosie’s head popping up in the small crack she’d created. “I’m not ready yet.”

“That’s okay, I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone?” suddenly Jennie was the one tippy tapping as excitement rushed through her. She knew what she wanted to give Rosie. It was _the_ perfect gift for her Rosie, and she had to get started on it right away.

“Oh, sure.” Making sure the door wouldn’t pop open, Rosie rushed over to her desk to grab it, popping back up at the door to hand it to a very excited Jennie. “Here you go.”

Grabbing Rosie’s cheeks, Jennie pulled her in for a kiss, taking Rosie by surprise. “Thanks babe! Let me know when you’re done, I wanna sleep in your room tonight. I love you!” Without even waiting for a reply, she rushed down the hallway towards her own room, unlocking Rosie’s phone so she could get the information she needed to put her idea into fruition. She just hoped the other person would agree.

**&**

“ _It’s the most wonderful time of the yeeeeaaaar,_ ” Jennie was dancing around the living room as she hung strings of light all around, Christmas music playing loudly in the background as Rosie watched her, Christmas ornaments in hand.

“Who _are_ you?”

“Jennie Kim, your wonderful girlfriend.”

“I mean- well, yeah, but it’s like you’re turning into me.”

Dancing over to Rosie, she carefully put the ornaments down and wrapped her into a hug, rocking them side to side along with the music as she hummed, “I guess your excitement is rubbing off on me, babe.”

“Really? You’re getting excited for Christmas?”

“Of course, I’ve always loved Christmas, just not as intensely as you. But this year I’m really excited, I think I’ve finally found the perfect present for you, and I can’t wait to give it to you.”

“Aww babe, you know I’ll love everything from you.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t wanna put any thought into it. And I will admit, it was rough at first, but then I talked to Jisoo and I legit had a lightbulb moment.”

Rosie meant what she said, she’d truly love anything and everything Jennie could possibly get her but seeing how excited she was about the present made Rosie’s lips curl up in an excited smile, the butterflies in her stomach multiplying as her excitement for Christmas grew tenfold. December had barely started, but December 25th could not come fast enough for her.

“Decorating with you is like a dream come true. I know we’ve done it many times before, but this year you seem even more into it.” Closing her eyes, she embraced the feeling of Jennie nuzzling into her hair as they sway back and forth in front of the tree she’d been busy decorating. A relaxing song was on in the background, Jennie was quietly humming along, the gingerbread cookies she’d made were fresh out of the oven and smelling heavenly, and their dorm was turning into a winter wonderland; what more could a Christmas loving girl want?!

“You’re doing a good job with the tree babe; it looks very fancy. I especially like this one.”

“Oh, I made this one in kindergarten and I’ve had it on my tree every year since.”

“Your art skills were great even then. Do you like my lights?”

“Very much, they make me feel like a child again. I just wanna cuddle up under a blanket, drink hot chocolate, watch a Christmas movie with only Christmas lights on and fall asleep halfway through.”

“That can definitely be arranged, it’ll be one of our new Christmas traditions.”

“Do you promise to always be this excited about Christmas?”

“You’re asking for a lot here, Park, but I promise to at least try. I don’t think anyone can ever love Christmas as much as you do. Except maybe our kids.”

“Our kids?”

“Well, I’m assuming we’ll have kids down the line.”

“Oh my god, imagine dressing them up for their first Christmas! Imagine their first photo with Santa Claus! Ahh, my excitement just increased tenfold!”

Jennie didn’t doubt it, she could hear it in her voice. A little Chaennie that could run around and get to experience Christmas for the first time. A tiny Christmas outfit… damn, Jennie was making herself excited at the thought, though she knew they’d have to wait a few more years before they could even think about making that a reality.

“You’re so cute, and I love you so much. Merry Christmas, Rosie posie.”

“Merry Christmas, Nini, I love you to the moon and back.”

**&**

Jennie groaned slightly as she felt sleep slip away from her, stretching her limbs deliciously until she suddenly remembered what day it was, eyes popping open to look over at the tall blonde next to her in bed.

Checking the time, she was surprised to find that it was 9 am on Christmas Day, and Rosie was still asleep. Sure, they’d stayed up pretty late for some, uhh, private celebration, but this was Rosie’s favorite time of the year, and she’d been fully prepared to be woken up at 7 (after last year’s fiasco she’d demanded to be woken up no earlier than 8. Knowing Rosie, she was expecting 7).

Rolling over onto her side, she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend who was looking angelic with her new Christmas pajamas, Jennie wearing a matching set, hair splayed across the pillow, her breathing even and slow. Her neck was littered with little marks from the night before, but it was nothing a little make up couldn’t fix.

Inching even closer, Jennie began stroking her cheek softly, watching as her eyelids fluttered until they opened with a yawn. “Morning baby.”

“So tired,” she hummed, burying her face in the nook of Jennie’s neck. “You wore me out last night.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself, thank you very much.” Her hand unconsciously raked through Rosie’s long tresses, reveling in the feeling of having her dream girl right there in her arms.

“What time is it?”

“It’s already past 9.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever woken up this late on Christmas.”

“I know, I’m very surprised, I’m sure your parents would be too. Do you wanna exchange presents now?”

“Hmm, yeah I’d like that a lot. Should we get Lisa and Chu?”

“I was thinking we could exchange in private first?”

“What sort of dirty presents did you get me, Kim?” Jennie couldn’t help but laugh at Rosie’s dubious expression, clearly not trusting her girlfriend to not give her sex toys.

“It’s not dirty at all, it’s just personal and I wanna share this moment with just you.”

Leaning in to give Jennie a tender kiss, Rosie hummed with content, “you’re so cute.”

Returning the kiss, Jennie cupped Rosie’s cheek, whispering against her lips. “I know…” Allowing herself to enjoy the moment for another second before bouncing off the bed to find the present she’d hidden in the back of Rosie’s closet, sitting down cross-legged opposite Rosie, a large, gift-wrapped box in her lap. “Me first. I’ve been so excited about this for so long, I hope you love it as much as I do.”

“I’m certain I will!”

“Merry Christmas, Chaeyoung.” With a nervous smile, Jennie handed it over, anxiously watching as Rosie carefully unwrapped it, taking her sweet, sweet time. “Gahh, just rip it up!"

"You know I like doing it slowly so I don’t ruin the paper.”

“I know, but I can’t wait any longer, I’m about to rip it open for you.”

Rosie scowled at her slightly, leaning over the present as if to protect it from Jennie’s claws. “No. Mine.” Finally getting all the paper off, Jennie watched as Rosie lifted the lid off the box, gasping slightly as she saw the content. “Jennie! Oh my god, I love it!”

Jennie couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she watched Rosie lift the sweater out of the box, admiring the design on the back. “There’s more in the box.”

One by one, Rosie pulled out five identical sweaters of various sizes, smile growing bigger and bigger as she realized what it was.

“It’s for our family.”

“ _Our family._ ” Rosie whispered, fingers tracing the pattern carefully. “You, me, Kai, Kuma,”

“And Hank,” Jennie completed, holding up the second smallest dog sweater. The sweaters were gray with a drawing of Jennie, Rosie, and all their fur babies, the top part saying Merry Christmas 2020, the bottom part saying Park-Kim as if it was a Christmas card.

“I-” Jennie could see that tears were threatening to fall from Rosie’s eyes as she threw herself at the brunette, wrapping her in a tight hug. “This means so much, thank you.”

“Are you sure you like it?”

“It’s our family, Jen, I adore it.”

“I’m so glad. I actually worked with Anthony, the sweaters are made by YSL, and he helped me with the design.”

“Omg babe, you didn’t have to, but I really appreciate it, that’s so cool and thoughtful of you.” Jennie giggled as Rosie peppered kisses all over her face, ending with her lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby. I know how much you liked the Toy Story sweaters I got for the pups and I, so I thought maybe you’d like it if I made an updated family version. I know you can’t really show it off, since it would make us a little too obvious, but I still think they’re cute.”

“Almost as cute as you.” Her eyes were glimmering, radiating love and adoration for the tiny brunette. She didn’t need anything big and fancy, she preferred personal gifts, and nothing was more personal than this. It truly showed her that Jennie viewed them as a little family as well, proving that they were on the same page with regards to their relationship. “I’ll put it on myself and Hank as soon as I give you your gift.”

Jennie clapped excitedly as Rosie leaned over the side of the bed, digging out a box from underneath her bed. “Merry Christmas, Nini.”

Unlike Rosie, Jennie ripped the wrapping paper right off, too excited to see what was inside to care about being careful with the tape. “Wait, what?” Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she was looking at, “is this what I think it is?” Her eyes met Rosie’s, who nodded slowly, still trying to gauge Jennie’s reaction. “Holy shit! Rosie, oh my god I can’t believe you did this!” She ripped open the box, pulling out the very expensive camera she’d had her eyes on for ages. “I’m gonna have to lock this up so Lisa won’t steal it from me, ahh Rosie thank you thank you thank you!” it was her turn to pepper the girl with kisses, mumbles of ‘thank you’ being heard between each kiss, trying to convey just how much she loved it. “This is, wow, this is way too much, I know how expensive this is.”

“Seeing you this happy makes it more than worth it. This is how I feel about my present too, you know.”

“Damn, my present seems like nothing compared to yours now. Oh, which reminds me, I actually have another present! I talked to Chu and through tough negotiations she’s agreed to let you start decorating for Christmas in early November next year.”

“Don’t say that! I cried when I thought you’d given me a stick, tears of joy even, this is amazing and personal and I love it so much, Jennie Kim. Wait, what? Jisoo’s okay with that? Hot damn, I’m not sure which present I love more, thank you baby.” They shared another sweet kiss before Jennie pulled back, showing the sweater into Rosie’s arms.

“Well put it on then, I wanna take a photo of you!”

Jennie could’ve been exploring her brand-new camera, taking in all the features of it as she’d been dreaming of this moment for months, but instead she watched Rosie pull the sweater over her head, a dreamy look on Jennie’s face as Rosie pulled her long hair out of the sweater to let it cascade over her shoulders. On the front left side there was a smaller version of the pattern on the back, their little family looking almost as happy in drawing as Jennie felt in real life.

Lifting the camera to her eye, Jennie felt herself fall in love all over again as she saw Rosie through the lens.

“Say ‘Merry Christmas’.”

“Merry Christmas!”

Click.

The moment had been captured for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years to all of my wonderful readers!


	24. Nice Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie's being ridiculous, as always, and decides to prove a point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is dedicated to the girl who’s currently making me incredibly happy, even though she’s also keeping me too busy to write xx

“The girls will be here soon, Seulgi just texted me that they’re in the car. Are you two just gonna sit there all day?”

“Hey, we’ve gotten dressed today haven’t we?” Jennie glared at Lisa as she snuggled further into Rosie’s side while Jisoo and Lisa were busying prepping the dorm for their little get together with the Red Velvet girls, something Lisa and Seulgi had planned during their simultaneous How You Like That/Monster comeback stages. Rosie had tried helping out too, more than once, but then Jennie would growl and possessively hold onto her with all four limbs and threaten to flip over the table with all their alcohol, resulting in Jisoo telling Rosie she was not allowed to move.

“Jennie threatened to go psycho so Jisoo told us to stay put.”

“Hehehe you’re welcome baby.” Jennie’s smirk was borderline creepy as she popped a handful of fresh popcorn into her mouth, the buttery treat being extra satisfactory when she’d once again threatened her way out of party prepping. 

“Why does Jisoo never punish you for being crazy?”

“Because I’m her best friend and she loooooooves me.”

“And she’s secretly terrified of you?”

“…and she’s secretly terrified of me just like Dalgom is terrified of Kuma.”

“There we have it. Just behave today, okay?”

“Of course I will, my bestie Irene is coming.”

“And because your _girlfriend_ specifically asked you to?”

“…and because my girlfriend specifically asked me to.” She mumbled through a mouthful of delicious, mouthwatering popcorn. “You know what’s the only thing that could make this popcorn better?” Receiving only a semi-interested look from Rosie in return, Jennie gleeful added, “Rice! Rice makes everything better! Rice is wonderful and versatile and delicious and nutritious, though it doesn’t have the amino acids and vitamins of a potato.”

“I know. For our first date you gave me rice as a side dish to the korean fried rice you’d made, and you were still concerned that it wouldn’t be enough rice.”

“Mmm, rice.” She mumbled dreamily as her girlfriend rolled her eyes and nudged her, “you’re such a doofus Jen.”

“But you love me?”

“…But I love you.”

“The girls are here!” Jisoo rushed past them to go open the door as Jennie clutched onto Rosie even tighter when she felt the younger girl move even just slightly. Rosie loved the little rascal, but she sure was a handful.

Lucky for her, she’s cute as a button.

They heard chatter in the hallway before the Red Velvet girls began piling into the living room, casually plopping down on available services as they made themselves at home. Yeri was last, giving Jennie and Rosie a huge smile as she walked in, “Hey Chaengie, nice top!”

The compliment made Rosie light up as she was particularly fond of the ensemble she was wearing that day, “Thanks, I boug-” she didn’t get to finish her sentence though, before Jennie seemingly casually (though everyone in the room knew she was secretly fuming) piped in, “I have a name…”

Irene and Seulgi were trying hard not to burst into laughter as they fell onto each other covering their mouths, Joy didn’t even bother trying to contain it, while Wendy and Yeri just looked surprised as both Jisoo and Lisa screeched out a collective “oh my god!”

“Jennie Kim shut up.”

“What? I do!”

“She wasn’t talking about you and you know it.” Jisoo’s eyes were daring Jennie to talk back at her one more time, and this time the younger girl finally backed down as she felt Rosie’s comforting hand on her lower back stroking soothing circles.

“Fine. Yes, it’s a nice top.” She said with her arms crossed and a clear humph in her voice, but Rosie didn’t miss how she added ‘but I’m nicer’ under her breath, making an airy laugh escape her before she kissed the temple of Jennie’s head. “The best top.”

“Damn gay I am.”

“You can say the word straight even though you aren’t, you know?”

“That word isn’t in my vocab.”

“How would you describe your hair?”

“Not curly.” Jennie was so casually confident that Rosie could do nothing but roll her eyes and kiss her temple before joining in on the conversation Lisa and Joy were having next to her.

They were an endless amount of soju bottles in when Lisa noticed Yeri looking around like a lost puppy. “Whatcha looking for baby bird?”

With a cute pout, she plopped back down on her pillow on the floor and looked dejected. “I was looking for the cuttlefish chips, but I don’t think you have any.”

“Oh, Jisoo did you forget to put them out? I know we got some at the store earlier.” Lisa frowned as she looked over at her unnie before scanning her half-bleary eyes over the table herself in case Yeri had missed it.

“I put out two bowls earlier, I swear I did!”

“Oh, maybe you left them in the kitchen, I’ll go look.” Before Irene could get on her feet, however, they heard the not-so-subtle sound of class clinking against glass, eight pairs of eyes shooting in Jennie’s direction as she gave them a sheepish smile before everyone looked at the two empty bowls in her lap.

“You ate ALL the cuttlefish crisps?!” Jisoo wasn’t sure if she should be angry, impressed, or unsurprised by Jennie’s action as she watched Jennie pop the very last piece into her mouth, everyone watching in stunned silence and she completely silently ate it.

“You used your silent chewing to eat two bowls undetected! What the fuck Jen, you know everyone loves those!” Lisa was apparently less unsure about feelings; betrayal and anger filling her normally honey voice.

“They’re my favorite!” The sheer disappointment had seemingly sobered Yeri up, her eyes sad as she stared at the empty bowls previously filled with delicious treats.

“The guys at Knowing Bros wouldn’t dare to laugh at me now.” Her voice was as smug as her smirk. “And I know they are, Yeri, this is payback for your previous comment.”

“I-” looking around bewildered, her eyes stopped at Irene; potentially the only person in the room who could truly stand up to Jennie. “I was complimenting Rosie’s top!”

“And I have a name!”

“Jennie!” Jisoo was giving up. Jennie was a lost cause, once she started this ridiculous behavior there was little to no stopping her. Except maybe Chaeyoung…

“Fine, I’m sorry okay? We have some rice in the kitchen if you’d like some?”

“No, of course I don’t want rice! Get me my cuttlefish!”

Tugging on Jennie’s shirt, Rosie leaned in to whisper in her ear, “c’mon, let’s go down to the corner store and get some so Jisoo and Lisa can stop glaring at you.”

“…fine.”

“Jennie and I will go get some for you right now, Yerimmie. C’mere babe.” Holding out her hand for Jennie, Rosie dragged her irascible girlfriend out of the room, mouthing an ‘I’m sorry’ to the rest behind Jennie’s back. “You’re ridiculous, you are that right? I feel like I say that a lot.” She said as they walked down the street, fingers tangled together, her gaze filled with love and adoration for the petulant girl she loved so much, despite her words.

“But she was so mean.”

“There is not a single universe where she was mean, but sure babe.”

“I love you” she squeezed Rosie’s hand as she kicked a small pebble that bounced down the sidewalk, the three words bringing a smile to Rosie’s lips.

“I know. Y’know, the first time you told me that my heart stopped beating.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah…” she squeezed Jennie’s hand back as she smiled while thinking back to that night.

Jennie was in London filming Solo, and Rosie had stayed up way too late to talk to her on Jennie’s day off. Their relationship was still fairly new, and each day was more exciting than the last. Being temporarily long distance was hard, and she missed Jennie endlessly, which on this faithful day led Rosie to be up at three am sexting the girl of her dreams.

She’d already told Jennie she loved her. She’d been a bit scared to, in case Jennie felt like she was rushing their relationship, and she’d told Jennie she didn’t need to say it back until she was ready.

And that particular Sunday night turned Monday morning, after a exceptionally satisfying sexting session, she’d told Jennie that she was seconds from passing out as fatigue overtook every cell in her body. They’d said their goodnights, when Jennie caught her by surprise.

_**RosiePosie:** I’m so sleepy babe, I’m gonna head off to sleep now before I pass out._

_Yes you need to sleep hey before you go **:Jendeuk**_

_**RosiePosie:** mmm?_

_I love you **:Jendeuk**_

Safe to say, Rosie hadn’t fallen asleep for a little while after that, her heart leaping out of her chest as she kept rereading the words over and over, Jennie confessing that she’d been wanting to say it for a while and that she was madly in love with the taller blonde. She’d been in her bed in their dorm silently squealing and wiggling her arms and legs in the air from pure joy. Rosie felt like her life was perfect, like she was walking on cloud nine, and here she was a few years later and still as madly in love with the moody, nonsensical, occasionally outrageous and unreasonable tiny brunette. They’d talked extensively about their future together, they had plans and thoughts and ideas and they were just as madly in love as they had been during their honeymoon phase.

“Let’s get three bags, two for them and one just for you. My treat.”

“Can I get this too?” she held up a pack of Pocky with an innocent smile, and who was Rosie to deny that?

“…sure.” With a small roll of her eyes, she accepted the other treat and had a quick look around to see if there was anything else they needed as Jennie attached herself to her back and hugged her tightly, whispering a quiet ‘I love you, Rosie’ into her back.

“We’re doing the naughties tonight, right?” For some reason, alcohol and snacks turned Jennie on and Rosie was fully prepared for them to end up naked in bed together by the end of the night.

“Yeah, do you need me to pick up protection?”

“You’re so funny.” They’d already paid and left the store when Jennie looked around to make sure they were alone and pulled Rosie into a quick kiss. “And you’re mine.”

“All yours. So, you practiced your secret snacking skill, huh?”

“Oh yeah, I’m now a world master at eating chips without making a sound.”

“I’m mightily impressed. Maybe you can practice being quiet during sex too.”

“Hey! You love the sounds I make!”

“I do, but sometimes it would be nice to have a sneaky quicky and you need to be a lot quieter for us to pull that off.”

“Oh my, my girlfriend is such a perv, I love it!”

Yeri only growled slightly when the girls returned and handed over the cuttlefish chips, slightly less sober than she’d been when they’d left.

“Thank you Chongah, we appreciate it.” Jisoo knew Jennie hated it when she complimented only Rosie and not her, but that was her loss when she decided to be whiny bitch over an innocent comment. She also knew that as long as Jennie had Rosie, she wouldn’t whine too much about it tomorrow.

\--

“Did you have fun?” they were finally in bed; Lisa and Jisoo passed out from too much alcohol, Red Velvet back in their dorms, and Jennie and Rosie were already naked and making out in bed.

“Mhmmm, I like them, it’s nice with some fresh blood every now and then.”

“You’re saying that as if Irene isn’t your best friend.”

“And she gives me the fresh blood my vampire teeth need.”

“You’re ridiculous, and you make me say that more often than I’d ever thought I would, but I’m crazy about you and I am so in love with you.” Rosie was mumbling into Jennie’s neck as she placed featherlight kisses along the column of her neck; the words and action causing Jennie to giggle and smirk with self-satisfaction. She knew she was acting preposterously at least 25% of the time, but rather than being annoyed and angry, Rosie would just calm her down and love her and make her life better.

“Can you get me one of your hoodies?”

“Why, are you cold?”

Pouting cutely, Jennie nodded, “a bit cold and sleepy.”

“So no sexy times?”

“Maybe in the morning? I’m sorta tipsy.”

Tucking some hair behind Jennie’s ear, Rosie gave her a quick peck before rolling out of bed and walking towards her closet, yelping out when she suddenly felt Jennie’s naked body pressed against her back, hugging her tightly as her hands roamed Rosie’s body and her lips placed kisses along her shoulder. “…surprise.”

“I thought you were tired?” a moan ghosted past her lips as Jennie’s hand stroked across her nipple and she felt herself leaning into her girlfriend’s embrace.

“It was just a ruse to get you out of bed, and judging by this,” her fingers swiped through Rosie’s slit, her wetness coating them, “you’re very needy, how could I let that go to waste?”

“ _Jennie_ ,” Rosie’s voice was so needy and desperate that Jennie could no longer help herself. With a loud growl, Jennie turned her over and pressed her against the wall, connecting her lips to Rosie’s perfect neck as she ran a hand down Rosie’s body and gripped her thigh, lifting it up to wrap around her waist. “I fucking love you, Roseanne Park.”

“I love you so fucking much, Jennie Kim.” Jennie hadn’t even started fucking her yet, but she was already feeling breathless and needy.

The desperation in Rosie’s voice was such a turn on for Jennie as she teased her girlfriend’s opening. “Mmm, you need me to fuck you baby?”

“I need you to fuck me hard, baby, I’m so fucking wet for you.”

Jennie pressed her harder against the wall as her lips attached themselves to Rosie’s neck, biting and kissing their way down towards her gorgeous breasts. Taking a perky nipple into her mouth, she sucked hard as her fingers teased Rosie’s opening. “You’re so fucking wet, I wonder if you’d be able to take three fingers...”

“Ugh I don’t care baby MAKE me take it I’m so wet and needy.” Rosie gasped out as Jennie ran her fingers through her wetness a few times to coat them and then lined them up before roughly shoving three fingers into her deliciously tight cunt and started fucking her hard as she kissed Rosie roughly. Rosie could no longer hold back her scream which was drowned out by Jennie’s mouth. “Fuck, Jennie, just like that baby you’re stretching me out so good.”

“You like this, huh? You like it when I use you and show you that you’re all mine?” Jennie was feeling out of this world and she wasn’t even the one getting fucked, but just seeing Rosie’s face twisted with pure pleasure was turning her on to the point of orgasm. She flicked her wrist slightly as she pumped in and out of Rosie’s deliciously pink, wet, and tight pussy. 

“Fuck yeah, I’m so fucking yours.” Rosie spread her legs wider as she started grinding her hips to meet Jennie’s thrusts as her walls clamped down tightly on Jennie’s fingers.

Scissoring her fingers, Jennie stroked Rosie’s walls which she knew always drove her girlfriend towards the edge as she bit her nipple before lapping her tongue over it. “My girlfriend is so fucking sexy.”

“Ahh fuck baby, fuck I love you so much, don’t stop I’m gonna come!”

Keeping her pace, Jennie’s thumb moved to flick her clit until she felt Rosie fall apart against her, her forehead resting against Jennie’s shoulder as her whole body shook and she was a whimpering mess, clutching onto Jennie for dear life. “Holy shit, fuck Jennie…” Breathing deeply, she shuddered as Jennie slowly pulled out of her and let her leg slip back down. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Jennie nuzzled her nose into Rosie’s neck with a pleased smile on her lips before she gently led the still whimpering girl back into bed, snuggling into her as she stroked her stomach gently. “You did so good today baby.”

With a small laugh, Rosie cuddled into Jennie, letting out a satisfying sigh, “Says you? You just did _that_ , holy shit, that was amazing.”

“But now I’m exhausted. Man, being a top is not for me.”

“I always told you you’re a bottom.”

“I couldn’t let Yeri win.”

“I think we can all agree I’m the winner here.”

“Oh yeah, I fucked you real good. I’m giving the role of top back to you though, I’ll make a presence every now and then.”

“And I’m totally okay with that.” Nuzzling into Jennie’s hair, Rosie sighed with content. “I love you, Jennie bear.”

“I love you too, Rosie Posie.”


End file.
